<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Zero: Prelude to Makai Trials by Morrigu Raven (Ravens_in_the_Library)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023735">Book Zero: Prelude to Makai Trials</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_in_the_Library/pseuds/Morrigu%20Raven'>Morrigu Raven (Ravens_in_the_Library)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu Yu Hakusho - Tangled Threads of Fate [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Innocence, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Youkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_in_the_Library/pseuds/Morrigu%20Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Kitajima; The girl that loved a demon, was loved by a demon, and she lost that demon she loved. This young woman became a powerful protector of the innocent, despite the efforts Kurama made to make her forget. The power of the young woman became too strong for her to forget any longer.<br/><br/>Tortured by the nightmares, the demons of her past; still recovering from the traumas of her past - the loss of life and family, Maya is on a journey of discovery to unweave the tangled threads that make up her Fate. Now an adult she is thrown through an emotional rollercoaster when Shuuichi Minamino returns to her life, the danger is on the horizon, a mastermind is pulling strings like the most skillful of puppeteers, and to survive she needs Kurama's help.<br/><br/>Can she cope with the way she feels, and find a way to come to terms with what happened?<br/>Is she able to really overcome the way her heart has changed over the years?<br/>Can the tension between herself and the Fox ever truly be quenched, and despite it all why does she still yearn for what she had given up long ago?</p>
<p>The truth is on the horizon, and the trials ahead are only more numerous, see where it all began in - Book Zero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu Yu Hakusho - Tangled Threads of Fate [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Yu Yu Hakusho Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To preface all of this I wish to make it known there are many other works in the creation stages for this particular series. I have only just started with Book Zero, and have plans on releasing a few other pieces that will be companions to different parts of the series. There will also be extra content added from time to time, and there may even be 'reader events' run from time to time! Stay tuned!</p>
<p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The history of a young woman, her journey, her past, and the choices of the future is finally revealed!</p><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Prologue<br/>
</strong>
    <em>Explanations and Preparations</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>            When Maya Kitajima was 14 years-old her world was completely changed. Not just changed, but shattered, it was something that was terrifying even to think about if you were normal – it was something that had forever changed her. Before that night, the night that changed everything, Maya had a wonderful life – well sort of.</p>
  <p>Let us explain things a little and give you some information about the young woman you are about to read about!</p>
  <p>This is only the precursor of an overarching series that will slowly get released. There may be one shot pieces for it, there may not. Who knows! This is an experiment, I have an overall story, developmental points I plan on touching on – as well as fun things I plan on sharing. Within this you will find a combination of a variety of topics, this story is about the journey one must overcome the traumas of your past while also seeking your own personal truth to how you will achieve the future you desire. It is about choice; it is about understanding that sometimes – following the rules will bring more harm than. This is a story about breaking boundaries, of finding the places where reality and fantasy blend in a way where the stories that unfold will tell a multitude of tales.<br/>
<br/>
            Maya Kitajima was born to her parents, the two had met in Highschool and ended up marrying shortly after leaving school. Maya was born to them, and much to her parents’ disappointment she was born a girl, her father had been hoping for a boy – but they decided to raise her anyways. While she may not be a boy, she was their child, and they loved her – in their own way. Unfortunately for Maya Kitajima, her parents and their inability to cope with the oddity that their daughter became – dissolved the family slowly but surely. Maya’s obsession with topics tied to the Unknown; Supernatural, Youkai, Angels, Spirits, Aliens, if it was ‘extra’ over human beliefs… She loved it.<br/>
<br/>
            This was unfortunately something her father was not pleased with, and he was very averse to as he was against anything that reminded him of the life he had come from. He did not want his child to have anything to do with his family, or what they had come from, and he wanted a normal life. His wife and him worked very hard to give themselves a normal life – but the constant reminder of their daughter’s oddness was a constant concern and complaint of the couple. Maya’s Mother had a friend by the name of Shiori – who had married the childhood friend of Maya’s father, their son – Shuuichi – would end up becoming Maya’s childhood friend. They were raised practically around each other as much as their Mother figures would spend time around each other. Though slowly it was Maya being left with Shuuichi and Shiori, and slowly but surely Maya’s parents making their distance from their daughter known.</p>
  <p>            Maya’s childhood was filled with playdates with Shuuichi, going to her Grandparents Shrine and Dojo, Their home on the outskirts of the City. To train in martial arts or train to be the Miko of the Inari Shrine under her Grandmother’s tutelage – and then Grandfather as well- had cared for as long as the Kitajima family had been in this area. Then again, many people did not know the secrets that were under the Masks worn by this young woman</p>
  <p>Training was because her grandparents – funny enough – had been Demon Hunters in the Old days. Her grandmother, and grandfather, had met while hunting the same Demon – and had bonded over it – they eventually married, and her Grandfather took <em>Sachiko’s</em> family name. Her grandfather had been a Hunter, her Grandmother a Miko, and together they had done many great things. Things Maya had never been able to speak about, but Maya was already bullied by the other children in school – so she never spoke of any of this – it would only do more harm than good. She was already considered strange, and since she had Shuuichi as her friend – she needed little else to be happy.</p>
  <p>            She was not really a true Psychic, or even a Miko, not, but she was still learning and growing. That all changed the fateful day that she had confessed to the one she had loved for so long. What had started as admiration, blossomed into a crush, a crush he had never seen – and she was not exactly the most forward of girls when it came to her feelings.  From there it blossomed into a love, her first love – a powerful love. For the bloodlines she came from, Love was a powerful weapon – it could make you stronger in the most important of times. The events that transpired afterwards are well known, to those of you that know the story of Maya and Kurama, and the Kidnapping that was perpetrated by the Demon Yatsude.</p>
  <p>That was the day Maya had been kidnapped, taken prisoner by the Demon Yatsude, as his lacky had noticed her with ‘Shuuichi’; she was taken as a tool – nothing more than a pawn in demon games. Nothing more than an item to be thrown away when it was no longer useful. She had been passed out for a large portion of the kidnap; but what many do not know is that the kidnap itself – the trauma of dealing with a demon like Yatsude – had left a permanent mark on her powers… the Awakening that had begun with Kurama in her life – his closeness, his Youki – had allowed her to <em>see</em> without her eyes, what happened when she was captured by him.</p>
  <p>It was her first out of body experience, it would not be her last.      </p>
  <p>The truth was, that Maya’s grandparents had already suspected much of the boy their granddaughter had become attached to, but they said nothing – and hid much. They had been from the times when Genkai and the Toguro Brothers worked for the Spirit World, Sachiko – Maya’s Grandmother – had crossed paths with the trio many times before she had even met Koichi – the Demon Hunter - that would become her future husband.<br/>
<br/>
            Maya’s life was forever changed by the interaction with Yatsude, and her entire life course was forever shattered. Everything she knew, everything she cherished, crumbled like dust in her hands – floating away into the winds like memories scattered by the Pollen of the Mugen Blossom.<br/>
<br/>
            The very same Mugen Blossom that Shuichi- now Kurama - used on Maya to remove her memories of everything that had happened.<br/>
<br/>
            That, my dear readers, is where our trouble truly begins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cherry Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of our journey, and the path about to unfold. In which a young woman loses more than she could have ever thought possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter One<br/>
<em>Cherry Blossoms</em></p><p> </p><p>The lights were dimmed, and Maya’s head swam with the scent of her grandmother’s favorite incense. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms wrapping around her senses, slowly drawing Maya from the darkness of her own mind. She gave a strange sound, shifting as a spike of pain went through her back. Her head suddenly felt like a sharp clawing pain was trying to drag her senses back into oblivion. Her mind was fighting back against something – something she was not even sure; all she knew is there was a haze of confusion that her mind could not even overcome. She could hear voices in the distance, angry voices. Her grandfather, her grandmother, her father…</p><p>“When I agreed to let her come here, we had a deal about what she was allowed to be exposed to!” – that was the angry voice of her father, Maya easily realized as her eyes blinked, and she felt like her head was full of a fog of the cherry blossom incense – but what was this aching cloying scent that still clung to her senses…</p><p>“We swore our work would never bring harm to her as long as we could prevent it, we were dealing with a threat to her at that time – we warned you about that boy – the redhead, we warned you years ago he wasn’t what he seemed. He is the cause of this- “Maya could hear her grandmother’s voice. Her grandmother and her father fought, all the time.</p><p>“Dear, we cannot blame the young Minamino for this, we are partially at fault for this-“That was her grandfather interjecting, and Maya felt that cloying scent just dragging her deeper.</p><p>“No, I’ve heard enough. She was missing an entire night, and then she randomly shows up – with no memory of anything except for leaving her class with Minamino – she says after that she remembers nothing. I think she is lying, but not directly – which means it has something to do with you and mother; and that stupid demon shit you cannot let go. Stop blaming Shiori’s son for your faults in keeping your promise about bringing no harm to this family, that boy is her only friend now because of how weird the two of you ended up making her! My daughter is tainted, we do not know what happened to her there – but there is a vacant look in her eyes that means only one thing –“</p><p>“Yes, she was capture by a demon. No, we do not think she was harmed in a manner of which you are insinuating. Yes, there is a tainting, but only to her innocence of the mind – because you refused to allow us to train her in her-“-That was her grandmother again…</p><p>“And that’s exactly why I want the two of you to fix this, and then cut contact with us.” That voice came and Maya felt her eyes snap open as she struggled to sit up – grunting a bit as her head spun. She sat up on the futon mattress, her head spinning as her hands cupped her face and she tried to stare across the room.</p><p>“You can’t do that! I am still trying to figure out how to counteract the pollen that was used to make her lose her memories! If we can do that, we will have the answers, but you can’t cut her off from us – she has already been chosen by Inari- “Maya’s head turned to the sound of her grandmother’s voice, confusion on her face as she just stared half-dazed to the cracked open door – and the sound of her father with her grandparents in the room over.</p><p>“She’s only been with us three days, Son, please… just trust us to-“Grandpa was arguing with her father, and Maya was still confused as to how she had been out of it for so long.<br/>
<br/>
“You get one more day, then she goes back to school. I will not have this ruining her chance of getting into a company. My daughter will not be a freak like either of you!” The voice of her father – and his words – had Maya clenching her chest as she closed her eyes – struggling to remember something, anything.</p><p>There was a flash of a small ugly creature – red hair – dark hair – fast movements – no that was just her dreams. There was no red-hair-… Shuuichi, she had to contact Shuuichi. He must be so worried if it had been days -… Her best friend needed to hear from her. “Grandpa?” She called out, her voice quavering.</p><p>The adults suddenly stopped talking, and the teen was left in silence for a moment before she heard movement, and then the door slid open to her grandfather’s form coming in. He was mostly shadowed, but more light spilled into the room. The man’s strong features held the creases from the worried look he often had around the young woman. Ever since she had been young, that was how Maya had perceived her grandfather. “Maya, sweet-pea blossom, you’re awake? How do you feel?”</p><p>“My head hurts, and I think I’m feeling better enough to get up-“ Maya began to speak as she moved, her legs turning as she moved to get out of the bed. “I need to call Shuuichi-Kun, please let me use your phone… I have been asleep for three days? I should call him!”</p><p>“Ah dear, perhaps you should rest a bit longer. Give me a moment and I’ll go get you a snack, then you can come out.” Her grandfather said as he stepped from the room and closed the door all the way. The older man turned to look at his son, the hurt in his eyes – but he had to soldier on, not just for his son’s sake – but for the sake of his entire family. “We will speak of other matters another time. Maya is awake, and you are right, she needs to get back to school. She has a future that we could never have hoped for.”</p><p>Maya’s body fell back against the futon after her grandfather left, staring up at the ceiling as she realized she could hear them talking even with the door closed. “Marked… by Inari?” She asked as she lifted her hand towards the ceiling, her eyes half-closed as there was a faint glowing outline of something on the back of her hand. She blinked and tried to focus but it vanished.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
<em>Journal Entry 1-<br/>
Grandma told me I should start writing a journal, something to jot down my thoughts and my memories. Something I can write my dreams and nightmares in. She said it could help me recover what was lost, re-find what I had taken from me. I still do not really understand everything that my grandparents were saying to my father, nor do I really understand what happened that night. I just know this – something changed that night, and nothing seems to be the same.<br/>
<br/>
Sometimes… I wonder if <strong>I </strong>was the one that changed. What happened? I want to know so badly, but every time I try to claw against the film that covers my memories… it is like something is blocking me. When I got back to school everyone else seemed the same – but there was a change, that change happened the day Shuuichi came back to school.<br/>
<br/>
He was so cold to me; he did not even answer when I said hello to him in the morning. He was gone before it was time to walk home, and I realized that something had happened – and if I could only remember I could do something to change the way things were…<br/>
<br/>
But does it really matter? The more I try, each time I try, my heart just clenches hard and I feel like I am going to shatter from the pain in my chest.<br/>
<br/>
Mother says I have to study, that I have to get into a good High School – so I can go to a good College. I don’t know what I want anymore, all I wanted was to go to school with my childhood friend, all I wanted was to stay by his side – and maybe someday help make his smile real.</em></p><p>
  <em>That is all I wanted, I wanted to be beside him through everything – like we have for the entirety of my memory.<br/>
<br/>
I don’t want to sleep tonight, I have been having a really bad nightmare lately – and it’s just been making me wake up screaming. I am so scared in the nightmare, and every time I try to dig deeper into remembering things that strange scent from my foggy memories…that scent is just so… I do not understand it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow is the weekend; I will try to go to Shuuichi’s house to see if I can see him there. He must be avoiding me; I just want to know why.<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
<br/>
Journal Entry 2-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to go to Shuuichi’s house yesterday, I showed up around the time he usually is helping his Mother work in the Garden – but when I knocked on the door, she answered looking a little tired and sad, and told me that Shuuichi wasn’t feeling well and that she’d have him call me.<br/>
<br/>
Except he did not call me, I fell asleep last night waiting for a call – he never called.<br/>
<br/>
I want to understand why my best friend is avoiding me, I want to know what is going on. It just seems that every time I try to see him – he avoids me. I just want to talk to him; I just want to find out what is going on. Why do I have missing memories, why does it feel like something terrible happened and I am forgetting something important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe the other girls from the class are right… Maybe he was tired of waiting for me, of entertaining me. Maybe he was just tired of me, but if I know what I did wrong – I could try to fix it. Try to show him – show him how I really feel. Maybe I can fix things, fight this -bring back my best friend.<br/>
<br/>
Except, grandpa said to me this morning – as I am at the temple today helping with the family shrine – that maybe it was best I not remember. Maybe what I was forgetting was something I wasn’t ready for, that perhaps it was best to give the boy his space and let him come back in his own time. Grandpa has never led me wrong before, but it worries me that I am left with this as my option. He was my only friend; I don’t know what I can do to bring him back… So maybe Grandpa was right… Maybe I need to let him go.<br/>
<br/>
It matches up well to something I was reading, sometimes boys develop slower with feelings than girls do – but sometimes they are shyer when it is a girl that they were close to… so maybe I was just too late to tell him that I cared about him? That he is my first love? It just hurts to think about that, to think I was too slow – or that there was something wrong with me that drove him away?<br/>
<br/>
Am I too weird? Is father, right? Will I become a freak? I can still see the creatures and the spirits. Yesterday, after walking back from Shuuichi’s I saw someone jump from a bridge – but… I was the only person that saw them. Grandma says that perhaps whatever I experienced that night… the one I cannot remember, awakened my spiritual powers further than the family could have predicted.<br/>
<br/>
I do not know… I’m too tired, I think I’ll take a nap and then work on schoolwork. School is boring now, and no one else is letting me become their friend – I am trying, but I am just too weird.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe I am a freak…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry 27 -<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want this anymore, I tried to keep writing as Grandma asked, but days would go by and I wouldn’t… now the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom around the Shrine – and instead of feeling cheerful for their brilliance I find instead a strange sense of sorrow rooted in my chest. Is this the feeling of losing a love you had barely even had a chance to understand? I do not know anymore, but every time I stare up at those blossoms I just want to cry.<br/>
<br/>
I have been struggling to study, and with the High School Entrance exams coming I must work even harder. Mother has gotten more and more firm with my studies; Father barely lets me see my Grandparents. Every day that passes, every strange new thing I mention that others cannot see – the more I can see my parents pulling away. I can’t remember what happened, but they make me go to doctors now. I take pills, but they really don’t do much of anything, and the tests are boring. When I take the pills, I feel numb, disconnected from the energy of the Shrine.<br/>
<br/>
Depression is what I was told that I was experiencing. Apparently, not uncommon in a young girl of my age. The stresses of High School exams, society, romance, apparently make young women ‘prone’ to depression if they do not have a strict enough of a guidance. The doctors keep talking to me and trying to use hypnosis and other silly things to bring the memories back…<br/>
<br/>
But I have decided I don’t need them; I don’t need any of it. I do not need friends. I do not need to find someone to love me. It is not like anyone can see what I can see, except for grandmother and grandfather. They have left on a trip, and said they are not sure when they will be back. They asked me to keep the shrine going while they were gone, but I have found it hard to move passed the Gardens that lead to the red gates that climb the trail to the Inari shrine.<br/>
<br/>
I do not know why I even try anymore; I don’t even know why I am still going. Maybe if I work hard enough, I can go to the school I planned on going to? But what will it matter, I don’t have anyone that can see what I see – I don’t know how to even explain it anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Father was right…I am a freak.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
Journal Entry 34 -<br/>
<br/>
I’m done for. Dad is so angry, and grandpa hit him so hard I am not sure if Dad will ever let Grandpa visit ever again. They fought over dad telling grandpa that I failed my entrance exams because Grandpa filled my head with stupid things.<br/>
<br/>
That’s not what made me fail, I’m just not good enough. I was never really all that smart – that was… that was what Shuuichi was good at. I could never be as good as him, half of my grades were from working so hard on studying with him in prep school. But I just couldn’t pass the entrance exams…<br/>
<br/>
I didn’t get into any of the schools I applied to, my parents are so angry. Dad told Grandpa it was because of all the crazy things that he had exposed me to. Grandpa and dad started fighting, and then Dad told Grandpa that he had accepted a job in South Korea, and that we would be leaving in a week.<br/>
<br/>
We are leaving in a week… I can’t – I haven’t even found out what happened, I don’t know what’s going on! I’m so scared! I don’t even know what I can even do anymore. My nightmares are getting worse, and every time I wake up screaming from the things I see in my nightmares, I cannot remember… my father has gotten angrier and angrier. Mother has taken to slapping me if I don’t stop crying within a certain time… Grandpa noticed the bruises and told my father that my mother had been hitting me – but father said that I needed discipline to make me sane again… </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I don’t want any of this anymore… I don’t want to deal with any of this anymore. So, it’s going to be tonight, I don’t want to be here anymore. I don’t want to exist anymore, the teasing at school – the bullies that now descend because I am no longer friends with Shuuichi – the girls that giggle and talk about how boyish I am, and how I’ll never know what love is if I can’t even wear the right clothing… I do not want to be a freak anymore!!!<br/>
<br/>
It’s no one’s fault, it’s my fault!<br/>
<br/>
I wasn’t good enough, I wasn’t strong enough, or smart enough. I let the people around me down, and as a result… I lost the light that always guided me.<br/>
<br/>
The flame of red that always pulled me from my fears – that always made me feel strong.<br/>
<br/>
I guess this is goodbye. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maya was found that evening, beneath the Cherry Blossom Trees, the scent of cherry blossoms in the air tinged with the scent of blood. She had gone to the only place she felt at peace and had ended her young life. She knew what she was doing, it seemed – at least to the one that found her. The tall sleek form, with a wispy presence almost imperceptible to the eyes of normal mortals, at the figure's, side dance and jumped two forms of multi-tailed foxes – the number of tails shifting depending on what way you looked.</p><p>“Oh dear, this will not do at all.” The male said as he stepped from the shadows, the God Inari walking to the form of the mortal that had not even really stopped breathing yet. She was weak, and he could tell that, and with a single motion, he dropped to a kneel by her side. The male’s long hair dripping into the pooling blood, knowing that her heart was near stopping. “I can’t have you dying before you awaken, it has been long since I had a chance to mold a maiden like yourself. That boy is a childish creature, I had hoped that such an old soul in a young form would remember such things – but once again that petulant child has proven himself incapable of looking past his own self-inflated ego.”</p><p>Maya’s eyes, those honey-brown depths shadowed with the nightmares and darkness that filled her thoughts, barely lifted to look at the entity crouched beside her. All she had the power left to do was laugh, a soft laugh, sad, and full of confused misery.</p><p>“This is why the Mugen blossom should never be used on those of Miko blood- but do not fret, my sweet blossom – you have a very important future. I cannot heal these wounds completely, but I will adjust your injury enough that your own people can help you recover. I still have not gathered enough power to use my full gifts, but this… this I can do for the Miko I have chosen” The God said as he lifted his hand to her forehead, fingers slowly dragging down her face. “Sleep and remember none of this – not till your mind is ready to remember the rest.”</p><p>It was there beneath the Cherry Blossoms that her Grandparents found her, they brought her to the Hospital – and when Maya’s parents had found out what she had tried to do – they had decided that if she didn’t want to leave then she could say with her Grandparents. Maya awakened in the hospital, later the next day – to the news that her parents had given guardianship to her grandparents and had packed up and left already for South Korea.</p><p>It was her grandparents that held her as she broke down sobbing in misery and screaming from the feelings of loss that had filled her young heart. It was her grandparents that held her when she woke up screaming from the nightmares of blood and chaos.</p><p>It was her grandparents that told her the truth of their family, the truth of what she was. It was her grandparents that showed her she was loved.</p><p>It was her Grandparents that kept her alive, even as days passed – even as weeks passed. It was her grandparents who trained her, loved her, guided her. It was her grandparents that had protected her, kept her safe from her own inner demons. It was her grandparents who had held her when she broke down sobbing from standing outside all day to give a birthday present to Shuuichi – a present that had never been able to be given. It was her grandparents that found her two more times – having attempted to take her own life…</p><p>There would never be a fourth attempt, as when Maya Kitajima turned 16 her world came crashing down around her once more – and this time not even her Grandparents were prepared for the fallout. The path their granddaughter was taking was one that they had never even dreamed possible – but in their wildest nightmares they had never thought their granddaughter would end up as tangled up in the threads of fate as she would, unfortunately – that is exactly what happened</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth and Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which choices must be made, and a young woman must find out about the hidden shadows in her past. The true story begins to unfold.</p><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Two<br/>
<em>Truth and Lies</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Maya was 16 when she started to really awaken to her powers. Her parents had left her with her grandparents, and since then grandmother and grandfather had been helping her.</p><p>She was numb, she really didn’t care all that much about the world around her, and she felt like she was made out of some flimsy material that would just dissolve and shatter from the slightest breeze.</p><p>Except she did not break – she just kept going.</p><p>She had failed to get into school, even after additional studying and trying, but as her education was no longer as important as her training – she paid no mind to what was happening in the town. She had spent months with her grandmother – becoming attuned to and being trained to control the warding that existed around the family property. Warding and protection that went all the way to the pathway that led up to the Inari Shrine the Kitajima’s maintained with loving care for many generations.</p><p>The young woman’s head went back, her hair brushing her shoulders – barely held back with braids that were bound with a small clip at the back of her head. Maya had been growing out her hair, some small part of her had decided to leave behind the Maya that had been abandoned by so many. Her truth was that she was trying to find who she was, trying to find her way through the lies.</p><p>Today she was working on the red archways, the gates, that lead to the shrine where she had tried to end her life so many months ago. It felt like years, sometimes, because of how out of touch with time she felt. She was pulling herself from her own darkness, finding her own strength. Training and gaining stronger skills with each day, she was coming back from the ashes of the darkness that had nearly stolen her life.</p><p>Her eyes flickered down to the glowing glimmer she could see from time to time, the outline of a blossom on her hand. Sometimes it glowed when she was training, but often it was hard to see except for in certain lights. It was the mark that her grandmother had said showed her as a chosen of the God Inari, the God of the Shrine on their land. She still didn’t believe she was worthy of such a mark, but sometimes… she could see the outlines of things at the edges of her vision.</p><p>Now that she stayed at the Shrine and Kitajima Dojo – as much as she did – she was more attuned to the nature around her. More attuned to the woods of her home. She stepped off the pathway and slowly took steps through the woods. Humming a bit as she just followed the thrumming pulse of the natural energies all around her. Something was happening, she wasn’t really quite sure – but her senses told her to follow that thrumming pulse.</p><p>Ahead of her, the young woman saw the wispy and ethereal forms of two slim shapes. The two foxes seemed to dance, twisting around each other – one light and the other dark – playfully moving through the underbrush in a way that brought a soft smile to the young woman’s face. “Ah, what are you doing-“ She started, and the foxes stopped playing to stare right at her. Maya barely had a chance to say another word before they vanished with a puff of smoke and giggles.</p><p>
  <em>Follow the old shrine trail<br/>
Find the path that winds and wends<br/>
Twice around and back without fail<br/>
Light and Dark both needed to Ascend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Are you the Chosen?”</strong></em>
</p><p>Maya’s head was splitting suddenly as she felt the headache building behind her eyes. “What even…”</p><p>She looked up, sucking in a sharp breath as she realized she could see the shapes of the foxes out ahead of her in the thicket of greenery that covered the more mountain part of the shrine. The two dancing in that odd playful leaping game – before starting to scamper up the steps. Maya did not know what overcame her, but she just felt the urge to follow.</p><p>The young woman ran after the foxes, stumbling and releasing a gasping breath as she tried to regain her senses enough to make the journey that would bring her up towards the foxes and the shrine. That thrumming pulse came again, causing her to clench a hand over her chest, nearly landing on one knee on the steps as there was a lightning strike that suddenly came down in the distance. Enough of a flash to make her look into the distance, the elevation of the pathway giving her a chance to see the cities in the distance – storm clouds gathering over one of the cities, and lighting increasing.</p><p>The maiden gave a cry, her traditional shrine garments pooling around her as she curled up on her knees for a moment and clutched at the searing pain in her chest.</p><p>“<strong><em>Are you ready to know the Truth and Lies?</em></strong>”</p><p>“WHO ARE YOU!” Maya screamed out now, her head going back as the thrumming pulse of energy caused another spike of pain through her. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, as her head went back further – the salty tinge to the air made her gasp for breath. “Why can I hear you but not see you!”</p><p>“<strong><em>Why can you see what others do not? Why can you do what others cannot? What brought you to end your life beneath the Cherry Blossoms – spilling innocent blood upon the grounds of a shrine that had not tasted such a sacrifice for many years?</em></strong>”</p><p>“Because I couldn’t find the truth! Because no matter how hard I tried, how hard I cried, how hard I struggled… Nothing brought him back! Nothing brought the light back to my darkness! I was so alone!” Maya gasped out as she stumbled up the steps now. Her body weighed down by a spiritual presence gathering at the top of the path that made the journey to the Shrine the family maintained.</p><p>“<strong><em>Were you really? How could you ever have been alone, you knew from the moment you stepped foot beneath those trees that you were not alone – for I am with you, as I have always been with you. Come to the Shrine, it is time for you to find out Truth and Lies.</em></strong>”</p><p>Maya gave a frustrated cry of anger at the fact that the voice spoke as if they knew her so well. She knew that there was something going on, the pulsing throbbing feeling of the energy was only growing – and now she was running. Branches lashing her face and arms, her sleeves helping mitigate most of the injuries that she was getting from her rush through the woods to follow the white and black foxes to the shrine. If the voice wanted her at the shrine so badly, she would confront it there.</p><p>She burst through, and stepped out under the trees, her eyes wide as she stared across at the Shrine her family had maintained for generations. They, The Kitajima women, knew the power of this Shrine, what it connected them to, and they had guarded these lands for so long. She stepped towards the male that sat on the roof of the shrine she had been cleaning since she had moved in with her grandparents. Her eyes locked on the shape of a rather attractive – if a sharp-featured man – wearing voluminous garments that looked like they belonged in some sort of Cultural Museum display.</p><p>She was about to open her mouth when there was a thunderous sound, the ground shaking around them suddenly – and she felt her heart clenching tighter as a stab of pain slammed into the deepest part of her heart. There was a tension in the air, as the young woman panted from the exertion of the run, as she panted from the building power that was filling the air, and as she panted from the pain building in her chest. The earthquake was only the start, but the aching pain that filled her had her entire world crumbling as she dropped to her knees before the God that inhabited the family Shrine.</p><p>“Inari-Sama… It hurts…” The gasped cry came as Maya’s face twisted with an exquisite look of agony that only further served to produce the tears that dripped down and hit the fists clutched at her chest. The pain only growing as the flashes of images started to slip through her mind, a shaking sob leaving her.</p><p>“It always does, Love… is a fickle creature – bitter and sweet all at the same time. First loves are precious things, and sometimes little thieves have little clue of the damages they can bring to others. That thought is not the pain you feel right now – that is not the pain that makes the earth shake and your heart start pumping till it has almost failed.” The god said as he approached that Miko, his hands moving out as the foxes wrapped themselves around her, tangling around the Miko’s garments as the two foxes imbued the Miko with some of their energy.</p><p>“I ask you again, Maya Kitajima, do you wish to know the Truth and Lies?” Inari said once more as he dropped to a knee and put a finger under the Miko’s chin – forcing her to look up at him. “You have now shed both blood, and tears, upon the grounds of my shrine. You have connected to these lands, and you will be given the gift of choice if you wish to know – if you wish to awaken your missing truths and lies – for if you choose the alternative, I will take the truth’s pain from you and give you peace, and I will do to your memories what that boy’s flower could not. I will set you free, and you can live your life dedicated to whatever pursuit you desire… but if you choose to live, if you choose the truth – then you will be in much more pain than this… But you will also blaze a pathway that others have dared to not tread in ages.”</p><p>Maya felt a quivering pulse ripple through her as she felt the warmth of the creatures that wrapped around her. She stared up at the god, his features made his true intent hard to discern, but she just felt a calm around him. The marking on the back of her hand – hands now – both hands – glowing bright and showing the outlines of flowers starting to glow with spiritual power. “I want to know! I don’t want to be blind anymore, why do you keep saying things that are so confusing – what flower – boy? Shuuichi!? What does this have to do with him!”</p><p>“I am still so puzzled as to the choice to maintain the name of the human mother, but yes… I speak of what Shuuichi did. What happened the night you cannot remember no matter how hard you try. The night that you experienced things that your mind could not really understand.” Inari said with a chuckle, shifting to sit on the ground as he motioned for the Miko to relax. “It’s going to hurt, even more, if you choose this pathway then I will have to sit and watch how well you survive this sort of awakening.”</p><p>“What do you mean, this sort of awakening?” Maya asked, another lightning strike in the distance fast followed by a thunderous boom, and a pulsing pain that filled her with agony like her chest was ripping open.</p><p>“I told you, that you are connected to these lands. What is happening – is someone is ripping a hole through dimensions, creating a rift between worlds to allow youkai to break through the barrier.” Inari said as he motioned to the distance. “This is just the middle of a story already started before you came to this part of your own journey. The boys fighting there set the stage for much of what is to come.”</p><p>“Argh! What is it with the cryptic puzzles!” Maya gasped out as there was another lightning flash and her heart clenched tight again. “I want the Truth! I don’t need to hear about someone else and their story!”</p><p>“Ah, that is the answer I was seeking. You want the truth, and the truth you shall have. Though once you know of the truth… you will know of the lies. When you awaken from this trial, that is when I will help you foster these new powers, and I will gift you as my chosen. First, you must face your own Demons, your own Nightmares. The things that shake and quake behind those closed doors of your mind.” Inari said as the God held a gaze that was calm – features emotionless till the very moment he leaned in his finger under her chin. “And as for the other story, you’d do wise to realize that every story touches another story in one form or another.”</p><p>“I… Oh, gods…” Maya gasped out, as the God came close – her eyes nearly crossing as she suddenly wondered what he meant before there was a shaking rumble that cascaded all around, her body shaking from the strain of the pain that suddenly fried through all her senses.</p><p>“Before you can fly, you must first hatch. You will journey through your own inner dreams and nightmares. In order to be able to survive this awakening, you must fight tooth and claw to find a goal to cling to – to find a dream to want – if you want the Truth you must now FIGHT to get that Truth.” Inari said as his hands cupped the young woman’s cheeks, he pressed his forehead to her own, as the white and black foxes moved to curl against her front and back. “You must journey deep, and sleep – and when you Awaken, you will understand.”</p><p>Maya was unable to stop herself from screaming – but the lips of the god sealed over her own, her eyes going wide as the agony of a lightning bolt came down upon the duo that was crouched on the stones of the grass beneath the Cherry Blossoms. Her vision went white, mind fuzzing and fading as she suddenly collapsed, and her mind fell to darkness.<br/>
<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________</p><p>“<strong><em>If you want to see past the lies, the pollen of Mugen that stole your truth is the key.”</em></strong></p><p>Maya’s eyes opened; her breath sucked in fast as she sat up. She was still in her Miko garments, but for some reason, she felt like she was not in any place she really knew – at least not knew to exist anymore. She stood up, confused as she stared at the old prep school she had gone to with – Maya stood there, a ghost at the edge of reality – it seemed, as she was thrown into images of what was her own past.</p><p>She saw a young Shuuichi, with the vibrant red hair and green eyes that had always made Maya giggle a little when she was younger. How long had it been since she giggled like that?</p><p>She stopped though, realizing she was staring at her younger self coming out from the school to follow after Shuuichi. This was – this was the part she could not remember anything past the moment she had left school that day. This was the truth; this is what she wanted.</p><p>“<strong><em>You cannot Change the Past. What is done. Is Done. You can only forge a better future. Do you wish to pierce past the veil of the Mugen Blossom?</em></strong>”</p><p>The voice Maya had come to understand to be Inari’s had asked her something. She stopped, staring down at the ground for a moment. She could hear what was happening. She heard her younger self say that she – her head went up. Maya heard her younger self tell Shuuichi about her feelings. “Yes! Show me! I want to know how!”</p><p>“<strong><em>The first step in ascending through the Mugen Blossom is to step into the mind of your younger self. Can you do that?</em></strong>”</p><p>“Yes…” Maya said as she moved to her younger self. Time seemed to be frozen, and suddenly Maya was swept up from her mortal form and found herself staring out the eyes of her younger self.</p><p>Suddenly there was a spark of energy and she was – her younger self – was being carried around by Shuuichi. She found herself in shock as she gave a shaking sound and realized she was experiencing the very thing she had blocked out. She was carried and protected by Shuuichi, the stern looks in his eyes were one that took her breath away – she experienced it as her younger self had, but with the mentality and growth of her current self to discover the truth of that look.</p><p>Even as her younger self was running through the confusion of the truths being revealed to her. She had only just started training with her Grandparents, and this had only happened after her Grandmother had caught her watching some of the harder to see Spirits at the shrine. She had the sight, but her Grandmother hadn’t known how powerful Maya would eventually become.</p><p>She had never noticed that look on his face like he was both scared and angry all at the same time. He had held her, kept her safe, done his best to protect her as he fought against the short blurring dark figure. Maya from time to time could see what the other was doing, even as Shuuichi managed to get away, setting her down. She wanted to reach out and talk to him, but he was taking off as fast as he had set her down.</p><p>There had been no answer to her confession, and she felt the tears gathering just as she felt something behind her. She turned, both younger and older minds flashing with desperation as the strange man grabbed them and they were dragged deep into a dark alley and shoved into a sack.</p><p>No matter how hard she struggled, she could not get out of the bag, Maya knew she was merely the passenger – like she was watching a first-person view of the past she had forgotten. The terror building was real, the enclosed dark space of the sack and the rough bouncing as the kidnapper took her to – Suddenly she was thrown hard against the ground, her body wracked with pain as she felt a sharp pain as her hip contacted the ground. She was suddenly pulled up as the sack opened and she found herself plopping down on the ground.</p><p>Her body was shaking for a moment as she looked up at the source of the one she had been taken to. Above her loomed a massive creature, with eight arms, with a mashed childish face that looked like that gods had abandoned it before ever getting very far at all. Her senses were going haywire, she had just started seeing little things – and she had been working on the exercises her grandmother had given her, but suddenly this was a real demon. This was a scary demon. Her young mind went blank for a moment as she felt the sob wrench from her young throat – and her body collapsed on the ground from the shock that caused her to pass out.</p><p>Maya now got to experience something even odder, the feeling of being outside of her own body – something her younger self would only learn later to be astral projection, but her current mind knew exactly what it was. A golden cord connecting her core, and making Maya realize at this moment her young self-had a moment of out of body experience and what that gold string meant, it was the one thing keeping her tied to her mortal form.</p><p>She stared down at her own crumbled form, her hands covering her mouth now as she floated above the scene. “No no no…” Maya whispered, the words echoing through her as the pulsing snap of pain filled her chest again.</p><p>The eight-armed creature picked her younger self up by one arm, dangling the unconscious 14-year-old girl a good three feet above the ground.</p><p>“Huh, what an odd smell. You said she could see the little shit that got killed by the boy?” The demon said while dangling the young woman in the air. “Scrawny little bitch, can’t believe a Fox would ever take an interest in something like this? Hmmm but maybe, there is another reason he likes this one, eh?” The demon added as he leaned in, that long tongue dragging a path along the inside of the young woman’s leg and up over to snake under her shirt. The demon starting to laugh a bit as the realization hit him at that sweet peach blossom taste and scent that wrapped around her like an aura.</p><p>“Yes, he’s a Fox and she is a Maiden.” The lacky said in a tone that spoke of a lower-ranked entity with little capability of complicated thought. Especially not since the demon was possessing the body of someone who was already known as a thug in the local area.</p><p>“The Fox and the Maiden, that stupid old Makai Prophesy, it’s so archaic that even Raizen can’t believe it,” Yatsude said in a shaking voice. Stopping for a moment as a flash of realization filled him. “Poor dear doesn’t know the future ahead of her, if she is <em>The Maiden</em>, maybe it would be better for me to eat-“</p><p>Maya’s incorporeal mind flashed with an image of something approaching the old Doll factory – two pulsing bursts of power were approaching fast. The Demon Yatsude pulling her younger body against his frame and just touching the young supple flesh – the demon just running his tongue over her body as he motioned for his lackey to take off. “Go distract the intruders” – Yatsude commanded.</p><p>There was a crashing sound outside, and her body was thrown to the side and left in a pile of bones and broken doll parts, hidden by the collected mass, and left not too far from a door to another room, as Yatsude turned his attention to the intruders. Maya got to watch confused and unable to interact with the memories that she was being shown. She saw what happened next - her heart clenching as she saw the young Shuuichi, screaming in rage as the demon tormented him over the girl’s disappearance. Her hands clutched at her face, the tears bubbling and dripping as Maya started to realize exactly what she had forgotten.</p><p>The Truth.<br/>
And the Lies.</p><p>Maya watched as Shuuichi fought alongside someone else, a dark-haired but short male, a youkai if his aura was telling the spiritual Maya anything about him, and furthermore, they didn’t seem to be doing too good of a job working together; the two finally working together and taking down the demon that had been there to gain the flesh of others to gain powers – now Maya understood – she had spent years terrified that something horrible – like what her father had believed – had happened that night. That some sort of pedophile had snatched her up and done horrible things to her.</p><p>She had no idea how right, and how <em>wrong</em> she had been.<br/>
            She had no idea how right, she had been about Shuuichi knowing more than he let on.<br/>
            She had no idea how wrong she had been about the overall truth of her hidden memories.</p><p>The realization of this truth had her mind pulsing with sharp clarity. Her arms wrapped around her body – nails digging in deep to her shoulders, she could feel blood – her blood – was it blood – or all part of this –</p><p>She looked up at the ending scene, staring as Shuuichi put her younger self on his back. She floated back towards the duo of demons and the yet-awakened Maya on Shuuichi’s back, watching and listening now – her eyes overflowing with tears as she realized what had happened.</p><p>“<strong><em>Do you wish to break through the barrier of the Mugen Blossom? This is your last chance to turn back on this path… for if you breach this barrier you will never be the same again.</em></strong>”</p><p>Maya drew in a sharp breath, her hands clenching tight as she followed now and pushed through. Her eyes felt like they were opening in a haze, as her older mind slipped into her younger body and experienced the last words Shuuichi ever said to her. The Elder-Maya felt her eyes widen with the heart-shattering words that had poured from the boy’s lips – and then the shocking realization that she could – remember – hearing a faint voice within her own mind.</p><p>
  <em>Forget everything, including your love for me.</em>
</p><p>Then suddenly – a burning rage soared through her as she realized what Shuuichi had done, what the Mugen blossom did – the intended erasure of not only her memories, which while traumatizing enough, could not compare to the agony of realizing that voice had been his <em>thoughts</em> and the bastard had tried to erase her love. That had been a futile effort as her love was not so easily forgotten, and the moment she had found the stack of letters of confession she had tried to write over the years… She knew it – she could never forget his love, but the fact that he had wanted her to – that was what lit her fire. – that was what lit her rage.</p><p>She felt that rage flare up inside of her, as her mind was thrown from that scene into a black mindscape of celestial energies and swirling lights. She gripped her arms as her eyes went wide and the realization of what had happened to her came to light.</p><p>The Truths – about what she had experienced in the night she has no memory of – at least till this moment. The Lies – the Lies that Shuuichi had known all along and Shuuichi had made the choice for her.</p><p>Shuuichi had taken her memories.</p><p>To protect her? Or to protect himself?<br/>
What had he done? Why had he done it?<br/>
She wanted to know so badly, but she was also so broken by the truth.<br/>
Her mind was trying to cope with it, and how it related to the things she was seeing now.<br/>
Surely, that was part of his mindset – most likely.</p><p>Then the words of the God Inari filtered into her memories, she realized this was her mindscape – her own core, her awakening; and there was the outline of a tall lithe figure in the distance. Her hand extended towards it, seeing the outline of moving things behind him – vines or tails or something else?</p><p>She was not sure. She wanted desperately to understand what she was seeing, what she was experiencing.</p><p>No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t find a way to reach that figure in the distance. She stilled as the rage built up inside of her chest, hands clutched there as she stared down at the ground. Her eyes burning with an intense fire that came from the rage that filled her core.</p><p>She had been betrayed by him. He had made the <em>choice</em> to take her memories, to modify her thoughts… To try to…</p><p>“He tried to make me forget I loved him.” She whispered as she looked up at the swirling mass of energy in her own mindscape. Her eyes closed as she felt the tears slip down her cheeks, hot and salty and the tinge of misery that leaked through her energy made her release a gasp. So many things she could forgive him, but she could not forgive that one thing – the core of it was that her friend leaving had not been because of some wrong she’d done – but because Shuuichi had found it too burdensome, perhaps, to deal with that and everything else. Whether he intended a good future for her, or not, he had taken her choices and had spat on the affection she had offered.</p><p>“That bastard.”</p><p>That last word seemed to shatter the mindscape around her, and she found herself on her knees. The breeze passing through the cherry blossom trees, and the feeling of the God that stood before her. Her hands burned with the pulsing light that came from the markings on her hands. Her eyes locked on the eyes of the God that was still close enough he – he had kissed her. That flashed through her mind, and she realized that had been the binding.</p><p>Inari was a god tied to messages, and that binding had been placed upon her tongue. She was shocked for a moment, noticing that the entity was giving a low chuckle now. The air around her danced with power, and she realized that something had ripped itself free from her body in a celestial display of energies and power. The twisting vines of energy pulsed, and flashed, with the storm gathering over that city. The ripping tear she had felt in her body was now just a pulsing warmth – a rift in her heart, like a rift in this dimension – separated her from the world now not just from the emotional damage – but from the more bound the Miko had become to the surrounding areas.</p><p>“Looks like you have finally awakened, how is my Blossom?” Inari said with a soft chuckle, his voice edging on playful. “Well not fully awakened, still so blind to who you were so long ago – but who you are now is who must discover how to unweave the miseries forged in blood so many ages ago. You just had to pick the most difficult of my children, you were always the most petulant of the maidens that called to my power. Always such a stubborn creature, but I think that’s why I liked your journey through the ages – so so much.”</p><p>“Uhhhh wait…” Maya said, her face falling now as she looked a bit confused if a little weirded out by what the god was saying to her. Making her shake her head and give a sharp laugh. “What are you even talking about? – Do you… have any clue what I just <em>went</em> through?” She asked as she felt the rage bubbling up through her. How dare he treat her so callously; he was a god yes – but this was ridiculous!</p><p>Her eyes were focused on the face of the God that had chosen to mark her. A calling she would not deny, a rage she needed to quench. A desire that was burning through her. She would live, if only so that one day she might find Shuuichi again and show him how wrong he had been about her. She would become a Hunter Miko the likes of which the Kitajima’s had not had since the Feudal times. She would become the true Heir of the Fujimoto Hunter Legacy, through her grandfather, and she would let her power grow till she could seek her truth.</p><p>She would be a nightmare for the Youkai – the creatures that had haunted her mind and life for so long. Only a Youkai could do what Shuuichi had done to her. Her mind burning with that final image, of her mind fading from rational thought – and seeing Shuuichi and that strange demon walking.</p><p>She had no real understanding of what he was saying, but she found herself shaking her head from the memories of what just transpired. “I think my powers are too immature to understand what you mean… but I’m guessing this is apparently not the first time I have been bound to you as a Miko… “ She said, her voice edging a bit as the suspicion was made obvious in her tone.</p><p>“Yes, this is… the twelfth time, I believe - That you have been reborn. It’s your last chance you know if you can’t figure out the puzzle this lifetime – we have to give you the Makai.” Inari said as he patted her head and pulled back. His arms folding behind his back as he walked away from his Miko for a moment. Then he turned and moved his hand towards her, his palm going out wide and fingers spreading out as light gathered in his palm. “You are my Chosen, and you have accepted your duties. Though you do not remember at this time, you agreed to these terms long before – and you will know that by the seal I placed on your tongue that I will not tell you lies. I will only hide the truths your mind is not yet ready for.”</p><p>“I… think I understand. I must figure out… something that happened? Something that happened that involves the Makai… My grandparents tell me that is the world of the demons… but Inari-Sama, why did you choose me? I am… I’m so unworthy…” Maya said as she stared up at him.</p><p>“You have never been unworthy, Maya-chan, you have always been worthy. You have always been more than you will ever know. I just wish that your heart hadn’t been filled with such childish things so long ago… Amaterasu still owes me for that one, I am still very miffed – I told her specifically not to let you around any boys…” Inari said with a huff, his hand cupping his cheek as he pulled a long slim pipe from the sleeve of his garment and started to smoke from it. “The problem is that you have a destiny that goes back long before this human vessel was born. This is your last chance to find the key – It won’t be easy, and you may lose more than you gain, are you sure you want to take this journey?”</p><p>“If what you say is true, some wrong was done to me long before now, if you are really Inari-Sama, as I truly believe you to be, then you cannot lie to me about this – you speak the truth to me now, I can taste it. I am just confused, as to what is going on… but I want the truth.” Maya said as her hands clenched, she could hear her grandparents in the distance, they were running up the path, but it appeared Inari hadn’t left yet.</p><p>The God slowly extended his hand to the Miko and pulled her to stand up, from his hand the glow formed into a staff with engravings covering its entire form.</p><p>She realized it was not only a weapon styled staff but flexible as well, the wood heavy in her palm – but there was a tension in the way the material felt in her calloused hand, which made her give Inari a look of confusion. The god laughing once more, making Maya give a small sound of frustration.</p><p>“It is your weapon. You will discover its capabilities when the time is right. Look, your grandparents have found us and approach us even now. Let us pass you off to your elders now.” Inari said as he gently turned the Miko to face her relatives. “A pleasure to see you both, I will not be very long. Your granddaughter needs to leave here. Immediately.”</p><p>“We were just coming to get her, In-Inari-Sama… We were going to go to the city to help with the rif-“Maya’s grandfather started, but Maya was shocked as Inari made a gesture that silenced her grandfather’s voice.</p><p>“No! She cannot remain here. It is too dangerous. What is about to unfold it too much for what she needs to do at this current moment. The thing that just ripped the false gate open is not something we need to be dealing with, even the gods know that there is more to come. You will obey me, Kitajima Koichi Hunter of Demons! You and your mate Kitajima Sachiko are charged with this duty!” Inari’s voice boomed, a strange desperate look on the face of the God.</p><p>Maya stumbled as the god pushed her towards her grandparents, she moved forward a few steps and turned around, clutching the staff to her chest as she stared across at the God that had appeared on their family lands.</p><p>“You will take her, over the sea and on the old path to the West where the Old One's slumber and wait. She is not to be in Nihon till I call you back. You will know. She will tell you.” Inari said as he motioned towards the distance where the storm clouds roiled over the city where the dimensional rift was taking place. “What is awakening in that place is not for any of you. It is for those that are in that story, yours is another. Move on your path, those that fight against what fate has designed will find themselves in misery. You try to do what you are yet not ready for. She is a late-blooming flower, a power which you need to cultivate and grow. She will need much time before she is ready to face that part of her story that crosses with what has been started at the place the false gate was ripped open. There will be much chaos, and she needs to avoid it.”</p><p>Maya stepped forward, clutching the staff to her chest, her mind spinning with the images of what she had seen. “I… will go. I want to go. I need to go. I now see the truth and lies, and I need to leave so I can heal.” She whispered, her voice shaking as the revulsion of what had been done to her – the anger of what had been taken from her – built inside of her. The longer she remained here, the more she could be unable to let go of her rage. “I need to leave; I need to find that path which leads me to my truth.”</p><p>With a stunned silence her grandparents turned and moved to the side as Maya walked between them. As soon as the three looked back the Shrine was empty and there was no sign of God or foxes. Maya was quiet as she walked back down to the house with her grandparents.</p><p>That evening she started to write in her journal again – something she had not done in a long time.</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry 1 of Post-Awakening</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I understand now more than ever, what it is I need to do. Grandmother and Grandfather have made it clear we will pack up and leave immediately. The words of Inari ring true, the Shrine and Temple will be fine – our God protects his lands fiercely. For the time being, I must leave, we must leave, for the lies that fell from honeyed tongue were the words of which my memories were undone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuuichi, no, he is now Minamino, has done me a grave injustice, and if ever the day a chance comes for me to cross paths with him once again – I will not hesitate. I will hit him; I will strike him with all the rage and fury of the lies that he spoke with such a sweet smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because that is all he had ever been…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a mixture of Truth and Lies.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Set the Spirit Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On a journey of self-discovery Maya finds herself in a situation where she needs to travel deep to heal her wounds. Though, perhaps she may have discovered more than she intended.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Three<br/>
<em>Set the Spirit Free</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Maya! Child pay attention!” the sharp voice came from the direction of the young woman’s grandmother – Sachiko, the Kitajima Elder, looked nary a day over fifty – and that was saying something of the Miko that had married Koichi Kitajima.</p><p>Maya gave a sigh, putting her hands behind her head as she released what could be translated as an exasperated groan. “Yeah, Yeah, granny – I know I know…Pay attention, not paying attention could cost me my life – sorry – I got distracted by the celestial spirits dancing through the clouds.” She said, her tone drawn out and a little tired, she was sitting up in a tree – somewhere deep in the mountains in places far beyond where normal mortals dare to tread. It was a sort of ‘pocket space’ one could say, based in a mountain range that had access to an alternate space where celestial entities, that the humans had come across, called home. She had passed her birthday after being in this place for weeks; in this place – and she felt her Awakening fast approaching.</p><p>Her grandfather had gone to speak to one of the elders in the Temple, and it was apparent that her grandmother and grandfather had done far more in their youth than Maya had managed at the same age they had been.</p><p>18, she was 18 now, and that was just a thought that wrapped through her mind with a vicious jab that made her clutch her hand to her chest. A dark cloud hanging over her for a moment as she grits her teeth – biting at the corner of her mouth hard enough to draw blood and a sharp hiss. The flash of a red-haired male filled her vision, long hair, and a wicked smile – he stood in a battlefield covered in blood and green-eyes full of intense rage. She shook her head and pressed her hand to the tree she was sitting in. “Gods damnit…”</p><p>“Maya, what is it?” Her grandmother called from where she sat on a blanket under the tree. As she looked up, she noticed that the marking on her granddaughter’s hand had begun to glow. Both markings had started to glow with the same weak white light. “Ah! Did you see something? Is it the call?” She asked as she scrambled to stand up, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she looked up at Maya.</p><p>“No-NO… not the call just… just a flash, sorry my marks lit up from the loss of control on my powers. I think I need to go to one of the hot springs… It was offered to help me. “ Maya said as she slipped down from the tree. Her garments settling around her. The simple garments of their family when they traveled. Much like the Miko garments of the shrine, but with enhancements from her grandmother’s talisman work.</p><p>“That… may be the best resort, you are quite stressed. You should enjoy the hospitality of these old family friends, the land god for this area has asked to speak with your Grandfather. They may be working out a deal for some training. The Land God here is one of the Old Ones, like Inari told us to find. I know we have come across a few, but each says the next step is further away…” The older woman said in frustration. “It baffles me as to why the gods make our journeys so cryptic, but I will be here waiting for you – go enjoy your dip in the hot springs, try to meditate a little. Set the spirit free.”</p><p>“Ugh, yeah yeah… I will. Come on Grandmother, you need to stop being so… I dunno mushy… It’s kind of smothering me…” the young woman said in a laughing voice, it was obviously a joke, that she meant no ill towards her grandmother. “Ugh, I just need to get some sleep…” She muttered as she walked away from her grandmother. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked to the Hot Springs and tried to get her mind to stop spinning. Sleep had been hard lately, there was an itching feeling beneath her skin. There was a strange pulsing ache that was only growing each day she was on this mountain.</p><p>Something was not right, and some buried part of her wondered if it was tied back to their home, a part of her bound to the land that she had not walked upon in years. As they had promised… her parents had given her away… They made no attempts at contact, so Maya spent her time training, harnessing her abilities – and unlocking the talents of the gift that Inari had given her two years ago.</p><p>She stopped at the edge of the hot spring, humming as she looked around at all the blossoming and fruit-bearing trees that clustered around the springs. A chuckle left the young woman as she started to untie the layers of her garments. Letting her over layers drop-down, letting the top slip-free, and dropping the large wide-legged pants. She wore simple undergarments and stood there in the strange light created by these hot springs.</p><p>Casually she started to unbraid her hair, letting the long dark brown strands break free from their constant prison of her braid. The long strands fell down her back, resting just before the part where her back dipped and met the tailbone. In the half-light created by this small space, her skin was illuminated by the moonlight coming off the bubbling and glowing waters. The scars that littered her body were numerous, and many seemed very fresh. It was obvious she was as much of a Demon Hunter as her predecessors. The puckered scar that covered a decent portion of her back, spoke of a fight she had on the way to this very place.</p><p>She was not even sure if this place had a name, it was one of the forgotten places – from ancient areas that people had forgotten long ago. The energy of this place was both alien and soothing to her. She slipped in the water, the hair slowly floating behind her as she gave a hissing gasp – the water much hotter than anticipated so it took her time to settle into it and find the part of the pool that was more tolerable for her. The scents of the natural springs brought a soothing calm to Maya as she perched herself on a natural rock ledge in the pool. Her arms draped on the rock behind her as she laid her head back and just let her eyes close as she started the soft even breathing that could free her from her earthly form.</p><p>The young Kitajima had seen a lot of combat, by this point. Oddly enough the amount of fighting she had experienced was more than the typical human. Then again, if what her grandmother said was true – it was not like their family was completely human. Not with the truth of what her family came from, might come from, and not true of a Miko that had been marked by the god Inari.</p><p>That damned Mark followed her wherever she went, and if some entity got a sniff of what it meant – it was either she was about to have a fight, or someone was going to start trying to pander to her again. The thoughts of all that had passed swirled and caused bubbling chaos in her mind. “Gods damnit!” She gasped out as she burst up from the water, slapping her arms on the hot bubbling water as she gave a frustrated cry.</p><p>“My my, you are everything and more than I had even imagined.” The voice came from behind the maiden, the lean tall frame of a male came into view – the minor deity leaning against the tree at the edge of the Hot spring. “I had heard about the Miko who had come, and I had been told about the rather interesting conundrum she produces in her wake.”</p><p>“Ugh, please leave me alone. I’m not going to pass on a blessing or something, I’m not in the mood to have people pander to me because of a mark from a God that isn’t even from your lands…” Maya said with a groan, settling back into the water as she rubbed at her temples. She knew she could not be hurt by any here, not after the Land God of this area had marked them as guests of the area. “Please, I just want to be left alone.”</p><p>“Nay, I do not think I can do that. You see, I am a lesser Deity, yes, but my calling is more towards the healing arts. I merely feel the disturbance from your chaotic emotional state – and I wish to aid a great hunter in removing one of her greatest weaknesses.” The male said as he came close, dropping down to cage her face with his hands, her head tilted back so his face could hang over her own. Dark eyes glinting down into the fire filled honey-brown eyes of the Miko that had the entire realm a titter. “I am known as Siya. I would like to help relieve the lingering effects of the Mugen Blossom. I have met with you before when your grandparents had dinner with my Father – I was the Celestial Dragon curled around the throne. We had quite the conversation via telepathy as you grumped about the formalities…”</p><p>“Ho-… Oh fuck it, fine, do it. What have I got to lose, none of you can hurt me… “ Maya said as she leaned back a little and just let that god hold the sides of her head. There was not a real inherently intimate aspect of their situation, instead, she just found herself evening out her breathing, at the way he held her head and guided her to relax.</p><p>“Continue your breathing, and then slowly work on letting your spirit free. You can allow yourself to fully experience the healing nature of these springs.” Siya whispered to the maiden that was screaming deep in her soul from a festering wound that the god had never truly encountered the likes of in his many years of healing and soothing the aches of the mortal populace. He could feel it the moment the Maiden freed her soul and let herself sink into the true healing aspects of the pool.</p><p>Some of their people said that the pool was tied to their great mother and her deep loving healing waters. “Sweet child, so young but so old, so many trials and struggles… how you have wept for a path that was cast far from you. Let the spirit free – sink into the healing waters and allow yourself to truly break free from the bonds that have held you tied to the misery of your past – Only then may you Awaken.”</p><p>Maya’s mind floated, a strange soft energy pulsed in her for a moment as she just allowed herself to float away. The minor god’s hands upon her face brought no sense of revulsion, but there was also nothing more than her releasing herself into her own mind. Diving deep into the spiritual waters that surrounded her, Maya had encountered two Shatterings, and one Awakening, soon she would be starting her second Awakening. This cycle of her powers, the way things grew and changed. It was the pattern, and the Trials she faced could be transitionary, or they could be based on some sort of trial she needed to overcome. This particular was a transitionary – it was a trial that would build her ability to perceive the world around her.</p><p>The strangeness of it was the soothing waters cleared a fog from her mind, but darkness crept deep within her soul, a twisting winding soul parasite had attached itself deep in her soul long ago. Maya saw that shadow for a flash of a moment before she turned her head and a flash of light caused her to cover her eyes with her arm. The floating abyss of water and darkness suddenly filled with light. The sensation of something shifting inside of her and then a spark of shock and surprise as she felt like she <em>slipped</em> from her place in reality and time. Her mind spun with the power that swept through her – and she had a moment of fear as she realized something very wrong had happened in her Trial.</p><p>It was when Maya opened her eyes she realized she was no longer in the strange floating watery abyss of energy – no, instead she was standing in a forest – staring into a murky fog-filled bamboo forest.</p><p>“Shh shh… Mai, quiet” a voice whispered near her.</p><p>Maya’s head turned to look to the voice, as she realized she felt heavily weighed down by ornaments and heavy formal clothing. The young woman beside her was tiny with dark hair and half-mantled dark feathered wings, her mind spinning as she recognized a name – just as a male voice from behind her caused her to startle.</p><p>“Kashi, shush – you know Mai has been having negative effects from the miasma that the makai has slowly filled with.” The male said he was tall as the other was petite, the twins…</p><p>Kashi and Kenshin…</p><p>Maya did not know how those names spilled from her lips, but she realized that she knew these creatures. - “Kashi, Kenshin, I would caution you to remember that you serve <em>Me</em>, not the other way around. You made the choice to do a youkai binding contract with me, please stop treating me like a child. I will be fine. I can survive.” Maya found the words tumbling from her lips, her breathing ragged for a moment as the ache bubbled through her-Mai’s chest.</p><p>“You know gods damned well that this isn’t from the miasma, Mai – this is from the Awakening – Every two years, since you turned 16 and awakened, you go through an awakening – and it can either kill you – or save you….” Kenshin said as he jumped and landed before the petite Miko.</p><p>An outside tug pulled her out of the mind and body of Mai, making the young woman hang in confusion above the scene before her.</p><p>“You and I both know what lies beyond that Bamboo thicket. It’s <em>his</em> Territory.” Kashi hissed to her egg-twin and the human Miko the twins had been paired to.</p><p>“Which one? The Fox or The Crow?” Mai asked the two beside her, the way the Miko canted her head to the side – the way her eyes crinkled at the corner – even the structure of her face was so like Maya that the uncanny nature of it was only further proof of what was happening.</p><p>Maya observed this from the outside now, the scene like a memory unfolding around her to view as a colorful immersive movie experience. It was as if this was something from the past, and Maya was being allowed to observe it as she had when she had seen the hidden truths from when she was 14.</p><p>“You damn well know we mean the Fox, Mistress Mai – you can’t DO this!” The small dark-haired female yelled as her fists clenched and she glared up at the human that she and her brother had been bonded to in exchange for the aid of the Miko’s powers and bloodline. “You know what they warned you about before you ever came here. You stay away from the Fox, Mistress Mai!”</p><p>“and dare not utter about The Crow any longer, lest it turns that mad gaze upon us. I hear talk that it was driven so mad with its own power that it has lost all its color, cast from its lofty perch and turned to an even more depraved creature than when he terrorized our people.” Kenshin said as he waved his hand in exaggerated joviality that showed a bit of the prankster he was – but also a valiant attempt at adding levity to the situation. “I just… I just mean, Mistress Mai – you know being too close to The Fox has negative effects on you… and you… you know that it is too dangerous with ah… his gang and how powerful they are. You’re yet unmated, and only bonded with us based on the ways of the Gods – you have no protections here… we are not strong enough to hold back all of that…” The male said, his black feathered wings ruffled – speckles and flecks of white dotted his wings, some tips even colored with that pale against dark inky black.</p><p>Maya realized she knew their names, and what they were; These were a Hybrid-Youkai pair, they were from the Dove Youkai who were known as healers of the highest regard, but Kashi and Kenshin had been created in a dark way – and their fathering had been by an entity that they all wished to never come across. At least her mind processed that information as something that Mai knew, and for some reason now Maya did. The information was from a past… self. Maya was experiencing something tied to her soul, to the power she was awakening.</p><p>Maya’s mind rang out with an alarm bell as she felt approaching energy. Stopping as she found herself – not Mai – who was walking away with Kashi and Kenshin – but Maya herself – the spirit traveling through her own story – was staring into the eyes of a rather tall bat-winged man. His wide-brimmed hat was split at a part and Maya blinked in confusion as she stared up at him. “Oh, please tell me he can’t see me…” She whispered in a nervous tone before her eyes swept down to that swinging silver and red pendant – there was strange energy coming from it.</p><p>“You may very well have just stumbled into a little trap you may not have wanted, little kitten, what brings you to this grove, didn’t your parents warn you about what this place does to little girls like you….?” The dark-haired youkai male said as he approached the short female. His head cocked to the side as Kuronue gave a strange quirking smirk. “Well look at you, that’s a power I haven’t smelled on a human in a long time… and how little kitten is it that you also smell like my Leader hmm? One of his little spawn come to find papa? Or some human – ah no…“ The bat-winged male said as he leaned down, his wings stretching out and spreading across the female to keep her from running. “No… I smell something stronger on you… you’re lost in the limbo of time and space… aren’t you, little thing?”</p><p>“Who…” Maya started and then shifted back, yelping as a hand landed on her lower back, her palm slamming out as she pushed out with a pulse of spiritual energy. She used the mark of Inari and pushed it to flare with power to push the youkai from her using her spiritual energy. She turned her body – taking up a combat stance as she just put her palm in front of her and the marking burned bright enough it was reflected in her eyes. The lotus that was barely even a bud but still pulsating with power.</p><p>“Kuronue, one of the many bandits that serve our great Thief Prince Youko… You are right at the edge of a human cattle farm – and our Youkai territory. But you were not drawn here of your own accord, no no – were you dear?” He asked, a laugh leaving him, getting louder as his hand pressed to his stomach and he threw back his head. This young woman packed quite a punch. “Nay, you are no spawn of my Leader – nor are you an old flame of his. You are too pure for that, and your scent alone… tells me all I need to know.”</p><p>“I was… doing a journey to heal… to grow and advance...My Second Awakening...” Maya said as she just shifted and tried to keep space between her and the winged male. Kuronue, as he had identified himself as – was not something she had expected to come across. Her heart hammering as she could feel the buzz of energy slamming through her heart.</p><p>“Oh, little one, I will not cause you any harm, I will even hide that you were here. You are marked by Inari, and considering my Leader – hmn, Well I would not be one to annoy a god by messing with his property, My Leader would be quite displeased that I drew the eye of <em>that</em> God. You might want to be careful – you <em>stepped through time</em> and this limbo you were in was broken the moment you spoke to me. You are physically here in this past, for how long? Who knows… but you are at risk the longer you stay..” The male said as he held his hands up, laughing and then shaking for a moment before his wings snapped out. “I like you kitten; you are kind of feisty and a little adorable. Half-feral if I do not say so myself… almost Youkai like… How about this? You can come meet my Leader, as a Miko for Inari you will be quite safe around him, and I think he might even avoid teasing you too much. But you need a safe place – and time to regain your energy enough to travel back to wherever you pranced in from.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>prance.</em>” Maya growled out as she clutched her arms around her gift from Inari, her weapon strapped at the sling around her chest. She was in her garments, her shrine garments, the ones she had been using for wandering around before this.</p><p>Somehow, she had traversed in the strangest of ways, her eyes glittering with confusion as her lips pursed in confusion. “I’m sorry? But why would I want to meet this Prince Youko?” She asked with a lifted brow.</p><p>“Why in the nine hells wouldn’t you? Besides, you need to be around a helluva lot of Youki in order to regain the power to do whatever step it is you are supposed to do next. You stink of God, but you stink of the right kind of God for where you landed.” Kuronue said as he held his hand out to the maiden, a grin spreading across his face. “I swear, I won’t bite… maybe a little nibble – only if you ask…”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Maya breathed out in an exasperated way. Glaring at the male that had taken her hand. “Fine… we can go… I have a feeling you will just keep pestering me till you get your way. But why is it you are so sure your Leader would like to see me?”</p><p>“Well, my dear Miko… what is Inari known to be the God of?” The male said as he put a careful hand on her lower back, his other hand carefully spinning his weapon slowly, keeping a sharp ear out for the presence of any scraggly bottom crawling youkai that might be drawn to the scent wrapped around this female.</p><p>“Foxes.” Maya found herself swaying as her brows furrowed from the confusing tired, she felt, a groan leaving her as she just pressed her palm to her forehead and walked with the male. “Fine, I need to get this headache handled anyways…”</p><p>“Besides, can’t have you getting eaten by some low-level heathen, if any Youkai gets to eat you – it's because you asked for it.” Kuronue taunted his eyes danced with mischief as he flicked the Miko’s nose rather playfully.</p><p>Maya released a heavy sigh, as she felt like this was a whole different sort of situation than she wanted to get herself into. “Oh, for the love of the Gods… fine… Yes, I will meet your Leader – I will accept the hospitality… just please stop flirting with me.” She said in a tone that was more disgruntled by the moment. She gave a glare from that flick, her nose wrinkled as she made a snapping motion towards his finger.</p><p>“my my, does the kitten have claws, don’t you trouble yourself with that, I’m not the kind of idiot that would bring the wrath of Inari down on myself. No no.” came that jovial male tone, though there was a hidden edge to that tone that hinted towards the real nature of the creature.</p><p>That was all it took to make her sigh and resign herself to the walk they took into the foggy bamboo forest. What choice did she have? She knew his powers were much stronger, but if she really was in the Makai that meant – or at least part of it – that meant she had <em>some</em> protections, right? She had her gift from Inari, the weapon she had slowly been mastering.</p><p>Primarily in its staff form, but more recently she had been practicing with its archery aspect. Using her spiritual energies, the bow could manifest from the staff Inari had originally given her. She barely had the energy to think, much less fight against a Youkai with enough spiritual power to level her on a good day. “I really doubt this was what was meant when I was told to set the spirit free…” Was that last thing she muttered as the fog wrapped around her petite frame.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ripples in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Miko, A Bat, A Fox, and A Goat - The beginning of a bad joke, or a bad memory? I guess we will find out while Maya traverses another trial of understanding!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Four<br/>
<em>Ripples in Time</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Maya was not sure what it was that she was experiencing, but as far as she could tell at this moment something had happened during her soak in the Springs. Whether she was diving into her own soul or had really slipped through some strange ripple, through reality, through time. She had adamantly refused to give her real name to the Youkai she had been discovered by. It was the weirdest feeling in the world to know that the only thing keeping her from being raped and slaughtered by these Thieves was the magical glowing symbols on her hands.</p><p>The marks in question were so reactive that they had started pulsing with energy the closer she walked to the hideout of the Thieves that followed the Fox Youko, it was such a strange thing for her to come upon such creatures. A group of vicious youkai all in just as much of a state of confusion over her appearance as she was at being where she was. Kuronue had gotten a bit of a laugh out of it, and even Yomi had found it slightly entertaining that Kuronue had brought home a pet human.</p><p>Youkai, as a rule, were generally not very polite to humans – they also were rather apt to do more unpleasant things to Priestesses with a lot of power. Human flesh could give several kinds of youkai more power, and flesh infused with those sorts of powers – and that sort of innocence the young woman had – was something that could bring a demon up an entire rank in power. The glowing marks on her hands, and the engraved staff she bore – the pure energy pouring from her – was all the band of thieves needed to know that she was truly Marked by Inari, not once – but twice.</p><p>While Youko was not bound to Inari the same as other foxes, he was also not a youkai that liked to draw attention from those with as much power as Inari had. The maiden though was quite interesting.</p><p>She had refused to tell anyone her name, and now they stood at a standstill, the petite female surrounded completely by a ring of tall overbearing demons; Large enough that she felt even shorter than she usually did. “Hey, have you never heard of a personal bubble? Back up a bit!” She snapped suddenly her patience had run thin now as she pushed her arms out; a barrier of spiritual energy erecting around her – a surprising sound leaving not just her own lips but from the youkai that surrounded her as well. “Look, I cannot give you my name – as Kuronue has said I am not of here, and for me to reveal my name could influence things in the future, I cannot do that. You know there are laws for what can and cannot be done in these situations. So, for the time being… just call me… Kat.” She said – and then internally started bashing her head on her own inner mind. <em>Maya what the hell was that! Kat! Fuck! That is going to be ridiculous!</em></p><p>“Ah, seems the Kitten has shown her claws again. See, Youko – Yomi! I told you, she is very cute, and practically half-feral already! We needed a pet anyways, come on – can we keep her?” the bat-winged male that had escorted her to this den of thieves – was intent on treating her like some sort of human pet, and why not – it was the safest thing possible for the human who didn’t understand the cultures of the Makai.</p><p>Maya suddenly jerked back as the laughing Fox straightened up his back, his eyes glittering with some sort of mischief, gold locked on honey-brown as his ear flicked with the bemused grin that crossed his face. “I suppose you can keep her, just make sure to keep her out of trouble.” The fox said, leaning down with an almost bemused smirk crossing his features – his nose barely touching against her own. “I like the word games she can play; she is amusing, I can see why Inari marked her not once – but twice!” The fox said as he threw up his arms and laughed. A vicious grin spread across his face slowly though – one that caused the Maiden’s features to go pale as fear flashed in her eyes. “But understand this, Kat, we cannot protect you if you ever leave this grove’s protective edges – do you understand? I will not bring the wrath of Inari down on my people – so you will not be harmed if you are in my territory. I swear that, so do not cause trouble. You don’t want to know what we do to naughty little maiden’s here…”</p><p>The tension seemed to seep from the young woman at that moment, her adrenaline leaving her as she slumped and collapsed to her knees. Her hands gripping on the ground that was beneath her, her head bowed as she took in a ragged breath. <em>What the fuck, what the fuck! How do I even get out of this, I have no idea what I should do! How did I end up in this sort of place? What the hell – why didn’t my grandparents warn me about this!</em></p><p>“You’re thinking too much lit- Kat, you’re thinking far too much for this moment, there is smoke coming from your ears. I was unaware that human maidens were capable of producing smoke from their ears like a fire demon, it’s quite amusing.” Kuronue said in that same tone he had used with her the entire time. Like he found her to be the most amusing little thing he had found in a while. “Come now, let’s get some food for you – and you can figure out how you’ll regain the power to do whatever this thing it is you are doing…”</p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me? Aren’t you going to eat me?” Maya asked questioningly as she found herself shakingly standing up and following the youkai that had brought her here in the first place. “Why are you able to control yourself so well? Other Youkai just wants to attack me the moment they see me…”</p><p>“That’s because I’m not an idiot, any youkai worth their scars will know that a Miko marked by a God should never be touched unless you want to bring the wrath of that God upon you. This is a time of Gods and Demons, of humans being food for the various creatures of the world, but those humans – those rare few marked by a God – are ones that the smart demons would never attack – it brings too much trouble. Sure, they might sometimes get eaten by like a Quest level Youkai – but that is not something you really need to worry about. Well, that is, as long as you heed Youko’s warning and to not leave the edges of the grove – especially not on the side that heads deeper into the Demon lands.” He said as he waved his hand. “Also, I’m way too young to handle that sort of firepower coming my way – Youko might stand a lick or two of a chance against one like Inari, but not me.”</p><p>“Ah, so you are just protecting your own ass.” Maya said as she had to resist the urge to slap her palm against her face – instead, she settled on pinching the bridge of her nose. A sigh leaving her as that headache seemed to slowly ebb and fade away. “You’re right, I need food and water – most likely… I think this headache is going to go away soon enough.”</p><p>“Oh, I like that – Yeah, definitely protecting my own ass. As for your headache… I am not quite sure that something as simple as eating and hydrating will abate that… Let us do that first, and if it persists, we can see about having Yomi or Youko check to see what might be causing it…” He said, a laugh leaving him as his eyes closed and the grin spread across his face.</p><p>Maya’s eyes flickered to the Youkai’s face for a moment, catching his smile but realizing that there was a lack of creasing at the corners of the eyes – even Youkai had the facial structures that responded to various emotional responses. If his joy were real – there would be creases at the corner of her eyes. She clutched her hand hard around her staff and released a breath. “I need a large quantity of protein to counteract the level of energy that was expended. Honestly, I’m surprised I’m still able to walk.” She admitted as her eyes drooped, her steps dragging as she walked with the youkai to some sort of cavern that was used for food preparation.</p><p>“And please, no human meat…” She said her throat clenching for a moment as she felt the bile spike in her throat. She had no choice, she was trapped in a place with many creatures who were way more powerful than herself, and she had nearly pissed herself in fear when that Kitsune had jammed his face in her own. His mannerism was terrifying, and she was instantly on edge the moment she had met him. A strange thrumming tension had resonated in her soul, making her feel more and more uncomfortable by the moment.</p><p>“What kind of demon do you take me for! Tsk tsk, you are lucky that you are so cute, or I might have to remind you that you are still a human in a demon den.” The youkai said, a dark thread spreading into his tone. He watched the young woman now, realizing she was more adept at observation than she would like people to think. “Also, your soul reeks of misery and failed love, which makes the meat bitter.”</p><p>Maya gaped at the demon now, her eyes wide as she just heard the words he had spoken. He had said them so easily, so bluntly, and she was just left gaping. Then her cheeks darkened with a flush of frustration as her cheeks puffed and she crossed her arms and sat down on the nearest stable and clean surface. “That was a low blow, but thanks for letting me know I’m unappealing.”</p><p>“Oh no, you are not unappealing, I just said you are inedible – at least as meat. You have quite a delicious scent otherwise, but the misery is a bit of a mood killer – so it’s a little hard for youkai with a more advanced palette to find you appetizing, I mean unless they are Crow-shit Crazy like that Bastard that is always coming and going around here.” He said as he shrugged, digging around for some food – pulling open a pot and yanking his head back and gagging as he slammed the lid down and tried to escape whatever vile concoction had taken life in the pot. “I do <strong><em>not</em></strong> want to know what that was.”</p><p>Maya was baffled by the creature that had found her, Kuronue, a name she would have to remember. Could she find him again in the future – when she returned – if she returned? Could she return to her own body her own time – what was really happening with her? The reaction to whatever was in the pot had her giggling and covering her face with the sleeve of her garments. Her laughter getting a little louder as she started giggling even harder. “Benefit of being a human is I lack the same level of olfactory reaction that you do.” She teased now as she found herself flushing a bit as she realized she was letting her guard down.</p><p>“Ah, there is a bit of truth there now. You know that we would find better uses for you if you were not marked – but you are still willing to trust enough that you will abide by what we say and behave. You are quite the good girl; it makes me quite pleased I found such an interesting little pet on the edge of the territory. You are quite lucky it was me – and not the Crow that found you.” Kuronue said as he scratched the back of his head. “To be honest though, I’m not really all that keen on just eating a random human – I have other interests, and honestly it’s kind of messy business if you ask me.”</p><p>“Ugh, well thanks for the confidence boost on how I would taste.” Maya said with an edge of sarcasm in her tone. A sigh leaving her as she started to wander around the area she had been brought to. She mapped out what was in cabinets, and just hummed a bit. “Have you gotten any meat? Preferably animal meat – pork is an option – but so is some form of avian…”</p><p>“Well, we have some fish from the nearby stream, and we have some mushrooms and tubers from the woods, but are you sure that you should be eating food that is from the makai? Wouldn’t it hurt your delicate human stomach?” The youkai asked, his fingers cupping his chin as he leaned in to look into the eyes of the young woman.</p><p>“Trust me, after you experience my grandfather’s attempts at cooking – things grown in the realm of demons is the least of things my stomach has been subjected to.” The young woman said in a tone that was a hint more playful. “I am still surprised though… I almost pissed myself when your Leader shoved his face in mine…”</p><p>“Oh, I know, I heard your whimper of fear before you quelled it. Quite admirable, but then again – it is probably just the difference in size and power that made you whimper, but it also makes me wonder what sort of life a maiden like you may have had since you react so readily to defend yourself. “ The male said with that ever pleasant lopsided grin.</p><p>“You could say that I have experience dealing with youkai, I am a class of Miko that is used for quelling youkai in areas where they have pressed too far upon human lands.” Maya said as she gripped the counter and lifted herself up to sit on it, slowly taking the ingredients he offered her and working on them. The entire damn kitchen space was built more for creatures the size of the youkai, which admittedly Maya was quite a bit shorter – at least a foot and a half shorter – than most of the males that surrounded her in the Thieves Den.</p><p>“Well, Kat, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, I can see now why some youkai <em>might</em> find a human to be a suitable mate.” The male said as he started to fidget with a coin, trying to find something to distract himself with instead of teasing the poor human that was trying to construct a meal. “Hey, that’s a lot of food you are making – can humans eat that much?”</p><p>“I felt it was rude to make food just for myself, so I decided to take these ingredients and work them into a sort of broth and stock for a heartier meal – with the fish – a sort of fish stew I guess you could say, but more just mixing together what you have… Any chance you have some form of grain available?” Maya asked, finding herself more and more at ease with the situation she had found herself in.</p><p>Kuronue was now the one that had a chance to gape at the little human that was sitting up on the surface she was using for food prep. A grin spreading across his face as he just watched the little human preparing the food. “You seem to have a gift for finding ways to intrigue me further. Yes, I think I can get some grain – behave yourself while I go look.” He said as he turned and walked off towards a side curtain that was pushed aside to reveal a storeroom type area – he started to rustle around in the stacks trying to find something.</p><p>The young woman released a soft laugh, gasping and then falling off the counter from the fit of giggles that overtook her the moment the youkai pulled down a bag of some form of ground substance that was now covering the youkai like a pale dusty second skin. “Is-Is that… Is that FLOUR?!” She gasped out, unable to stop herself from laughing at the ridiculous situation that she had just been thrust into. The laughter continued, even as the youkai stared at her with a look that was half annoyed and half-amused.</p><p>The rest of the meal preparation passed easily, and Maya found herself quite pleased with the food she had managed to prepare for the demons she had found herself stuck with. The exhaustion she anticipated came over her after she had finished eating the meal – giving in to her need for rest and falling asleep after making sure everyone that wanted some of the food had a chance to have some. With a warm belly, she had passed out – right where she was sitting after eating and listening to the demons talk about some sort of upcoming heist.</p><p>It was hours into their discussion that the trio of youkai – Youko, Yomi, and Kuronue – noticed the human-pet was asleep – moving her to a move comfortable pile corner in a mass of furs so they could continue their conversation in peace.<br/>
<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Maya had been with the group of youkais for nearly a week.</p><p>After she had passed out, she had come down with a fever that kept her asleep for two days, her body – according to Yomi – had finally acclimated to the location she was staying. She had no choice, either, on whether she was able to leave. If she left the grove, she would be susceptible to anyone that wanted to cause her trouble, and while she had energy building up – and she had defense mechanisms – there was only so far, her abilities could go at this current point.</p><p>When she had woken up and found out it was days later, she had freaked out a bit, only to have Youko get fed up with how she was acting and haul her out of the Den to throw her into the nearest river. “Cool your head, mortal, stop making a fuss… You slept unmolested, don’t ask for more than that of one my power.”</p><p>Maya had a small laugh when she remembered that moment, shaking her head and then sighing as she stared up at the stars above her. She was staring up at the sky – through the bamboo forest that marked the main protections Youko had set up around this Den. They had been kind to her, well as kind as Youkai could be.</p><p>She often felt more like a curious little bauble they had collected, and the fact that they had claimed a strange sort of ‘ownership’ – was more than frustrating. She got there were cultural differences, but for fuck’s sake it was frustrating to have such overbearing males hanging over her. The tension had not passed either, the more she stayed the more her skin buzzed with budding energy that was drawing on her consciousness.</p><p>“It seems, Kat, that you may be leaving us soon enough. Though one must wonder, how your parents allowed one as young as you to wander off on her own, how were you not wed?” Kuronue asked as he sat on a nearby rock, staring up at the sky with the pet that had been beside him for a bare span of time. “It is quite odd, given you have all the traits that would be the best qualities for a mate. Are human males blind?”</p><p>Maya choked on the water she had started to sip, giving a choked laugh, and covering her mouth. “Wait… young? How old do you think I am?” She asked as she turned towards him. “Marriage? I’m not even interested in being in a relationship.” Maya added with a half-choked laugh-filled lilt to the tone. She was getting a little uncomfortable at the topic of marriage and relationships. Something she had agreed with herself was never going to happen for her.</p><p>“Oh-ho! Is that so? How old? You can’t be older than thirteen summers, I would say.” Kuronue said as he leaned in close. “Flush of youth to you, and still budding in your developments… though you’ve grown more while you resided with us here.”</p><p>Maya almost choked on <em>air</em> after the bat-winged youkai said what he did. “What in the nine hells, Kuronue! You were flirting with me under the assumption I was thirteen… right… right demons and at least two hundred years in the past…” She said as he seemed to get a kick out of that reaction from her. She whipped around to face him, a breeze sweeping through the bamboo as she felt a small trickle of something clench tight in her chest. She gave him a real smile, a genuine one. “To answer you, I am much older than that. I am 18 years of age, and I guess you could say that I am much too dedicated to my path to seek relationships. I am a dedicated Miko…”</p><p>“Eeeessshhh, and I thought youkai aged well! It must be a miko thing, or is it you’re just so short?” He asked as he poked her shoulder and then laughed as the young woman batted his hand away. Suddenly he was leaning down towards her, his hands braced on her shoulder as he leaned in to whisper into one of her ears, his wing wrapping around the side of her to drape against her leg. “You know, it’s such a shame, someone, as –“ He stopped speaking as he took in the scent, the lingering scent of a blossom – rare and dangerous. “Ah, sweet little Maiden, I think I know what is giving you such headaches… You were once beneath the effect of a Mugen blossom? How did you survive?”</p><p>“Mugen Blossom isn’t supposed to be used on Mikos, it has an unstable reaction to their energies. Something that causes ripples in time when the mind starts unwinding the threads of what happened. I crossed that barrier two years go – this is just lingering shards of things I wish I <em>could</em> forget once more.” Maya said finally, her eyes slipping closed as she just let the youkai lean against her. It was not like he would harm her, and for once she just wanted to rely on someone for a little bit. She felt like she was going crazy, especially after she found out how far in the past she was – and how much time separated her from her family.</p><p>“Oh, that is a strange misery that I cannot quite comprehend, what brought you to this mindset?” The demon asked, curious now as to what had put the Miko in this state, he had not expected her to relax against him and had even startled as Kat leaned into him. His arm resting a little lower – more supportively than provocatively.</p><p>“A long time ago, I was in love with a boy…” Maya said with a bittersweet smile on her face, the tears breaking out at the corners of her eyes as she gave a laugh and knuckled away the tears that threatened to come from her right eye. She startled a little when Kuronue leaned in and licked the tears away from the corner of her left eye. “Ah… what the hell?!”</p><p>“I wanted to taste if your words were true. Tears have different flavors depending on the emotion… this is real… what you felt…” He said, his curiosity was now caught. “Tell me, it is fascinating, what is this love like? What does it feel like to lose it?” He asked as he pulled back from her and pulled her up to sit in his lap now, taking up his perch on the rock again. “Tell me a story, little Kat, and I’ll bring you a treat back from my next heist – neh?”</p><p>Maya released a sigh as she threw her head back and groaned. Why was it ripples in time that twisted and wound her up to a point in time that she could not even properly express the frustration she felt at how ridiculous these Youkai could act. Kuronue could scare the piss out of you one moment, and the next – there he went again treating her like some sort of curiosity. His words though made her stop as she stared up at him and blinked. “Wait… you’ve never been in love?”</p><p>“No, it’s not something Youkai experience often – it’s hard to trust someone that deeply, I mean yes there is the ‘love’ one will feel towards Kin and Ally, but it’s not the same as this kind of pain you are showing, this is the love of the heart and soul – of youth and innocence.“ Kuronue said as he threw his hands up and shrugged. “I mean you don’t <em>have-</em>“</p><p>Maya’s hand shot up as she pressed her finger to his lip. Her eyes closing as she shivered a little. “Ok… I will… I will tell you some of my story… but please never lick me without asking first… that was… a little too startling…” She said in a shaking voice.</p><p>“Aw, but you liked it – I know you did, made your heart flutter in that sweet jittery way… I’m a youkai, sweety – I’m not dead.” Kuronue teased as he tapped her nose. “But you are much too small to handle me in any regard, so you will remain the cute little kitten that will tell me a story. Yes?”</p><p>“Ugh, fine!” Maya said with a groan, her shoulders slumping as she sighed and looked back up at the youkai. It was not like she had much of a choice. “As I said… a long time ago… I loved a boy…” Maya’s words started to carry as she began to tell the story of one of her earlier years, changing enough that it didn’t reveal too much of where she was from – or more of <em>when</em> she was from. “I grew up with him, and we had many adventures together… It wasn’t till many years later I learned that the boy was a demon in human form – and the little girl… me… was no more than a step on his journey… for the little girl though, with parents who had never wanted a girl in the first place… her life was lonely unless she was with the bright flame of red…”<br/>
<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“It is <em>weird, </em>I tell you.” One of the weaker members of the clan said as he stood guard at the entrance, he was newer to the group than some of the others, but even he could see something weird was going on. Why was Kuronue holding a human on his lap and laughing with her in such a way? The female wasn’t even that pretty, why was the Bat so obsessed with his human pet?</p><p>It is quite odd, but it is also to be expected. Kuronue is quite attached to Youko, and as a Miko of Inari – Miss Kat is an entity that has energy quite like a youkai of the fox persuasion. While she is mortal, she is also in a unique position of celestial gifts. Dangerous, both to herself and others.” Yomi said, a low calm tone leaving him as he stared across at what was going on – the new member was not completely out of line with what he said. “Kuronue also is softer towards humans than some of us may happen to be.”</p><p>“But it’s a human? I get we don’t want to upset Inari, but it’s like she’s… woven a spell on Kuronue or something.” The other said – only to squeak and jerk as a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, realizing Yomi had grabbed the back of his neck – the higher-level Youkai had just effectively silenced the lower-ranked Youkai with one touch.</p><p>“You would best watch your tone, you are new. Understand this, there will be times there will be mortals that will defy the way things are to be. It is not our place to guide the damned on their path of misery. It is beneath us to act like savage lower-ranked youkai.” Yomi said calmly, his nails digging at the edges of the pulsing vein that placing his hand on the back of the guard’s neck had given him access to. “Your name, it is Kori if I remember correctly. Watch your words and turn your gaze from the abyss that you are about to step into.”</p><p>As soon as the warning was given, Yomi stepped away – hands folding behind his back as he turned on his heels to go update Youko on the latest development. Ripples in Time if he had heard that correctly. This was something that warranted investigation and information would need to be gathered.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tell Me a Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which discoveries of self, others, and truths, come to light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Five<br/>
<em>Tell Me a Story</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Maya felt someone watching her, again, for the fourth time that day. The hairs on the back of her neck lifting as she turned her head to look around her – back into the makai forest that was around her. The bamboo was her barrier, and she did not go farther than the bamboo – mostly for fear of the things that dwelled beyond. Her energy had grown more, and she was becoming used to the strange crude ways of the youkai she had been ‘adopted’ by. She remembered the one time she had seen a flash of a lean dark figure in the trees that were beyond the bamboo thicket, and that memory was enough to keep her closer to the forest.</p><p>Today she had moved out into the thicket, a need to practice and hone her skills had driven her to try to use some of her earlier techniques to help the cultivation of her energy and help her rebuild herself faster. Get out of this hellscape of a reality that was making her more temporally dissonate than the time she had been stuck in a time-loop trap for four days when she touched the wrong artifact in a tomb. That buzzing unsettling energy was still dancing beneath her skin, the tension growing. She had never experienced such an unsettling feeling, and it only worsened the more time she spent around the Youkai.</p><p>It only seemed to abate when she was further away from the males in question. That prickling feeling that passed over her, causing her to shiver as if ice had been thrown down her spine. “Ok, enough, if you want to watch me train just come out! This whole creepy watching from the edges of my vision is not helping me…or my paranoia” Maya said finally, a playful sigh leaving her as she put her hand on her hip and turned. Only to stop as the rather large, hunkered form of a twisted feral beast hung over her. Some sort of demonic bear that had found its way into this bamboo thicket. “OH FUCK!”</p><p>The sensations that were filling her had blinded her to the approaching energy of an enemy, she was getting too soft! Maya jumped back, petite frame suddenly blurring as she threw herself back and braced her feet on a thick clump of bamboo, her arms wrapped around a group of them as she watched that approaching creature. That was <em>not</em> what she had been sensing, but how the hell had something gotten that close! Didn’t they tell her things never came into this territory – oh wait, Kuronue had said things with <em>intelligence</em> never came here.</p><p>The horrible rotting thing looked up at the Miko that was poised in the bamboo above the creature that had entered the territory of the band of Thieves that inhabited this bamboo grove and the caverns below.</p><p>Maya gagged as her sleeve lifted to her face, her staff at the ready as the engravings upon the wood emanated with a pulsing light as she tried to avoid the stench of the creature that was reaching up for her. “Shit, you’re as smelly as you are ugly”</p><p>“Now is not the time to play with your food, Kat.” The cold voice came as the creature was suddenly encased in the trap that had sprung, the energy springing up through the shoots hidden beneath the beast’s feet as a tall and pale form stepped out from behind the bamboo that he had been observing from. “You lead it there, on purpose? How did you know the trap was there?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Maya grumped as she stared at the rotting bear-like creature that had been speared and was thrashing while bleeding out on the vicious bamboo shoot trap that Youko had planted under the ground. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was about to ask you the same thing. Do you think just because I sent Kuronue on a mission that you can skitter off and get yourself into trouble?” Youko said as he pointed at the female that was clinging to the Bamboo high up like some sort of strange human spider. “Oh, get down here.”</p><p>“ppftttt make me.” Maya said, not really understanding why she was being so petulant, but that buzzing itch had yet to cease, no matter how often she tried her best to ignore it. Something about Youko just pissed her off. She pushed off from her perch, landing and putting her hands on her hips, her staff folded back into the sling that she used to keep it looped over her chest or her back. “Ugh, you’re so egotistical, it’s like your internal ego is so large it overrules everything…” She said as she waved her hand and sighed, being dismissive but not completely offensive – there was a line she had been walking with these creatures.</p><p>“Little One, it is not wise to poke at one such as I. I will allow your insolence only so far… I may offer you protection because of the God you are marked by, but you are not invincible and if you want to survive here you <em>need</em> us.” The fox said, his tails flicking as he lifted his head, arching a broke and smirking a little at the Maiden’s reaction. “Oh, and what is so offensive to the delicate sensibilities that you have to act as vicious as a cat demon in season towards any of us that dare step so close to you, hm?”</p><p>Maya gaped at the fox and then felt her gut twist together for a moment as she glared up at the fox that was just smirking down at her. “You are a bastard.”</p><p>“Yes, and quite proud of it. But enough about my parentage, let us speak about lines you should better not cross if you desire to leave here untouched by this time…” Youko said as he approached the Miko, grabbing her wrist and yanking her close to him for a moment, leaning down so he could whisper into her ear. “If you cannot stay out of trouble, I will find more inventive ways of keeping you occupied, am I clear?”</p><p>That cold tone, that steely tone that whispered with a deadly promise what he would do to her – at least, it was something that came off as a threat, but something inside of her pulsed in confusion at the closeness of the male. She had not even been able to squeak in surprise before the Youkai had invaded her space. “Y-Yes… “ She managed to stutter out, taken off guard from the Kitsune and his actions.</p><p>“If you do not amend your behavior, I will find it troublesome to continue to rescue Kuronue’s stray.” The male added – letting his breath graze over the sensitive flesh of the Miko’s ear, his hand coming up as he cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes. “That’s a good girl. Now… Tell me what you were doing before that stupid creature interrupted.” Youko said as he released her wrist and pushed her back towards where she had been training with her staff. “I am intrigued by the one marked by Inari, show me what you are capable of.”</p><p>Maya felt like she was getting whiplash, one moment her body was cold as the prickle of fear crept down her spine -and the next it was burning hot as the Kitsune forced her to look up at him. Her eyes wide, and her cheeks going dark as for a moment her brain lost the ability to properly think. As she was just regaining her focus, she had pushed away and managed to stumble and catch herself after a few steps and a hop over the bloody puddle that was spreading from the creature; the creature that had died an agonizing death with the trap that Youko had planted in so many places throughout the grove. “I was training, I needed to focus and calm my nerves…”</p><p>“Once again, Cat Demon in heat.” The kitsune said in a tone that seemed almost bored, his eyes locking on the short female. Only stopping and looking at her with curiosity. Suddenly his ears perked and twitched as he leaned down. His eyes wide a little as he then gave a barking laugh and straightened back up. “How adorable, you have no idea what I’m even talking about, do you?”</p><p>“Ugh, no, why the hell do you keep accusing me of being in heat, or season or whatever! I am a human, and I am not one prone to relationships – thank you very much. Why in the nine hells are you staring at me like you just discovered something intriguing…” Maya asked nervously as she leaned away from the Kitsune that had just reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders picked her up. He carried her over to a clearing in the bamboo before setting her down – it was at that moment regained her ability to speak. “What the fuck, dude?”</p><p>“I am unclear as to what this fuck, might entail, but from the rather brass nature of your tone, I will take it that it is a vulgarity in your culture. Dude, I am sure referencing my physical nature in this situation… as for <em>what </em>that is intriguing me – is you have no idea that you have been having any form of a sexual reaction… It is puzzling as you are quite an attractive human, and I find it baffling that you have not experienced some form of pursuit from others. It is as if your own sexual nature baffles you…” The kitsune said, for a creature of his nature it was baffling to meet a creature such as her. <em>Then again, from what I know of human males – a challenging female is exactly what they <strong>would not</strong> find enjoyable. Shame, they always make the best struggle.</em></p><p>“Sexual-“ Maya stuttered out and then burst into laughter her head going back as she pushed back from him, only to find that he had latched a clawed hand on her shoulder and there was a warning growl that slipped from the male that towered over her. That chill of fear rolled down her back one more as she choked on her laugh. She was fast coming to realize that Youko was not going to allow her to avoid this any longer.</p><p>“Yes, Miko – Sexual.” The Kitsune said as he leaned down, his head cocked to the side. “You are serious… You really do not know. Oh my, this is quite delightful, what fool’s mortal men are…” The fox said in a tone that was almost gleeful, a bright smile on his face and his tails twitching behind him with the excitement. “And well passed marriageable age as well, though I supposed as a Miko you have had other pursuits, but have you never truly even been attracted to anyone?”</p><p>The woman flinched and looked away from the Fox that was speaking to her. Her hand gently resting over his hand on her shoulder, as the energy pulsed from her hand – a spark of electrical energy-zapping from her palm to the hand that jerked away from her shoulder. A dark look seeming to hang over the Miko as she pulled back from the Fox. “Enough. I gave up such things a long time ago. I have other more important things to pursue.”</p><p>“Have you no desire for a husband and home? Children of your own? You are a female, that is all your kind desires – a nice mate and children to carry on your line. Why do you avoid the truth of your nature?” The fox said, suddenly that curious and inquisitive aspect was poking at the edges of the barrier that was being thrown up mentally by the Miko, it was like a game or a puzzle and he just had to play with it long enough to understand. He had never had a human react like this, he had heard about the incident between her and Kuronue, and Yomi had filled him in on some of it – but to be honest, Youko found Kuronue’s little Miko-pet to be annoying and completely naïve for a human that moved with such combat ease. “How about you tell me a story like you did for Kuronue – hm? Tell me a story about the most painful moment of your life, and I will give you what you need to get back to whatever time ripple brought you here…”</p><p>Maya felt the rage bubbling in her throat, and her eyes burned with fire as the fox prevented her from moving once again. She was getting sick of that condescension in his voice, she was so tired of all the sly comments just because she was a human. She knew that the youkai had little respect for her, but she was tired of living like a person who barely existed as one. “No! I do not! I do not ever want children, a husband, or a mate! I never wanted any of this! I never wanted to be damned to love someone who threw me away! I can’t stand being cut from my family, and my home, trapped here with a bunch of conceited, pompous – overstuffed Youkai who are still so immature mentally that they are acting like peacocks in their first strut!” Maya snarled now, the tirade of words tumbled from her lips as the rage bubbled up and she found herself just releasing the pain that had been itching in her heart for so long. She released the burning ache that had boiled inside of her core for so long.</p><p>“I HATE IT HERE! I HATE IT!” She snarled up at him, her eyes burning with anger as she stared up at the fox who was unmoved by her emotional display. “You can’t possibly understand what it feels like to be powerless to protect yourself, against entities that only deign to allow your presence because they don’t want to piss of an Old God. Well, guess what, buddy, some of us have more important shit to deal with than pompous overly attractive demons that are causing me more emotional whiplash than my first suicide! OK!?! Go away!”</p><p>Youko stopped, a baffled look crossing his features as he stepped back – his ears dropping for only a moment as his tails flickered in annoyance. His face took on a contemplative look, his finger tapping on his lip for a moment as he stared at the screaming human with a half-lidded look. “You make a fair point, I guess you could say.”</p><p>” So, leave me alone, for one gods be damned Hour – just let me… let me be - let me do something to bring me peace.” Maya gasped out now, her chest heaving as her shoulder sagged, her staff hugged to her chest. “You let that thing in because you wanted to see what I would do, I knew you were watching me, and I just don’t want to deal with it right now.”</p><p>The fox cocked his head to the side, ears twitching forward now as his interest seemed to be piqued by the reaction of the female. “Ah, is that what this is about? Were you not receiving enough attention? I did hear from Yomi once that human pets are prone to fits of sorrow if they are not praised enough.” The fox said as he leaned down his hand going out as he patted the Miko on the head. “You’re a good girl, but next time… just ask for someone to help you relax, there are plenty of <em>very</em> willing individuals that would be quite useful to you within the Den.”</p><p>She stared up at him the moment he started patting her on the head, her face breaking out with a look of shock – her cheeks turning pink once again as she reached up and grabbed the hand on her head, trying to push it away but was unable to. “I don’t want to have sex with anyone.” Her cheeks puffed with frustration the moment the Kitsune began one of those full-bodied laughs. A growling huff leaving her as she turned around and started to walk away from the male.</p><p>Youko’s laugher fast died as he reached out and grabbed her under the arms and threw her over his shoulder. “Come now, Miss Kat, no more pouting. We shall go pick out something pretty to soothe your frazzled nerves. I forgot that females enjoy affection from time to time, it is quite easy to forget how delicate your type can be.” The fox said in a laughing way, though still, he acted as if there was a major difference in how he thought in comparison to her, his hand placed at the small of her back, holding her down on his shoulder as he walked back towards the Den. “If you want to be alone, you can be alone with the scrolls littering the archive that needs some organizing – unless you’d prefer a more interactive form of ‘alone’ time?”</p><p>“UGH Stop hitting on me! You are such a bastard.” Maya huffed as the prick of sharp claws on the small of her back – really his hand spread across the entirety of her lower back – and those claws were digging in as a sign of warning. “Ok ok! I’ll stop back-talking, sheesh… I am not… look, I don’t want to have sex with anyone ok – can you just stop with that sort of talk…”</p><p>“I never said anything about sex, Miss Kat, and I have yet to strike you though it has been quite tempting to give you some form of discipline, for now, I will leave you to the archives…A shame, I bet you taste as sweet as ripe peaches,” Youko said as he looked down at the Miko he had set down, his face covered with a grin, reaching down to tap her nose and then turn her towards the archive room. “Here, stay here while I go find you something shiny or nice to soothe your ruffled fur, Little One.”</p><p>Maya was going to answer him, but the fox vanished while leaving her to give a grunting cry of frustration. Opening the door to the archive, more like a curtain you pushed aside, she found herself faced with a mountain of scrolls and scurrying sounds all around. She just stared at the mess there and realized exactly what Youko had done. There was a reason this wasn’t organized, and it was because the members of the group had been just avoiding it as long as possible… Youko had foisted this off on her like she was some sort of maid. Her hands clenched tight at her sides, as the twitching started over her brow. Her face screwed up with a look of intense rage-filled annoyance at the disarray of this place. “UGH MALES!”<br/>
<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“And you offered her a gift to make up for the lack of affection?” Yomi said as he looked up from the report he was writing, stopping to look up at Youko as if he was confused. Human females were baffling creatures it seemed. “It’s Kuronue’s pet, he should be giving it attention – or have arranged for a surrogate for while he was gone.” He said as he leaned back against the wall he was sitting against, his hand stilling as he stopped his writing.</p><p>“Yes, and she even exclaimed that she does not want to have children, what female doesn’t want to have children? It’s insane!” Youko said as he dropped down to sit next to Yomi. He took a massive bite from the apple he had snagged from the slowly organized and more functioning food preparation area that Kat had all but staked her claim upon. The males – had sensed in that regard and left that food to the woman for the time being. “Hey Yomi, why would the pet tell me that I was giving her more emotional whiplash than her first suicide? I never used my whip with her…and it’s a physical weapon, not an emotion-based weapon.”</p><p>The horned male looked up, turning his head a bit to look at the fox that had been his Leader and brother in arms. “She said that?” He asked, the look that passed the youkai’s face was something akin to contemplation. “Well, Kuronue’s pet is also an odd human, as we both well heard from the story, she was telling Kuronue – and that I relayed to you. I also feel she was intentionally vague when she conversed with Kuronue about the story he asked her for.” Yomi said in a tone that spoke of the time, he had spent much time since thinking about the oddness of Kuronue’s pet human.</p><p>“heh, she had the gall to call me pompous. It is cute, in a feral little way. Never thought I would enjoy a female that is so rude, but it’s kind of endearing in an odd way.” Youko said as he took another bite from the apple. Chewing and humming a bit as he tapped his foot and looked over at the youkai that had been one of his longest friends. “She called us attractive too, I think she’s playing some sort of game with us.”</p><p>“Youko, please, don’t curse us with a human female for that long. She’s already causing enough trouble, when Kuronue gets back he needs to find a way to calm his pet down before her hormone fluctuations cause trouble here.” Yomi said as he wound up his scroll and stood up, tucking it under his arms as he looked down at his brother in arms. “Come along, you said you’d pick something out for her. Let us go see if there is anything that would be good for this Pet that Kuronue left us to watch after.”</p><p>“Ah, that is exactly what I was going to do. I just wanted to ask you about that, it is quite funny – the way she reacts. Not quite like other humans do – she is only scared for a moment, but I think that is a natural fear… She is kind of grown on me, like a weird sort of fungus… Now I just have to figure out if it’s one that will benefit… or destroy.” The kitsune said, crushing the apple core to pulp in his hand before licking the mashed mess from his palm and grinning up at Yomi before the fox stood up. “She smells like peaches.”</p><p>“Please do not tell me about how she smells, I am having trouble enough with the hormones spilling from her. How long till she can leave? Why isn’t she leaving yet?” Yomi asked as he pushed against his friend’s shoulder and walked with the fox off towards the room, they kept the more ‘friendly’ of the treasures they had collected. Walking into one of the larger rooms he looked around and hummed as he stared at the various pieces of jewelry that littered the room. “She’s confusing enough with that whole ‘not interested in having children’ aspect… and it’s so odd – but I noticed that since Kuronue brought the pet back to us we have successfully completed every heist we planned… even the ones that were semi-suicidal…”</p><p>“I had noticed that as well, Yomi. It’s what makes her so much fun to tease, and why her frustration only amuses me.” Youko said with a laugh. “She’s still only a human and a scrawny one at that! Having her around seems to bring a sort of good luck though, Inari is a God of prosperity.”</p><p>“She is a bit on the thin side, even as far as humans are concerned. Do you think her dame and sire were neglectful in her youth? I have noticed that offspring not raised properly by both parents tend to be sickly in nature.” Yomi said as he reached out and picked up a glittering chunk of purple stone, holding it up to the light. His mind wrapped up in contemplating the potentials of what was being revealed about this strange human pet.</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe she is more like that clan of Nomad that travels the arid wasteland far to the west?” Youko said as he picked up a pendant and looked at the quality of the item. “Meh, not good enough…I think Kuronue has been neglecting his pet’s need for affection, she tried to act like she didn’t like it – but she flushed with excitement when I patted her on the head.”</p><p>“Really? The great Youko, placed his hand upon the head of a mere mortal, how <em>shocking</em>.” Yomi said in a tone that was as sarcastic as the human-pet had started to become with many of them. “She could just be one of the ones too shy to admit it…”</p><p>“Ah, the shy type? Hmm but she is so vicious when prodded just so, are you sure?” Youko asked, turning his attention to his companion – a grin on the Fox demon’s face as he looked over at the horned youkai beside him. “Maybe she’s more youkai than human, and wants a male strong enough to prove himself… hmmm….”</p><p>“Could be averse to making it known she is thankful for the attention, perhaps she is unused to attention – you did mention she was unaware of her own physical state,” Yomi responded in a tone that appeared to seem bored, but really, he was plotting and rolling the variables of the situation. He was trying to decipher the puzzle of the Miko.</p><p>“Yes, but the really confusing part was – the bamboo trap,” Youko said as he picked up a hairpin that was twisted metal with inset stones. “The bamboo trap, the minx… distracted me and didn’t answer that question.”</p><p>“What about your bamboo trap – hm that hairpin looks nice, I have noticed Kuronue’s pet takes great care in the preparation of her hair. Perhaps we could teach her some sort of defensive spell? To help her feel a little more ‘control’ in her situation…” Yomi queried his old friend as he picked up a set of gold ringlets – that could easily fit around the wrist of the human-pet that Kuronue had foisted on all of them.</p><p>“I didn’t activate it; I wasn’t the one that killed that plague-eaten Bear… Which by the way, make sure to dispatch a few of the removal group to that place… the creature smells horrible.” Youko said in a slightly bored tone, but there was a hint of an edge to his tone – one Yomi knew quite well.</p><p>“Are you saying Kuronue’s pet activated the bamboo trap? Is that even possible?” Yomi said as he gave a look of interest to the other male. “And she would not tell you how, how peculiar… I suppose she wishes to get something out of this that is more equitable than just some head pats and some trinkets. She may be slyer than we originally knew.”</p><p>“I know, isn’t it just wonderful?” Youko said as the grin that spread across his face was one that could be taken in a variety of ways. “Now if I could just get her to tell me a story…”</p><p>“Why are you so obsessed with hearing one of her stories, is it because Kuronue refused to tell you himself when you asked him to tell you what she told him?” Yomi asked as he found himself putting down the items he was looking at. Turning to Youko and getting a rather perplexed look on his face. “Are you jealous that Kuronue is so close to his pet?”</p><p>“Pffft, me? Jealous? Of a pet? Never.” Youko said as his tails flicked in agitation behind him, then his ears flicked forward as that smirk spread across his lips once more. “I just wish he was better at sharing; I could do so many interesting things if he did...”</p><p>“Well, I think you’ll get a chance sooner than you think, as Miss Kat is not far from here at this time,” Yomi said as he withdrew from Youko’s side, pushing the clothing to the room to the side and arching a brow as he stared down at the petite female that was standing at the outside of the treasure room. “Well, aren’t we an eager kitten.”</p><p>Maya felt her cheek twitch for a moment as she tried to restrain the words that wanted to spill from her lips. “Youko, you told me you would give me something that would make sure I would be able to leave, if I told you a Story, correct?”</p><p>“Ah, to be specific, little pet, I said that I wanted to hear about the most painful moment of your life,” Youko said as he turned and pressed a finger under Kat’s chin, tilting the human’s chin up so he could look down into her eyes. “So, tell me a story?”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prices we Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything comes at a cost, the journey ahead is never as assured as we originally thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Six<br/>
<em>The Prices We Pay</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It took a few hours for the Youkai to gently pry the story from the Miko that had come to the Fox to take the trade he had offered her. As the story spilled from her lips, the two Youkai found strange respect growing for the little Miko. As much as one could respect being told the story of horror and abuse the stray you adopted had before you found them. It was the horror that someone as powerful as she had been so insane to push through the Mugen Blossom the way she had.</p><p>The fact she made an enemy before her power had even awakened, that warranted the use of such an item. Except, they knew that part already – what she told them was the nearest and most raw wound that had ripped itself through her when her powers had been awakened – her memories lost were returned – at the moment she was struck by pure power that was a bi-product of someone ripping open a rift between Dimensions - back in the time she came from. She spoke as vague as possible to avoid allowing the males to really know how far in the future she came from.</p><p>The fact that her memories had left a psychic mental scar so deep in her soul, that the repression was as dangerous as the knowledge her mind could not comprehend. The absolute line of willpower the Miko had walked for years, was quite commendable for a human, at least in the eyes of the two Youkai the human had trusted with her story.</p><p>The seal on her tongue – that was another thing she had told them of – from the Kiss of Inari, was one that disallowed her to be untrue to those that were under the jurisdiction of Inari. She could be vague, as that was part of the rules, she had learned about the potential of journeys running awry like this. That Mark on her tongue also meant that she was someone who would speak with the <em>will</em> of Inari, but that sort of power was something that she wouldn’t learn for a while – it was something Foxes were careful about – especially one like this.</p><p>Her presence alone could be changing the past, and she was working as hard as possible to make sure she could return to where she was supposed to be. Silence had fallen in the treasure room for a small span of time. Maya just accepting the cup of broth Yomi had retrieved, sipping it quietly with her head down.</p><p>Youkai were not completely feral creatures, they were capable of reason – and while they lived by their own codes, Youko lived by his own code as well. The Kitsune was not old, but he was also not young by his species standards. This mortal woman had been a mystery since she had arrived, a conundrum that had entertained the Kitsune for a good amount of time. Now he was faced with a very strange moment of – <em>respect </em>– for the little human. Now he could see why some of his Kitsune Kin were so attracted to the nature of humans. Such baffling creatures.</p><p>Yomi had closed his eyes, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his fist lifted as his knuckles rested over his lips. The horned Youkai remained silent and listened – his ears twitching periodically at the dips and pitch changes in the young woman’s voice. Mind you, the irony of a Demon Hunter and a Miko spawning a child that would spawn the creature before them – was a ridiculous thought that made the Youkai even more intrigued if a little amused at how smart Kuronue’s human pet could be. “Mmm, I see. Yes, that seems the best option.”</p><p>Maya jolted a little, her head turning to look up at the horned Youkai that had finally broken the silence. “Beg your pardon?” She asked, her brows furrowing in confusion at the words uttered by the generally distant if aloof youkai that Yomi seemed to be.</p><p>“Well One, if what you say is true – which it must be based on the seal that rests upon your tongue.“ Yomi said his eyes opened once more as he pushed off the wall, his hands folding behind his back as he approached the Miko-Pet.</p><p>“Pfft, yes, why would I lie? It does me no good.” Maya snarked as she rolled her eyes, sucking in a sharp breath at the look Yomi suddenly shot her – the same chill rolling down her spine as she leaned back against the wall, she had put her back to, her body shaking for a moment as the horned youkai just seemed to give her a dismissive look before turning his attention to the Kitsune.</p><p>“If what the pet says is to be believed, Youko – no one has told her <em>why</em> her type of Miko is so rare,” Yomi said in a soothing calm tone. A chuckle, one that was just as out of place for the youkai – as out of place as the strange respect the youkai had for this human’s strength. “Look, you’re a rookie in your little Miko gift, right? What you mentioned was the age of 18, so second awakening phase?”</p><p>“I- I yes… How did you?” Maya stopped, her face took on a look that edged on mystified, but that tinge of horror and fear slowly slipped down her spine as the horned youkai opened his eyes and Maya was shot with a paralyzing spike of fear from the look in Yomi’s eyes. Maya was a strong young woman, but this Youkai terrified her for some reason – like she had seen him somewhere before this time and place – but not quite remembering where just yet.</p><p>“You should stay with us little pet, for if you survive this stage of your awakening – you will surely be more changed than you realize. It is odd, that Inari did not tell you – mayhap he wanted you to discover on your own…” Yomi said as he tapped his finger on his ear for a moment, that chuckle leaving him again. “Oh, dear… She truly does not know…”</p><p>“Hmmm, appears so. Kat, can you please speak truly on something what I ask next just say yes or no in response – are you aware that your Awakening stages are placed two years apart?” Youko asked now, as he turned to the Miko that bore the marks of Inari on the back of her hands – he could see the outlines of the magic easily – but could not see much to the designs as the Miko herself was still so immature.</p><p>“Yes. Youko, I am aware that the stages are two years apart.” Maya said as her throat tightened, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked up at the Kitsune, her head cocked to the side as she tried to puzzle through what he was asking.</p><p>“Are you aware of the price you must pay in order to pass each stage?” Youko asked, his curiosity spiked. This was common knowledge that foxes were given – but it was primarily something that her family seemed to have forgotten by the time she had been born. “Your first awakening was caused by the land you had bonded to – as a novice Miko – having a massive cataclysmic energy event. As a result, at the time your slowly budding Miko powers – which were manifested even before you had your first sign you were of breedable age – were imbued with a massive event… My my, Kuronue brought us a pretty little purebred of a sort, you could say.”</p><p>“Fascinating, some demons may collect human princesses – but well… we are not like other youkai as you can see,” Yomi said as he dropped down into a crouch as he just brought himself closer to the level of the human-pet named Kat. “You are a fighter, you struggled and survived. You scraped every bit of power you could, every drop became the river you let build in your core.”</p><p> “The reason, I mention this is because you are unaware of the nature of your kind of Miko – you have spiritual energy that grew from a young age, you were forged through trials – and became an amazing hunter. It is actually quite fascinating to see the way that mortals can slaughter the weaker demons.” Youko said in a tone that was edging on being wistful in nature.</p><p>“But it seems humans lost the knowledge of what happens at the awakening that marks your second stage of power growth. You are a type of Miko that is exceptionally receptive to spiritual energies. You are one that is born with a deep connection with the Spiritual realm, as a result, you can become easy vessels for Gods to pour power through. But you may not also be aware that energy itself is neither light nor dark – not truly – just as easily as the Gods celestial energy can power you for this time – when you have an Awakening – your blossoming – you might say – that was boosted by that kind of power ripping through the land you bonded to?” The kitsune said this as he clicked his tongue and shrugged a bit.</p><p>Yomi watched between Kat and Youko at that moment, seeing the confused look on the young woman’s face, maybe the pieces were starting to fall into place. “Come on now, you are quite smart for a human, surely you realize now what we are saying…”</p><p>“Oh my, humans are such silly things… You really do not know that the energy you are subjected to during an awakening – will influence the next path your power takes? Right now, you are surrounded by all of us, the kind of Miko you are – is one a demon would <em>generally</em> hunt down and murder <em>before</em> you gain the mark of a God. Because you are also capable of being influenced by the youki that is around you during your spiritual growth.” Youko said as he gave the human female a look that made it very clear he was finding it absolutely baffling that Kuronue’s human-pet could be both stupid and intelligent all at the same time.</p><p>“I… Oh, gods… “ Maya said as her hands came up, pressing over her lips. She was suddenly realizing the implications of what the Kitsune was telling her. “I can be influenced, in how my powers grow, and what I can do, by the energies that influence my Awakening… so every two years – depending on what is around me, I will be influenced by that - in the stage of my next Awakening. But also – my kind is generally killed by your kind.”</p><p>“Well there is that, and most of those Miko end up with an ability to ‘bind’ Youkai to them through contracts. The fact that you received the Kiss of Inari means that you are definitely in for a rough journey in your Awakenings.” Yomi finally finished, noticing the light of acknowledgment that suddenly dawned in the young woman’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh.” Maya said in a single utterance, the tone holding a level of understanding and dawning recognition as to why she always had so many issues with the way she handled her training as a Miko. Why there were things she excelled at – but things that she struggled to do. She had been influenced by the things around her as she grew – so the core of her soul was in flux as she was just passing through another period of Awakening. For some strange reason – she was wrapped up in a tangle of spiritual intrigue that she knew she was not yet ready to fully unravel.</p><p>“Ah, but a promise is a promise… I said I would give you what you needed to get the power you would have to use to get to your next stage so you could leave here.” Youko said as he held up his finger, looking strangely poised as he tapped the human-pet on her nose and then turned towards something on one of the nearby tables. “Mmm, you know what, I have the perfect one… “He said as he picked up a small glowing marble from the table.</p><p>Maya cleared her throat, her hands clenching in the fabric that covered her upper thighs. “I was… I was aware… from a young age – there is a price we pay – when we take a path like this.” Maya said as she slowly lifted her head, staring at the glowing marble. She let her senses expand so she could see the energy that lifted and roiled across the surface of the marble – making it look like a mini-molten ball of pure energy. She turned her head away, wincing from the strength of the light from that item.</p><p>“If you take what Youko is about to give you, there is no turning back. You will walk a path that edges shadows for the rest of your life.” Yomi warned as he realized exactly the item that Youko was about to give to the young woman. “You will never feel quite at home in the human lands any longer…”</p><p>Youko made a noise, turning his head to glare at Yomi – fox ears twitching in agitation. “Silence, I am having fun.” He said in a tone that was slow and almost bored but there was a glint to the eyes of the Fox before his attention was back on the Miko. “She may eat, take it, mate with it if she desires.”</p><p>“Look, I have already been through all sorts of chaos and trials. That marble of energy that Youko is holding is something that will not change the path I already walk. I am coming to understand that nothing happens without reason and that Inari is the god that also guides my path. I believe I was meant to come here, to do this. When I consume that – what will happen?” Maya asked now, her eyes focusing – her senses having slowly increased over time the more she consumed creatures and flora of the makai.</p><p>“Oh, you could die – but I don’t think that will happen. No not with your spiritual energy in as…<em>ripe</em> of a state as yours currently is.” The Fox said that devious grin spreading across his face as he extended the marble of energy towards her. “To put it simply, this is a crystalized wishing star, and while it is completely useless to youkai like ourselves – it is quite the pretty for a pet like yourself, as you likely have started to notice that the better you feel energy-wise… the more your body has been slowing down.”</p><p>“Hence the reason for your desire to sneak out when your Master was away – and try to train in the woods. Your ripe energy state attracted the Bear, and Youko merely allowed it close enough to test the effectiveness of the pet that Kuronue saddled us with.” Yomi said as he remained in the position he was while watching the young maiden during her moment of choosing. “If you are willing to tell me how you knew about the bamboo shoots – I will give you a head pet to help you feel better, hm?” Yomi asked though it was more like a statement than a true question.</p><p>The young woman stopped reaching out for the glowing item that Youko was holding out. Flickering up to the horned demon that had just offered to pet her. Her teeth flashed as she gave Yomi a rather bright smile. “You don’t say?” She questioned as she hummed for a moment before she suddenly reached out with a rapid movement of her hand, snatching up the little marble that Youko had been offering to her. “Well bad news, boys, my answer is really pretty boring.” She said rather quickly while she examined the wishing start that Youko had handed her. “I just felt the energy of them beneath the ground, I am rather attuned to nature – as you see. I made an easy contract with more than one or two Land Gods in my last two years of life.”</p><p>The rather calm way the maiden said it while looking at that orb of pulsing energy had both youkai ceasing in a jovial way, they had started to address the little human. Stopping for a moment as a glint of something dangerous filled Youko’s eyes. “You <em>felt</em> the energy of them beneath the ground?” He said – that dangerous glint was suspicion but then his head cocked as he stared at the mortal as if she was a curious thing.</p><p>“Yeah, felt it, like little daggers pointed up. It was set to flare with a single spark of energy, spread through, and then use the blood of the prey to finish feeding the growth of the bamboo shoots, which are quite sharp in many ways, and were used for torture in ancient days.” Maya said in a rather smooth but calm voice, speaking of such a painful torture experience in such a passive calm way that the Youkai was caught off guard when she suddenly decided to swallow the wishing star.</p><p>“Ancient Kings! Are you mad! Spit that out right now, I wasn’t - …” Youko stopped his hand reaching out as he just gave a low groan and just threw his hands up. “Kuronue’s pet just had to be the defective one, it goes and swallows shit it shouldn’t. I was jesting, I didn’t think you had the audacity to swallow a wishing star!”</p><p>Yomi, for all that small span of time, had been gone by watching the Miko – up until the rather explosive reaction of his leader. “Oh my, has Kuronue’s pet human gone and swallowed a wishing star, ha-ha, well this will be quite an interesting development. I wonder how it will manifest in her?” The youkai said, a curious glint in his eyes as he leaned in close to the little human. “Mnnn, I’d say it will take a few more cycles of elevated heartrate before the star <em>really</em> shatters in your digestive tract…”</p><p>“Oh damn…” Maya mumbled, but for all intents and purposes, she hadn’t expected that Youko would jest with her, mostly because while she knew Kitsune were tricksters – she was in a position where she had to take whatever chances she could to crawl her way back to the energy she needed to get back to her own time.</p><p>“Ah, well damn… Let us hope his pet does not break before he gets back from the heist. Though we now must wonder how long it will be until the poor dear just gets much too flustered and loses her wits. I hear pure energy can be quite unnerving for young female mortals.” Youko said as he sat down in front of the human that Kuronue had dragged into the ragtag group. “Well shit, I mean, it shouldn’t kill her right?”</p><p>“What the hell do you mean it shouldn’t kill me?” Maya barked out, her hands gripping at the fabric that covered her knees, her body shaking for a moment as the fox sitting so close caused her to get enveloped in the scent that seemed to fill the air around him. Her cheek twitched for a moment – her hand reaching up to scratch at it as she shook her head. She could feel the pulsing energy inside of her – “Forget it, I am… I am not weak!” She gasped out her face squeezing tight as her hand switched to her chest as the stabbing strange pulsing feeling that she had felt two years before – similar but also different – began.</p><p>“I mean obviously not, look – I know you have a negative perception of demons, but we have our own moral code and we have our own system of honor. That’s what I was trying to tell you.” Youko said, seeming almost bored as his elbow was braced on his knee, his chin resting in his palm as his tails flicked with agitation. He was waiting for something to happen, and when he saw the twitch of her cheek and the spike of energy he knew something was happening. “Ah… dear, you must calm yourself if you are going to assimilate that wishing star into your system.”</p><p>The fact that she had two rather powerful youkai staring her down, as her body was trying to assimilate an item, she had not realized she was not supposed to eat. How was she supposed to know about wishing stars? Those were practically extinct in the era she was from. She jerked back as Yomi and Youko both leaned in closer so that their heads were nearly touching while the duo stared down the Miko – both smiling in a way that caused Maya to shudder and curl back in confusion as their closeness spiked up the hormones that she was only now beginning to understand had been getting a little thrown out of balance by the place she was.</p><p>Her hand clutched her chest as another pulse rippled through her soul and wrapped around her heart like the vice of some dark curse wrapped around the core of her being. “Gah, Oh Hell – this hurts…” She gasped, a wet hacking cough leaving her as she curled up. Both of her hands clutched at her chest now, clawing at the flesh there, as if she could rip the glowing core from her skin if she just tried hard enough.</p><p>“Ah, shit, I think we broke his pet, Yomi. Grab the arms, I believe the little one is in the middle of a Fright” The Kitsune said, his ears flicked forward as Youko moved with practice ease to press his hand over her mouth, carefully trying to force the mortal to focus on him – as he attempted to get her to pull herself out of the Misery Vision that was manifesting from the pain the wishing star assimilation was causing.</p><p>“Kat! You must calm down and breathe. It was wrong of us to tease you; it is just we question and prod at what we cannot understand. You are not a normal human, and you do not quickly attack but instead observe when it is needed. It’s an admirable trait, but it is also a dangerous one.” Yomi said as he grabbed the arms of the Miko and pulled them up above her head. Anchoring her wrists to the wall so that they could try to force her to calm down by breathing through her nose, she was going to end up causing the wishing star to assimilate at a faster rate than would be advisable. It was at that moment Yomi got a good look at the young Miko’s arms and the state of the scars that covered her inner arms. “King of the Underworld be damned…”</p><p>Maya’s body shook with the force of the energy that was unfurling inside of her, the sensation almost like the world itself was spiraling around her in overwhelming energy of awareness. She was forced to gaze into stern golden eyes, there was a flicker of something familiar there in those depths that called to a long cold part of her being. She could not breathe, she could not focus – all she could do was try her best to not drown, but the words around her caused her to snap back to reality – focus slipping over her mind. Even as she breathed, following the way Youko was breathing, her vision was slowly growing dim by the moment. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing took on an even but relaxed tempo as if the Miko had passed out from the exertion of the situation.</p><p>“Oh, what in the nine hells, Kuronue is going to flip. We broke his pet!” Youko said as he motioned to the passed-out female. Groaning softly as he covered his face with his hand and then make a soft ‘tch’ sound before grunting. “Oh well, nothing to do about it, we have to put the pet into her nest and wait to see if she wakes up-“</p><p>“Youko – Yomi – where is Kat? I am back from my… What the hell are you two doing to my human pet!?!” Kuronue’s voice came from the entrance of the room the two youkai had been trying to calm the panicking Miko.</p><p>“Oh, for the love of the…Kuronue, it’s not what you think.” Yomi said as he pulled away from the Miko, filing those scars into the back of his mind – as he knew exactly what kind of cuts those kinds of scars could make, and it meant that his Miko had already been dancing with death for longer than she had been here.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Light and Dark both needed to Ascend”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The males all looked up at that voice, almost faintly hearing the words and acknowledging the energy within it. Like echoes, being released through the ripples that had appeared around the Miko.</p><p>“<em>Twice she has died and thrice she has cried. Bitter truths, and honeyed lies.”</em></p><p>Those words were almost whispered on the winds that had entered the small space, coins scattering and gems dropping and rolling across various parts of the room. The Miko’s eyes snapped open, staring up at the three that had gathered around here, a grin crossing her features as she clutched at the piercing pain in her chest, the light pulsating and growing stronger – light that was coming from those markings that covered the backs of her hands. “Well, I guess this is goodbye…”</p><p>Those very same markings continued to grow and change as the power trickled through her core. The winds swept around her small frame, and suddenly the Miko was gone.</p><p>The three-youkai stood there in shocked silence and rubbed at their eyes for a moment. There was a hazy odd feeling of dissonance for a moment.</p><p>“Ugh, did one of you bring back a cursed item?” Kuronue said -first of the trio that stood in the treasure room with a confused look as to why they were there in the first place. “Eh… do either of you remember why we are here?” He asked as his hand went to his head for a moment. He felt like he was forgetting something, and it felt so strange in there – especially with how strong of a scent of cherry blossoms seemed to seep into the room.</p><p>“Hell, if I know… Let’s go hunting for some mischief.” Youko said as he shook his head, suddenly feeling an odd echo of a voice – but a scent that wrapped sweetly around his senses – before vanishing as if it was a memory not really his own.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“How could you let her go on such a dangerous journey Koichi! You swore to me that letting Siya aid her would bring no harm!” Sachiko bellowed at her husband as she picked up her sandal and threw it at the man that had just returned with the Land God, her husband dodging it as both of the males faced down the old wrinkly Miko.</p><p>“Mistress Sachiko, please, you have known me since the moment you hatched my son and brought him home to us here – I swear to you, as a Celestial Dragon, that your granddaughter will be fine. Yes, she swallowed a Wishing Star, but I am to believe this is exactly what was needed. When she slipped into the ripples of time that intersect with our realm – she went to a place her body was not wholly capable of understanding. Furthermore, it seems that her presence – her existence there – was … wrinkled out of memory given the passage of time. She was so far back in the past that the chances of her meeting any of those demons that became so interested in her story… is well… quite slim…” The dragon said with a laugh. Scratching his cheek nervously as he shook his head. “Siya!” The elder Dragon said now, snapping his fingers as the younger lithe demi-god came from behind the trees carrying the water sodden maiden.</p><p>Maya’s markings had become more defined, the blossoms that started on the back of her palms had expanded outward, vines and greenery dancing like magical ink only seeable by the keenest of eyes. The beginning of a glowing blossoming circlet spread out from her third eye – and there were even small sparks of energy beginning to spread like frost across a windowpane in a deep winter early morning from the corner of the Maiden’s eyes.</p><p>Sachiko clutched her chest for a moment, staring at her granddaughter with worry etched on her features. She had to trust in the path they had been guided to, but the worry for her granddaughter only grew with each time the family was dealing with one of her shifts. “I… will do my best to understand.”</p><p>Maya’s body jerked and convulsed against Siya as she threw her head back and turned her head fast enough to begin vomiting up a black tar-like substance, a substance that splashed the ground and caused the Miko to give a gasping moan of pain as another wave of pain swept through her guts. The young woman had barely a moment to gasp a breath of fresh air before the next wave of sickness washed through her and she retched up the thick viscous mixture that comprised the toxic energies her body had been clinging to like a leech. “Cu-Cursed… Wishing Star… the prices we pay…”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Promises and Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When life takes us on a journey of discovery we find things that impact us for a lifetime; the most common thread of things that follow us forever are our promises and our regrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Seven<br/>
<em>Promises and Regrets</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Twice she has died and thrice she has cried. Bitter truths, and honeyed lies.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words had been a puzzle the young Kitajima had pondered over as the erratic fluctuations from the swallowed Wishing Star had abated the moment the vile mixture had been repelled from her body.</p><p>Siya was the one that had noticed the vile sludge of dark thick energy and poison for what it truly was. “Oh, dear – well it is better to expel such darkness than to keep in that which was never our burden to carry at all.” He said as he gave the little mortal an affectionate pat on the back before he set her down.</p><p>“Twice she has died and thrice she has cried…” Maya muttered low under her breath as she bit at the knuckle of her pointer finger. Her brows furrowing as she tried to let her mind adjust to the oddness of the clarity that had washed over her senses. Maya had never had such clarity with her senses before, and she half wondered about the words she had heard in the past. The past of her life here and the past in the war flung ages that had come before she had ever been born.</p><p>“Hm? What is that dear?” Siya asked as the Elder Celestial Dragon occupied his time with speaking to Sachiko and Koichi about what had happened, leaving Maya to the care of the healer god that had taken formed a sweet spot for the Miko. “That sounded oddly like a story I heard as a hatchling…”</p><p>“I… said… Twice she has died, and thrice she has cried. Bi-Bitter truths, and honeyed lies…” Maya repeated slowly, as she made sure she was repeating the words as accurately as she could remember. “I heard it… before I woke up… it was like for a moment I was drowning in the winds that surrounded me and then I had a moment of clarity before I came back here. I do not know what overcame me, why I ate a wishing star – why I did not even realize that would be a bad thing! I hadn’t realized the curse that was buried deep inside of it until I was already trying to process what I had consumed.”</p><p>“That is to be expected, Star-Maiden, you consumed a wishing star from an era where hope was dying from the plague of the demons that were difficult to quell in those days. I have heard about the ages of darkness, hundreds of years in the past.” Siya said the demi-god’s features softened with affection as his hand reached out and he cupped the maiden’s cheek. “What brings such sorrow to such lively eyes? We were not completely capable of protecting you, but it appears once again – Star-Maiden – you lack the need to be rescued by others. While you are still immature, I see a great destiny awaiting you if you can finish your twenty-fourth year without dying.</p><p>Maya huffed as she turned her head from the affectionate touch of the demi-god, the small sliver of light that had grown in her heart from the weeks with the Youkai had shriveled into a tiny flicker once more. She stepped back from the demi-God and just wrapped her arms around her chest, her head going down as she felt the quivering confused laugh just bubbling up through her lips. “Would I make the same choice then knowing what I do as I do now? The things I have seen, the truths I do not share with any other. The way my words dance along the shadows edge, an edge I’ve walked from the moment of my birth.” The Miko said as she turned to face the entity that had helped her through this next stage of her journey. “I am greatly honored to have had your aide in this stage of my development.”</p><p>“Nay, I must say, Miss Maya, it is I who has found myself enlightened by your presence. You remind me that sometimes fighting the darkness is knowing when to smile again. Such sorrow in such lively eyes, but you still strive forward with the smile that the ones you save have come to know.” Siya said, the healer god was more than a little amused that the mortal had so casually pushed away from a touch of affection. He was no fool, he would not tread in a garden that was not yet ready to bloom. Perhaps in some future journey, they may cross paths and twine in a different sort of dance altogether. “But I must ask, what are you speaking of? Can you enlighten this old demi-god just a bit more?” He asked as he gave her a charming smile, his hand lifted as his fingertips pinched together to make a small motion that showed the request of information was quite small in nature.</p><p>Maya gave a grunt for a moment as her mind snapped back to reality. The last echoes of the temporal dissonance faded from her mind as she focused on the healer once more. “Oh ah… just… Promises and regrets, things from the past that I am going to burn away and rise from.” She said her hands in the small of her back as the Miko smiled brightly and cocked her head to the side. “I’m the Chosen, don’t you know? And as much as I wish that I did not have to tread this path, I need to tread it. I still struggle, to this day – with trusting others enough to rely on them.”</p><p>” Ah… promises and regrets, you know Miss Maya – the more I spend time around your soul the more I realize that you may never have consumed a cursed wishing star at all… but instead, you are weighed down by the true path you have only just started to walk.” Siya said as he stepped over to the young woman, reaching out and cupping her cheeks – forcing the petite female to stare up at him. The demi-god’s face spreading into a genuine smile as the Miko puffed her cheeks – and just gave a huff before she smiled up at him. “It is not easy to be a hero, it is not easy to be a Chosen… It is lonely – and it is painful – but it is worth it. There is such a bright light waiting to rip free from you, I just hope I get to see that day you birth your true brilliance.”</p><p>“Well, if you are so determined to see it then make me a promise, a promise Demi-God Siya, that you will find me before the end of my 24<sup>th</sup> year, you will find me and you will see that which you seem so determined will be seen!” Maya said in that slightly petulant sass she had developed for the weeks she had been around the Youkai. “Prove it to me. Maybe then I will feel capable of being this ‘hero’ the Celestials seem so determined to turn me into.”</p><p>Siya bit back a laugh, his mind-twisting around on the words of this mortal woman. “Ah, you are quite a delight. With a tongue like that and wit to match – you could easily set the tongues of the Celestial Courts to wagging.” He said as he reached out and cupped her chin, pushing his thumb down against her lower lip. “Open.” The terse command came.</p><p>With a frustrated grunt, the young woman opened her mouth as the Demi-God pressed his thumb against the tip of her tongue, a shock rushing through her that struck her body almost like a lightning bolt and then faded to a pulsing electrical current that slumbered deep in her core.</p><p>“Da fuq?” The comment came.</p><p>“It’s terribly rude to speak with your mouth full, though I suspect from your scent you were quite frustrated wherever it was you went. Alas, that is not a path I dare tread just yet – you are Star-Maiden now, and that – sweet little Priestess… Is something that I have little power to control the fate of. Much like yourself – I am also one who carries a curse.” The demi-god said in a slightly bitter way. Pulling his hand away from the mortal, having verified the truth of the matter. “When the time comes, I will be brought to you.”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s reassuring, and yes… the place I was – was… frustrating… but the odd thing is my migraine from before is just… gone…” Maya admitted as she just shook her head, disbelief was at the core of how she was feeling about this situation. “So, what do I do now? Do I do some sort of trial here still?”</p><p>“Considering you nearly died, and came back infused with the core of a wishing star… I would say that you have found what you needed from this place. I think you must move onwards.” He said as he took a seat on the ground and just crossed his legs – elbows braced on his knees as he watched the curious Miko and the development she had been going through. “Travel further to the edge of the arid domains where wind and sand rule the skies… Two years you must travel… when you and your Elders reach that point you will have your next Awakening – <strong>do not miss this time frame</strong> –“</p><p>“Or it will lead to certain death or some other sort of negative horrible side effect. Yes, I’ve sort of grasped the entire doom and gloom aspect. I was serious though when I told Inari I wanted to know the truth. At first, I lived for the rage of the truth that I had been told when I passed through my first awakening at 16. I have become used to the warnings and the cryptic nature of those that deem themselves higher than a mere mortal.” Maya said as she gripped the fabric that gathered at the edges of her legs, slowly moving to sit down so she could fold her legs beneath her and sigh. “I’m not an idiot, I may be unaware of some things – but I am not an idiot.”</p><p>“And after the rage? What do you live for now? What did your second Awakening bring you?” Siya asked as he gazed at the mortal with a kind but affectionate smile crossing his lips. “Did you learn a valuable lesson this time?”</p><p>“Yeah, males – doesn’t matter the species, love to pass the buck of on someone else to clean up after them. UGH.” Maya said as she threw her head back and groaned. Jolting a little as the healer threw his head back and started to laugh. Her heart clenched as his image was suddenly overshadowed by the image of a taller male – large bat-wings spreading out behind him a hand reaching out towards her – making Maya look away and close her eyes at the clenching pain in her chest. “I… That was a joke… sorry… I learned that the rage would only break me. I also learned a bit more about demons than I knew before.”</p><p>“Ah… but you also made connections you are trying to understand, is that it?” Siya asked now, a finger tapping to his cheek as he looked up at the sky above them. “You know, those lines you whispered are from a part of the Makai – well more from the Youkai-tales that little demons are told to tell them the warnings of what humans can bring to things they do not understand. That particular story is prominent to the Dove Youkai of the border clans.”</p><p>Maya perked up at the mention of Dove Youkai, her mind flashing with the image of the ones she had run into before. “yes… yes, I do believe that strikes a bell for something I discovered back then…But I also have been puzzled by another verse that I heard when I had my first awakening, please – Lord Siya – will you humor me and see if you can identify something else that has troubled me for years?”</p><p>“If it is within my power, I will do what I can. Miss Maya, you must know that I will do what I can.” The demi-god said, putting his hand over his heart and putting his head back. He took a semi-dramatic position for a moment, like something you would see done in one of the plays that mirrored the far past.</p><p>“Follow the old shrine trail, find the path that winds and wends, twice around and back without fail, Light and Dark both needed to Ascend,” Maya whispered as she looked up at the demi-god that was being so forward with the information the young woman was trying to process. She saw the flicker of surprise on his features before the demi-god furrowed his brows and gave her a perplexed look. “What? Did I say something odd?”</p><p>“Yes, and no.” Siya said as he looked as if for a moment he was sucking on some sort of bitter and sour hard candy. “The phrase you spoke is part of a missing prophesy from the archaic times of the Makai. My father might know a little more about this, but I am a bit too young to have a full grasp of this situation. I have hatched fifty years ago, as you well know since your grandparents brought me here to my Esteemed Father. I have yet to also go through my reincarnation trials to gain power and strength to ascend to a higher level of power.”</p><p>“Archaic times…” Maya murmured; her eyes fluttered shut as she bit her knuckle in thought for that moment. There was a clear image of the eight-armed demon, the one she now knew was called Yatsude. She remembered, a flickering memory from that time she found the truth all those years ago. “One moment.” She said softly as she pulled at the lobe of her right ear with her free hand, her knuckle once against her lips as she shook her head and tried to comprehend the combination of stimuli that had nearly overloaded her so many times before. “The Fox and The Maiden, I think I heard it called once…”</p><p>“Yes, it is something from before the sundering, before the ‘realms’ were truly formed as they are. It is something that not many know about, except in passing – that is one of the more common verses that has been passed down, but there are other snippets that could be collected from various locations in the Makai.” Siya said as his eyes flashed with understanding. “Ah, it makes sense.”</p><p>“Huh? How?” Maya asked, her face breaking out with a look of surprise as she turned her gaze once again to the demi-god that had been puzzling over the words and confusions she had carried for so long.</p><p>“Well, Miss Maya, it is simple for one that is tied to the Celestial Courts… I just realized that you may very well be some form of a celestial being that has been stripped of all of your powers and memories and thrown into a cycle of reincarnations to either atone for a grievous crime – or to attain a great reward.” Siya said as he leaned in and hummed – his lips pursing as a look of concentration overcame his features and he gazed deep into the eyes of the Miko.“Unfortunately, there is no way to tell something like that, it’s part of how that sort of thing works. Only the Gods that granted that would have such answers.”</p><p>Maya went still at those words; she had been moving to stand up and start moving over to where she could smell the food her grandmother was making. Her eyes flashing for a moment with a remembered instance where something like this had similarly been discussed. “I… am not quite sure I have an answer to that question. I am sorry. We should move on to the food, I feel quite hungry.” Maya said as she flashed a smile to the demi-god, bowing her head politely and excusing herself.</p><p>Siya sat on his own, his head turning now as he followed the trail of the Miko that had excused herself and left him there with the energy settling around him to a gentle hum. Her time here was nearly through, that much he was certain of. With a heavy sigh he turned his gaze to the skies above, the stars reminding him of another night so like this one. “Ah, another time… kitten… You’re no longer quite as feral as the last time.” Siya said, his tone almost reminiscent of one that you would have when speaking of someone you had a fondness for. It was barely whispered enough to carry on the winds, the quirk to the corner of his mouth only caused him to turn his gaze towards where the Miko had left. “Still just a bud, not even a full blossom. Harvest time is still so far. Sweet maiden speaking of promises and regrets…“<br/>
<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry 1 of Final Journey West,<br/>
<br/>
With a heavy heart, we moved from the place that had sheltered us for so long, the time had slipped by us and with the warning of the Demi-God, we traveled. We knew where we were to go, and whether we got there early was not something that we considered a problem, we needed to get there before my next Awakening. According to Siya, whatever resided in that dry place of sand and heat is where a vital piece to the puzzle I am beginning to unweave is supposed to be found. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still don’t quite understand what is going on, and grandmother has asked me not to speak of things she cannot quite understand, I suddenly feel as if a veil has been lifted from my eyes, and I am starting to build myself up. Like a chrysalis being formed for the greatest change that one can come through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I find myself at a loss sometimes, waking up with my mind clouded with memories of those that I had spent a few scant weeks with. I have been unable to speak of that time, and I know there will be few who can hear such stories without it causing more ripples than I already have with my foolish compulsion to swallow the wishing star offered to me by Youko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even as nights passed from that impromptu foray to the past, my soul and body both on a journey that had happened in mere moments for the ones I had left behind in the future for the past… and yet those weeks still burn bright in my memory, the weeks I spent with the Thieves and the bonds I started to forge in that time. When my mind and body had resonated and returned to their proper place… I felt a sweet pain pierce through me. A part of me was still trapped – another Maya, to push through and grow from the experience of being.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since we have left and started our journey farther to the West, I have been plagued with strange dreams. Sometimes I wake up crying, but mostly I wake up baffled. My body burning with a fever that faded shortly after I threw my blankets from my sleeping form. Sometimes I can hear voices, in the trees, as we travel. Whenever we travel through a thicket of bamboo, my head lifts and my energy seeking for what I know will never be there…<br/>
<br/>
Ages, Hundreds of years, around 200 years if my estimations were correct - stretch out between where I was – and where I have come to be in this moment. Grandmother says that she will begin teaching me more advanced talisman techniques, she says that I am becoming stronger than any Miko she has had the ability to come across, including herself. I still feel uneasy about this title that has been thrust upon me. I know there have been truths revealed, and there are lies I have been unable to unravel and understand more clearly now.<br/>
<br/>
After the rage was cleared from me, after I purged myself of the impurities that had consumed me for the last two years, the wishing star – which had never been cursed at all – if the Roma Matriarch, was to be believed. Grandmother spent four hours speaking with this woman in a hushed whispered language that I had never heard her use before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sometimes dream of Kuronue, something about that bat-winged idiot makes my heart clench with sadness. Like somehow, I know I will not see him again, not as I had seen him before. The finality of the words Lord Siya spoke to me had severed the little hope that had started to blossom. He was right, I was still too immature to handle such trials of life, and I am more focused than ever on the path I must walk.<br/>
<br/>
I think I now understand why it was I needed to go West now, the past that I was tangled with so closely is back there where I was born into this life. From what I have been able to get from some of the foxes we have found while traveling at the edges of the border where either trickster or cannibal fox was prone to be found – the Fox Youko was killed many years ago, and none had really heard much of him again till a recent tournament in the Makai. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mind you, the foxes I spoke to were not sure of the accuracy of this information, as the fox demons of China and the Fox Demons of Korea were two completely different types of creatures. Even more so, they differed from the Kitsune of Nihon. They also did not lock themselves up into a separate realm – in the same way, that the Youkai of Nihon had – and a choice for other creatures from other cultures as well. These were the creatures that remained the shadows at the edges of human perception.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was especially surprised to discover that Yomi, that quiet and contemplative horned youkai – had been a King in Makai for a good amount of time before the current King Enki had been selected for all the Makai. Yomi is the only one still alive, but Yomi is the only one I never promised to go find – he never seemed that much of the sentimental type – but I miss even him.<br/>
<br/>
The demons we come across now do not seem to have the same nature as the ones from closer to the land of my birth, grandmother and grandfather grow worried that the lack of sleep from the watch cycles we have to do – may result in a casualty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I must rest now, perhaps I will write again the next time I have spare thoughts to process here. Maybe I might write down a dream, grandmother said the chances of higher developed spiritual visions were more likely since I had passed through the sort of trial I had. She commented that had her old friend Genkai still been alive, they might have brought me there for the powerful Master to help guide my budding powers.<br/>
<br/>
I think leaving my home was the best thing I have ever done. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry 2 of Final Journey West – </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
I dreamed of the Thieves again, but not in the way I viewed them when I was put into the past for several weeks… It has been at least a full moon cycle since we started traveling away from the place where the Demi-God Siya had told me that I had an expiration date on existence. Grandfather finds my humor to be enjoyable, but grandmother warns me that too much cynicism will give me wrinkles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have started to train my dreams so that I can remember more of them, or I can use my dreaming to dig through my own memories. This sort of thing had been helpful in keeping the knowledge I need to find the truth, and I was finding it was getting easier to shield myself from demons. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grandmother and Grandfather talked about making a stop with a friend in some old village at the edge of a border for a country I had never heard the name of before. I think I have walked more than I ever have in my life, but for some reason, it is more refreshing than it is exhausting. I feel stronger than I ever have, and I see now why my grandparents love doing this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dream was more of a memory, it was of that time when Kuronue had asked me to tell him a story for the first time. The first time I had learned something of the Youkai culture, and that something as simple as your tears could tell a multitude of things to a demon with the right kind discerning palette.<br/>
<br/>
I woke up crying, I know that much. I watched my past self in the dream and watched as she opened herself to Kuronue in a way that I now realized had been the start of a romantic interest. After my time in the past, I had also pulled grandpa to the side, as Celestial Court forbid if my grandmother had to be made aware of this, after speaking to my grandfather he theorized that what I experienced was an attraction to the youkai that had in his own strange way shown how much he cared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Great, my first love was cut short by a fucking flower – and my second chance – the first flutters of a potentially healing heart – had been smothered by the words that had come from the Demi-God’s lips. So why is it that I dream of the Youkai so often?<br/>
<br/>
I do not like crying, at least – it’s just a strange sensation. I spent several weeks adapting to the weird culture that ancient youkai had – and then was thrust right back into a time where I was hundreds of years in the future of where I had been just moments before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That damn wishing star!<br/>
<br/>
I am so tired of promises and regrets, I am trying to move on, and the clinging climbing tails of spiritual parasite vines have wrapped around my thoughts like a strangling cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I falter and tire, it is time for my rest. We must pass through a dangerous area, so I will try to do another journal entry just before we cross another into another country – this time one of the countries not even on human maps. Grandmother says we must, and that we should be cautious in this place we tread into, as the energies of it have slumbered for so long that we must travel through as quickly as possible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I retire and rest soon enough – but I will finish off my day and try to meditate. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry 3 of Final Journey West – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grandfather says tomorrow we will pass through the Country that no longer exists on Human maps, he and Grandmother traveled through here before my father had been born. Then again, many years later after he – my father - had become a man and married mother.<br/>
<br/>
It is strange since I shed the rage that I felt towards Shuuichi; I have also been able to shed the rage that I felt towards my parents. I grow, and I change, I learn, and I spread my wings a little more with each day. While I do not forgive those who hurt me, I do understand better now what lead them to the places they decided to go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This place, Grandfather says it is a place where Gods fear to go, even the Old Ones – even the ones of the Star-Travelers that removed the Creatures a White-haired ‘Fae’ had called ‘Fir-Bolg’… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is a rough word, and one that makes a strange evocation of the sensation like one has simultaneously licked a chalkboard and started mashing their teeth on tinfoil. The sensation was one I rather try to avoid, which is part of the Geis on the word – according to the ‘Puck’ that befriended my grandparents in their youth, saying the name properly will evoke the attention of any remaining remnants of these creatures – so the word itself had been imbued with a countermeasure that would cause a sensation that humans would naturally avoid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oddly enough that made me somehow think of humans as a sort of cat-like pet that the Celestial and Demonic realms toyed with as little experiments in adaptability – fuck that is a terrifying thought… but fitting given what I came to understand of Youkai Culture with the Thieves… and even now as I travel and learn more and more stories of creatures long thought gone… I am learning things I could have never learned in some college.<br/>
<br/>
The first time they had found this place, according to Puck – was by accident. My grandmother had freed the caged trickster, and he had immediately thanked her by booting her at grandpa and getting the two of them trapped here to deal with a demon. It was many years later they had returned after my father had been born and grown much older, that my grandparents had come back – and from what Puck told me, they had once again managed to free something that had been trapped in the place we are going to have to travel through.<br/>
<br/>
Except, according to Puck – My Grandmother and Grandfather made a mistake in what they released that last time they passed through the place that no longer had a name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s some scary shit right there, I have to admit the thought of entering a place that doesn’t even exist on maps, a place that human perception just ceases to perceive as existing – thus traveling through it like the entire space was thinned by the determined belief of the human mind – it’s an absolutely horrifying thought, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I am pretty sure I am going to be waking up screaming from nightmares tonight, and the fucked-up thing is I think that the one called Puck finds my discomfort amusing. What sort of morally ambiguous fuckery has my grandparents invited into our party of ragtag demon slayers?<br/>
<br/>
I am starting to realize now that my time with Kuronue, Youko, Yomi, and the rest of that band of thieves… Was a bright spot of enlightenment that has helped me be more discerning in how I go about my duties. I really wish I could use my will on myself to push me into more dreams; that would focus on the memories from that span of weeks…<br/>
<br/>
Alas, as Inari would say – what is done is done, the past is the past.<br/>
<br/>
I must move forward, the realm we enter can play with the mind and trick the senses. We must make it through this to find our way to the help that awaits. Grandfather is hoping his friend – more easily accessed by traveling through this place that existed outside of normal human perception – would be able to help prepare me for some of the questions that I had about my dreams – the things I had experienced. </em>
</p><p><em>Tonight, I seek my sleep with a strange sort of nostalgia… promises and regrets, that was what I told Siya I was thinking of when I spoke in such a confusing way – but I think… as I start to unravel and remember the past – maybe I will learn more about my future – what I can become, who I am meant to be. </em><br/>
<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Puck stood in the air a good distance from the ground; his lanky frame stretched out as he flipped through another of the journals that the young Miko had been writing on her journey. Hell, some of the stuff he read would make a Catholic have a stroke… There was an odd promise in the way she handled temporal dissonance. “Promises and Regrets eh? What is boiling in that brain – kiddo?” The trickster asked as he flipped upside down while snapping the book shut after realizing that there would be no more pages until after they made it through the Country with no Name and that alone was a terrifying thing that made him shiver.</p><p>Sometimes it was best to let such things stay asleep.</p><p>Well then, that meant he had to make sure this priestess made it through this trial – because if she did not make it through Puck wouldn’t know what the next part of the story was, well at least from her point of view. He was sort of invested in this little morsel of information.</p><p>Well, that was until he realized that Maya had returned to her tent and found the Fae hanging upside down – caught red-handed with her Journal. “Hey, sorry Kiddo…” And then with a puff of smoke, the fae vanished, making the young woman scream in protest as she gathered up her journal.</p><p>What sort of promises had been made? What sort of things was that perplexing Miko trying to unravel?</p><p>Well, The Puck was never one to spoil a good story, so he decided it was best to wait till he could get those answers. Besides, there was still so much that the Maiden didn’t know about The Fox – or The Bat – or The Crow – The darkness rising – or the truth of the red Castle in this Damned Realm of fractured mirror realms. This was a place once so full of promises, now all it contained was regrets.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Country With No Name and The Mirror Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A land that has no name, and a strange gray reality that saps the emotion and thoughts from those around it. What exists within the Country with No name and what is the Mirror Witch?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Eight<br/>
<em>The Country With no Name and The Mirror Witch</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry 12 of Travel through Country with No Name,<br/>
<br/>
Shit, man, this place is a nightmare. Grandmother and Grandfather have both confirmed something in this strange place have elevated in its activities and the manifestations of its powers. The scariest part was the fact that we have been walking through here for at least two months. I have a strange sense of time, and asides for that Puck keeps pulling out a pocket watch from some strange pocket dimension on his person.<br/>
<br/>
He tells me that while my grandmother freed him, he was still not truly free, and had to find shattered remnants of himself as well – before he would be whole again. He said when I met him again – before the end of my twenty-fourth year – that he will no longer have the bands, and he will be able to speak more freely. He too, alluded, mind you – not directly said – but it was as blunt as Puck could be…was trapped by a spell upon his tongue. He was also bound by the gold bands the Royal fae had used on him before casting irons around him and gifting him to the Mirror Witch.<br/>
<br/>
This was exactly what caused the downfall of the Country With No Name, and which was definitely related to the accidental release of something that Puck himself had hoped would never be released.<br/>
<br/>
I am not sure why he is trusting me, and when he cannot use words the Ancient Fae will just put his fingertips on my temples and press his forehead against my own. For some reason, I can see the images of his memories when he does this.<br/>
<br/>
Grandmother is worried about it, but as we are still months before I turn nineteen years… It is still safe to say that I am not going to be overly impacted by the guidance of this chaotic trickster. He was once again, part of the journey of what I was trying to uncover in my own story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I rest uneasy tonight; I will try to write again after we pass through this next section of this Gods forsaken realm.<br/>
<br/>
Puck has promised to teach me how to use my spiritual energy and my blood to automatically record my thoughts upon the parchment. He thinks it would make me feel more secure if I could have more regular capabilities of dispelling the thoughts that plague me.<br/>
<br/>
Then again, after the incident in my tent he has become a strangely odd advisor of a sort. More like I am around the Youkai again, in an odd way… an unearthly creature that had little to no interest in me outside of the fact that my mind was an interesting conundrum for them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry 13 of Travel Through Country with No Name -<br/>
<br/>
What – the Fuck – Puck has done something, I am not even sure what it was, but it had to be the Fae. We have now passed through an entire season – somehow. The area we walked through became steadily warmer and warmer till suddenly the temperature was sucked out of the world around us… Not so much the temperature… It was more like the color, the life, was just leached out of the landscape around us.<br/>
<br/>
I have no idea what the fuck happened, but Puck said it was just a side effect of this realm. If a mortal mind was here for too long, their perceptions began to degrade. Something about this place is a mad bog of misery and suffering. Well since I’ve caught the bastard not only reading my journal but prancing through my dreams, I can be assured that Puck really knows that I understand how some of that might feel.<br/>
<br/>
The only color that seems to exist is us, the ragtag band of travelers moving through a nightmarish realm that was leached of color. When we made camp for the night and started to prepare for our meal that we would have while some power naps were taken by my grandparents… our fire was slowly losing its color – even as I watched the flames sparking with the energy of the Fae that had made the wood explode with warmth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was strange, and when I dreamed the bright vibrancy of the colors had my heart soaring. For some reason when I sleep in this place, I dream of the things I really desire. This Country with No Name, and the darkness that hung over it, was a strangely soothing thing for the young woman that I had become. The pleasant calm that came over me was something that chased around the depression that has begun to cling once more like a second skin.<br/>
<br/>
At least in my dreams, I have color, the deeper we travel in these colorless lands the more vibrant the emotions my dreams evoke. I find it baffling, puzzling even. I have asked Puck to respect the boundaries of my journal from here out, I have managed to broker the deal with him – if I promise to tell him bits and pieces from time to time.<br/>
<br/>
Grandmother and Grandfather watch me with concern, as I sleep deeper – even if the periods of sleep are shorter, but the times I sleep longer are what worries them the most. Puck says that those are the times that I must ‘hibernate’ my essence to hide from a particularly dangerous creature that followed us through this hellish landscape.<br/>
<br/>
We are almost at the exit of this hellscape that was created by a Witch with no concept of respect or care for others. This place was the direct result of a spoiled girl and the things she had been denied. I was fast becoming glad that I was capable of this strange energy hibernation.<br/>
<br/>
I – would be even gladder if I could cling to the feelings that wrap me in warmth whenever I think of the dreams that had slowly started to plague me as I aged and matured.<br/>
<br/>
What was merely a sprig was slowly beginning to become something more defined, a blossom slowly opening its petals to the light of a strange world.<br/>
<br/>
I need to go – next, I write it will be the next time we break camp. Puck says we will likely reach the red castle in the distance. I want to know why that place is the only part of this monochrome nightmare that has any sort of color.<br/>
<br/>
Puck told me I should be careful what I wished for…<br/>
<br/>
I’m starting to think I made a mistake…</em>
</p><p>“Ohhh, that’s not bad, not bad at all, if I don’t say so myself…Well except I did say so, but quite accurate there towards the end. How is the sweet Maiden doing with the transcribing of her deepest thought?” The Trickster asked as long skilled fingers rested on the shoulders of the young one that he had become attached to in a fatherly approach. “You know, you really should be more careful about what you wish for. You have the power to shift the balance within the places you tread too long, while you can do great good you also are quite foolish.”</p><p>“You do realize I am the epitome of ‘I will do what I please’ and there is nothing your pointy ears can do to refute that truth,” Maya said as she leaned up and flicked the nose of the trickster that had bent himself at a nearly impossible angle so he could rotate and float in the air before her, his hands folding under his chin as a glittering spark of mischief filled the Trickster’s eyes. “Ugh, for the sake of the Gods, Puck. Can I rest for one night, you promised to give me peace from this point on, so I hold you to that? Give me some time, I need to gather myself for the approach we are making.”</p><p>“Ah, you are becoming more trickster by the day, I dare say. You are more fox than you lead others to believe.” Puck teased as his fingers gave a soft comforting squeeze to the maiden’s shoulders. “You know the Puck only jests and would bring no harm to an innocent. I am bound by the creed to defend the pure… You are special, that is true, and you are such fun to watch as well.”</p><p>“ugh, you’re infuriating, decide if you are Shakespeare or Yoda, stop mixing and matching what cryptic basis you follow.” Maya grumped at the Elder Fae, her eyes narrowed as she stared across at the fae that had sat down on the ground before her, ‘coming down to earth’ so to speak as he gazed at her in a way that made her squirm in discomfort.</p><p>“I can see that you have lost your taste of humor. You mortals can be so boring, especially when you have a half-opened third eye that is still blinded by a flame you can’t seem to let go.” Puck said as he started to stick his finger in his ear, digging around for a span of time and pulling his finger out to grimace at what was there before flicking it away and snapping his fingers – the glob of wax catching on fire as he stared at her. “Fine, Kid, we can lay some stuff out a bit more clearly. You’re clearly at your wit's end and if you haven’t got your head on straight when we reach that castle you <em>really</em> won’t like the answer to the question of why the object in the distance is the only thing that seems to have a color other than us.”</p><p>“Th-I am grateful for the wisdom you are willing to impart on me. Please, I am listening, Elder One.” Maya said now, shifting as she focused on the creature.</p><p>Puck sighed as he put his hand over his face, dragging it down and groaning a little with a sigh. “Ok, look, kid… Imagine your mind is like a mirror of your soul. Right? In that mirror you can see the self you are here in the physical plain… and like that weird spirit self that sometimes flickers with forms that may relate to the journey your soul has been to this point. Problem is, your mirror was broken, and bits were scattered all through the time you will be alive. When you go through an Awakening it is like you point a bunch of those shards of realization in one direction and violently force them into place within the shape they are meant to return. This is exceptionally traumatizing to energy.”</p><p>Maya groaned as she just leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, her anger boiling a little. “I had my mirror broken, and then I have been just blasted through more dangerous trials because I just had to choose the Hard mode of this game you entities call life?” She asked as she tried to piece things together in a way that made any lick of sense to her.</p><p>“I mean yeah, I guess you could sorta say that, but I want your brain ready for that place, what is there can fuck with you – and not in nice ways. Like trust me, you would rather have been trapped hundreds of years in the past – because the things that place can do to your mind is like… really bad corrupted magic. It’s a dead cell, and you’re sort of the battery that’s been pulsing through this place.” Puck said as he sighed and flopped back to stretch out on the ground, his foot wiggling as he stared up at the stars. “It doesn’t take <em>this</em> long to travel through this place, Priestess, I have noticed the fluctuations, and I fear that things are not what they seem, not at all.”</p><p>“I… kind of felt the same, and I think grandmother and grandfather noticed as well. What counsel would you offer me on this puzzle, oh wise Puck?” The young woman asked as she stared over at the fae that had stretched out on the ground.</p><p>“You already paid the price more times than you realize…” The fae muttered for a moment and then chuckled as he shifted and sat straight up to stare into the eyes of the Miko that was giving him some form of entertainment. “I will speak of truths for that is what you need. No half-lies, but I will say only what I desire to say and no more. After my words end, there will be no questions, but we will know after that moment what we will be doing about that red form in the distance.”</p><p>Maya sucked in a breath, her teeth gnashed as she released a low growl and sighed. “Fine, I hate that I once again am in a position where I am powerless to really negotiate… But I will agree to this. You offer to give that, and I will answer with what I think is the solution.”</p><p>“You are like pieces coming back together, not just of your current self, but of all the you that you have been before. The God you were marked by, the one that protects you, is also the one that put you in this position. It is both punishment and prize and contains within it the truth of what will help you know who you are.” Puck said as he steepled his fingers and looked at the Priestess with a gaze that had gone glacial cold with their intensity. “I have been trying for so long to try to get to you, to break your mind from what you have allowed yourself to become rooted in. You may ask no questions or bring up this topic again unless I do so, as a trade for taking away a choice like this – I offer you a boon. I will give you knowledge on any one thing that you desire.”</p><p>Maya started to chew on her knuckle, hwe head turning as her hand went back and she found herself touching the hairpin that she had found one day in a black market deep in the places she had traveled with her grandparents. She anchored herself and let her gaze lift to lock on that cold stare. “I want to know about The Mirror Witch and the Country with No Name.”</p><p>Puck looked at the young woman with a desperate gaze, his cold eyes suddenly melting as he just sighed and reached out to cup her cheeks. “I thought you were going to this time… at least this time you could realize it… But it seems you are still immature and are not quite ready to confront the truth. The next time we break camp will be the last time I can speak with you like this… from that point onward we will have to face things that you cannot be sleeping for if your grandparents are to survive.”</p><p>Maya’s brows furrowed as she stared at the Fae, his hands felt cool on her cheeks, the strangeness of that was digging through her mind. “What are you even talking about…”</p><p>“I – what are you even talking about Puck-“ the words tumbled from her numb lips once more as the Fae gave a frustrated grunt.</p><p>“Why do young mortals have to be so thick sometimes. Maya, you have to make the choice to drop the mirror when the time comes to be offered a chance to make your mirror whole – you <em>have</em> to choose to drop it.” The Fae said his voice starting to crack and break for a moment. “I… will keep my vow. I will tell you the story, so long as you promise me you will drop the mirror when you are offered something you never thought possible, please? The next time we make camp, I will keep my promise… I just <em>beseech</em> you to seriously consider what I ask of you – while you sleep. I will guard the night; you and your grandparents will sleep safely with Puck on guard.”</p><p>The young woman gave a soft grunt as she glared at the grump of an old Fae, a sigh bubbled from her lips as Maya dropped down and shifted to curl up inside of her sleeping bag. “Puck… why do you put up with me?”</p><p>“Quiet kid, I will tell you about it when you wake up.” Puck said, his tone sounding more tired the longer she listened, and slowly the young woman’s mind faded into sleep.<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next morning, she packed up camp with her Grandparents and Puck, and they made their way to the mass of Red that was in the distance. After she woke up Maya had tried to pester the oddly sullen Trickster to tell her what he said he would tell her in the morning when she had woken up. He just grumped and seemed to be in the process of an angry meditative state that was akin to severe constipation from the look the Trickster had on his features.</p><p>Maya found herself walking on her own for a bit after that, her grandparents moving a little slower, but Maya stopping periodically to make sure that the ones behind her were still there. Eventually, Puck told her that if she kept pestering him her grandparents would begin to ask questions that would cause trouble for them getting to the answer that Maya sought. He warned her, only one more time more would they camp before they reached the massive red castle in the distance.</p><p>As they broke camp, she realized that her grandmother and grandfather were losing the color from their bodies. They were starting to blur around the edges too, and her head jerked as she looked at the Fae that was standing at the edge of the camp, a look of sorrow on that ageless oddly ethereal face. “Puck… what’s going on…” She asked again, and then realized her voice sounded distorted, she reached up to clutch at her throat, confusion on her face.</p><p>“I… think she’s coming around, it’s a bit shaky my mirror magic is strong, but this bitch is using some pretty nasty shit on her shards…” the voice of Puck burst through some of the strange darkness in the overhang of trees they were camping under, before the hike to the red monolith of color in the monochrome hellscape this place had become.</p><p>Her head went back, her eyes closed, and she felt an odd shudder roll through her. “Ah, that’s what that meant… that was why only certain things had color… ah… oh sweet gods… I am going to lacerate that bitch with her own mirror!” Maya gasped out, suddenly she felt hot thick fluid dripping over her hands, her hands that pressed to a hardness speared into her leg; in that moment she ripped the shard of mirror from her lower leg, and suddenly the strange dissonance slipped through her as her mind snapped into place.</p><p>“Fuck! There you are, old Girl! Now you are awake! Fuck, we almost lost you there! Don’t scare this old Fae like that again, now girl move your arse – drop that mirror – you promised!” Puck called out, as Maya was now able to see where they were.</p><p>The red building that had been in the distance, was a castle – and it was red because it was painted with the blood that came from the shattered remnants of a ruptured reality that had parasitically absorbed all life from the things around. Maya remembered in flashes, like a photo album, that they had traveled to the building in the distance.</p><p>Puck warned that they had to get through this castle before they could leave this realm and that whatever amount of time you ended up trapped in a trap created by one of the Mirror Witch’s Shards… was the amount of time that would actually pass.</p><p>The bitch was nasty even in death, but Maya had to hand it to the old crazy Mirror Witch that had crafted this Castle that was an Escher painting on monochrome flavored Acid.</p><p>The young woman pulled herself up, the color red was the first thing she saw, the slick red that coated her own fingers, the shard of mirror that had pierced her flesh pulsed with a nasty red light, living and writhing as the silvery menace absorbed the blood that covered it was absorbed into the surface of the odd item.</p><p>With a gasp she shuddered and turned her attention to the reality she was now ripped back into. With a body-wracking gasp, the maiden ripped herself free from the spells that had bound her. Her eyes finally clear of what had been going on, now she knew the story she had wanted to know, and part of her was both pissed and thankful to the fae that had warned her about the information she had wanted.</p><p>“Puck diversion, and get my grandparents to the next stage, I think it’s time I see what it’s like with the blinders off.” Maya called out to the white-haired male as she snapped her hands out the bursting energy of the marks from Inari started to form the blossom markings created from energy on the back of her hands.</p><p>Her breathing picked up as she threw the tainted shard far from her and down the length of the room that was the ‘heart’ of this monstrous castle; pushed off to jump and launch herself towards a pillar while she swung herself up higher to try to get to a higher vantage point to find this mirror she was supposed to…</p><p>“Drop the mirror, why would that baffling creature say drop the mirror?” The Miko puzzled as her mind ran with the possibilities. It was at that moment that she felt the energy pulse from the top of the very room they were in. Her eyes lifted as she stared up at the glittering massive chandelier-like item that hung far above the red painted stones. “Fuck…”</p><p>“What a vulgar tongue you have, child. If I didn’t need you – I would have half a mind to cut that filthy little tongue right out of your skull.” A voice said in a tone that edged on the feminine, a voice that came from near the very throne that had been empty as so far – and the prone forms of her passed-out grandparents not far away. “Fae, cease that futile effort. You and I both know who holds the power in this place.”</p><p>Maya was now riveted on the pale form of the woman that was leaned back in that throne that had been empty for as far as Maya had remembered, then again, her memory wasn’t the best of things now was it – but that woman had a strange monochrome like style to her, the only things that held any sort of vibrancy were the monochrome and red that had existed in the hellscape Maya had just been trapped in. “I have had ENOUGH!”</p><p>Puck stopped, his pointed ears twitching as he looked from the corner of his eyes, his attention turning to the woman that was now in the chair, his breath choking for a moment at the answering flare of energy and the blossoming marks of power that the young Kitajima was flaring like a pair of glowing blossoms about to unfurl their petals. “Ah, shit…”  The prickling at the back of his neck was all the warning Puck needed to gather up the two passed out Elders and slip them into an adjacent pocket-space as the fuse that had been slowly winding down – finally exploded in the young Kitajima.</p><p>“You dare tell me what to do in my realm?! This is my place, my realm. You are under <em>my</em> domain.” The woman said as she rose from that seat, the room going cold with each step that the creature took towards the maiden that dared to enter her domain and try to break the hold on this realm.</p><p><em>Drop the Mirror</em>. Maya reminded herself as she stared straight at the woman that was approaching her, crossing her arms over her face for a moment to block the lashing blast of power that was first released at her by the Mirror Witch. “You obviously have not been paying attention to the mind you were residing in. Like everyone you seem to underestimate me because of what you see.” The young woman added, her body lanced with sharp slicing pains of cold fury as the shards cast towards her made cuts and gashes in her flesh.</p><p>“First Shattering – Cherry Blossoms.” The words bubbled to her lips as the staff in her hand began to form that string that would form what she used when she was called to use something of this nature, the string pulsing red and the markings of her blossoms glowing like ethereal manifestations of what she had unlocked at the moment she lost to this Mirror Witch’s remnants. She shifted her body, throwing herself back and putting every ounce of her energy – every bit of everything she had into what she was about to do. Launching from where she had perched and had prepared the attack.</p><p>She felt the cracked fractures all around her - she knew that this was an echo of a creature that should have been left to sleep for much longer - forever even. The glowing engravings on her Gift from Inari pulsed with violet light as Maya turned her gaze upon that which was her true opponent. “First Awakening – Truth and Lies…” The words were whispered as she gave a soft laugh, the string that had been red pulsed purple – a bright flashing light and then a snapping as the arrow was released and the Wraith of the Witch fell upon the Miko as the arrow trailed through the air towards its destination. “Second Shattering – Pierce the Veil!”</p><p>As the wraith of that creature fell upon her, the vile creature's clawed hands wrapped around her throat. The barely nineteen-year-old was thrown down on the red stones, the creature above her – it had hands that were sapping strength from her as she just let her gaze follow the path of that blazing energy stream. It hit the mirror and fractured into a cascading light show of broken shards and mirrored fragments that rained down upon the two who were beneath the massive manifestation. Maya let a small smirk curl the corner of her lip, something of a quirk she had developed from her time among the youkai.</p><p>“I guess this is where we say goodbye, glad I got to take you out with me.” The young woman said as she suddenly latched her arms around the middle of the creature that was sapping the remaining strength from her. “Go ahead, get your fill of this energy, because it will be the last meal you ever get!” There was a strange nearly manic glee in the eyes of the maiden that held that wraith tight to her chest. Her vision flashed white – and then red – and then all she saw was black.<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Koichi – you seriously need to have a talk with that girl about her mouth and the trouble it’s going to get her into.” Sachiko said as she sat at the side of the campfire that had been made the moment, they had crossed the border from that realm that started to fall apart the moment Maya had fractured the mirror chandelier with that arrow.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t look at me! We just need to get her to the edge of the woods and help will come quickly.” Koichi called out to his wife as he helped Puck in rushing his granddaughter towards the woods. The fae had drained much of his power warding off the worst of what that place had done… but when Maya had launched that Arrow, she had caused a ripple in that realm.</p><p>It – the realm - had collapsed, and a purifying wave of light had resulted wherever the young woman’s blood had splattered on those stones. This was something they probably should not let anyone know about, and he was glad that the Fae was one who could help hide this.</p><p>They had rushed to the edge of the realm, and it had crumbled and suddenly there was nothing but a soft relaxed feeling that washed over the ragtag band of happy travelers, except one of their number had found out that sometimes the wishes we want answers for are probably not the answers we seek.</p><p>Now they were ever closer to their looming destination, but time had shortened more than they would have liked. They needed to get the blood-drained girl to a healer and fast, but the Puck was not quite so good at such things when his hands were bound by gold. Silver was a better touch for healing, he had told her grandparents as he helped try to stabilize at least the flight of her soul and placing a barrier around her heart to prevent the worst of potential situations.</p><p>It was as they came to the edge of the woods that they were greeted by a tall form cloaked in a hood and rather tattered looking black and white cloak. A braid trailing down one side of the large hood that the figure was using the cloak their appearance. It was not the tall figure that made a difference, but the small dark blur that moved from the trees and came to a stop beside the trio that bore a broken bloodstained Miko from the place that now apparently truly no longer existed. “I… by the Gods… Kenshin… It’s Mai!” the feminine voice came as a hood was pushed back, and the small form revealed a rather fluffy feathery dark-haired avian-looking female. That cloak was wings, which flared out from the shock of this discovery.</p><p>“Ah was – she was Mai, I believe she now goes by Maya.” Puck said as he held up a finger and grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“Silence you trickster Forest Elder, we need to attend to the injuries. We have a promise to keep.” The female of the pair said, and then jolted as the young woman on the ground coughed – thick black goo dripping from her lips.</p><p>“Oh, she does that, from what I was told. She did that last time – when she almost drowned inside of a hot spring.” The fae said as he lifted a finger, that jovial but oddly predatory smile spreading across his features.</p><p>“Yes well, while Awakenings are powerful, it’s shattering that can really risk the Miko… She’s halfway to the apex of her next stage and becoming a true adult.” Kenshin said as he stepped between the two exhausted mortals. “You may rest now, do not worry old ones, we remember you and when you last came through here. You kept your promise and ended the menace you released – the one our mistress died to seal.”</p><p>“Kashi, and Kenshin… those are your names… I… saw you…” Maya said, her eyes clouded with confusion as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was ringing, but she was feeling a fluxing confusion that was pulsing through her body as she felt the hands of the two Youkai hold her down and a healing wave was roughly shoved into her body as the energy of the youkai broke through her shielding and started to burn a path of power to the deepest injuries. Her head turned, and she could hear voices around her – like she was existing deep within a tunnel, and the tar she gagged and vomited up was the after product of her brand of heroic stupidity. It was also another sign of the darkness that had slowly peeled itself away from the soul she was slowly starting to recover.</p><p>The two elderly Demon hunters found little they could do other than fret over the state of their grandchild. The energy of the youkai pushed the shards of power free from where they had rooted in the Maiden’s blood – the goo she retched from the depths of her core was sparkling like a gothic nightmare generously laced with glittering shards of mirror dust.</p><p>“Come on kid… You can’t quit on me now, the stories just getting good.” Puck said as he sat down next to the maiden, his features screwing up in a concentrated gaze as the healers worked their art on the Miko – who – the Fae felt his ears flick as he realized the sound of her breathing was becoming less labored and no longer had such a horrible sound of the soft tissues being shredded by the dust of that final trap inside of the Chandelier. “If you wake up you can finally get that answer to what you wanted to know… what the story of The Country with No Name and the Mirror Witch.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a good one! We should tell it since we were there for part of it! You know!” The male of the healer pair offered with an ear-to-ear grin. The two youkai – the crossbreeds that had been bonded to the Miko Mai, were rather human-like in a lot of their reactions. Despite the rather angular features that spoke of their avian ancestry, the twins were capable of quite human-like emotional responses.</p><p>“Yes, let me tell you a story…“ The soft soothing voice came and Maya had trouble figuring out whether it was male or female – what was really happening. Her mind floating in a haze of healing energies as she realized she really had to start to figure out how to not get herself killed when she dove headfirst into these things.</p><p>“Oh shush, you wouldn’t have died at this point in the story anyways – you know this was just your mini-boss… the big bad is still quite a bit away, besides, there is a surprise yet that we have to find for you, little Maiden.” Puck said as he brought the Miko's mind back into clarity from the haze that she had been slipping into. “We all have youthful mistakes…”</p><p>“It’s best that we try to explain to her <em>why</em> it had to be her?” Kenshin offered as his hands pulled back from the Miko. Looking across at his sister, the two of them had been trapped in a limbo of time – because of the curse that had been bound to them when their mistress had bound her last essence to the sealing of the creature that inhabited the Red Castle.</p><p>“I… can gather a clue…but please feel free to tell me more,” Maya said in a voice that was groggy with exhaustion, but then again – she was feeling oddly more alive than she had in a while. “It was her blood that sealed – and my blood that healed, I am guessing…Twice she died and thrice she cried… that archaic demonic prophecy nonsense...”</p><p>“Er well yes, but no. You uh… are sort of following the more… modernized translation… to put it bluntly, that particular line had meant what it needed to at each moment – but for this particular situation… you did not die… since your heart had not stopped.” Kenshin said as he held a finger up. “But… yes… in a sense… Let us tell you the story – and Puck can weave the pictures, just rest, and soon there will be warm food.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bitter Truths and Honeyed-Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth can often be the most bitter of medicine, but the poison that can hide in honeyed-lies is more dangerous to the soul. The journey ahead is always fraught with perils, but can our Heroine survive this new stage of her journey?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Nine<br/>
<em>Bitter Truths and Honeyed-Lies</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, you said you would tell me the story.” Maya’s words bubbled from lips that were still stained in black and crimson, her head turned towards the two Youkai that had started up a fire at the edge of the woods. The Puck was not far away the lean Fae was leaned against an Oak tree – his ears twitching periodically but a strange calm had overcome the usually hyperactive and always moving Fae. The Fae slowly opened one eye to stare at her with green eyes – had they been blue before – she was not sure at that moment as that ancient gaze locked on her own.</p><p>“I also told you to be patient and that I would tell you when you woke up.” Puck said as his eye closed again, and the Fae let his head go back. A rough sigh poured from the Fae’s lips as he pushed off from the tree and made careful steps over to the Miko, standing over the prone form that was covered in healing marks. “Who in the name of the Slaugh told you to go all suicide bomber on that crazy Witch?”</p><p>“What is the Sl-“ Maya started to blurt but it suddenly but a hand was fast pressed over her mouth. The calloused hand of the smaller of the Youkai twins was pressed firmly over Maya’s mouth as Kashi stared down at Maya and the maiden noticed the Youkai pressing one slim finger against dark-tinted lips.</p><p>“Do not draw the eyes of horrors that I am not in the mood to barter with.” The cold-raspy voice came from the dark-lips of the Mixed-Youkai female. Her eyes were hard, dark, glinting with sparks of red that seemed to come and go. Kashi was not an unattractive Youkai, that was for certain, but there was a sort of detached air that still existed around the two avian Youkai. As soon as the protest had died down in the eyes of the Miko – the youkai withdrew her hand and moved back almost as if a living shadow that was just slowly resigning herself back to the hidden places just out of human vision.</p><p>With a grunt the young Miko seemed to settle, her attention turned to the Fae that seemed to be trying to find a way to explain things. “I know Kashi and Kenshin said they would tell me, but you promised me the knowledge.” Maya pointed out, as she pushed herself up, grunting a bit at the tugging pain that wrapped around her throat. The discomfort and pain were fast obvious on her face as she forced herself to sit up. The garments she wore pooling down around her shoulders, there were gashes and stains of blood on most of the clothing. “Ick, grandmother is going to be so angry again…”</p><p>“You do have a habit of ruining your clothing, child, I wish we could find someone that makes clothing a bit more… durable.” Koichi said, Maya’s grandfather took a seat not far from his Granddaughter. “I let your grandmother work on dinner, I think Kenshin is helping her a bit with that. We made it through, and from the changes in the leaves around us…” He said this as he looked up and stared at the foliage of the trees they had camped not far from. “I can only surmise we are heading towards the deeper parts of Fall.”</p><p>“It’s actually almost the thinning of the Veil, where the mortal plane and spiritual start to blend more easily.” Puck said as his voice came from beside the pair of mortals that he had gotten himself tied up in for this part of the journey. “Samhain, Halloween, it goes by a variety of names, but the purpose of it always remains. “It is a time to <em>harvest</em> to prepare for the long winter.”</p><p>“The story of the Mirror Witch started many many years ago, it was a story that had been already in motion by the time the Miko Mai and the demons Kenshin and Kashi were brought to that place. It was in their time, hundreds of years ago – that trio fought against and sealed the creature that had created that nameless place.” Koichi said, his tone even and soothing as he stroked a hand over Maya’s forehead. “I really want to understand more than I do.”</p><p>“Aye, I am aware…” Puck added as he took one of those cross-legged seated positions, hovering mere inches from the ground as the trickster cocked his head and looked down at the Maiden from the land of the Rising Sun. “I think it’s easiest we just address a few other issues first – more pressing matters. You are not awake yet.”</p><p>“I damn well am awake! You promised me when I woke up!” Maya said as a glare burned deep in those honey-brown eyes, the fire leaped and danced as she stared stubbornly up at the Fae. “You promised.”</p><p>“Aye, that I did… I am quite aware; Puck does not forget the words he promises. I said when you woke up, I would tell you – You are not yet awake.” The Fae as he spread out his hands and shrugged. “It’s not my fault you are still blind.”</p><p>“The hell do you mean I’m still blind, I’m nearly nineteen years old – and I grow closer to death by the day. Damnit, I am awake!” Maya said as her hand clenched and twisted in the blood-soaked and sliced up fabric that covered her legs. “I need to know! I’m tired of being in the dark!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Light and Dark both needed to Ascend.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I got that part already.” Maya snapped, stopping as she realized that there was complete and utter silence around her. Her hand clutched at her chest, a look of sheer terror covering her features – as she felt the stabbing pain that had always preluded the dissonance moments that had messed with her mind.</p><p>-<em>Kid, I am losing my grip on this monster-</em></p><p>The flash of a voice and Maya was turning to look back at the place that they had come from – the place they had passed through – the place that had stolen so much of her time. There at the edges of the forest, she could see in the light that came from the moon – the edges of those leaves losing their colors. The monochrome hellscape was returning once more – and the color was fast leached from the area as the temperature plummeted till breath could appear in the air.</p><p>There was a flash and a pulse, and suddenly – everything changed and her mind spiraled outwards like a shattered stained glass whipped around by some strange manic twister of power.<br/>
<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Maya’s head was ringing, and when her eyes opened there were three sets of eyes trained sternly upon her. She groaned, her vision spinning as she gripped at her head and felt a soft gasping gag pour from her lips as she shuddered from the violent feelings inside of her.</p><p>“Little Kat, can you hear me?” That voice came, a soft purr – the sweet honey tones that always spoke of the…</p><p>“Youko-sama?” Maya’s lips parted, and her vision was yet to properly clear. She was having trouble seeing beyond the vague shapes that had encapsulated her vision in shadowy blurry and vibrant colors that faded into one another.</p><p>“Well at least she can hear us, let us start testing those other senses…” The dry tone of the ever-reserved horned Youkai, Yomi. There was a sound of rustling fabric.</p><p>Maya felt her heart clench tight in her chest, and her vision was still not seeming to clear enough for her to make out the forms of those around her. She jolted a little as suddenly she felt the edge of something firm pressed against her lips. She made a sound of confusion before she heard that soft ‘tch’ that heralded the annoyance of the Kitsune.</p><p>“Youko, have patience with Kat… She did just survive swallowing a Wishing Star.” The soft tone came, but this one laced with a playful air – and a soft affection.</p><p>Maya knew exactly who that was, the moment she heard that voice. Kuronue, he had made it back from his mission, and she had a vague idea of what had transpired before. Did she really? Or was she seeing something that was to be? Or could be?</p><p>“You’re thinking too hard, Kitten, smoke is coming from your ears…” The bat-winged Youkai said as he leaned over the human, her head resting in his lap and his wings half mantled. “Scared us half to the Spirit World, you did. What in your addled human mind made you think you should swallow the wishing star?”</p><p>“Youko-sama told me that it would heal what the Makai was doing to me – that it would help me get to where I needed to go…” Maya started, her mind spasming with a bright shocking flash of an image burned bright into her memory – and as soon as that came it left, leaving the maiden to whimper from the excruciating headache that was building.</p><p>“I had not expected you to actually eat it, you <em>saw</em> what it looked like with your spiritual eye.” The fox said as he shrugged and just waved his hand in a dismissive way, there was only the faintest edge of concern in his tone as he looked back at the maiden from the corner of his eyes – ears twitching as that multitude of tails twitched behind him in annoyance. “You can not blame me for the follies of your human pet.”</p><p>“Yes well, the good news is, she survived it, how I’m not even sure. But she did. Though it is odd how she stinks of curses being purged and empty spaces…” Yomi said as he stayed standing above the youkai and his Miko-pet that were on the ground. “Make sure she finishes that cup of tea.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, don’t get your horns in a twist you old Goat, I got it.” Kuronue said as he waved his hand, trying to shoo the other two from the room. “Get your hideout of here, I don’t need you clogging up the air.” He added in a playful way, that same affectionate edge to his voice that Maya had heard directed at her from time to time. His eyes darted down to the Miko, calloused fingertips slowly stroking down her cheek. “Silly Pet, getting yourself into all sorts of trouble…”</p><p>Maya was still baffled as to where she had been placed, her mind still trying to collect what had – and what had not happened. Her lips pulling into a weak smile as she gave a shrug. “I am half-feral, as you like to say…” She managed to croak out. A hot pulsing jolt of power was buried deep in her core, fluctuating and pulsing like a heartbeat inside of her. The more she looked at the visage of the Youkai she had become so open to – in such a short time – the more she wished she would never have to stop.</p><p>“Ick, get your pet in control – it’s getting all weepy. Look, she is still alive, we are not in trouble with Inari, and - you came back from a successful heist. Pick her something shiny from here – or something – and then take her back to your room before she starts stinking the place up again with her hormones.” Youko said as he waved his hand before his face as if he was trying to move a scent away from his nose. His ears twitching as he heard the muffled giggle of the maiden, the corner of his lip quirking as a strange sense of relief washed over the group.</p><p>“There it is, that is the giggle I wanted…” Kuronue said as he shifted and picked his pet up, holding her with one arm under her knees, the other holding her seated just barely against the crook of his arm. “Let’s take you and bathe you first, and then we will decide after you have had a chance to clean up. Quite a fright, some sort of strange wind ripped around your body for a bit of time – we could not even get close… when it ended you were crumpled here… your garments tattered and covered in blood. We could sense no wounds though when the winds died.”</p><p>“I will be fine… I think…” Maya said her voice croaking a little as she just stared up at the youkai that had caused that small spark in the depths of what remained of her healing heart. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at him. “Sorry, just a little tired… I might nap while you do that…” She added. It wasn’t like the situation was inherently sexual, he was just bathing her.</p><p>For all intents and purposes – to the Youkai she was basically the same as how one would view a very smart pet monkey. Albeit – smoother skinned and not anywhere near as prone to fleas as those nasty little tree-climbing blights that monkeys were.</p><p>The deep rumble of his laugh vibrated through his chest as he dragged his pet back through the caverns, coming up into a sectioned off room that had a pocket of a natural spring. Even with the maiden slipping in and out of her sleeping state the youkai would pull the tattered garments from her and immerse her into the water, slipping in beside her and holding on to the human-pet that had been brought into this demon den of thieves.</p><p>As the heat surrounded her body Maya’s eyes fluttered open to stare up into the eyes of the Youkai that was being so careful with her body. Something slithered into her mind for a moment, the strange feeling of how odd it was to be back here. Her mind aching from the dream she tried to remember, from when she had swallowed the star – and had…been consumed by the winds. Her brows furrowing as she noticed the pity in the eyes of the youkai as he washed dried blood from her body – and it made something crumble away from the heart the young woman was trying so hard to keep locked behind that untouchable place she dares not give again.</p><p>The soft haze of the steam stole her senses as she floated in and out of that haze, letting the youkai gather her in his arms, wrapped in a soft robe-like garment. She vaguely remembered that he had mentioned they would decide what would be done after the bathing. “mnnn I’m tired… but I – can I sleep with you?” She asked, the words were a request, but she had to take a moment to realize that he probably still considered her nothing more than a pet – anyways. That was just the divide between the Youkai and Human Minds.</p><p>The youkai had to bite back a bit of a laugh, a grin spreading across his face as Kuronue looked down at the maiden. “My, maybe a bit more than half-feral today, eh? Little Kitten, when did we get brave enough to ask that?” Kuronue asked as he brought her back into the place he used as his room. There was an alcove in the distance with a tarp stretched into an almost hanging platform of sorts. The sides were raised up and there was a crumpled pile of different lengths of fabric and fur. His lips pulling into an even wider smile at the look of confusion on the young woman’s face. His head going back as he gave one of those loud laughs and started to slip her into the bed.</p><p>“I – wait… You no no… I mean um… Could I just… share the same sleeping space as you tonight… I don’t… I don’t want to be alone when I wake up from the nightmares…” Maya said as her hand rubbed against her arm. A shiver rolling through her as she smiled up at Kuronue for a moment. “Sorry, not that kind of feral, I fear, and asides – as you said… I am definitely not capable of handling anything as er… strong… as you are.” She said as she nervously pushed her drying hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Well… I see no reason why I cannot allow it.” Kuronue added with a grin, a tinge of pity still in those silver eyes. His fingers lingered on her shoulder, where a scar curled. Then his fingers seemed to almost dance down the length of her arm – turning the hand outwards as he pushed up the sleeve and examined the markings on her arms. “This… is an injury usually that leads to death… would you tell me more about what happened the day you did this to yourself? I’ll brush out your hair and braid it so you can sleep more easily…”</p><p>Maya was lulled, a sense of calm overcoming her senses as she found her hands clenching in the sheets, and her heart pounding with a strange tempo that had her cheeks turning crimson. Something weird was going on, but she couldn’t quite get her mind to grasp it – slipping away between her fingers before she could unravel the confusion. “I… I don’t want to talk about that moment right now… ca-can I just sit quietly while you tell me about your Heist?” She asked as she looked up at him, but he had already moved to gather a few items in his room.</p><p>“Let us not talk about such things yet, let me soothe you first and get you relaxed. Then after your hair is braided, I will tell you about that.” Kuronue said with a grin as he sat behind the maiden, his fingers moving with deft and practiced ease – the brush and comb moving through the long dark-brown strands of the Miko’s hair.</p><p>Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Maya just basked in this sense of peace and calm, one she had never even thought possible. Her eyes closing as she gave a soft laugh and let her head go back as those large hands worked through the strands. A shudder rolling through her as she let her mind float in the easy haze that came with the attention she was receiving from the youkai. It seemed much too soon his fingers fell from the braid he had made, and she felt something cool and hard-pressed between her hands. “mmm?”</p><p>“Open your eyes and look at what you see…” The youkai said from behind the young woman, a low chuckle passing his lips as his hands enveloped her own and lifted the mirror so she could see herself after he had braided her hair. His head ducking down, and his lips brushing over one of the scars that covered the pulse on the side of her throat, his tongue flicked out across that marking – as if to taste what was there to be discovered. He leaned into her now, covering her smaller frame with his larger one. “Look into the mirror….”</p><p>Her eyes opened, and the maiden gazed into that clear surface that reflected that dark-haired youkai behind her. Her body jolted, a squeak leaving her at the air-cooled on the part of her skin that Kuronue had licked. Demons were so weird, with those strange quirks they had. In the mirror, she could see the flush on her cheeks, and the glint of silver eyes as Kuronue investigated the mirror with her.</p><p>“There, isn’t that pretty? Look at you little pet… So pretty you are. All cleaned up, why – you could almost be some princess we captured and dragged into our den…” The honeyed tone came, as silver eyes locked on honey-brown – the depths of the mirror only seemed to heighten the sensation that was building between the Youkai and Maiden. “It appears that the others were right, you are quite the prize, would my little pet like some help with her little problem? You don’t have to hide how you feel – my friends told me all I needed to know.”</p><p>The maiden stilled as she stared into the mirror, the hot flush on her body – the words behind her. “Wh-What are you talking about Kuronue…We already…” Maya started as she felt long fingers suddenly grip her hips, dragging the maiden further into the embrace of the youkai. A stab of a hot emotion wrapped through the Miko's body, causing a hot pulse that brought her to suck in a sharp breath, as she stared into the depths of the mirror.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Drop the Mirror</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The creature behind her gave a low growl at the way the female had voiced her denial. “We can do this the pleasant or the difficult way… Either way, it will be pleasant for me and not so much for you – if you struggle too much, I won’t be able to make sure you do not hurt as much when I take you…” The demon said, those honeyed words dripping from his lips again – even as those silver eyes locked on the mirror that she was slowly seeming to be entranced by.</p><p>Those words caused a jolt to run through the Maiden, a chill washed through Maya and doused the growing arousal that had been blossoming in the maiden. Kuronue would never say that. He would never do that. Her mind flashed, as she closed her eyes and tried to focus intently on the sensations traveling through her mind. She tried to peel her hands from the mirror, to try to drag her mind through this murk that suddenly had wrapped around it.</p><p>The scent of incense was heavy in the room, a thick cloying, and choking scent that wrapped around her and seemed to fill her senses with a fog that was slowly overriding the ability to think. “You-….”</p><p>“Shhh, just open your eyes and look, it’s exactly what you wanted… isn’t it…You don’t have to be my pet anymore, I will give you my heart.” The voice whispered against her ear. She could not see; she could not open her eyes at that moment. All she could feel was hot lips – and the drag of something sharp against the place the youkai was dragging his lips. Maya struggled against the writhing core of her being, the truth – bitter on her tongue – and those lies so honey-sweet. “That is all you have ever wanted, isn’t it? To be loved…Maya, you are my everything.”</p><p>Maya’s eyes squeezed shut tighter as the tears once again poured down her cheeks. These were tears of bitterness, of sorrow, of the heart-wrenching agony that slowly leaked into the depths of the Miko. The truth would set you free. “Bitter Truths, and Honeyed-lies…” She whispered as she dragged herself up from the depths of the fog that ensnared her mind – casting off the darkness that wrapped around her like a cloak. Her hands came up and she pushed that fog away from herself with every fiber of her being, trying to use force to aid the removal of the mirror from her hands. She could hear the shattering of glass and the sharp pain of teeth sinking into the flesh where neck and shoulder met – her vision faltering as reality returned.</p><p>“I found her! Sachiko here! Another of those things!” the voice of Koichi came, as Maya opened her eyes – she felt that pain stabbing deep through her, the sensation of something siphoning blood from her body. She should have known; she should have known. The rage suddenly burned through her, searing through her senses as she found her staff once more in her palm, the wood pulsing and burning with the beat of her heart. She could feel the energy of the Gift from Inari, burning and growing with life like a living thing. Rooted in her soul, the staff was changing at one end, she could feel the sharpening of its energy.</p><p>“Couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you? Impudent child.” The voice came, sultry and dripping with honey-sweet lies – crimson lips painted crimson of the blood taken from the innocent that had fallen to the trap that had been left. “You’ll make an adequate vessel, despite being a peasant you will be quite useful.”</p><p>The veil dropped from Maya’s vision as she felt that burning hot pulse slam up through her again, as she jerked her hand forward and at the last moment threw her body to the side. She could feel the hot drip of blood steadily trailing down her shoulder and trailing towards her collarbone where the crimson continued to fall – even as those hot desperate tears dripped down her face.</p><p>It was exactly what was needed because she slammed back with the weapon that had manifested a pulsing blade of energy at its tip. Maya could hear the shriek of the thing behind her as she was yanked away suddenly by a strong firm hand. Her eyes lifting as she stared into the concerned eyes of her grandfather. “I know what we need to do…” She whispered, her lips tumbling with the words that evoked the images that flashed through her mind.</p><p>Behind them the creature gave a shriek, what was once likely a very attractive woman – had been wizened into a wraith-like creature. Silvery eyes glinted with the deep malice the creature felt, but even as they watched that youthful visage returned as the created licked droplets of the crimson fluid it had drawn from the Maiden.</p><p>“Mmm that was quite the interesting little development my sweet little pet, I will forgive you this. That blood was very useful, and when the Trickster is slaughtered by the curse, he evoked by returning here – you – you will become my new vessel.” The husky female voice came from the crimson lips of the reformed woman. Ghostly pale skin, and hair that was bleached free of all color. The only color that seems to exist in those long writhing strands was the darkness of the shadows that writhed around the Mirror Witch.</p><p>“Maya, GO! If you know what needs to be done, I will hold her back.” Her grandfather ordered as he dragged his granddaughter up and threw her behind him, moving her towards the door as he took up a stance – one of the paper talismans clenched between his fingers as he braced his arm with one hand and held the other out straight with the writing of the paper pointed to the creature. Light burst around the edges of the paper as a harsh wind blasted from the paper towards the creature. Koichi’s stance shifted to anchor his weight more and he braced off against the Mirror Witch to give Maya the chance she needed.</p><p>Maya felt the choked tears bubbling up in her throat – as her grandfather held back the monster that Maya now realized she had been trapped by. During their journey to the Castle – Puck had tried so hard to get her to release the things that tied her to her past – but she had not listened to his guidance. She knew what needed to be done, she had already done this before – hadn’t she?</p><p>She ran from the room, racing down shadow-filled hallways of red stone, and found herself in the throne room once more. “I know what you are now!” The cry came as Maya lifted the staff that was pulsing with that red light, her eyes lifted to the mass above her head. High above hanging above the throne was the source of the darkest part of this red-soaked castle. The words whispered through her ears as she felt a steadying hand – like a ghostly memory – brace on her own.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t close your eyes. If you close your eyes you cannot see the enemy.”</em>
</p><p>The words rang in her mind, a reminder of the time where Kuronue had tried to help her learn how to use this very aspect of the Gift Inari had given her. She had used bows before when she had been growing up – but this was something else entirely. She could feel the energy gathering around her feet, pulsing around her like a living star. Slowly her eyes opened, and she felt that familiar scent wrap around her as the bitter-sweet smile passed her features, the tears glittering at the corners of her eyes as they became trapped by her lashes.</p><p>
  <em>“Tears and Blood, some of the most powerful aspects of energy manifestation. You ask me why I always lick away your tears – but I ask you why not? The least of honors I can give the emotions you have shared with me – is the respect of making sure they are not wasted but instead are savored for the truth they carry.”</em>
</p><p>Maya’s lip quivered as her teeth grit, a look of determination overcoming her. Even as she could hear the racket of a chaotic wind sweeping in as the Mirror Witch made her appearance. She bit her lip hard now, tasting the tang of her own blood as she kept her gaze trained on the mirrored mass that writhed with visceral things that dripped with crimson and black upon the steps of the Throne room.</p><p>“You could have had such happiness, why did you throw it all away? I saw it in your eyes the moment you felt peace – that you felt loved, why would you give it all up?” The voice of the Witch came, making Maya’s aim become more assured. “If you break that, you will <em>never</em> see that ridiculous bat again, I can give him to you. Just join me, let me use you as my vessel, we can share – I promise…”</p><p>
  <em>Bitter Truths and Honeyed-Lies</em>
</p><p>“Because the bitter taste of the truth is more preferable to the honeyed-lies that will make me just like you.” Maya said finally, there was a shriek of damned souls that swept through the chamber they were in – and Maya could hear fighting at the doors as the rest of their ragtag band of travelers seemed to have made it. The point at the tip of her arrow crystalized into a pulsing red light, the engravings of the wood on the staff that had formed into a proper bow – glowing with the same red. Maya felt that ghostly touch for a moment longer before she released her breath, and the arrow flew.</p><p>She saw the creature launching for her, her grandparents rushing in as the chain covered Puck struggled against whatever it was that this place had bound him with. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and Maya realized – in the back of her mind – that parts of the Trickster’s skin had burned black. The only thing the maiden could do was watch that arrow trailing with lights up above to that disgusting display of corrupted power that kept this shattered realm alive. Her eyes closed and the Witch slammed into her body – and as before she was thrown to the ground as she stared up into silver eyes as the Witch wrapped her hands tight around the Maiden’s throat.</p><p>“How! How did you know? How did you figure it out, you stupid petulant child – I could have given you everything you ever wanted! All you had to do was give yourself to me!”</p><p>Her vision swam with spots and dancing lights as the arrow contacted its goal, like a bursting mini star the item shattered and sprayed down upon the chambers below. “It’s simple…” Maya gasped out, her breathing rough as her body was drained of the energy it needed to continue this fight. Her body thrumming with the exhaustion that the power of the Gift from Inari had drawn to make the arrow that had shattered the power of the Mirror Witch. “Kuronue would never whisper such honeyed-lies…”</p><p>The shattered power rained down around them, as the castle started to melt, and color started to return to the room around them – the feeling of energy and life started to return. “And… because… he didn’t know the name, Maya. Only Kat. Kuronue didn’t know what love was, not the kind you offered…” the last words that slipped from the Miko’s lips were tinged with an edge of bitter sorrow - as the darkness swam into her vision and stole away light till she was left with nothing but the gaping abyss of her own consciousness snuffing out.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Light and Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The journey ahead has always been full of shadows and light, how more integral can this balance be to our journey? What is the purpose of the riddle that plagues Maya's journey of discovery?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Ten<br/>
<em>Light and Dark</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Journal Entry 6 – Beyond the Mirror<br/>
<br/>
As I write this much time has passed, you probably wonder about what transpired in the time since the Mirror Witch and what transpired after we left the Country with No Name. I write these journals now for the ones that may come after me, that may glean some knowledge. Or I write it for myself, maybe someday there will come a time where I trust another to read these journals – to see my journey.<br/>
<br/>
I was unconscious for a week after those events, my grandparents moving us onwards in our journey. The Trickster Puck was barely standing by the end of it all – not dead just drained of the seemingly endless cosmic power he had. We took a rest at the home of Grandfather’s friend. It turned out that our time in that place with No Name was longer than we anticipated. Time was even shorter than it had been before.<br/>
<br/>
After I woke up the training began, but Puck had left us, such a strange creature, but I was coming to cherish him the same as I had the others that have crossed my path. As I write this, many moons have passed since we came to the place we were meant to be. The journey has almost ended, and I will be an adult soon – at least in the eyes of the Land of my birth…<br/>
<br/>
I dream now, whenever the moon is full, of a bamboo forest full of mist, and the laughter of voices lost deep in the fog. Though the pangs still strike my heart, I know that the path is true. As the moon turns dark, and my dreams fade with the light that I can no longer see – the dreams have become more intimate in nature.<br/>
<br/>
That Witch had brought an awareness, and as I finished the shattering that came from going beyond the Mirror, of understanding the bitter truths… I can feel the call of the energy near the place we must go, like a siren drawing sailors to their doom – the call whispers so sweetly to me.<br/>
<br/>
I know now how often such sweet words are often lies, and that the Gods love to toy with mortals in their every growing game. ----</em>
</p><p>“Maya, put that old journal down. We need to get ready, and you should really make yourself a little more presentable. It’s not every day you get to meet an emissary from the Spirit World.” The old woman said as she stepped into the room, sliding the paper door to the side and watching her granddaughter where the maiden had sat around the books that detailed the journey and travels that the girl had experienced so far. “Which one were you reading?”</p><p>“Beyond the Mirror… before we made it to the desert and grandfather found the temple in the sands.” Maya said with a soft laugh, she stood up, her lean frame moved with a languid grace that bespoke years of training, and years of understanding.</p><p>“You were thinking about the prophesy again…” Sachiko said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Maya, you need to be focused, you only have eleven months before your 24<sup>th</sup> birthday, and that was when-“</p><p>“I know grandmother, that is when the Demi-God Siya said that we would cross paths once more – and the most difficult of Awakenings will occur.” The maiden said as she gave an easy laugh and waved her hand before her face. “I’m just preparing myself, remembering the things that need remembering, before I meet someone of such important.”</p><p>“Yes, yes but hurry up and get your more ceremonial garments on, we need to present ourselves to Lord Enma’s son.” Sachiko said with a sigh as she put her hands on her granddaughter’s shoulders. “Did something happen on your last mission, are you alright?” The concern of the elder woman seemed to do something to alleviate that fears of the younger woman.</p><p>“I am fine, grandmother. My travel into the Makai was easy, and the puzzle slowly unwinds as I continue. Inari called us back – after the Desert Temple, and that was when I started to really train. First being sent through the Makai - to the outskirts of where the Dove Clan hide…and then once more when I was sent to meet with the ones keeping things in order –”</p><p>“Except on that second trip you were brought back early because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut and almost caused a political upheaval” Sachiko said as she pulled out one of the more ornate garments that her granddaughter had as a Miko of the Inari shrine.</p><p>“How was I supposed to know that some dumb Wolf King was going to misinterpret something I said to mean I had an interest in him!” Maya said as she picked up another of her journals and placed it upon the shelf where many other books – and even scrolls – were placed. Snickering just barely to herself at the memory of that moment. “And it’s not my fault that no one told me that taking an <em>herb</em> from a demon was the acceptance of a marriage proposal!”</p><p>“Yes well, you are very lucky that was the least of our worries for that moment.” Sachiko groused as she headed for the door as she made a harumph-ed grunt and left the room. It was at that moment that Koichi leaned against the door frame to watch Maya as she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts for a moment.</p><p>“You know… if your grandmother ever heard that sass you threw back at that Alpha, she might have a stroke.” Koichi said as he waited for his wife to be out of earshot. The mission that Sachiko and Maya were talking about was one that always made the old man chuckle. “I still can’t believe you told a <em>wolf youkai</em> to not get his dick in a knot before you took that flower from him.”</p><p>“Yeah, well you could have warned me about that before we crossed into that territory.” Maya groused at her grandfather, turning bright red and coughing as she cleared her throat and changed into the more ceremonial garments that her grandparents were insisting on. This meeting with Koenma was important, he had asked specifically for Maya to be presented so that he could meet the thrice marked maiden. “And I think <em>you</em> almost had a stroke when he responded to that—”</p><p>“You mean the baffled confusion before he told you that if he didn’t knot you when he mated you that your chances of pregnancy fell?” Koichi said as his lips quirked into a grin, the old man leaned into the bookshelf that Maya had been putting her journals on. His eyes sliding over the memories written on those pages. That grin growing as he watched Maya choke on what appeared to be air. “Oh, come on now! Can’t have you dying before you meet Lord Koenma- Even if that is the general way of things… heh, let’s go.”</p><p>“Just… just give me a moment.” Maya said, her have covering her eyes as she gave a low groan from her grandfather’s teasing and prodding. “At least we managed to avoid that…”</p><p>“You avoided it by turning on the charm and talking about how you could never be as worthy to think yourself capable of mating to a Noble demon – and then threw your arm over your face dramatically while you sobbed and ran away from us. Nice touch, surprised he didn’t notice.” Koichi added as he walked over to his granddaughter and helped her finish adjusting her garments. His hands resting on her shoulders, as he felt the pulsing power that grew within his Granddaughter with each passing day. A smile spread across his face as he felt her dainty hand land over one of her own. “Why don’t you put in the hairpin we found in that market in the mountains of India, mmm? That always seems to cheer you up… I will see you outside – I’ll make sure everything else is ready to go.”</p><p>Maya nodded as her grandfather’s hand slipped from her shoulder. She felt his form retreating as she reached out and touched the spine of one of the books she had placed on her shelf. Slowly she picked up the wooden box that sat on a lower shelf. She carried the long case over to her desk and set it down, opening it to reveal the internal compartments that glittered with all the treasures she had gathered in the years she had been alive. Her fingers picking up the twisted precious metals that formed a lotus blossom from gold and silver cords. Inset gems glittered in the light of the lamp on her desk. She lifted the hairpin to her face and carefully placed a chaste kiss on the cool metal and stones. Feeling the thrum – as images of the three youkais flooded her senses.</p><p>She allowed the memory of seeing Yomi toy with the hairpin when discussing what they – Yomi and Youko - did while choosing a present for Kuronue’s human-pet.</p><p>Every time she let herself sink into the memories that were imbued in this metal, she caught whisps of that place her heart so fondly wished to return to. She slid the pin into the part where the braids from her temples had been pinned to the back of her head. When she was younger, she had done two, but after turning 20 years – and passing that Awakening, she had switched to two smaller braids held back from each of her temples. Her hair had been allowed to grow unfettered, in the years – but for the moment it was restrained in a loose braid that had bands of leather securing it in several parts.</p><p>Light and Dark, the paths that needed to be walked… Light and Dark, the pulsing of the memories, of her heart and the desire that wept from a soul slowly understanding. Maya stepped from her room and slipped her feet into the leather slippers she preferred to wear when she had to travel in her ceremonial garments. The staff, her Gift from Inari, was held in one hand. She was ready now, with the memories of both light and dark.<br/>
<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Standing at the doors that lead into the Lord Koenma’s Office, Maya found her heart quaking with anticipation of this next step.The doors creaked open and she was greeted with the form of a male not that much older than herself, reclining in his rather large throne like chair – behind a massive desk that was - …absolutely covered in a mass of barely organized papers, a helter-skelter of insanity that was a monumental task for even the best of pen pushers.</p><p>Maya’s eye twitched hard, as she felt her grandfather’s hand land on her arm. “Now now, not your mess not your filing.” The voice of her Elder came, soothing her as she drew in a deep breath and started to walk across the room towards the desk. Her head canting down politely as her hands pressed with her palms against her legs, her body bending gently as she gave Koenma the respectful bow of one that acknowledged the rank of the God before her.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Koenma. I am honored you wished to meet with a mortal like myself.” Maya said, the words were respectful – almost formal – in the way they were said. She had learned to hold her tongue when it needed to be held, and the things she had experienced in her journey to this moment – had been things that she had learned to grow from and blossom into more of her own power.</p><p>“Well… That is the most respectful anyone has greeted me in a long time-“ brunette said as he kept that pacifier nearby, his lip quirked at one corner as he leaned his temple against the fist of the arm that was anchored on the arm of his chair. “So, this is the Kitajima Maya that I have heard about. Father was quite intrigued when he found out <em>you</em> had been sent out and reborn. I don’t get it; you seem like a normal mortal – but then again… after dealing with Urameshi and Kuwabara… - I think it’s safe to say that appearances can be deceiving.”</p><p>“I – would think so. What would you like of me, Lord Koenma?” Maya asked, trying to hold back the frustration that came whenever she was forced to act in a way that was more formal. She was still more than half-feral, but in a different way.</p><p>“I wanted to find out if you would be interested in working for me.” The clipped words came, causing the maiden to lift her gaze and stare straight into the eyes of the male that spoke to her.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Maya asked as she finished straightening up – her brows furrowing as she stared across at the male that was watching her with such an intense gaze. She stared right back into those eyes, and for a moment a chill of fear crept down her spine as she realized what it was to look into the eyes of the one that was the Son of the God of this Realm. “I…decline.”</p><p>There was a sound of surprise from behind, as both Koichi and Sachiko released their own sounds of shock - and motions of surprised gesticulations soon followed. Not only that, but it seemed that the rather curt denial had brought a fit of giggles to the ogre that had been walking in with another stack of documents to add to the ever-growing paper mountain that surrounded the Prince of this place. In fact, the surprise caused that very same prince, Koenma, to burst into a fit of laughter that had him leaning over his desk and almost losing that binkie he usually kept firmly rooted in his mouth.</p><p>Maya stood there; her face having gone completely blank with the rather odd way everyone was reacting to what she had said. The twitch with her cheek was coming back at the way papers just slid to the side and she cringed with the images of all those mountains of paperwork just crashing to the ground. “What… “</p><p>“Let me phrase this differently, I need a favor – and in return I will do something for you.” Koenma said finally, his hands coming up as he steepled his fingers before the binkie that was somehow not impeding his speech anywhere near as much as others might seem to think it would.</p><p>“Ok… What’s the Favor? And what can I get in return.” Maya asked, her body tensing as she leaned away from the powerful creature in front of her. There was no way she was on level with even impacting something like this, but then again – she had risen to interesting challenges in the past.</p><p>“The favor is I need someone to retrieve something that was stolen from my vault, I need it retrieved within three months… Otherwise there is going to be a lot of trouble brewing. That is only the first part of this issue, though as the other aspect is that I have lost contact with the Spirit World’s Prison – so has my father. I need a strong Miko – with the ability to use mirror magics, to do a spell to give us a way to get in contact with the Prison. So, you and your family will have to be split for this.” Koenma said as he cleared his throat a little, and then looked at the elders behind the miko. “You will retrieve the item that was stolen, and you have to go just the two of you. Miss Kitajima cannot go where you will go-“</p><p>“Wait, why can’t I make that contact and then just go with my grandparents to get the item-“ Maya interjected as she clenched her hands at her side. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the male that occupied the throne-like chair.</p><p>“Well you can’t go after the item that was stolen – because it’s already been broken and the being within it needs to be contained-“ Koenma continued, his eyebrow twitching in agitation as the annoyance grew. <em>It’s terrifying how much she is like Urameshi at the start-</em></p><p>“I know how to do seals! I am skilled in containment magics. I can do both things-“ Maya protested again as her grandfather put his hand over her mouth and pulled her back against him.</p><p>“My apologies my Lord, you were saying?” Koichi asked in a smooth and rather polite voice. His smile was wide and eyes closed – the corners not showing the signs of a true smile, instead it was more like the old man was screaming inside of his head – hoping and praying his idiot grandchild didn’t get their afterlife revoked or something.</p><p>“You can’t go, Maya, because it is an Incubus that was contained within the item.” Koenma said finally as he cleared his throat and covered his mouth for a moment, stopping to take a sip of tea from his cup. “And in the state, you are in, that’s not a creature you can get six feet from without some rather… dangerous side effects.”</p><p>Maya wanted to protest, but her grandfather kept his hand over her mouth. The frustration mounting as the young woman reached up and grabbed at her grandfather’s hand and started to leave a generous trail of slobber across his hand till the sensation was enough that he gave a gagged sound of disgust and pushed his granddaughter from him gentle enough that she wouldn’t fall.</p><p>Maya took that moment to wipe her face with her sleeve and then point at Koenma. “What do you mean my state? I already passed my last Awakening and I have traversed my most recent Shattering.” The stubborn retort came, the Miko taking a rather aggressive body stance – hands balled into fists and braced firmly on her hips.</p><p>“Maya, dear… I think what Lord Koenma was trying to be delicate about was… that you ah…” Sachiko began and then covered her face with her hands before she sighed. The elder clapped her hands together and pointed at her granddaughter with her palms still held together. “You are a virgin. You have not experienced sex. As a result, and Incubus is a creature that will twist you up – spit you out – and eat the core of your essence… While it violates your body.” The woman said as her eyes locked on her granddaughter. Now it was made well aware of where that blunt candor had bred within the young Miko came from.</p><p><em>Scratch that – this I worse than when it started with Yuusuke, at least I didn’t have to deal with anyone other than his mother. These two old Demon Hunters are both on Master levels with their spiritual and combat attunement.</em> Koenma found himself thinking as he watched the family and their reactions. The young woman had now turned a bright shade of red as her hands covered her mouth and she seemed to realize what had been the issue all along. <em>Huh, almost as red as Kurama’s hair… Interesting. I should remind George to pull up her file so I can look over it a little more – even if father said that anything before this life was sealed from all except elder Gods.</em></p><p>“Well… Now that we have let that cat out of the bag, let’s move on.” Koichi said as he put his hands on his granddaughter’s shoulders, holding her in place as he looked at the Lord before them. “My wife and myself will travel to retrieve and return this entity. Maya can go home and prepare for the rituals that lead up to the cleansing she will need to use mirror magic of this level. It should take her no more than a week.”</p><p>Maya bit her tongue as she turned her head and huffed a bit before sighing. “As you wish, grandfather.” Maya said as she released a long breath. “I will begin the purifications and begin the process of the ritual work that is needed to make the connection you desire to find out what is going on at the prison.” Maya said in a tone that echoed with a strange magical tonality, it was the word of an awakened and aware Miko. To break her work, would be to break her bonds, and she was bound by her word – as the mark upon her tongue was all it took for one to know that she kept her promises.</p><p>“Good so this is what is going to happen-“ Koenma started as he began laying out the details for the mission that Sachiko and Koichi would have to prepare for, to leave for quickly. The evening went on, and he mentioned he would be calling an old friend to travel with the two Kitajima elders, to help them accomplish the task at hand. He had basically told them that they would earn a favor from him, each, and while it had some base limits – it was a good deal.</p><p>The Kitajima clan would not return home till the moon was high in the sky. There was not much time to spare before the true work would begin.</p><p> </p><p>After leaving Koenma’s office – Maya found herself more tired than she had been in a long time. She still had to get back to the temple too, because she was supposed to be dancing for the foxes that night. Inari had asked her, saying they should celebrate the nine years since Inari had saved the Miko’s life beneath the Cherry Blossom Trees.</p><p>Ever since that night the Shrine – the grounds around it – and slowly even the ground that spread around the gardens that the Kitajima’s had lovingly cultivated - and all the way to the other side of the elevated mass that rose as a small mountain of a sort – the purification of this place had been started back in that moment.</p><p>Tonight, she would dance for the foxes of his shrine, and when the Miko had finished dancing – she would be invited to drink with them that evening. It was the first step for her spiritual purification – the one she would use to get the strength and clarity needed to perform what Koenma had asked her to do.</p><p>Neither of them would realize, what was really unfolding. The Miko didn’t realize the battle of Light and Dark that was about to occur, the shifting of the energies and the balance of the Land that the Miko had been bound to through Inari. She had to take a nap at least, and she spent at least a small bit of time with her grandparents as they would leave early in the morning.</p><p>A nap, a nap was all she would need – and then after her nap she could go dance for the foxes, and she could go purify the Shrine further – and try to continue to solidify her bond with the wardings that her grandmother had begun to pass down to her. She said her goodbyes to her grandparents, and it was already nearly morning. She didn’t even expect them to<br/>
<br/>
 She decided to leave the door that lead from her room to the Garden open a crack to allow the night breeze to soothe her as she took her nap. Laying down and stretching out under her blanket the Maiden found herself soothed to sleep by the soft scent of roses drifting around her.<br/>
____________________________________________________________<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand pressed to the thick bamboo stalk; her head cocked to the side as she realized that she could smell blood. Her senses sharpening further as the dream wrapped around her. She moved through the foggy woods, nothing surrounding her but bamboo shoots. Some old, some young, some so ancient that their surface had started to harden and erode into flecks of dust. Her heart started to pound in her throat for some reason.<br/>
<br/>
She could hear shouting, and her pulse pounded as she realized this was not the bamboo forest of her dreams – this was the bamboo forest of someone’s death.<br/>
<br/>
Her ears burned as the words seared into her mind – the sound of Kuronue pleading with Youko to save himself. Maya’s hand fluttered to her throat, her hand clenching there as she felt as if she was mute in this moment. Her eyes going wide as the blur of a white streak rushed past her. Her eyes wide as she walked over towards the sounds of more voices, the sound of more movement traveling through the woods – but yet her throat was still clenched tight with the words struck silent before her tongue could utter them.<br/>
<br/>
Why did she feel like she wanted to cry? Her mind spun as she took those steps through the forest, coming to a clearing. A strange, choked sound bursting from her lips at what she saw.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh… An Angel already? Thought I was going to burn for sure…” the weak voice came – a raspy thing, death was not far it appeared.<br/>
<br/>
Maya’s brows furrowed as she stepped closer and the pale light illuminated the figure of the youkai that been made pray by a bamboo trap. “O-Oh… “<br/>
<br/>
“What? Couple hundred years and all you could do is say Oh?” The dry laugh came, more pained than anything, as Kuronue winced from the pain. “Looks like the Kitten has gone fully feral, all grown up and thrice marked mn? You are pretty…”<br/>
<br/>
There was a choked sob that left her lips as Maya stumbled over to the youkai that had been leaking his essence into the earth beneath. “You idiot, shut up – I’ll share my energy with you.” She said as she shook her head and reached out to touch his cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, kitten… not going to happen. There isn’t enough power for that, please – It won’t be long…” The demon said with that same laugh. His face covered in a genuine smile. “Thought I had hallucinated you, but apparently death grants me at least this respite.”<br/>
<br/>
“Kuronue, please just… stop talking for a moment… “ Maya said as her voice shook, her hands pressing to his body as she tried to pour enough energy into the body that she could try to at least keep him around long enough for his words to be able to be heard.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s too late, this isn’t even really when I died, honestly… it’s just a fragment of the piece of me that couldn’t let go of the little feral thing I found in the woods…Unfinished business, but I asked for you to find <strong>this</strong>… when the time was right.”<br/>
<br/>
The scene was suddenly dark, and all she could feel was the comfort of warm wings wrapped around her from behind. Her hand twitched with the ghostly weight of a familiar pendant. Her throat choked with tears as the shock raced through her.<br/>
<br/>
She drifted in the dark depths of that dream, wrapped in the essence that had been passed to her – the memory – the last soul fragment that had been waiting to return to whence it had come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were with me when I launched that arrow that shattered the Mirror Witch’s spell…” Finally, she whispered as she sighed softly.<br/>
<br/>
“In a sense, yes, but in a sense no. You are never truly alone, and the ones you protect are never truly gone if you keep them alive in your memories. I’ve already begun my next cycle, and I wanted you to know that we will see each other again – someday.” The demon’s voice filled her mind, that calm washing over her.<br/>
<br/>
The dream spiraled with color as her eyes opened and she found herself in a meadow, the light streaming around her – and the forest ahead of her – the contrast of the Forest in the distance – to the sunny meadow – as different as Night and Day. Maya walked through those flowers now, noticing the dark forest that seemed to be filled with hidden life.<br/>
<br/>
She stood many yards from the edge of that darkness, where color seemed to slowly change to the glowing beauty of the things that grew in the darkness. In that darkness she saw a lean pale form – one hand pressed to a tree, and a multitude of tails writhing behind him, one pale brow raising in a quirk.<br/>
<br/>
The young woman’s lips pursed, and she stared up at the Kitsune that was quite definitely more powerful than last she remembered meeting him. “Youko?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, there’s the kitten. Took you long enough. Step into the Darkness, you’ve had enough of that Light – haven’t you?” The voice came-</em>
</p><p>Maya jolted awake and pressed her palms over her face, her body shaking as she gave a shudder and reached for the nearest scraps of paper to use the spell Puck had taught her, imbuing the pages with the sharp vivid images she had learned to be able to move to paper. Usually, the headache from her dreams that were like this abated after she transferred the dreams into words on the page.</p><p>Light and Dark – Balance and Chaos – the Harmony of the Worlds – and the Fox that had only just begun to plague the Maiden’s dreams.</p><p>That aching strange itch had started under her skin again, her hand stilling as the ink paused on the page – the dream finishing spilling out as her mind twisted and she looked down at the back of her hands. The flowers that manifested – ethereal things crafted of energy and light – had just manifested into a flickering form that was almost fully opened.</p><p>“What the hell…” She said as she lifted the other hand, staring as she realized that something had changed in those markings – the flower for the other side had shifted its colors to dark lights that seemed to pulse and suck the light from around it.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Light and Dark both needed to Ascend.</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Three Demons and a Miko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three Demons and a Miko, sounds like an old joke from the Makai - but in Maya's case, three demons and a Miko is not exactly the best of situations -What will happen now that the moment her past comes back to haunt her - is the moment she encounters someone from so long ago?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter 11<br/>
<em>Three Demons and a Miko</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The man that arrived to travel with her Grandparents was a year younger than the Miko, which brought quite the surprise to the young woman when she woke up to the sound of someone young speaking with her grandparents.</p><p>A yawn left the woman as she dragged herself from her bed, realizing that the blossoms on the back of her hands – those strange ghostly – nearly holographic – projections of the blossoms on the back of her hand – had yet to fade. The young woman dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. Not even really bothering too much with getting herself put together nicely.</p><p>Neon bright pink shorts, and a pair of lime green leg warmers – a strange neon-colored sprinkling of splashes colored the black leggings she had added to the outfit. Her top was slightly off the shoulder and was very close to matching that insane neon sprinkled darkness that comprised the pattern of her leggings. She yawned wide, a squeak leaving her as she pushed open the door to the sitting room her grandmother was in the process of talking to an orange-haired male within. “Mnn morning Granny…”</p><p>The man across from her grandmother immediately straightened up, his hands resting on his knees as a bright grin spread across his face. “Oh hey! I am Kuwabara, Koenma asked me to help your grandparents with their mission. I have to say – I haven’t been active like this in a while…” He added as he scratched at the back of his head, a semi-nervous laugh leaving him. “But I promise you, as a defender of Justice and Humanity – I will do my best to help them on their journey!”</p><p>Maya was in the process of taking a drink from the container of milk she had pulled from the fridge. The cool liquid aided the ache that seemed to fill her throat – the rough feeling of tears swallowed before they could spill-free. Maya listened to his little pep-talk and found herself choking on the milk before she coughed and lost control of the laughing spray of milk. Her eyes lit with mirth, those honey-brown depths spreading with mischief as she coughed and tried to regain the ability to breath – at least breath something other than milk. Curling up halfway for a moment at the audacity of this man, and the comment that had defeated the mighty Miko’s self-control enough for her to lose a battle of wits with her motor-control.</p><p>“Maya! How rude! Get a cloth to clean with and apologize.” Sachiko said as she pointed towards the kitchen, a pinched glare crossed the old woman’s features before she turned her attention to Kuwabara. “That is my granddaughter Maya… And I apologize, she’s not properly socialized.”</p><p>“Are you going to be ok, I don’t think you’re supposed to breathe milk…” The man commented as he held up a hand as if to reach out to try to help the woman that was choking on milk. “Did you drink too fast?”</p><p>“Nah, just found it absolutely hilarious that you think you’re there to help protect my grandparents,” Maya said with a laugh, a smirk crossing her features as she tossed the cloth at the man that had been sprayed with some of the milk. “Couldn’t stop choking on my laughter… then I was choking on milk, eh? It is what it is.” Maya added as she shrugged and then crushed the empty container of milk in her hands.</p><p>“Why is it funny?” Kuwabara asked a look of genuine interest on the human’s face as he looked over at what he had been told was one of – if not the strongest Miko in the region.</p><p>“Because my grandparents were hunting demons before you were even a twinkle in your Daddy’s eye. They <em>met</em> hunting demons.” Maya said in a tone that spoke of boredom. Her legs crossing over each other as she leaned on the nearest wooden beam, just staring at the man. She waited to see what his reaction was – but it was her turn to be surprised.</p><p>“Good! That means they can help me train again!” Kuwabara said as he stood up, one of those patent shit-eating Kuwabara grins already spreading across his face as he pointed his thumb back at himself. “I can use a sword that can open up dimensions and do a bunch of really cool stuff. What do you think they could teach me?!?” The man asked as the very sword in question formed in his hand, a grin on his face as he gave the Miko a look of excitement.</p><p>“Well – “ Maya started, but stopped as her eyes locked on the pulsating blade – as if entranced for a moment as the power rippled across the surface and her eyes narrowed as she allowed her energy to seep out around her and tease at the energy of the people in the room. Her head turning as her nostrils flared and she felt something tickling at the edge of her senses towards the Shrine behind the home.</p><p>“Oh, hey that’s cool, you have sensory abilities?” Kuwabara asked as he watched the young woman get a look quite like one that Shizuru got sometimes just before something was about to go down.</p><p>“Not exactly - but I suppose there is much you can learn from my grandparents…” Maya said as she pushed off from the wood and walked over towards the door that led out of the room towards where the garden was.</p><p>“Yes, there is much we can teach young Kuwabara. Interesting powers boy, but no need to wave around your sword. I can assure you – while you might have power – you lack in age and cunning. Though given the bit of an info dump that I have been given to updating me on yourself and the team you used to be part of, I am well assured that things are in good hands. Sachiko, we need to get going. Kuwabara, follow, we are going to head out on the trail of the one that stole from Lord Koenma – as well as that which was released.” Koichi said as he stood, clad in a garment that was reminiscent of a martial arts uniform but was made from some dark fabric that seemed to pulse with an energy of its own.</p><p>“Ah! Sure, it would be awesome to learn from you two! This mission is getting better by the minute, hey when can we stop and practice for spar – wait… I have to ask if she’s so strong why isn’t she going with us?” Kuwabara asked as he looked back at the young woman that was walking from the room with her hands behind her head.</p><p>“That’s because I’m a virgin.” Maya said in a voice that was laced with an acidic venom that seemed to show that she was more than a little angry that she was not allowed to go fight.</p><p>“Maya! That was uncalled for…” Sachiko said as she smacked her granddaughter gently on the back of the head. “You have better sense than that, don’t be so rude to our guests… what has got you so out of sorts today… Try to relax, we will be back in three weeks at the most…”</p><p>“What does having a virgin have to – OH, yeah… it’s an incubus. I guess it’d be pretty bad to bring a virgin around a sex demon – probably turn out really bad…“ Kuwabara added as he scratched at his cheek for a moment and then shrugged. “Well, either way, Kazuma Kuwabara is your man! I’ll help with this and I can get back in time to help Yukina set up for the reunion next month, we are gonna go to the beach!”</p><p>Maya snorted and just moved away from her grandmother, heading off down the hall and away from the trio. “Be safe you two, love ya – you know you better come back alive!” Maya called out as she waved her arm over her head to say goodbye to her grandparents. She choked back the hard lump in her throat as she felt the three energies leave the home and take off into the distance.</p><p>She had a dance to prepare for, and a temple to clean before the foxes arrived for the Banquet Inari was running. This was only the first step of making these grounds into a power epicenter for the energy that they needed to gather to do what Koenma had asked for. The Spirit World Prison potentially under the control of someone else was no laughing matter. This was something she would have to take more seriously in the future.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of soft flowing music filled the air, at times it was jovial and fast-paced – spinning the dancers around like tops – and spreading streamers of magic in their path.</p><p>Maya had not expected to turn around after finishing her cleaning – to find that the event was well underway. The small foxes, all rather more kit like in their size – many with only singular or dual tails – were dancing through the Shrine, their playful jumping games were a sight for sore eyes for the Miko that had been through so much in so many years. In the distance, along the edges of the shrine, she saw the tables with the food and offerings that had been left for the foxes and the God Inari.</p><p>There were at least a dozen lean figures moving around in the trees – moving to the music, as Maya felt a smile spread across her lips, she turned and bowed politely to one of the swirling masses of tails and energy. Her heart soaring for a moment from the elation this place brought her when it was so full of energy.</p><p>“How did you all gather here…” Maya asked, her grin spreading wider. “I wasn’t aware more of you had migrated to the mountain!”</p><p>“Oh, we had not before – but did while you and your grandparents were away from time to time… we found our ways. Inari placed a call to the foxes that would answer, some ignored – some came – some were killed when they arrived. The plague isn’t really very kind to the foxes…” The sound of a neutral tone, a dark-haired Kitsune was with her, staring into the gathering where others were dancing and playing. “It is hardest on the children.”</p><p>“Plague?” Maya asked as her brows furrowed together, her head cocked to the side. Watching the different colored creatures as the dark-haired fox spoke to her. Male, female, she did not know which this one was wearing the skin of– she did not care, the foxes always had their ways.</p><p>The dark-haired fox turned to her now, features full of androgyny till the kitsune’s eyes narrowed and a smile spread across its features. Fangs glinting for a moment as the fox flashed a rather toothy smile at the Miko. “Why yes dear, for the five years or so. A plague has been slowly spreading among the youkai, though mostly with the more magical members of the species.” That sly grin remained as the fox reached out for the maiden to stroke a finger down her cheek. “My dear, you look nearly feral – are you alright?”</p><p>“Uh… I gotta ask – I’ve heard that a few times… what’s this whole nearly feral thing?” Maya asked as she scratched at the back of her head, politely taking a glass of golden liquid from one of the kits that had taken a more humanoid form. Her head turning suddenly as she scented roses – and long pale hair swept past her vision as a much taller frame moved passed her. “not your dear…” She added with a mutter as she sipped from the drink. Her head jerking back at the hot and cold stab that pierced through her from that finger touching her cheek.</p><p>“Well – this is… peculiar…” The fox said now, glittering golden eyes locked on the visage of the Miko that was clad in a more formal garment – comprised of more gossamer fabrics for the sleeves – and quite a bit more likened towards the garments that might be worn by dancers in the Celestial courts. “Well, dear one – it means you’ve almost reached your peak sexual maturity – and your energy and scent will call out to those around you – like a siren’s call towards the sweet harvest you are about to release. When a female reaches maturity, she calls out to those strongest to take the call – it is also a bit of a nod to the fact that you are so rough around the edges you forget your manners. Did no one tell you why none like you live till their 24<sup>th</sup> year? The more you remain untouched, the stronger that call you to release…”</p><p>“I… am starting to realize there is a lot more I need to be told, that apparently I had not. My dumbass swallowed a Wishing Star.” Maya muttered, trying to not choke on the thick sweetness of the golden drink, her head swimming from the taste of peaches – and the scent of the blossoms that had burst across the trees and fed from the emotion and energy of the Miko – this was a time where powers were different, not draining – and instead – reviving. Except, the Miko was finding herself getting a little drunker by the moment. “Guess I’m gonna die, cause if I’m just going to attract more and more dangerous things – at some point I’m not going to be able to kill them.”</p><p>“Well, you could just allow yourself to experience that which you have held yourself back from. I swear you miko are such confusing creatures. There a few like yourself who lived passed their 24<sup>th</sup> year, but the last time I heard about it was involving three demons and a Miko- mnnn from the stories I heard it was quite the carnal display – I must say, for a female to tame three powerful beasts like the youkai from that story?” The dark Kitsune added as the creature’s eyes glinted with some hidden secrets that the Miko just had to merely ask to attain.</p><p>Ok – NOW- Maya choked on the drink and whipped around to face that fox that had been speaking to her. Her mouth opening as she went to retort but suddenly there was a hand pressed over her mouth, as Inari looked down at her from behind her.</p><p>“Momo that is quite enough. Behave yourself, stop teasing my Miko…” The sharp tone of the god came, looking down at the maiden in his arms. “Oh, for the love of… who gave you peach nectar?” he said as he put his hands on the Miko’s shoulders.</p><p>“Tis one of the little ones with the one tail…” Maya said as she motioned to the foxes enjoying their fun. For the first time in a long time, there was an easy smile on her face, and that smile seemed to shine even brighter around the God that held her.</p><p>“Maya, dear… They <em>all</em> have at least one tail.” Inari said in a dry tone as he took the Maiden from where she had been drinking with the shadowy fox. “Be careful with that one, they enjoy playing with the rules a little too much. Let us dance, shall we? This banquet is for you after all, and how far you have come, let us enjoy it.” The god added with a smile.</p><p>Maya moved with Inari towards the party that was at hand, the God spinning the Miko out and the dancing began anew – Music twisting and leaping, like flames and water the dancers began to move together. A celebration was at hand, one of life – death – and rebirth. As the evening wore on, the dancing forms glowed ethereally in the darkness – like ghostly specters summoned to have one final banquet.<br/>
<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>In the morning, her eyes opened, and she was on the edge of the property – sleeping under a tree, an expanse of green to her left, her head pounding as she had flashes of memories from the night before, but she couldn’t grasp the memories, as well as she, would like. “Ugh, I’m never doing shots with Inari – ever again. Especially not with anything that tastes like liquid lightning” She gagged out. Some part of her knew – and felt the slumbering energies of those that had been at the party. Now they hibernated, building strength and for the time that the Miko would call on them.</p><p>The miko stood on unsteady limbs, the world spinning as she covered her mouth with one hand, bending over and just trying to focus herself. “Never… again…Ugh, where is my damn staff…” She said as her hand dropped, and she started to walk – hungover – and exhausted from the evening she had participated in so easily. She was not sure how purified she felt at that moment, but perhaps when she vacated the contents of her stomach till nothing remained but bile… perhaps then she would feel at ease.</p><p>Her hand braced on a tree, and her vision swam for a moment as she felt the thrum of power under her hand, the staff resting against the tree she had been walking around – and giving her a bit of stability, she sorely needed. The moment her fingers wrapped around the staff she was releasing a sigh as a wave of energy helped soothe her – before the prickling of the hairs on the back of her neck made her turn, the staff easily forming the arched blade of energy at its tip. She took a defensive stance and looked at what had been behind her – noticing the twisted shape of some half transformed – half rotting – Kitsune. Her mind flashed with the words from the night before, and her blood ran cold for a moment. <em>“The plague” – </em>Momo had called it, there was a plague?</p><p>“So – Pu-Pure, give me the life… that burns in those veins, Inari has forsaken his children – we will feast on the flesh of his Miko…” the words tumbled from lips – that may have once been attached to a very attractive female youkai. Behind the rotting creature, there were the tattered remains of three tails.</p><p>Maya turned and then darted into the forest, trying to figure out how this thing had gotten past the barrier, how it had crossed to be able to join the creatures on this mountain. <em>Plague… </em> Maya’s senses filled with the scent of the creature that followed her – its limbs moving at angles that should not be possible – even for a creature like the Kitsune – its body acting as if possessed, it crawled like some horror movie creature after the Miko. “Oh hell… that’s not good.” She muttered to herself, trying to remember why this damn fox was so familiar to her – not that she knew it – but what was happening to it.</p><p>She ran through the forest, heart pounding in her throat, three tails – she could handle that. That was not that hard, even with the knowledge that Inari was hibernating for at least three moons – Maya knew that she was strong enough for this creature. So, she led it astray to the clearing she had made for incidents just like this. Her staff still holding that blade of energy that curved and slanted outwards to give her more reach, she held her staff in one hand as she jumped for the branch of the tree – and pulled herself up to crouch on the branch, her eyes trained on the figure of the scrabbling creature. “Fuck, that’s disturbing.”</p><p>“You run but can-not hide! The Lord said that your flesh would cure the plague! I will be the mother of the Lord’s Heir!” The cracking and rot filled voice filled the open space in the trees. The creature scrambled across the ground; it is intent clear – as its arms reached out dirt caked claws grabbing the edge of the Miko’s lower garment – to tug on the hem of her pants. The once beautiful Fox was now a melted mixture of rotting flesh and pulsing power.</p><p>“Yeah… you see… you have three tails – you’re gonna have to be at least a four if you want to have a <em>chance</em> to eat me.” Maya said as the grin spread across her face. “But you fell into the trap.” That was all Maya said next, as she pressed her hand downwards; her right hand – the blossom of energy forming at the back of her hand as she channeled her energy into her hand. The ground beneath the rotted-Kitsune suddenly erupted with shoots of bamboo that speared and ensnared the fox, one slicing cleanly through what remained of the rotted creature’s spinal cord – severing its ability to move. It was then the Miko jumped from her perch to approach the creature.</p><p>The wailing cry was something that grated on her nerves, but Maya cast out with her hand – the trail of petal blossoms formed from shards of light and crystallized energy in the air directly in front of the Maiden. She gathered the petals up in her left hand, and then lifted her hand towards her face, the pulsing darkness of her left hand’s blossom flaring as she blew those petals – swirling with light and dark – towards the creature. The petals bursting with small sparks of energy as they landed on the creature – and with each that landed the sound decreased bit by bit. “Ugh, there we go… this hangover sucks.”</p><p>The Miko walked away, knowing that no humans would dare tread this far into the small mountain that made up the back of the lands that the Kitajima’s protected and preserved. “Hope that’s the last of that, I need to get this stupid purification ritual going so I can do what Lord Koenma wants.” She muttered with a yawn, groaning as she headed back to her home – intent on getting a hot bath first and foremost.</p><p>Using a twist of her fingers to manifest a talisman that she inscribed the words from her mind upon and then threw the paper to the side. A blue flame enveloped the paper, as she pinched the bridge of her nose from her hangover and sent the message off to Koenma with a final pulse of blue flame. Letting him know she had a small hiccup in the plans, but she was going to move onwards with the purification procedures. If she did not contact within two days – He could send in the cavalry. From what she could tell there would be a little issue to deal with from that moment onwards.<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Except...that was not the last of what Maya was going to have to deal with. In the next two days, she had spent half the time she had wanted on her rituals because she spent more time dealing with those crazy rotted things – that just would not <em>die</em>. These things were a nuisance, it seemed, and the more she ran into them the more she realized they made her think of something from so many years ago.</p><p>Imagine the surprise on her face as she burst into the clearing where she had left the previous corpse as an offering for the crows and other scavengers that traveled these woods – and found the creature she had captured before was attempting to free itself – having found a way to heal itself around the bamboo that speared through the severed spine and spearing out from the fox’s collarbones.</p><p>Maya had sprung another of the bamboo traps, this time she had set both damn things on fire before she had left to return to the work, she had to do to purify for the mirror magic Koenma was asking for. This was becoming a frustration she was starting to get angry about, she had barely been able to focus because of how often she was getting interrupted.</p><p>Except, they were there when she came with the third creature – this time a large hulking shaggy fur covered demon – and all the previously trapped rot-bitten creatures were still alive. Even as she trapped the next there, and then even a fourth…. Maya found herself sitting at the edge of the steps that lead up to the Shrine, her hand pressed to her forehead, hair slightly disheveled, and dark rings under her eyes. “What the fuck…” The words were whispered as she just smacked her palm on her forehead.</p><p>“What is wrong Fox-Momma?” the childish voice came from beside her, making the female squeal as she fell back and scrambled across the step. There perched on the step was a small fluffy brown ball its stubby white-tipped tail flickered back and forth with excitement. It was like someone had overfed a fox the size of a large dog.</p><p>Maya stared in shock for a moment and then held up a finger for a moment. “Fo-Fox-momma? What the hell?!” She said as she stared at the fluffy ball of quivering – obviously, baby – fox. Spirit fox? Was this a Celestial beast of some sort? Or was it something that Inari had yet again <em>failed</em> to mention?</p><p>“Yep, Fox Momma!” The little creature chirped up at the Miko as it’s body suddenly winked out of existence and it was draping itself over her shoulders, its shape had changed to a much smaller – more portable – version of itself as it leaned in to lick her ear. “I was born because of you!”</p><p>“Born beca- ok… wait…. How old are you?” Maya asked as her hand rose instinctively to scratch under the chin of the creature curled up on her shoulders. “What’s your name anyway?”</p><p>“I am both eight mortal years and seven mortal years of age.” The chirped response came, as the critter seemed to settle. “I don’t have a name, no one ever gave me one.”</p><p>Maya’s brain hurt, she had spent over two days trying to get things rolling for Koenma’s request– and had run into blocks because of these rotting creatures, and now she had a small fox on her shoulder telling her it had two ages. “Two ages?” she asked in a tired voice – she had not been sleeping the best. The announcement of two ages, though, was the least weird thing that Maya had come across.</p><p>“Yes, once from blood on cherry blossoms – twice when the tears and rift took place. But I have only been smarter for a little bit. It took my brain a little to catch up.” The voice came into her ear as the ‘child’ seemed to be settling down. “So – you made me… You momma. That is what Master Inari said…when he picked me up and brushed the dirt off… I had to dig out…”</p><p>Maya went pale the moment the small creature spoke, feeling a tremor roll down her spine. “Oh … great… I’m a mother.” She said in a sarcastic tone, a sigh leaving her as she stood up and started to walk up to the Shrine – only stopping as her ears picked up the sounds of a cry for help. The sounds were faint, carried on the winds from the direction off to Maya’s side. Her eyes closed as she tried to sharpen her senses to figure out who might need help.</p><p>The only people who lived near here were just a few scattered farmers or elderly that had decided to end their years in the peace of this place – the nature around them – Her hand gripped her staff and she started to run off into the foliage, the little creature clinging to her shoulder tight. “We need to find your name then, for now – that sounds like Old man Ryu, and I really hope that shouting is because he got drunk and fell into the ditch again.”</p><p>“Hm? Why would old man fall in a ditch?” The fox said – this time the words seemed to be much quieter as if the voice was starting to taper off. “Oh… drunk – like the Elders were a few nights ago! Like Fox Momma was…”</p><p>“Yeah, like I was a few nights ago….” Maya said the taste of copper flooding her tongue as she bit the inside of her cheek. What the fuck was she going to do if it was another of those things? What sort of monstrosity was she going to deal with next?</p><p>She ran down the side trail that led to the back entrance of the Old Man’s little farm he had retired to. Her mind flashed with the stories that old man had told her, about from when he was younger – and the war he had fought in – and the things he had done during the War. Ryu was a bit of a bastard, but he was not evil.</p><p>Her features took on an intense look, her eyes narrowed as she kept the staff tucked at her side and burst through the foliage. Maya ran until she launched herself over a small overhanging ledge of grass and rocks that lead to a decent nine-foot drop – she landed and then pushed off from the ground, her other hand rising to hold the fox-kit to her shoulder.</p><p>The scent of blood filled the air, as she heard those weakening cries. She burst through the overgrown hedge that Ryu used for his back ‘wall’ of his vegetable garden hoping she had arrived in time. She skidded to a stop as she stared at a creature that only existed in her nightmares.</p><p>Yatsude – the demon that filled her nightmares when she did not control herself – the creature that had started all of this.</p><p>The demon’s face spread in a wide grin as he held the old human on his knees – the head of the man held up by the short hair that had been clutched by holding the mortal’s head back - blood covering the man from the wounds the creature had already made. The man was definitely not in the best of states, and he was not long for this world if the Miko didn’t act fast.</p><p>Not far behind Yatsude, there were two other demons – youkai. Maya was not completely sure, one of the individuals seemed to bear a striking resemblance to a hag’s upper torso being attached to the back half of a spider. The other creature was covered in a dark cloak, and all Maya could see was long talons attached to long fingers with much to many joints. “Oh great, the freaks are here.” Maya said, her breath sucking in as suddenly she realized what she had come across. These were not normal Youkai– these demons buzzed with necrotic pulsing energy that made the young woman step back for a moment.</p><p>“I’m sorry Miss Maya, I had to. They said they’d kill Yuri…” the man pleaded, drawing the Miko’s attention – but Maya’s eyes shifted to flicker to the face of the demon that held the human waiting for the Miko to arrive.</p><p>“We couldn’t very well get past the barrier yet, especially not with so many nasty foxes around, we have to let the rabble peck away at the defenses, otherwise how can we feast on the flesh of that which has steeped in the essence of a God?” The spidery female said, her words twisting like her tongue was not formed for mortal speech. “We were going to wait till you were too weak to even raise a mewl of protest – drained of energy from dealing with the riffraff low-life, but…. We got hungry.”</p><p>“Actually, the promise was that if the Miko didn’t show up soon – I would kill your little flower and then I would rape her corpse - Then I would resurrect her and repeat the process.” The cloaked figure said as its fingers twitched and then shrunk until they formed a more nimble but humanoid appendage. “Yatsude, I warned you that your horrifying visage would cause the old man to go senile.” The voice added, a low masculine chuckle coming now as the hood was tossed back and a man with exceptionally sharp avian-like features – darkness weeping like a strange ghostly fog around the edges of his eyes – was revealed to the Miko. “The girl’s body has already grown cold.”</p><p>Maya’s eyes widened as she stepped back, realizing that she had been led into a trap. Worse than that – an innocent had been slain on Kitajima lands; the one named Yuri was barely reaching her senior year at the local Academy – Ryu had spoken about how proud he had been of his granddaughter. Her hands clutched on the staff as the engravings pulsed and sparked with the emotional reaction the Miko had to this information. Yuri had been a good girl – she did not deserve this. The anger pulsated as her staff flashed with the emotions coursing through her.</p><p>“Oh, fox-momma mad…” The soft voice came, as Maya released an undirected blast of energy at the strange demon that had just stood there laughing as the Miko’s attack seemed to shatter against an unseen barrier.</p><p>“Oh look, it’s like that old joke… Three Demons and a Miko – I wonder how loud she can scream? Yatsude – you and the Spider-woman handle breaking the Miko.” The dark-haired male said that cold laugh only rising as his head went back – a sharp glint of madness in silver eyes. The corpse of the girl known as Yuri started to jerk itself like a twisted marionette. The male’s fingers twisting in a complicated way that made it obvious it was an action not meant for mortal hands, and the corpse rose to stand beside him while he gave it a gentle kiss on the forehead.</p><p>Maya released a gasp of realization at the way Yuri’s corpse was being manipulated – her mind flashing to the first rot-bitten creature she had come across while dealing with her hangover. She was preparing herself to attack when suddenly she heard the gurgled sound of Ryu’s dying cry – and the hot spray of red that clouded her vision. The staff in her hand pulsed once more, with a heavy magical thud – not unlike a heartbeat a scant moment before an emotion was unleashed, and she felt the energy raging to release from within her.</p><p>One of her feet jerked out from underneath Maya as that spider-bitch wrapped a tendril of silk around the Miko’s ankle and jerked her off balance. When she hit the ground there was a popping sound as the little fox vanished. Manifesting on the top of the spider-woman’s head the little fox with a stubby tail; a tail which was lashing as its paw smacked down with sharp little claws right into the eyes of the spider-bitch that had grabbed the Miko. The creature releasing a shriek as the small fox spirit popped away and vanished.</p><p>Maya’s heart jumped with a stab of fear, as a familiar tingling itch spread across her body. She was jerked up – a yelp leaving her as Yatsude dangled her above the ground, holding that strand of silk that had bound tight to the woman’s ankle. “Ew, your breath stinks – what the hell did you eat!” She gasped out, her voice nearly a gagged sound.</p><p>“Hmmm, you smell familiar?” Yatsude queried in that half-imbecile tone that denoted lower ranked demons – his smashed strange face leaned in towards the face of the Miko. Maya now dangled above the ground like some twisted representation of the hanged man. A deep booming laugh left the demon as that long tongue swept across her throat and then he jerked back in surprise. “Oh, isn’t this great! The snack that got away, and now you are a meal!”</p><p>“I would suggest, Yatsude, that you drop the Miko and do so quickly.” Came the calm voice of the male that had arrived in time to catch the falling stubby tailed fox as it misaimed its child-like teleport skills - and ended up nearly in the pond. From the shadows of the doorway, green eyes burned, and there was the scent of roses that started to fill the area.</p><p>In the strange silence that followed Maya realized that the Puppet Master like youkai was no longer there, the cloaked stranger had left, and the spider and the nightmare fuel had remained. Even more odd was the retreat of that necrotic energy the two demons left were simple demons – with a twisted boost to their power. Her eyes locking on the figure of the lean male that had appeared, a stabbing pain lanced deep in the Miko’s chest. She needed to get free – and fast. <em>No no no, not Shuuichi, not Shuuichi! This is too much, I can’t do this!</em></p><p>Kurama was what came into the light, his work shirt had only been unbuttoned just barely when he had received the emergency alert from Koenma, something about a Miko that had been working on something and stopped responding. The Miko had apparently been out of touch for too long, and the work she was doing was very important. So off he went, and now he stood there. Long red hair was pulled back with a simple black tie, and Kurama looked tired, a sigh left him as he prepared himself for the fight. Only to stop at the energy nearby, his senses tingled, and then his eyes moved to the female held by the youkai. <em>Maya is the Miko? Did Koenma know this?</em></p><p>Maya’s eyes locked on the eyes of the one that had appeared, that itching tingle started to grow faster and faster under her skin. As if the spell had been broken the Miko realized she was in a dangerous situation. One getting more dangerous by the second if the power from the male that had arrived was any indicator of how much shit she was in.</p><p>Three Youkai, and none of them were her friend. The red hair, the green eyes, the scent of blossoms – roses this time – filled her senses. Maya’s face screwed up with the rage that finally was breaking free, the blossom of light on her palm burst with the light from the petals that filled the vision of the demon that had grabbed her. The intense look of anger, pain, and hurt, crossed Maya’s features as she stared at the redhead that had appeared, even as she attacked the Demon that held her with that fast blast of lighter and power; and during it all, not once, did her eyes leave the fact of the red head that had arrived. “You have a lot of nerve coming here!”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Truths Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When things have gone too far - it's time to let the truth hang in the balance. What is the growing danger on the horizon, and why does it seem like fate is intent on bringing Kurama around Maya so much that she questions her sanity? Can she survive both him and the arrival of Lord Siya?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Twelve<br/>
<em>Truths Revealed</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Maya threw herself to the side after those words left her lips, unable to really focus in that moment as she realized that Shuuichi was there. Shuuichi was there, and it was the side of him she had seen from the memories she had unlocked with her first Awakening. This was a bad situation, her eyes darted around for a moment as she tracked the movements of the spider-bitch, twisting around to use her staff to kick around and catch the spider-woman in her face, only to find the spider-woman’s mouth opening in a ghastly way to reveal the horrible depths of that hell maw, the mouth spreading jaggedly and forming the very maw of the creature that the hag-like body was attached to.</p><p>Kurama had to act fast, he knew that Yatsude launched at him to attack – and his mind was running with the realization of what was going on. Yatsude, an enemy he had killed – long ago – was now standing before him. The strong power that had emanated from this place vanished as soon as the Miko’s petals had burst into power and launched her from the demon. The words that tumbled from her lips were ones that made a strange shard stab through his heart. The scent of the female hit him, her words causing confusion that he only allowed brewing for a moment.</p><p>From around them the plants already in the vegetable garden seemed to come to life, the redhead extending his hand outwards as the tendrils climbed along his legs and then the plants around the garden all made their strike at the same time. Neither demon had been particularly difficult, but the real problem was the powerful one had gotten away. Kurama’s powers were infinitely stronger than Maya might remember.</p><p>The spear of twisted roots had burst through the body of the spider-bitch, just as that maw had opened to take a taste of the Miko that had been caught unawares. The tip of that branch speared through the youkai had barely stopped an inch away from Maya’s chest. A strange ichor like substance slowly dripped down that point. She collapsed backward and just released a gasp of surprise before rolling over and feeling numb that spread through her right arm. Her hand grasping above the elbow, her brow creasing with a wince as she realized the bitch had managed to make her arm pop out a bit, the dislocation of her right shoulder was not good. She stumbled, moving to make a defensive position – because in her eyes – this red-head was not her friend. Not anymore, and Maya as such was surrounded by enemies that sought her death.</p><p>“Maya?” The cautious voice came across the vegetable garden that had been bathed in so much blood that evening. The male approaching the obviously defensive Miko with raised hands. “Hey – hey it’s ok, I’m here because Koenma sent me… “ His voice trailed off for a moment, his eyes glancing to the side to the small ball of brown fluff that was currently bouncing on what remained of the spider’s back as if to try to assert some form of childish dominance over what amounted to a corpse. His head turned again as he stared at the petite female before him. Her body pulsating with deep power, only heightened by the aura of holy power that seemed to pulsate with her internalized war.</p><p>“Fox-Mamma?” That chirp came, and the little fox popped with that little ‘skip’ through space and popped up on Maya’s shoulder, wrapping that stubby tail around her neck so the white tip flicked under her nose.</p><p>Maya jolted and watched as one of Shuuichi’s eyebrows lifted, as he gave a rather baffled look to the young woman. “It’s a long story.” She said in a voice that edged on monotone, while internally she was screaming with the frustration that bubbled like an itch under her skin. The need to scream, the need to shout at the Fates weaving their strings, for once again Shuuichi had arrived like a Harbinger of Doom. “Half-feral already….” She muttered beneath her breath and then just took her staff in hand and started to sweep it over the place that had seen much too much bloodshed that evening. Pulling free the talisman and then setting it down in the garden.</p><p>The plants retracted from the bodies, and Maya released a pulse of energy through her staff into the talisman paper on the ground. The talisman was one that would release a burst of flames that would burn down all in this area. It wasn’t a cheap talisman to make, its price was high, but her grandmother made it clear that anything that related to Youkai death is covered up by as human of means as possible. “Bye.”</p><p>The red head blinked at the female that was before him. Smudged with blood, venom, and gods only knew what other fluids. Her garments tattered and covered in much of the same, spider demon silk strands stuck to the long hair that had grown over the years. As he moved to grab her arm she suddenly jerked away and jumped away, as soon she had the talisman burst into flames. “You could have warned me!” He jumped back, making it to the roof before stopping and crouching to see what she had done. The flames bursting across the garden and making him wince from what had taken place here. He had never again thought he would have to deal with Yatsude, much less with Maya as his captive.</p><p>“And <em>you</em> could have said goodbye.” Maya said in a terse response – snapping her staff to the side using her left hand, her right arm feeling heavier as she straightened her shoulder and started to walk back towards the edge of the property – seeking the solace of her Garden.</p><p>“I could have sai– “ His eyes flashed as he suddenly realized – a moment too late – that Maya was not covered in the scent of the Mugen Blossom, which should have remained as long as her memories were removed… But Maya was a Miko now – had likely been just blooming from the way her energy had grown around him before they parted ways.</p><p>“Never use Mugen Blossom on a Miko….” Kurama cursed beneath his breath as he pressed his hand to his face. He didn’t think he would have made that much of a difference, but it seemed her destiny had been set long before he had done what he had. How had he missed it? His mind stilled as the sense of other energies not far away alerted him – his head going up. “Wait! You’re injured and there are more demons nearby.”</p><p>“Tell Koenma thanks, but no thanks. I don’t need your brand of help.” Maya said ice edged in her tone as she continued to walk. “Leave me alone, Minamino!” Her voice harsh, but she did not care. She was not in the mood to put up with Shuuichi and his stupidity. She was not in the mood to deal with Shuuichi and his life of lies. She was not in the mood to deal with the boy that had thrown her away so easily.</p><p>The male stopped in his tracks as he raced after the female – his steps slowing for a moment as he heard that last name called out with such hurt, not Shuuichi-Kun, or Shuuichi…. Minamino. He was about to try to stop her from moving onwards but he had a scant moment to move and scoop her up before a massive rumble rippled through the ground and some underground behemoth of a creature burst free from the place that Maya had just been moments before.</p><p>Maya had been about to release a blast of power to distract the male and make him leave her alone, but instead, she was surrounded by the scent of roses and was pulled away from the scene. With a yip – the kit seemed to vanish, and once again hid away in some little hidey-hole.  “What the fuck is that!”</p><p>“I would very much like to have the same answer,” Kurama said as he landed on one of the thicker branches of one of the trees at the edge of the forest. The buzzing of the wards around this place had grown much stronger than he remembered – so much stronger that it was a low drone that caused him to grit his teeth and clench one eye shut as the protective barrier around the property. He shook his head, fighting against that pain as he reached up and quickly slid his fingers along the dislocation in her shoulder. “Breathe in. It will hurt.”</p><p>The sensation was not going to be a pleasant one, and with a sharp movement and a bit of pressure – Kurama’s reset the shoulder of the young woman he had rescued. Rescued, had she needed it? Perhaps she had, either way, it was too late.</p><p>“Damnit!” Maya all but screamed the moment her arm was slipped back into its proper place, the force of Shuuichi’s realignment making her scream out. A miserable throbbing ache already started to course through her. There was a fire burning across the property that belonged to the human that Yatsude had killed, and it would eat up the dead things all around. The good news was that rotting smell had left when the cloaked-man had left, and these here had not carried the same rot – as far as she had been able to tell. Her eyes turned now to the mass of writhing mud in the distance. “How the hell do I cover <em>that</em> up…”</p><p>That writhing strange mass of a worm-like creature turned and shook itself down, the mud slipping down and sliding away to reveal the shimmering pale colors beneath. The mud shedding off seemed to melt back into the ground as if it had never been disturbed in the first place – and the form of the Celestial Dragon dragged itself from beneath the soil. The dragon writhed on the ground for a moment, and then shrunk – its serpentine frame collapsing and compressing into the shape of a long-haired male, his body clad in robes from a place far back in the Miko’s memories.</p><p>The Miko pulled away from the redhead that had shown up to help her, apparently at Koenma’s request, and jumped down to race over to the male that was standing up. “Siya!” Maya called out her, voice rising with joy as she raced towards him. She did not stop till she was wrapped up in the arms of the demi-god that had helped her so many years ago. The scent of his essence – the perfume that covered his garments, soft and soothing – cool and sharp. The feeling of his arms around her took away all of her aches, all of her exhaustion. “I can’t believe you are really here!”</p><p>Kurama stood there in silence as the celestial dragon fast became revealed. His mind was already running through what had occurred. He could not sense many other dangerous auras nearby, a few flickering low ranked spirits – barely smarter than a cat – but nothing dangerous, and it seemed for the evening – the real danger had passed when the cloaked stranger had left before the other two demons had been killed. Now Maya was wrapped up in the arms of the Demi-god and Kurama felt a pang of agitation seep through him. The buzz had stopped as soon as Maya had stepped away from him, and it was as if the barrier had finally recognized his energy once more.</p><p>Siya gathered up the Miko and spun her around, laughing as loud as she did. “Well yes! I am truly here! My father sent me and said I may be of some help, and I felt the call – it was time.” The male said, a bright smile on his face as he cupped the cheeks of the Miko and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Ah, I see your third-eye has opened more clearly, and look – your blossom is starting to show the colors of its petals… How wonderful…”</p><p>Maya gave a laugh, for the first time in a long time the appearance of someone from her past had not caused a pang of fear to run through her. This time it was a relief as she sagged into the Demi-god, uncaring about the male she had left behind at the edge of the barrier. Her cheeks turning red with a blush as she pulled back from the Demi-God, her fingers tangling in his own as she pulled him along after her, with a pop the little stubby tailed brown fox appeared on the shoulder of the Demi-God that had joined the Miko. “Ah and you, you are going to be called Trouble.”</p><p>“Trouble? Trouble, that’s a good name.” The kit said as it hopped from the demi-god to the shoulder of the Miko, nuzzling against her cheek and humming happily. The little kit turned its head towards the approaching Kitsune, Trouble’s eyes gleaming with some hidden knowledge. “Big Mean Fox comes.”</p><p>“Ah, yes…“ Maya said now – her eyes turned to look at the male that was approaching now. Her honey-brown eyes seemed to fill with that anger and hurt. It was taking everything in her power not to hit him, not to lash out at the unfairness of the past and present both coming back to haunt her. “Minamino Shuuichi”</p><p>“Kurama, I believe is the name he prefers to be called now – at least around the more mystical folk.” Siya said as he tapped his finger on his lip. Her arm wrapped around the young female’s shoulder as he looked towards the approaching redhead. The name she spoke, before the male approached, as all Siya needed to know that <em>this</em> was the source of the great weeping wound that Maya had been fighting to heal all those years. “Ah yes, The <strong><em>Late</em></strong> Great Youko <em>Kurama.</em> Quite the display at the tournament if I do say so myself. Facing off against The Crow? Now that is a nasty beasty. Oh, and if I remember you were also at the King Making Tournament as well, for the Makai?”</p><p>Maya stilled; her fingers buried in the fluff of the kit’s tail as it seemed to drift into a slumber while small claws anchored it to her garments. There was a pulse that rushed through her, and Maya just threw her head back and just stared up at the sky. Of all the things it had to be, it had to be this. Of all the things it could be, it had to be Shuuichi. Of all the things it had been, Shuuichi was really Youko – the very same thief that so many ages ago had given safety to a lost Miko. The ridiculousness of the situation was not lost on the maiden, no not at all. “Fuck my life.” The maiden said beneath her breath – a wry smile crossed those delicate features to give her that bitter-sweet smile once more.</p><p>“I would rather twine with your life and sing down wishing stars for you to consume. Brilliant Star-Maiden….” Siya said as his hand carefully went to the small of her back, his head canted to the side as he let a small soothing healing aura slip from his hand to spread through her spine. The tension that vibrated through her slight frame was something that had the Dragon on edge, had his energy on edge, had his energy seeking to soothe and help.</p><p>Kurama was trying to get a handle on the situation, but it became more and more bizarre by the moment. The male that had appeared was obviously attached to the young woman, and Kurama had to all but hide a laugh behind his hand – masked as a cough, as he looked away. The rather corny line was just beyond - … Wishing star. “What was that about a wishing star?” He queried as if it were almost an afterthought; an afterthought that left him with a pounding headache and confusion he did not like.</p><p>Maya was quiet as she let Siya’s energy soothe her but her silence would not last long, there was still so much to do. “Let’s just get back to the shrine.” She said in a low voice, her tone drained of color and emotion as she was weighed down with the realization that she had to deal with something that had just completely blasted her mind to the four corners of the planet. She had no choice in any of this, she had to bring them back. If Koenma sent Shuuichi – Kurama – then that meant she had use for his help. She would deal with this situation, and then afterward she had come to terms with her own heart and mind.</p><p>“oh yes, Mistress Maya has quite the history. At 18 years of age, she consumed a wishing star when she went through a temporal slip experienced during her Second Awakening.” Siya said, there was a sly glint to his eyes, a quirk to his lip. He was sizing up the human – well demon in a reborn human skin – and he was finding this would be a larger challenge than he originally thought. He moved with Maya through the trees, letting the younger male trail after them.</p><p>Kurama stayed back for only a moment, looking behind him at the burning landscape that seemed to slowly be consumed by black inky darkness and snuffed out – leaving only the scent of death and flame on the winds. The words of the creature, Siya, ringing in his mind. <em>Swallowed a wishing star.</em> – A stabbing pulse of agony pierced his mind for a moment as he slammed his hand over his eye and muffled the gasp of pain that flew to his lips. <em>This is going to be more complicated than I thought.</em></p><p>In silence, the trio walked, and the deeper into the foliage they traveled the more a rotted stench started to permeate the area around them. “Oh, apologies about the mess. I am not sure how to get rid of them.” Maya said in a voice that was edged with the exhaustion she felt from the insanity of this new development. She needed to get home – she needed to sleep. She seemed almost numb to the strange, rotted sweetness that filled the air, then again, she’d become numb to the scent of these things quickly. “Watch your step.”</p><p>They walked along the far edge of the clearing, the back half of it was filled with the bamboo traps that Maya had sprung. After some manipulation, she had twisted knots around parts of the bamboo in how it had grown, and the mass of those rotted creatures was trapped in a knot of living death.</p><p>“My word, you have gotten quite skilled in our years apart. Star-Maiden, this is quite a sight.” Siya said, stopping short as he covered his face with the sleeve of his robes. The vile stench that poured forth was only heightened by the fact that the creatures were still healing <em>around </em>the shoots Maya had used to trap the creatures. “What are <em>they</em>?”</p><p>Kurama stepped up next to Maya’s other side, his eyes sliding to the corner of his eyes as he watched her for a moment. The bamboo traps that had been sprung all around here caused another one of those stabbing pains to shoot through his head, making his hand come up once more to cover his face. “I would like that answer as well.” He managed to get out as he stared at the traps and the creatures trapped there. “They look…”</p><p>“Like zombies? Yeah… “ Maya added as she raised her staff and the entire area was suddenly bathed in light from the engravings on her staff, the bamboo pulsing like a living thing before crunching itself down smaller and blue flames burst to life around the mass of flesh. The sounds of wet pops and crunches filled the air, the hot sizzle of meat started to rise as well.</p><p>“Does – that… weaken them?” Siya asked, his eyes wide as he followed the trail of the Miko that had started to walk once more. He wondered what these things even were, and what they were doing here. Something about them – stinking of decay but encased by a strange un-living state that the things on this patch of land seemed to be trapped.</p><p>“No.” Maya said as she looked over her shoulder, a quirk to her lips – and almost cold glint of satisfaction in honey-brown eyes. “I just like to see them suffer.”</p><p>“How is it they make no sound….” Kurama mentioned, realizing it was not so much as no sound existed – but it was so muffled down that it was hard to hear the damned creatures. It was becoming a low hum on the winds around this strange mountain, the redhead shuddered as he looked after the Miko that had once been his childhood friend. There was no answer, but he had expected as much from Maya.</p><p>“It is much larger than it appears from the first glance,” Siya added as he walked with the Miko and the one that had arrived. “Bigger on the inside, one might say.”</p><p>“That’s what she said…” Maya muttered, spitting to the sided for a moment as she wiped at her face with her sleeve. “I’ll get the guest rooms ready when we get there. I don’t want to talk about anything till I have had a chance to sleep.”</p><p>“It would be prudent to address this… “ Kurama started as he looked back at the writhing mass of burning flesh, a shudder rolling down his back as he wondered for a moment what had changed in his old friend, what had had such an impact on the human female – well the change he could think of instantly was the loss of the Mugen blossom that had suppressed those memories. Surely something as simple as that could not have pushed her to turn to what he saw.</p><p>“It is prudent for me to get some damn sleep, so I can actually focus on telling both of you what is going on.” The woman snapped back as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It seemed to take them a good hour at least before they made it back to the building Maya used as her private residence when she came back too late from dealing with nonsense. “Forget it, I’m too tired to deal with setting up the house now, we will stay in my short-term crash spot.”</p><p>She walked through the edge of her Garden, staring at the blossoms that were quivering in the late-night breeze. The two males standing behind her like a pair of uncomfortable-looking giants – and she just gave both a tired look, the dark smudges under her eyes more pronounced now. “Come on, I’ll pull out the spare futons, and we can all crash here for the night. I’m going to take a bath first, then you two can do whatever you want.” She said as she waved her hand in a tired and almost dismissive way. Only stopping to give Siya a soft smile as the demi-god stepped up beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Do not worry about the bedding, I am sure we can handle it on our own. Go bathe, and then you should sleep, you have been sleeping too little. Do not worry, I will assure your slumber will go unmolested.” Siya said as he gave the Miko a playful wink, sighing in relief when he heard that soft giggle from the Maiden’s retreating form. “There is the Star-Maiden I remember... smile, you look so pretty when you smile.”</p><p>Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Maya pulled from the dragon that had arrived – and walked off down a side hallway. “I really need to talk with her.” His eyes snapped with green fire as he schooled his features to hide emotions other than the seriousness he wanted to present while unraveling the information he was processing. He was not used to being completely ignored like this, at least not from Maya. When they had last – well when they had been friends before she had been very forthcoming whenever he asked questions – but it appeared things had changed.</p><p>“You are in no position to make demands upon her, Kurama. You gave up any rights when you cut ties without nary a goodbye.” Siya said, his face had gone stern – cold even as his head turned and his eyes glinted with a cold light. He stared at Kurama as if he was an interesting little experiment. “You are not aware yet, but your arrival has – quite frankly – caused a ripple of truths revealed.”</p><p>Kurama watched the Celestial Dragon with a narrowed eye and stood by quietly as the dark-haired male began to work on setting up the sleeping arrangements. His eyes darting towards the actions and noticing that one futon was left a further distance from the others. His eyes falling to the pillow of the one that Siya had set up closest to the wall, the pillow struck a memory from the childish stitches done in flowers and vines – Maya’s Pillow, one of her first ‘home-economic’ projects made it clear that the spot was meant for the young woman.</p><p>The rather preposterous posturing coming from the Dragon was getting to be more than a little annoying. Now he was piecing together what was going on, as that futon was with another not far from it – and the other farther out as if cast away from the two. <em>Truths Revealed indeed, but who’s truths revealed?</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nightmares and Dreamscapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams are the things that keep us going, and nightmares are the things that keep us awake - but what happens when your mind is a scape of nightmares and dreams that you cannot even begin to understand?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Thirteen<br/>
<em>Nightmares and Dreamscapes</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kurama could not stand being around that dragon for long, something about the dark-haired male was annoying him. It was like some thorn caught deep and no matter how hard you gnawed that annoying feeling was persistent. Instead of waiting for the dragon to finish making the beds Kurama left to find the kitchen for this small building. From the way it was built it was more likely intended for some sort of groundskeeper. Though the sturdiness of the wood – and the upkeep of the traditional lattice of wood and paper – he knew that Maya’s grandparents had kept this in more regular use.</p><p>The kitchen was more modern, he noticed that while the doors and floors – and a lot of the exterior – had remained traditional in this building – there was a bit of modernization that had been occurring in the building. The kitchen itself was an easy find, he pushed the door to the side – listing to it sliding and turning to look back in the direction the dragon was laying the bedding still. Kurama made a face as he realized the dragon had purposefully set a mat closer to the Maiden – and put the Maiden against a wall – which was a sure sign of the dragon seeing Kurama as a threat to Maya…</p><p>Even as he set up a kettle to get some water going for tea, he moved around the kitchen with ease – his fingers picking up jars as the male took in the scents that were in the jars – trying to figure out what teas had been crafted in the jars. The blends were more personalized, it was like small fractions of different sources had been pieced together – some of the jars even had dried bits of fruit within them, and some even had small, crystallized bits of honey already blended into the mixture. He settled on a blend that had a faint scent of kiwis, while also bearing the aroma of a gentle white tea. As he measured out the scoops of tea, he noticed the bits of white petals strewn through the leaves. “Ah, Chamomile – I think you are what she uses for sleep. Hm?” Kurama said to no one in particular – just staring at the jar for a moment – held up with one hand – before he set it back into its placement on the counter.</p><p>“You know, mortals consider talking to inanimate objects to be a sign of an addled mind.” Siya said from the door frame, his arms folded so his hands were hiding in his sleeves. “Yes, that would be the tea she uses for sleep. Though it does little for the nightmares that she awakens screaming from.” The male said as he pulled one of his hands free, staring at clean nails – just examining them as if the information he had just passed off was just something you could casually say. It was intended as a barb at the male that had invaded the dragon’s territory.</p><p>Kurama was quite glad that his back was turned to the dragon because he had a strike of guilt that filled him when he heard about the nightmares – his eyes closed as he drew in a deep breath before taking the kettle from the stove and preparing the tea for the three individuals who would be bedding down for what remained of the night, and likely a portion of the early morning. “I will have to see if I can get her a blend made to alleviate the nightmares.”</p><p>“Why? Do you feel guilty?” Siya asked, that same tone – almost bored – came as the male only watched the reborn Fox from the corner of his eyes. “Do you think making her a pretty tea will bring you back into the fold?” The demi-god asked as he put his finger on his lip and then looked up – a curious look on his face as if he was contemplating that very thought.</p><p>“The fold? You speak as if she has a harem.” Kurama said with a sudden laugh, the laugh was low – cold – something that usually was a warning. “No, but it’s the least I can do – as we will be working together. From what I can tell this situation is only going to get worse, but with us here she will be able to perform the rituals needed to purify and do what Koenma needs her to do.” He shook his head and moved to the cabinet to pull out a familiar beaten-up tin – the kind that you could pack away homemade cookies in. <em>She still has this old thing?</em></p><p>“She could very well have one if she wanted. She has quite the charisma…and any male should be <em>honored</em> to be loved by her.” Siya said as he waved his hand dismissively towards the reborn fox that had just pulled out a tin from the cabinet. “Good, she will need sweets to recharge. I’ll go check on her – you can finish making the tea, you can at least find how to be useful.” Siya added as he stepped away from the door and walked down the hall.</p><p>Kurama waited till the sound of the dragon’s steps had faded further down the hall before he clenched his fist and slammed it down on the counter from a short distance. The male grits his teeth as he had to hold back either a laugh – or a sound of confused frustration – from what had just happened with the dragon. How much of their shared past did the dragon know? When had Maya lost the effects of the Mugen Blossom? Why did that dragon think it was acceptable to treat Kurama like a mere servant!</p><p>The redhead gripped the edge of the counter as he felt another of those mind splitting stabs of pain that caused him to tuck his head down again. Why was he having so many issues remaining detached in this situation? Had the situation just unsettled him too much – perhaps sleep would aid him in recovering.</p><p>Still… His mind drifted for a moment to the fact that the dragon had mentioned Maya had nightmares, ones so horrible she had awakened screaming. With a sigh he shook his head, making a soft ‘tch’ sound as he gathered his senses and finished finding what he could for them to snack on. If he got up before Maya, he would go and get some groceries from the main home that Maya’s grandparents had lived in as long as Kurama had known them. <br/>
<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Maya had gone straight for the bath, not even caring that there were males in the same building as her. The good news was it was filled rather quickly, and it was easy for her to rinse off and get her hair washed before she got into the steaming water. She preferred to be practically boiled alive by her bathwater, but then again that was what it took to get into the deep aches that came from when she exerted her human body in ways she was not supposed to. Sure, she could enhance her body using her spiritual abilities – but to enhance her body – to run the way she had – was dangerous.</p><p>Had she been running for too long – the muscles of her legs would likely have torn themselves from the strain, at least for the moment she had barely avoided that. Even as it stood, she was in pain, and the bath was taking all of that away. Her head tilted back, resting against the bath-towel as she covered her eyes with a water-soaked washcloth. She floated in a semi-meditative state, feeling safe with Siya there to watch over her. She had been looking forward to his return, and now that he was here – she felt safer with what was going on.</p><p>She bit her lower lip – hard – on the lower right corner, till she could taste the tang, her brows furrowing under the cloth as she let herself drift over the information of what had happened. Her mind drifted as she allowed herself a chance to contemplate what she was facing.</p><p>First, she had more of the plague rotten creatures to deal with, something she had seen in the far-flung past – but had apparently re-emerged in the last five or so years. She had all but forgotten that half-rotten bear until her memory reminded her, she had never seen it killed. What had happened to it? Where had it gone, what was going on? What was the Plague – So many questions and so few answers.</p><p>Second, she had Siya back, the Demi-god that was more a healer than a fighter, though as a Celestial dragon he had a few tricks up his sleeves. Siya, while protective of what he cared for, was also a very soft man that avoided combat as regularly as possible. He had promised to return to her when the time had come, though she was still many months from her next birthday.</p><p>Third, her grandparents would be gone at least a week – but no more than three weeks for the journey there and back. It was all dependent on how fast they managed to catch up to whoever had broken into the vault and stolen the Incubus. Her grandparents were skilled, and if Kuwabara took to training well she could expect her grandparents back even sooner.</p><p>Fourth, she was dealing with the fact that no one had contact with – or had been able to get into – the Spirit World’s prison for several days – well almost a week by that point. The fact that Koenma had not sent a message – but instead sent Kurama to help her. The rather unsettling part of all of this was the fact that the Prison in question had the souls of a lot of vile creatures, and with it being so close to the pathways that could lead to rebirth… That was a scary thought, the number of questions from this was even more so than the ones that had arisen from Yatsude appearing…</p><p>Fifth, was Kurama. Kurama was Shuuichi, but Kurama was also <em>Youko</em> - or had been. According to Siya, Youko did not even remember before his death – so how could she expect him to remember those scant weeks from long before the form he took after his rebirth. Maya had to deal with his presence, his appearance in her life. He was not the boy she had known, but she was not the girl he had known. She wanted to have nothing to do with him, but it turned out that Kurama had been part of her life longer than she thought. Had that small stint in the past influenced Maya's being selected by Kurama when he was reborn as a human? Was it possible that they had been tangled up for far longer than realized? What about the puzzling words from Inari, so many years ago…? About Kurama – Shuuichi at the time – being such a petulant child? – This was starting to give her a headache since all she could think about was all the things going wrong.</p><p>Maya pulled the cloth off her eyes and then dropped it in the water. “Fuck…” She whispered, the exhaustion in her tone was now not just on a physical level – it was on an emotional level. “Why did it have to be him… of all people, him…” The maiden said – the strange clench in her chest caused her to grip at the skin that covered that pulsing organ. She wished she had the claws of a youkai so she could just rip that organ from her chest. Why did her emotions have to reflect so strongly with spasming pain in her heart?</p><p>Siya did not even bother with knocking on the door, instead just gently slid it open and moved silently to the maiden – in an almost mimicry of those years so far gone. “What troubles you Star-Maiden?” He asked, noticing how she did not startle but only moved to pull her legs up to her chest and just rest her chin on her knees.</p><p>“Siya…I’m scared…” The soft voice finally came, Maya’s eyes closed, but the salty tang of her tears still stung at the part where she had bit herself so hard, she had bled. She tried to stay quiet, not wanting to draw Kurama’s attention. “I don’t know how to feel, I can’t stand it…For so long I just wanted to strike him, hurt him – anything… to make the pain stop…”</p><p>“I cannot tell you how to feel, or how not to feel. I can only tell you that you do not have to make any decisions at this time. You are a treasure, worthy of even the Gods… if you reached for them. The fact that <em>beast</em> of a boy decided to shatter such a precious gift – that was his choice.” Siya said as his eyes softened and long fingers cupped her cheeks from behind, his body shifted so he was laying along the back wall of the bath – his hands sliding from behind her head and just gently cupped the Miko’s cheeks. “You have to heal still, and that is not an easy thing. It will take time. I am here for you, to provide whatever support you may need.”</p><p>Maya’s eyes drifted shut as she let her head go back to rest against Siya’s hands. The soothing touch caused a ripple of warmth and calm to seep deep into the bones of the woman. Her head slowly tilted back so she was staring up at the face of the Demi-god that had slipped into the bath. “Siya – he was one of the three demons that took care of me when I was flung to the past in the Makai.” Maya said finally the tears coming to the corners of her eyes. Her face screwing up from the control it took to not burst into tears and sob from the intensity of the pain in her chest.</p><p>“Oh, is that so? I believe I understand a little better…” Siya said as he gave the maiden a sweet soft smile. There was no pity in his eyes, neither from the words she shared – nor from the scars that covered her lean small frame. There was nothing but empathy and affection in his eyes. “How odd, the pain you must be feeling… from realizing this. The Fox that protected you, cared for you when you in the past – is the same fox that later cast you aside….”</p><p>“He doesn’t remember, you said he wouldn’t remember that I had even been there…” Maya said as she found herself slowly losing the control to hold back the barrier on her emotions. “When I was in the Mirror Witch’s Castle… I was trapped in a vision where I thought I was back to when I had just swallowed the wishing star.”</p><p>“Well yes, that was what was said – by several – as that is generally how such things work. Suffice to say he may have forgotten eventually – he was quite the vicious creature before he finally was killed, that Youko.” Siya said – an edge of bitterness to the dragon’s tone. “Demons are often known to be forgetful things, losing memories as the years fade – till they forget more than they remember.”</p><p>“and today… Yatsude… “ Maya whispered, her lip quivering as she felt the choking sensation only growing as she tried to fight back how bad she wanted to cry. She wanted to just break down sobbing and let all the pain leave her. She wanted this constant – itching – buzzing sensation to leave her skin. She wanted the hot and cold flashes to fade, and for her body to decide if it was suddenly going to send her arousal signals when things were as chaotic as they already were.</p><p>“oh my… it seems Kurama has been a rather regular grim messenger for you, interesting…” Siya said as he started to gently massage at her scalp and temples, trying to relieve some of the tension. “Nearly died today, as well, from what I can tell. Then you have those horrible <em>things</em> trapped in the forest, and you must finish off your evening sleeping beneath the same roof as the one who ripped away from your young heart – and left your memories dangerously repressed…I can understand now why you look so heartbroken…”</p><p>Maya gave a small sound at the words that Siya said now, her teeth digging into the corner of her mouth now – the tang of blood only growing stronger on her tongue. She could smell the scent of her own blood; she knew that she had finally hit the breaking point. Her eyes closed as she gave as muffled of a sob as she could, covering her mouth with her hands now as she just let the silent sobs course through her.</p><p>Siya moved with serpentine grace, shifting to scoop the maiden from the water – and pulling her into his lap – uncaring at the fact she would soak his garments with the water of her bath. He gave her a soft affectionate look before his hand braced under her chin and he lifted it to make her face tilt towards his own. “Open your eyes, Star-Maiden….” He said softly, his eyes locked on her own as he pressed his mouth firmly upon her own, his other arm going to wrap like a steel band around her waist – holding her tight and kissing deep with an air of affection.</p><p>The effect was instantaneous, Maya was crying she knew she was, but suddenly the dragon – the demi-god – had pulled her from the water and cradled her to himself, her body cradled to his chest, with her legs draped over his own. She opened her eyes, the tears spilled free and she found herself looking up at him as her hands dropped from the surprise of the emotion that was in Siya’s eyes – suddenly he was kissing her. Her eyes drifted shut, and she found herself floating in a warm haze as the dragon kissed her. She felt both drunk and sleepy all at the same time; suddenly she felt as if her skin was on fire – and her heart started to beat in an uneven way, for a moment. Then she felt it, the healing energy that coursed through her from that kiss was stealing away all the aches and pains that had brought the woman to the point she was at now.</p><p>Siya looked down at her, a soft smile on his face as his head slowly pulled back and his thumb stroked over her lower lip. “There… all better, yes?” He said as a smile spread across his face, and he pulled back. “Sorry if that was a tad forcefu–“</p><p>“The Tea is ready – and it’s getting late.” Kurama said from where he stood with his back against the wall that led to the bathroom door. He had heard much, but had seen little – after that kiss started, he had pulled away, he had not wanted to pry – or step in on a private moment. It was apparent the dragon had selected the Maiden, not the other way around. Instead, his mind flashed with the images of the scars that covered Maya’s body. Several of them looked as if they should have killed her, but part of him wondered if they related to the state of what she was now – a Miko thrice marked by Inari.</p><p>Siya had to hold himself back from cursing the timing of the fox, but also – amused that the fox had waited till that moment to make his presence known. From the position of the door – of which Siya had left open, it had been easy to see what had been happening in the bathroom – considering there was little in the room, to begin with – and only one door. “It seems we have a thief in the bathhouse.” The dragon said playfully as he used his sleeve to cover Maya. When his arm withdrew her body was dry and covered in a simple yukata of a pale blue, the garment lightly designed with growing vines and blossoms. “We shall continue this another time, hm?”</p><p>Maya was in a slight daze but only startled at the sound of Kurama’s voice. Her hand clutching to her chest as that buzzing feeling refused to leave her skin – only seemed to thrum stronger until she heard what Siya said in response. A soft giggle leaving her as a tired smile spread across her lips. She reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to the demi-god’s cheek. “You are a very powerful healer; I feel much better. I think with sleep I will feel better.” She moved to slip down from Siya’s lap but instead gave a squeak and covered her mouth with both hands as the demi-god stood up and just carried her from the bath and took her passed the reborn Fox that was heading down the hall towards the room that the trio would have to rest within.</p><p>Kurama had to stop himself from asking the dragon what sort of game he was playing, wondering if the situation had been a set-up – for him to discover that very scene. Even as he covered his face with his hand – his mind trying to puzzle through the images – the words – that he heard. He needed to talk to Maya about what had happened, he needed information – but he was not going to get any with that thrice-damned dragon hovering over her and posturing like it was mating season. Well, there was more than one way to skin a cat, he would wait for Maya to sleep, and then Kurama would talk to the dragon.</p><p>As soon as all three were in the room Maya was set down so she was sitting near the foot of the bed that Siya had set up for her near the wall. A look of gratitude in her eyes as she smiled up at the dragon. “you remembered…”</p><p>“Yes, when you sleep – if it is not within your own bed – you must have a place you can sleep where you do not feel it is easy to attack you.” Siya said as he smiled and tapped his finger on the Miko’s nose. “Now, drink the tea the boy has so graciously made, and I will tell you a story while you get ready to sleep. If we settle your mind now, we will not have to worry about any of those <em>nasty</em> memories from today seeping into your mind and stealing away sweet dreams.”</p><p>“Ick, no storytime for tonight. I would rather just go to sleep as soon as possible. I’m exhausted.” Maya said with a wry smile on her face, her eyes locked on the face of the demi-god a strange skip filled her chest as her heart lost its pattern for a moment. Her hand lifting and pressing there as she closed her eyes and sighed. “Though I will accept your help soothing me before I sleep – if I have a choice between nightmares and dreamscapes… I think I’ll pick the dreamscapes.”</p><p>Kurama picked up the cup he had set up for himself, passing over the treats as he sat down near the two of them, even though he knew that the bed was so far away. “We should do shifts with how we sleep, Siya so that Maya can get proper rest. Both of us require less sleep.” He said as his eyes locked on the dragon.</p><p>“Oh, of course, that is a good idea Kurama, I will take the first watch – and you may sleep. You look a bit haggard and gray around the edges.” The dragon said, a sly smirk curling across the corner of his lips – as he looked at the reborn fox over his shoulder. Anything he could do to turn the red head’s plans back around to torture Kurama with was something Siya would enjoy doing. Delay his chances to speak alone with Maya, and then furthermore cause a rift that would make it hard for the other male to make any pursuit of the Maiden. “I will wake you up when it is your turn, and then I will take my rest.”</p><p>Maya was watching the exchange between the two males, trying not to giggle while she was sipping at the tea that Kurama had made. She had little fear of poison, considering that Koenma had sent him. She barely had the energy to nibble through several of the cookies from the tin that Kurama had managed to find in the kitchen – and was drifting as she listened to them. “So-Sounds good to me, then I can be woken up to do a shift – and I can make some coffee and toast or something…”</p><p>“No, we will have none of that. Maya, you need rest, you are exhausted, and you have been fighting against a lot of things lately, I can see that. Siya and I are more than capable of watching for trouble while you sleep.” Kurama said as he smiled over at the woman his childhood friend had become. She had grown in many ways, but she was also still the same sweet child he remembered so fondly.</p><p>If the events with Yatsude had not happened as they did… would he have been able to see this power growing from the start? Those thoughts plagued him, as did the words of the Dragon. No, Siya was right – Kurama had no place. So why – why did he have a damnable agitation that festered under his skin like the dragon not even four feet from him was a creature that Kurama would happily watch die. “I can make breakfast with some of the stuff from your grandparent’s place – I remember how to reach there, though I must say your garden has grown quite nicely.”</p><p>“Oh… that won’t do you any good… Mnn nothing worth using for that sort of stuff… Grandma and Grandpa cleared out – and well… I was <em>supposed</em> to go grocery shopping… but then Old Man Ryu got murdered – and Yuri… poor thing…” Maya said her eyes drifted half shut as the haze and soothing sensation of the dragon wrapped around her. Her eyes drifting shut as a small smile curled at the corner of her mouth. “Yeah… sleep sounds good…”</p><p>“Well if that is the case, I need only a scant amount of rest, so instead I can time my cycle of sleep so that you can get another couple hour of sleep and then I can continue to stand watch while Kurama goes into town for groceries and supplies.” Siya said as he smiled at the Miko who looked like she was nearly asleep sitting up – her head nodding a bit as if she was agreeing with what he was saying.</p><p>“Mmm yes, quite right… Kurama should sleep, he looks like a salaryman…” The young woman said as she set the empty cup down and crawled up on the bed, slipping herself under her blankets and curling with her back facing away from the two of them. Her mind drifting off into sleep. Her breathing went even, and it seemed the maiden finally slept.</p><p>As the maiden drifted to sleep Siya reached over to slowly stroke his hand over the back of her head, gently soothing the maiden to drift deeper. “Stop staring, you vermin… I can feel those green eyes burning a hole in my skull… Can I help you?” The dragon asked, his gaze locked on the maiden, though he turned his head enough to give the other male a dismissive glare from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Kurama said finally, his voice even and measured. He had almost – almost – laughed at the audacity of Maya’s salaryman comparison, but Kurama was quite tired. “She’s asleep?”</p><p>“mmhmm…” The dragon said, his hand still gently stroking her hair, and then slowly stroking down her cheek and across her neck to down the length of her arm – his touch gentle but soothing energy came from those soft touches.</p><p>“How much of the – situation – from our past – do you know? How much does she know?” Kurama asked now, staring at the sleeping form of Maya – another pang of guilt coursed through him as he realized how much she must have gone through while apart from him.</p><p>“What I know, and what she knows, is none of your business, whelp.” Siya said his head snapping up quickly, eyes locked on the green-eyed male that was not that far away from the healer and the miko. “What you ask is rude, and you have no place asking what transpired – and what didn’t. You threw her away, you never even said goodbye to her.”</p><p>“I didn’t throw her away, Siya… I did it to <em>protect</em> her.” Kurama protested as his hand clenched in his lap. He stood up and moved over to where the bed was placed for him, laying down on it – a sullen silence hanging over him. His hand went under his head as he stared at the ceiling. The fox was now trying to get his mind to stop being so agitated every time that damnable dragon opened his mouth.</p><p>“Do not tell me you did it to protect <em>her</em>. You did it to protect yourself, you never even gave her a choice. Now <em>you</em> are the one that does not get a choice. If it was done to protect her, then why did you not rekindle the friendship once all dangers had passed?” Siya said in that soft soothing tone, his eyes glinted with something as he looked over at the resting male. “No, I think not. Once a thief, always a thief.”</p><p>Kurama sucked on his teeth for a moment, a grunt of agitation leaving him as he rolled over on his side. “I don’t expect someone like you to understand anything that relates to humans.” He said as he just faced the wall – putting his back to the other male and just letting his eyes drift shut.</p><p>“As if you are one to talk.” Siya said in a low tone, a chill edging into the tone that warned the Kitsune that he was stepping too close to a line. “You gave her no choice in what you did to her, now I give you no choice on what information you gain from what we know of that time. You squandered and destroyed one of the most precious things in this World…”</p><p>“And what was that? Hm?” Kurama asked, his mind drifting as the conversation almost lulled him to sleep. He could not face the dragon, the agitation from the dragon’s jabs was starting to make the Kitsune edgier than before. Perhaps sleep would be best, his eyes drifted closed, completely ignoring the dragon now.</p><p>The dragon’s hand flexed over the maiden’s body at the words as his hand stilled on Maya’s shoulder – watching the rise and fall of her chest, her lips faintly parted and her head turned up a bit in sleep. His head lifted and in the fading light of the room they rested – his eyes glowed with an inner light as the words were all but hissed from his lips - “The love of one offering their full heart. That, you beastly thing, is the most precious thing in this world. I don’t expect someone like <strong>you</strong> to <em>ever</em> understand that.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Flowers of Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like Flowers of Despair the misery of the past can root itself in the hope of the future, can this journey be unraveled before it's too late?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Fourteen<br/>
<em>Flowers of Despair</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Maya felt it the moment her eyes opened, this was a dream, or more accurately a nightmare. Her body thrummed with strange chaotic energy; the swirling darkness was pierced by light so bright she had to raise her arm to shield her eyes with her arm. The moment her arm lowered she could see the decrepit space of the old Doll Factory. She felt a pulse of something rush through her, eyes going wide as she sucked in a sharp breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Little Girls taste so sweet, just the best sort of meat to eat…” A strange eerie voice seemed to almost sing-song through the strange mist that filled this hellscape of an abandoned factory.<br/>
<br/>
She reached for her staff, finding it was not there, a pulse of confused fear filled the Miko’s throat. Her world spun for a moment as she tried to anchor herself, her hand lifting to her face as she felt that stab of fear rush through her again. There was a peal of eerie laughter that filled the foggy room. “Trust me, this meat would be tough on the teeth.” Maya called out, trying to find some way to find the clue she used to take control of her nightmares.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, she thinks she’s tough – hissing and showing her claws. She thinks she can find the key…”<br/>
<br/>
Maya shuddered at those words, her head turning as she gazed around the room. Seeking, searching for her staff at this moment, as she knew that was the first step for figuring this out. Even in her dreams, her staff was an anchor that allowed her to manifest extra capabilities over her dreams. This was just a dream, and while for some reason she could not force herself to awaken from sleep– she had to push through this nightmare that was starting to build.<br/>
<br/>
She heard the heavy movements, the voices of those talking behind her in the room. The same scene, from her nightmares, for nearly ten years. Except, this dream was leading her deeper into the fog at the edges of the scene. She stumbled, rushing towards a pulsing red light – reaching out through the fog for the pulsating red light. She heard something pursuing her through that fog, muffled footsteps – even – measured – methodical. Each step that echoed around her caused the woman’s heart to clench tighter.<br/>
<br/>
Her breathing getting faster – though she bade it not to. She tried to call to her power, but it would not answer. The pulsating red light began to flicker and dance – as if it were losing its power – dying – fading. The desperation burst through her as she heard that echo come closer – her ears pricking as the terrifying sensation of being the prey of a hunter you could not see filled her with a deep dread.<br/>
<br/>
“You think this is a dream, do you? Poor dear, you didn’t set up your talismans for sleep – did you.” The voice came now, the fog swirling around a silhouette of the source of that voice. Slowly it faded away to show a male not that much taller than the woman. A sweep of lavender-colored hair fell across one eye, and the rest was pulled back with a band of silver near the base of his neck. His garments were more archaic than the ones the Miko herself wore.<br/>
<br/>
Maya was stilled by that voice, her head turning to look back – her eyes going wide as that man’s face started to split at the corners of his lips – his mouth opening to show a wide uncanny smile full of jagged teeth. “Shit… shit…” The words tumbled from her lips as she turned and bolted towards that red light, her hand grasping around the red light as she felt the hot breath of the Dream-Demon against the back of her neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Catch a Maiden by the tail…I wonder, will this one weep or wail?” The male said as he leaned in against the back of the Miko, noticing her hand wrapping around a dying pulsating red light. “Oh, you’ll be such a delicious treat. I can already smell your flesh, so sweet…” Long nimble fingers made a spidery dance across the shoulders of the Miko, till they wrapped around her throat from behind, the male leaning in to whisper into her ear. “Whatever I do to you here – happens to your sleeping form, how delicious…”<br/>
<br/>
Maya felt the stab of realization streak through her system. Her mind flashing to the fact that she had not slept in her grandparents’ house – and she was not sleeping in a building that had its warding’s fully re-established. She had been too tired to remember to activate her protections for her dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The realm of dreams was very different than that of the waking world, it was where barriers of reality could be thinned. The hands around her throat drew a muffled whimper from her, eyes wide as she stared into the darkness – paralyzed by the fear of the truth – the thing that had been drawn to her. She felt the hot pulse of that bit of red that had sunk into her palm, the ache spreading through her left palm as she felt like some burning force was sinking into her skin.<br/>
<br/>
“You shiver, and I smell the pain… and yet – you were the one that stumbled into my trap. What called you here to such a deep dark realm…” The male whispered against the Miko’s ear, his fingers slowly tightening as the magic wove around them. Soft lips drifted down the length of the Miko’s shoulder as he noticed that pulsing power that sank into the Miko’s palm. “Oh my, what do we have here…”<br/>
<br/>
Maya felt the strange heat stop just after her wrist, a gasp leaving her as a pulsating pain raced through her and suddenly the skin of her wrist burst open with blood and thorned vines. The vines wrapping around her palm and fingers, bursting out and spiraling into a short blade the as power pulsating through the Miko again, as she <strong>saw</strong> the spell shatter – the spell that held her still and trapped beneath this creature’s will. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly all the fear drained from her, all the terror fell away. The greenery was bound to her – and like a sudden veil had been lifted - the black spiritual lotus – like a crystallized shadow – started to bloom on the back of her hand, the power traveling down her arm like a lightning strike – the dark eerie pulsating light suddenly spiraled through the vines and living things that had marked her arm with spiritual power, just as rapidly as it moved through the blade that had formed in the Miko’s left hand.<br/>
<br/>
“What in the underworld…” The male said as he suddenly stepped back from the Miko that had manifested such a gory weapon, blood dripping perfuming the air, the sweet scent was a lure – but he was more concerned with figuring out why his little prey had been able to break the hold he had. His hand snapped up before him as the shadows writhed and wrapped around the Maiden – bearing down on her with the darkness of the nightmares he had drawn power from. He squeezed his hand tight, motioned towards the Miko and slammed down as the power of that fear gripped her like a living thing.<br/>
<br/>
Maya gave a scream as her knee dropped to the ground, that blade slowly feeding on the blood that came from her wrist, dripping down and trailing dark-light as the blade pulsed for a moment before the light faded into the blade. The Miko gripped her left shoulder, a weak gasp of pain poured from her lips as she struggled to stand up against the terrors pressing around her. “I won’t… I won’t… let you do this to me.” She said as she pushed herself to stand up, turning now as she lunged for the Dream-Demon. “I will not allow you to get in my way.”<br/>
<br/>
The lavender haired demon gave a sound of surprise before the Miko’s hand was on his throat, he reached out to grip her throat as well, even as she drew back her left arm. That black lotus on her left-hand sparked fear in him. This fear spread him as he turned his eyes upon the Miko that was preparing to end him. The hand on his throat suddenly burst with the twin of the black lotus, white energy spiraling up the Miko’s arm to start pulsating over her heart – the black trail of energy meeting with the white. “What are you-“<br/>
<br/>
“Who sent you.” Maya demanded, even as her body trembled from the feeling of the blood draining from the blade, she held pressed into the soft flesh of the demon’s abdomen, even as the hold on her throat was causing her vision to dance at the edges of consciousness – he was cutting off the blood flow – not the airflow. “If you tell me, I might let you leave this dream alive.”<br/>
<br/>
“The Lord, the Lord sent me. To test you.” He said, the fear on his face now, as he stared into the eyes of the Miko. Honey-brown but full of a terrifying dark light. His hand tightened, a trickle of sweat trailing down the side of his face as he tried to knock out the Miko before she could spear him with that blade, trying to gain a foothold over what she feared so he could use it to bind her once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who is this Lord, answer fast….”Maya said as she shifted and moved her hand to grip him by the archaic robes he wore, fist gripped tightly as she moved her left arm up to press the tip of that blade against his chest. The blood slowly dripping along the blade – causing that dark light to pulsate along the deep green of the plant.<br/>
<br/>
“The Lord of Shadow, he – He seeks to bring back the greatest evils to make him King of all.” He said, the fear real on his face, as he felt the chill seep deeper into him. This Maiden looked at him with a gaze that was as cold as some of the Youkai he had crossed paths with when he was in the Makai. “Please, let me go. I am only the messenger. I wasn’t going to kill you; he needs you to go to the Makai…for the new moon”<br/>
<br/>
Maya’s eyes closed as she listened to those words, her left hand gripped around the thorned blade – blood bursting along the blade as the thorns pierced her flesh - as her vision swam – then her hand slammed forward spearing through the male’s chest. She felt the wet crunch vibrate down her arm as she saw the recognition dawn in the eyes of the demon. She twisted her wrist to wrench that thorned blade around in the Dream-Demons torso and pressed her palm against his chest as she leaned in close enough, she could almost kiss him. “Whatever happens here, happens there you say? Good.”<br/>
<br/>
He had only a moment before he realized what had happened, blood bubbled over his lips as he <strong>felt</strong> the sword pulsate within him – as if feeding off of the blood that gushed from his ruptured core – “What…”<br/>
<br/>
Maya watched as the male loosened his grip on her throat, but the blade itself pulsated, and then suddenly deep crimson blooms burst – like Flowers of Despair - all along the blade, thorns growing and then the blooms pulsated with the deep sorrow this creature had concentrated in one place. As the demon released the Miko she went to her knees once more, her vision fading as those blossoms pulsated with dark light – crimson petals leading to ebony cores – suddenly shattering as the blade withered and shrank back down to a seed firmly rooted beneath a black starburst scar that marked where it had come free. </em>
</p><p>Morning came, and the two males found themselves awake before the Miko. Siya had continued to stand guard over the Miko, as the Kitsune made the trip to town to get supplies. After the Fox had left, Siya had moved about to start walking the grounds – wondering what he could do to help in this place. He was not a warrior, he was a healer, but as a Celestial dragon – by birth and by ascension – he did have his ways. The problem was not so much his own power, but the fact that he would have to stay on this land the entire time such magic was used – as it would be fueled by his own celestial aura.</p><p>He was lost in thoughts about this conundrum when he realized he felt a strange spark of power. There was a flicker, like the taste of fears on the wind – the dragon’s head lifted as his eyes narrowed and his head turned back in the direction of the Miko that was sleeping on the other side of the trees he had been walking through. “How odd…” He said as he started walking back towards where Maya was slumbering.</p><p>There was a strange ‘pop’ sound that filled the air before Trouble – the stubby chubby kitsune – appeared before the Dragon. The creature's head cocked to the side as Trouble shook like a dog trying to remove water. “Demi-god stays?”</p><p>“I think I shall…” Siya’s voice came and then the dragon’s head jerked in the direction of the Miko as the faint scent of blood filled the breeze. “Excuse me, I need to go check on your Mother…” He said as he started to move towards the Garden, the scent of the blossoms – out of season for many of the plants – burst with power and released pollen into the air. “What in the world…”</p><p>Trouble quivered as the little fox jumped and darted after the Demi-god as he headed towards where the Miko was. “Ohhhh flowers are saying bad things here…Pollen is defense…”</p><p>“Defense?” Siya asked as he looked around in confusion, how could anything get through. The mountain was clear of vicious dangerous energies – so how had the flowers reacted to something that was dangerous – when all he could sense was the power of these plants – and then the flare of dark energy from where Maya was. “Damnit!”</p><p>The scent of blood was stronger now, and the small fox trailed after the Dragon – only to stop at the edge of the flowers and quiver there as if something dark was approaching.</p><p>Kurama was coming back with the groceries when he realized that something strange was going on. Not so much an energy sense – but a scent on the air. He was crossing around the main home – the one attached to the Dojo the Kitajima Elder had used as a source of income for a while. The family had also run the Shrine on these lands for a long time. He had never gone to the shrine in his youth, but he had only come to realize recently that the entirety of the shrine area had been muted to him. It was as if now he was seeing what it really was, but that was likely in part due to Inari. The god that inhabited this shrine or at least a <em>fraction</em> of Inari existed here.</p><p>The garden and voices drew his attention, the pollen only growing stronger. He dropped the bag of groceries at the edge of the garden and started to run through the air that was so filled with pollen that it was almost like a fog. A spark of recognition going through him as he realized there were <em>makai</em> flowers planted in this garden, and they were trying to defend this place against <em>something</em>. The voices were Siya and Trouble, the little fox coming into view as Kurama ran past the kit and stopped next to the Dragon that had rushed towards the building before them.</p><p>There was a pulsating light coming from under the door, and for some reason, the Dragon just could not move forward. The thin paper doors showed some sort of strange power building in that room. The door slammed open as Siya raised his hand and swept it to the side. “I have no idea what is – “</p><p>Kurama stared at what was revealed within, there was blood – everywhere, and the withering shape of some form of plant sinking back into the Miko’s body. “I have to agree, I don’t know what just happened…” He said in a voice that edged with the suspicion of something strange had just happened. The pollen suddenly abated as a wind swept through the area, and the plants withered back to what they were in their slumbering states.</p><p>The two males jolted forward the moment the kit rushed over to the Miko and pounced on her chest, licking at her face till the males were there as well. It was at that point Maya’s eyes opened and she stared up at the ceiling with a confused look that slowly dawned with burning anger. “Why are the villains always such idiots.” Her lips parted as she mumbled this half-groggy and barely cognizant of anything other than rage.</p><p>“Pardon?” Siya asked confused, the Miko looked pale – as if she had a lot of blood loss. He could feel the power of the Miko fading – and that anger baffled him. “What was that?”</p><p>“I said… Why are villains always such idiots…” The Miko repeated slowly as she sat up, the blankets slipping away. Her yukata was hanging off one shoulder the tie had almost come completely undone, but the most concerning thing was how <em>rough</em> her voice sounded. Her hand lifted to her throat as she winced from the feeling of those bruises where shadows had wrapped around her throat in that very last moment – as if the Dream-demon had tried to take her with him. “I know – who is causing all this.”</p><p>“How would you know that?” Kurama asked his eyes glanced across the Miko for only a moment before looking to the side to stare at the blood that had sprayed generously and soaked the blankets where the Miko had done – something… His eyes landed on the strange black mark on the inside of her left wrist, before his gaze lifted to her eyes once more. “Are you alright? Do you need anything, where are you hurt?”</p><p>“The injury healed when I killed the Dream-Demon, he gave me the info I needed.” Maya said as she released a long breath and then looked up at the two males. “We need to go to the Makai <em>before</em> the new moon. The Lord of Shadows wants me there <em>for</em> the new moon, and I am not sure why. But that will end this shitshow where these creatures think I’m some sort of plaything for a war that has nothing to do with me.”</p><p>“The Lord of Shadow?” Siya said as he tapped his finger on his lips for a moment, and then realization dawned in his eyes. “Why I do believe I heard of that Necromancer from before the Rift of Magic and the separation of Species, he has been locked up in the Spirit World Prison, for nearly two hundred years… My father actually gave safe passage to the team that Spirit World sent to get The Lord of Shadow.”</p><p>Maya’s hands gripped the blankets covering the lower half of her legs, even with the blood that was soaked in the fabric. The blossoms on the garments Siya had given her had absorbed everything – the fabric just as soaked with blood across her left side – her eyes focusing on the fabric as she stared at the flowers that reminded her so much of her dream. The same pulse of pain raced through her chest as she stared at that fabric, the blossoms so like the Flowers of Despair that had come from the seed on her wrist… The words of the Dragon started to sink in as Maya gave a low growl. The Lord of Shadow was in the Spirit World Prison, and the Prison was no longer in contact with the Spirit world or its management team. “Fuck my life…”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Lord of Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the truth comes to light - choices must be made. Ancient darkness and troubled pasts. The tangled threads only become more so beneath the shadow of what is to come.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Fifteen<br/>
<em>The Lord of Shadow</em></p><p> </p><p>It took half an hour for them to clean up the building, even though it seemed that as the morning light filled the room – the darkness of the dreams faded away. She was still overcoming the shock of the moment, even as Kurama and Siya both seemed to give the Miko space. Neither liking the rather intense spiritual energy that roiled across the Miko’s aura. It was almost as if a strange haze had consumed her thoughts.</p><p>“Maya, I can go contact Koenma, and let him know about this – if what you said is true, that is likely why the Prison has lost contact. Then it’s a matter of figuring out how to recover the Prison and figure out why this Lord of Shadow wants you in the Makai for the new moon.” Kurama said now as he came back with the food he had finished; it was not much but the food would suffice to energize all of them and prepare them for what was to come.</p><p>“You must also inform him about the creatures in the woods here, as well as the incident from yesterday.” Siya added as he stepped over to Maya, carefully pulling a rag from her hand – she had been rubbing at the dark mark on her wrist – cleaning blood from her body without allowing any magic close enough to help her. “Maya, Star-Maiden, please… soothe yourself… I can heal you and replenish the lost blood.”</p><p>“I don’t care about the blood. I care about the fact that I was stupid, and I let my guard down.” Maya said, her throat choked with tears as the anger bubbled up in her throat. “How could I let something as stupid as a Dream-Demon in!”</p><p>“Maya, you couldn’t have known, the chances that a Dream-Demon would be sent are slim, but I should have been more on my guard. I did not realize one had slipped through the cracks.” Siya said as he cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing over her cheekbone as the Miko cupped his hand and then nuzzled against his palm to place a gentle kiss there. “Shhh, see – it will be better. You are not alone.”</p><p>Kurama stepped outside, staring at the garden that had returned to normal. His hands shoved into his pockets, green eyes watching the plants with intense interest. The words Maya had said, after awakening – made him realize there was more going on than he had thought. He might have to reach out to Yomi as well and send a warning to Hiei. The Makai might have to aid in this – send people to help retake the Prison – or find out what this Lord of Shadow needed Maya there on the new moon for. “Please, eat the food – I will make the call and when I come back, we can eat and go over what Koenma had to say.”</p><p>Maya was too wrapped up with the way her mind was clinging to the nightmare – the Dream-Demon, and the situation at hand. The Makai, was the answer, but if the Spirit World Prison was where The Lord of Shadow had been… Then that meant that the prison was compromised. She chewed on the edge of her fingernail – and felt Siya and Kurama’s energies retreat. “I’m going to change and then I’ll be back to eat.” Maya said as she got up, Siya’s hand pressed to her shoulder for just a moment and then drew back.</p><p>“Alright, I understand. I will go up and check on the Shrine, I know that Inari and the foxes of this mountain are hibernating to build up the energy needed to activate this place completely. As it stands it’s running on what equates to a back-up generator.” Siya said in a soft tone as he followed the Miko and headed up towards the shrine. Trouble bouncing his way past the dragon and after the Maiden that had headed towards the Garden to go back to the house to change clothes. He had no fears of the Kitsune using it as a chance to interact with the Maiden. Not with the information she had now, he knew that it had hurt her to find out that the fox from her past was the fox from her present.</p><p> </p><p>Kurama stepped off to the side of the Garden, pulling out the small pocket device that was used for contacting Koenma. He was trying to piece together what was going on here, he was going to need to change his clothes – and likely call into work for the next few days. Since he was working for his Stepfather, it would make it easier to call out anyway, so he had more than enough accrued if he needed it. He contacted Koenma first, standing off to the side of the Garden, his eyes cast off towards the view that the Kitajima gardens had. The call connected and he immediately heard Koenma’s younger self exclaiming before the black screen flickered with the image of Koenma. Kurama released a low chuckle, a nervous sigh leaving him as he turned his attention to the screen.</p><p>“Kurama! What is the situation! I had to send a cleanup crew down for the mess that Miss Kitajima started! It’s an absolute shitshow up here right now because of the problems cropping up at the barriers.” Koenma said, grabbing the screen and shaking it for a moment. “What the hell is going on, Kurama!”</p><p>“About that; I have an update. Maya was apparently accosted by a Dream-Demon that gave her information, not by choice from what I have come to believe.” Kurama said as he watched the screen, the look on Koenma’s face seemed to pass between several emotions before Kurama gave a nervous chuckle from Koenma’s reaction. “From what she gathered – someone going by The Lord of Shadow is responsible for what has delayed Miss Kitajima from the purification rituals and preparations to do the mirror magic you requested. I arrived in time to save her from becoming a snack for the demon Yatsude, and a Spider-like Youkai… There was another there, but I didn’t get a good read on him before he vanished.”</p><p>The sounds of flabbergasted inarticulate noises that escaped Koenma’s mouth could easily be attributed to the combination of emotions that crossed his features. Surprise, Confusion, and at the very end – concern. “Kurama, we went over this. Yatsude was removed from being able to be reborn and he was put in the-“ Then the toddler on the screen stopped and stared at the green eyes of the old Spirit Detective. Then the look of realization crossed Koenma’s face. “The Spirit World Prison… was where the Lord of Shadow was kept…”</p><p>“Yes, and from what I’ve gathered of the situation, I think that we are being led astray. Maya suggested that we head straight to the Makai, as the Dream-Demon mentioned the Lord of Shadow wanted her by the new moon.” Kurama said as he stopped and looked up at the sky for a moment, a hum leaving him as the pieces fell into place. “Whether or not the Prison was where the Lord of Shadow is doing his work from, it does not matter, as there is a high chance he will appear in the Makai – but the problem is we do not know where in the Makai she is supposed to be taken.”</p><p>“This is… unsettling news, if I have to be honest, Kurama. Are you sure about Miss Kitajima’s words?” Koenma asked as he gripped his chin in concentration, his eyes closed as he started to work on figuring out a solution. “We may need to call in the entirety of the old team, and potentially even some of the Allies you gained in the Makai…”</p><p>“I had considered contacting Yomi, and Hiei. Hiei can easily reach Mukuro, and Yuusuke is easy to reach the place he’s running for Keiko’s parents…” Kurama said as he shifted, looking over his shoulder as he looked back at the Garden behind. “There is also unsettling news of… some strange creatures, ones that refuse to die – but yet do not truly live. Maya has several of them trapped on the mountain in a clearing… in a – ahem… a bamboo trap that’s a massive Gordian knot.”</p><p>Koenma gave the red-haired fox a look of concern that slowly dawned with horror at what Kurama had said. “Wait, <em>Zombies?</em> I will find out about sending someone to examine what you are talking about – so we can find out what is going on.” The whisper came as the toddler-like entity stood up on his chair and put his hands on his desk a loud noise echoing as the male’s patience began to run thin. “That is, it, I’ll send out Botan and some of the other Reapers to send out messages to our allies. I am going to deploy some of the Spirit World’s Elite to the Kitajima Elders and get them back faster – Kuwabara is with them – and we will need him. I’ll also see if there are any strings - I can pull with Father to try to get more help, I think we might be heading to a serious issue.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. Yukina mentioned he was going away for a mission. That is with the Kitajima Elders? Interesting. That should help. We can figure out more of a plan once we have everyone together. I need to see about calling in a few favors, so I can make sure my human family is protected while this happens. We must be somewhere – somewhere specific – in the Makai – by the new moon. That is the first thing we need information on. Once I end the call with you, I will let Siya and Maya know that we are going to be getting a group together. Shall I have everyone convene at Genkai’s old place?”</p><p>“That would be best, yes, and that will give time to send out messages to many of the others. We will have to figure out how to handle this in a multi-pronged attack. As well as information gathering, all of that will take time anyways.” Koenma said, nodding his head in agreement with what the fox was coming up with. “Genkai’s would be the best place to go, considering the Kitajima property is covered with very powerful warding against Youkai and malignant forces… though from what reports Father received… it seems that all of the Shrines of Inari in Japan have gone into a hibernation Cycle, some even seeming to be completely dead cells. Which has powered down a lot of the Ningenkai spiritual stability in your region, it would explain the Dream-Demon…”</p><p>“Good, I will reach out to Yomi, first, and then call Yuusuke and ask him to meet us at Genkai's. Afterward, I’ll get things handled here so I can get a message out to Yomi and Hiei.” Kurama said as he watched the screen – looking up for a moment to stare at the cities in the distance. Getting the Prison under control fast and finding out what is happening in the Makai by the new moon.” Kurama said and stopped for a moment, his brows furrowing as he looked up at the sky. “The Makai has a similar cycle to the Ningenkai’s moon. If we just passed the full moon – that means we have roughly 10 days, give or take a day, till this event takes place. Which means we need to handle all this before and find out why as soon as possible.”</p><p>“You do that, I’ll try to call Kuwabara and the Elder Kitajima Pair, you go do what you need to do.” Koenma said before the screen went black and the communicator was closed.</p><p>Kurama’s shoulders sagged as he sighed, staring up at the sky – his eyebrows furrowing as he released a soft curse and looked to the side. Suddenly he saw bright neon-colored paint splashed on flared out jeans – and a pair of sneakers that were spattered much in the same way. He looked up and met the eyes of the young woman who had once been his childhood friend. “I… hello Maya, did you rest well?” Kurama asked as he smiled across at her. The look on her face was one of confusion, there was pain there for a moment. “Do you need some sort of medicinal herb; I can get you just about anything…”</p><p>“No… I don’t need anything like that.” Maya said, her hands clenched at her sides. She stood there; her staff strapped to her lower back in its own case that looked oddly like a pool cue holder. The shirt she wore was just as colorful as the paint-spattered jeans, and while the overshirt was colorful and bright – the fabric that covered her body beneath that shirt was like a second skin inky-dark and went from under her chin all the way to her wrists. There was even a part that hooked over her middle finger of each hand. Bright neon colored snap bracelets covered both of her arms from wrist to elbow. “If you want a better connection, for making something like a call to the Makai – I would suggest the Garden, the northern quadrant has some plants that could help with that…”</p><p>Kurama stared at the young woman, just taking a moment as he evaluated the woman his childhood friend had become. His mind trying to rectify the image of the past Maya with the woman that stood before him. Those same honey-brown eyes stared at him with an intense cold creeping through their depths. “I see, that would be quite helpful.” He said before he seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Maya, may we speak for a moment, about a topic that needs to be addressed before we head into a situation like this?”</p><p>Maya stared at him now her eyes locked on the green eyes of the male that had grown so tall since they had been children. “No, you have responsibilities – neither of us has the time right now. Call Yomi to alert the Makai, have him get in touch with Enki. Then come eat, and maybe then we can discuss what needs to be done.” Maya said, her tone oddly muted for the bright colors she wore, her head turned as she just looked off into the distance towards the Shrine in the distance. “Siya also won’t be able to join us for any of these excursions…”</p><p>“Having a dragon would come quite in handy. I would speak from experience…” Kurama said with a nervous laugh, his mind flashing to the ferocity of the dragon that Hiei could call, a sigh leaving him when he realized that the young Kitajima would not be pushed into the conversation when she was not yet ready. It was best to change the subject, from the one that was at hand. “Why wouldn’t he be allowed to join?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s simple. If the spiritual power of this region is becoming unsettled, with shrines becoming dead cells, there must be a battery to activate the network of magical energies that keep the creatures protected and safe while they go through the three-moon cycle hibernation that will help stabilize the protective aspects of the Inari Shrine Network– or at least as safe as is possible. The problem is when you make one a dead cell – the creatures there no longer hibernate; they die if it is not powered quickly enough.” Maya said as she stared up towards the shrine, a weak smile on her face. “Siya is a pacifist, this will be the option he will most readily take the options of powering the entire network. While he is a Celestial Dragon, he is also a Demi-God, and a Healer – at that.” Maya said there were tears choking her throat now as she looked up towards the shrine. The realization of the full situation, the information she had gained, the bitter truths that always seemed to come when she least wanted them.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a bit of good news then, so he has ties to the Celestial Courts. Perhaps he could petition his father to get their help in this situation?” Kurama said with a smile, only stopping as he noticed the way Maya looked up towards the temple. “Why does it appear that this is not as good news as one might have taken it to be?” He added, then realizing she mentioned things that had been discussed in his call with Koenma. “How long were you standing there?”</p><p>“Long enough…” Maya said in a voice that seemed almost hazed, lost even. “And no, it’s not good – because in order to power the network – and stabilize the spiritual energies of this region… Siya will have to shed his mortal skin completely and become a Celestial dragon – permanently. He will begin his Celestial Ascension Trials, here at my Temple – in order to stabilize the spiritual power of this region. His mortal form – and then his Celestial Spirit – will bond to the essence of the region and will become a temporary battery source.” She said in a soft voice before she started walking towards the edge of the garden, heading towards the place where breakfast had been waiting – made by Kurama nearly half an hour ago.</p><p>“That’s horrible, he shouldn’t have to do that.” Kurama said as he walked after Maya, now following her for a distance, confused as to why she seemed so calm and accepting about it – even as she looked like she was about to cry at any moment.</p><p>“The gaping maw of the abyss stretches ever wide between the understanding of Celestial and Mortal… but there is an even greater divide between the mind of the corrupt – and those called Demon, or those known as Youkai – when it comes to understanding the Celestials. To put it simply, Kurama… I am happy for Siya – he is barely over fifty – and he has been chosen to start his Celestial Cycle – and honored my home with it. This is a good thing, as bad as it may seem to you. Now Siya – once this starts – if it is the choice he makes – will begin the Reincarnation trials that will add him as a Minor Deity in the Celestial Court.” Maya said as she kept walking. “You should call Yomi; we need that information. Quickly. I want to know why someone has a warrant out for my flesh.”</p><p>The Kitsune reborn into mortal flesh had a moment where he was baffled before the information processed and he pressed his palm to his forehead. The mention of Reincarnation trials sparked a memory that he couldn’t place his finger on, and then he looked after the retreating form of the Miko that had once been his childhood friend.</p><p>The divide between them, not just their hearts – but their minds – stretched out like a gaping wound within the fabric of what had once been. It was a bit of an informational moment, but he started to let the pieces click into place. “That would explain his attachment to you, the Celestial Reincarnation trials usually culminate with the individual returning – with their attained godhood, and I am guessing he was hoping to ask Inari for your hand after he completed the trials?” Kurama said, stopping now as she mentioned Yomi again.</p><p>“You could say something like that. Really though it was a cover, Siya needs someone he was close to – someone that would be comfortable being his companion, but his pursuit of me is not wholly from personal interest. Siya is… complicated.” Maya finalized as she stopped and turned to look back at Kurama. “Let us say that I am only half of what Siya desires overall in a companion to be the vessel of his power. I have yet to give him a response, as I do not even know if I will survive my twenty-fourth year, ours is not a relationship – it is a friendship. It has affection, and intimacy that might confuse humans – but it is also completely different than some of the affectionate natures of the Youkai. Though all of us are more alike than we all seem to realize, the primary aspect being the thing we all crave in our deepest core is to be understood and accepted for who we are. Truly loved.” Maya said in a wistful voice. A chuckle leaving her as she waved her hand over her shoulder. “Besides, Siya likes guys way more than he likes what I have under my clothes, and honestly I have little to no interest in romantic or sexual relationships.”</p><p>Kurama – once again – had a moment of surprise come to him from Maya, a genuine smile – and a soft look of affection passing his features as he recognized the maturation of aspects that the woman had back when they had grown up together. A chuckle leaving him at that moment, a brow arching. “So, the kiss?”</p><p>“The kiss-OH, you mean from the bath. Siya was healing me, I was about to have a panic attack – he used the kiss to shut me up and get direct access to my power.” Maya said as she stuck out her tongue, putting her fingertip on the stark black and crimson ink that stood out on her tongue – the red archways well known to Inari’s temples, with the marking for Truth – inside of the Gates.</p><p>“I see…” The words came before he could stop them, a small laugh was trapped in his throat from her reaction – covering his mouth with his hand and coughing into it as he turned his head. “Apologies, Maya, we should probably both get on with what we have to do. Hm?” Kurama said – watching as the Maiden waved good-bye without facing him, something flashing through his mind for a moment as he was swept back to a similar situation – from many years ago. He had asked once, why she always said goodbye with her back turned… she had told him because that way – the person she was saying goodbye could not see if she was smiling or crying – so no one would know if she was sad or happy at parting. He shook his head and made his way to gather the materials needed to make the call to Yomi.</p><p>It was while walking along the border of China and Korea – that Kuwabara realized that the world was more strange than he ever could have imagined. Who knew while in the process of hunting down whoever had broken into the vault – to retrieve an item that had an incubus in it – that Kuwabara would come to experience some demons of nature he had never really run into before? He had run into – quite accidentally – to a spirit – demon – something – that was called a Jiangshi. A vampire, demon, spirit – thing – that had been not too hard to take down – but had enlightened the human to some of the things that the Kitajima clan had faced while traveling West.</p><p>“That was a good kill you made, young Kuwabara, the Jiangshi would have continued to plague those poor people, besides, we made it to our camping spot in record time. I think we took a day off our travel, and we may very well run into the culprit soon enough.” Koichi said as he leaned forward and watched his wife working on a meal for the group Koenma had sent to hunt down the missing object – and the thief. Reseal the Incubus, and then get home to help Maya – as quickly as possible – that had been the plan.</p><p>There was a sound as Kuwabara nearly fell from his perch on a log, he grabbed the communication device from his pocket and opened it up. “Oh hey, Koenma, why are you calling the check-in isn’t for four hours.” Kuwabara said, staring down at the screen with a look of surprise – the way Koenma looked was disheveled and a little stressed out – ogres running in the background as if there was a massive situation building. “Something happening there?”</p><p>“Yes! Something is happening there, it is a trap – Kuwabara, they lead you away on purpose! You need to head back immediately! I’ll send a team to you as quick as possible so you can get back here using magical means.” Koenma said as he waved off one of the Ogres coming over with something. “We got intel that the Lord of Shadow is behind this. We need you back, because he may very well have broken from the Prison, we need to gather all our forces and begin to figure out how we are going to get this under control.”</p><p>“I’m sorry did you say the Lord of Shadow?” Sachiko asked as her head suddenly came up, her eyes looking over at the young man that was speaking with the Lord Koenma. “That’s not good, he was known as one of the most powerful Necromancers, it took twenty of the Spirit World’s elite fighters to get him captured and transported to the Spirit World Prison.”</p><p>“With Heavy casualty at that. That was over nearly two hundred years ago.” Koichi added as he looked over at the young man that was getting a fill-in from Koenma. Koichi’s head went down as he stared down at the flames for a moment, standing up and then starting to pace – his hand placed over his chin as his eyes closed and he tried to decipher where this was going. “This was a trail to lead away myself and Sachiko, as well as Kuwabara, who is as far as I can tell – one of the most, if not most – powerful pure humans I have ever met. Then there is the attack on the Spirit World Prison, one which none of the attempts to make contact worked – so the last resort would be to use a Mirror Magic – as it is a magic that sits in a space between – one that few in the region can perform, thus Koenma turns to the Kitajima Clan for help.”</p><p>“With the Kitajima elders off chasing after a thief that stole an item that contained an Incubus, we wouldn’t be able to take Maya with us – thus lowering the power base of the Shrine itself.” Sachiko said as she stood up, starting to move over to their supplies to start the process of packing them back up.</p><p>“That is another issue – As soon as Maya began the process for the mirror magic – the Inari shrine network went into Hibernation, the start of the purification was a powerful event, many of the temples are turning into dead cells as the grounds are wiped of all life. From the reports, we have received at least three shrines have lost all of their power.” Koenma added, his fingers steepling. “And even more disturbing, the news that recently came – is for some reason the Lord of Shadow wants Miss Kitajima to be in the Makai for the new moon.”</p><p>“This really isn’t good then, I guess we should get back as fast as possible so we can figure things out. I’ll need to call Shizuru and Yukina as soon as possible.” Kuwabara said, watching the Kitajima elders as they moved around. Snapping the device shut the moment Koenma seemed to look off-screen – a curse filling the air before the screen went black.</p><p>“This is… unsettling news. We will start returning immediately.” Koichi said – looking at Sachiko as she was busy packing up the camp. Only to go still as he felt the prickling sensation crawling up the back of his neck – the hairs on the back of his neck lifting. His head turned and then he noticed the glittering eyes in the darkness. “We have company!”</p><p>Before the trio had a chance to do anything, the entire area was covered in darkness. The soft laugh of a woman filled the area – The only light that sparked up was the eerie glow from a peony blossom decorated lantern. The light was spreading far enough that the bright white glint of boney fingers could be seen over the handle of the lantern. “My my, the Lord of Shadow was quite right, the feast they sent my way will be quite pleasant indeed. I’ve already consumed that idiot Incubus, but you two will make such a <em>lovely snack</em>.”</p><p>“Hone-Onna…” The whisper of the two Kitajima Elders came as if completely and utterly shocked by what they had heard. It was as if all the warmth and joy had drained from the very air around the humans, and the creature before them was something of nightmares that they had thought long laid to rest.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s… Not possible” Koichi began, as the young Kuwabara seemed to be preparing to attack. “No! Stay your blade! If the light goes out, we are- “</p><p>Kuwabara had already been mid-jump, the slash of that bright blade illuminating the space for a split moment as his sword revealed to him the image of a woman wearing a beautiful Kimono. Her face was both horrifying and beautiful, entire sections were clear of all organic matter till nothing was there but the white bone was shown to the trio of humans. The woman raised the lantern towards her face and then turned her head, so the plumpness of her good side was viewed by the humans. There was a smile, that slowly bled into a smirk before her lips pursed, and an unseen dark wind swept through the area.</p><p>“Night night.” That soft lyrical voice came before she blew gently on the lantern – its lights vanishing till darkness swamped the area with an intensity that slowly choked all light from around the humans.</p><p>And that was when the screams of pain began to fill the area.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope is something so frail, so precious. It is one of the most powerful forces in the world, and it is also one of the easiest things to lose - Hope is a fail bloom, and the future is a cruel mistress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Sixteen<br/>
<em>Hope</em></p><p> </p><p>Siya returned while Maya and Kurama were preparing; it seemed once again the Kitsune would be running errands. Maya seemed intent on something she was working on. That dark mark on the inside of her wrist, all the blood – he was still wondering what that was about. His head turned, cocking to the side just barely as he looked off in the direction the woman’s energy pulsed with confusion. “ I cannot leave this place again, you know that right?”</p><p>“I know.” The soft voice came from the Miko who sat on the ground nearby, she was not too far away from the Garden that had been – as far as Siya could tell – cultivated by generations of Kitajima clan members, and many of the plants had been personally cultivated by the energy of the Miko. Her hands braiding strands of ribbon and twine together, twisting and pulling – the knots building as the energy started to dance across her fingertips.</p><p>“Does the Fox know?” Siya asked curiously as he approached the woman now, sitting beside her as she twisted and made those cords. That dark mark still standing out stark and ominous against the Miko’s flesh. “Think of it this way, I will be able to reach out dreams at any point – whenever you sleep on these lands. At least until my energy finally fades and the cycle begins.”</p><p>“mmm yes, he knows. I had considered that I know you swore to help me. To help me become what I was meant to be. I just didn’t think you would be leaving so soon after…” Maya stopped talking for a moment, staring at the cords she had been making into a pair of bracelets. “I am honored that you picked my home for this…”</p><p>“Maya, Star-Maiden… Let us not… as the mortals call it ‘bullshit’ this situation.” Siya said as he moved and sat beside her, slipping his hand onto her shoulder and smiling at her softly. “I have infused the network with as much as I can at this moment, without shedding my mortal form. I will wait till after the group has decided on what we will all do. When everyone else goes – I will begin the process. I will be here for you as long as I can.”</p><p>“Did you tell your lifemate what you were planning?” Maya asked as she looked up, the bracelets completed – she carefully wound one around her wrist and then held the other out to Siya. “Please, it’s a gift…”</p><p>“I have spoken to him, yes… We are still very interested in your surrogacy…” Siya said with a soft chuckle, reaching out for the bracelet the Miko extended to him. It was plain, a simple thing, ribbons, and twine, but it pulsed with power from the Miko’s own crafting. “What is it?”</p><p>“Hope…” Maya said with a weak smile, laughing a little and scratching the back of her head. “Siya, we talked about this…I told you when I was 18 that I wasn’t interested in children or having a husband or a family.” Maya said as she gave a soft laugh, a sigh leaving her again as her shoulders sagged.</p><p>“And Ren already told you that he <em>saw</em> children in your future. You cannot refute the vision of a God tied to Fertility – It does not have to be now, Maya, but we both know…  That when you make it past the twenty-fourth year that the World will open to you. That Awakening will stall your mortality, and extend your lifespan… I do not need an answer immediately, but I would like you to consider it – please.” Siya said as he reached out and cupped the Miko’s cheek, the affection clear on his face.</p><p>“Well, I’m a mother now. Thanks to Trouble.” Maya said with a bit of sass, sighing as she turned her face into Siya’s hand. “I… will consider it, but I need to survive first… and then you have to find me.” Maya said as she held up her wrist, the soft smile on her face, the sadness there in her eyes.</p><p>“Of course, and I will hold you higher than any Goddess – for the brightness you are considering for me and my lifemate. I am very honored to have had you as my friend.” Siya said, his eyes bright as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to the forehead of the Miko that had become a friend over the years. They had not seen each other in person for so long, but they had sent messages as often as they could. “I promise, I will find you, - I may not know it is you I seek – but I will find you. You have my word… besides, how can I not when you give me such a wonderful parting gift to take on my journey.”</p><p>Maya looked up at the dragon now, the tears at the corners of her eyes were threatening to fall as she sniffled softly. “I know… but I’m scared, Siya, I’m so scared… that when you do this – I will never see you again… I am so scared that I am going to die before that awakening – before I can feel safe enough to wait for the return of such a dear friend.” She said as she released a soft shaking breath. Maya had not allowed herself to admit it, not truly – that she had allowed herself to care about another – despite everything that had happened in her past. “I’m so scared because everyone I love – just keeps dying…” She whispered as her hand clutched over her heart, her eyes closing as those hot tears rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>“No, no… Star-Maiden, shh – I am sorry, I meant for these words to soothe – not hurt.” Siya said as he gathered her into his arms, dragging the young woman into his lap. “Remember, you said yourself – you were giving me hope. I will find you as soon as I can – even if I do not know why this piece of you will bring me to you. Besides, Ren has promised to accompany me on this journey, he has chosen to be someone that will get sent as my aid during my Trials of Ascension… But until the point that the last spark of my energy fades… you will have both of us here – then when that last spark goes…Ren physically – and myself in your dreams. You will never truly be alone either because you will always hold the ones you love within your memories.”</p><p>Maya smiled, her face turning as she just pressed her face against Siya’s shoulder, her hands reaching up to clench in the robes he wore. “I still don’t know anything that’s going on. Why I am going through this, I have not found the truth and the lies that Inari said I had to find. I do not want to be given to the Makai! I don’t even know what that means.” She words were sobbed into the Dragon’s chest.</p><p>Siya’s arms wrapped firmly around Maya now as he pulled her close and wrapped her in the warmth of his body and the pulse of his energy. “Oh Star-Maiden, I do not have those answers. I think the ones that have those answers are unable to speak them. I have tried to divine your past lives, and I can only find what bits that you yourself have discovered.” He whispered as he pressed his chin over her head, letting the Miko release her pent-up emotions. “There is more to your upset though, isn’t there?”</p><p>“Kurama is insistent on talking before everything goes to hell… and I don’t think I’m ready to get into that conversation.” Maya said as her hands clenched in that fabric, her body shaking as she sniffled softly.</p><p>“Then don’t.” Siya said as he carefully put his fingers under her chin – her head was lifted so he could gaze into her eyes before he leaned in and gave her a soft chaste kiss on her lips. “You do not have to do anything you do not want to do.”</p><p>“I… I can say no?” Maya said the dawning realization crossed her features as she chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, jolting and blushing darkly as Siya nipped at her lip after giving that kiss. “Siya, we talked about this…”</p><p>“I am aware, Miko, and yes you can say no. You are better at it than you imagine, you just need to learn how to say no when it relates to your own healing… You put yourself into situations that could harm you – because you do not have care for yourself…” Siya said with a soft smile, his hand cupping her cheek. “We also know we will not tarry with this thought – as you know that I am bound by a curse to be unable to be with a maiden in a way that would remove said innocence – so anything between us would part ways before it got anywhere interesting at all…” He teased now as he tapped his finger on his lip.</p><p>“Ugh, first I can’t go on the mission because I’m a virgin – and now my friend is using my virgin status to tease me with no sympathy for the pains you bring to me.” Maya said, her eyes danced with mirth now – the situation having dissolved the tension that had coursed through her. “I think I’ll try that… I should get going, I need to go to the place Genkai had before her passing.”</p><p>“Do you mind waiting with me till the Kitsune returns with the friend that he had to get from town?” Siya asked, his eyes sparkled with mirth at the way the Miko was smiling. “There, there is my Star-Maiden, look at that bright smile. Come, let us walk your garden and discuss more options for the future, yes?”<br/>
<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It took Kurama an hour to tell Yuusuke everything that needed to be said, by the end of it Yuusuke was getting ready to talk to Keiko – who had demanded to come along to keep Yukina company. It took a half-hour to return to the Kitajima Residence, and another twenty minutes to find where in the hell Maya and Siya had gone. What Kurama, Keiko, and Yuusuke found was Maya in the middle of training with Siya.</p><p>Yuusuke was in a unique position to watch someone doing training – and it was not someone he knew. It was always interesting to see the ways other fighters handled themselves in a sparring match, though the female was short – probably not even five feet tall from the look of it. She was fighting against a tall man – in strange robes – with long dark hair. “HEY!” He called out, grinning wide as soon as the woman startled and turned to look at them. Kurama just sighed beside him and he could only give a laugh while he rubbed at the back of his head.</p><p>“Yuusuke, don’t be rude!” Keiko said in a stern tone, her palm smacked against his shoulder gently – not enough to cause any harm. “Sorry, don’t mind Yuusuke, he’s practically feral and unsocialized.”</p><p>Maya gave a squeak, giggling a little and covering her mouth for a moment to hide the laugh that bubbled up from the interrupted sparring session courtesy of some interesting people Kurama had brought. Keiko was obviously a human – and had no idea what she had just said. Maya still did her duty and turned to them both, giving a polite bow as she held her staff in both hands. “My apologies, I am Kitajima Maya and this gentleman is the Demi-God Siya – our Local Celestial Dragon.”</p><p>Yuusuke gave a laugh at the way the woman reacted; he was not quite sure but there was something that made it easy to laugh. The nervousness is gone from his face as he shifted to a slightly more serious look. “I wish we could have met under different circumstances.” He said with a weak laugh, scratching at the back of his head and looking down at Keiko for a moment – giving his girlfriend a playful wink before looking back over at the Miko. “So Kurama told us you need some help?”</p><p>“Ugh, Yuusuke, where are your manners.” Keiko said as she gave a playful huff, a grin on her face as she looked back up at Yuusuke for a moment, but her mood too shifted towards the more serious aspect of the moment. “I’m Yukimura Keiko, and this idiot is Urameshi Yuusuke.”</p><p>“Something like that… “Maya said, her lip quirking at the corner as she held the staff in front of her and rocked back and forth on her heels. “You two have a very strong red-string. It’s quite pretty.” She added with a grin, her eyes danced with mirth before she just stepped away and started to walk towards where she had gotten her supplies packed. “Oh, and Yuusuke? We have met before. You do not really remember it. I do though…” She said with a cryptic smile.</p><p>“Hey, wait, we met before? I’m pretty sure I’d remember meeting someone with your type of energy…” Yuusuke said as he scratched at his cheek, looking up for a moment and blinking before had just shrugged and looked down at Keiko. “Did we go to school with her or something?”</p><p>“No, Yuusuke, I don’t remember anyone named Kitajima in our school.” Keiko said with a sigh as she looked after the woman who was picking up a bag that she had packed, and then noticed that staff the girl kept with her. “Do you take that with you everywhere?”</p><p>Maya stopped, and gave a soft laugh, noticing that both Kurama and Siya had gone silent at the exchange – she wondered if Kurama was puzzled by her words – or if he was wondering if she had somehow come across them in their journey. Her grin getting even bigger, and she could hear the chuckle coming from Siya as he realized that she was ‘playing’ with the visitors. “I mean, Urameshi… It is not every day you watch a punk throw himself in front of a car to save a kid – and then die. I thought I was going crazy that day – seeing the second boy hanging over the body and then freaking out – I realized you were a spirit when you went through the body of the paramedic.”</p><p>There was a moment of stunned silence as Yuusuke just gave a laugh for a moment and walked over to the woman. He thrust his hand out and just grinned down at her. “Pleasure to meet you. I think we are going to get along just fine.”</p><p>“Er… well that is definitely a way to remember someone.” Keiko added with a laugh, looking over at Kurama. “So, we will head over to Genkai’s to meet up with the others, how fast do you think everyone will show up?”</p><p>“Well from what I can surmise, Koenma has dispatched a lot of the instant transporter type of people that work for him. So, we could have several arriving within hours… and some of the ones from the Makai will likely show up quickly as well – some were already in the area preparing for Yukina’s reunion next month.” Kurama said as he laughed a little and noticed that Siya had vanished – and so had Trouble – but Yuusuke and Maya seemed to be getting along well enough. “Hiei said he would get back to me about when he could show up, he was going to talk to Mukuro first – and Yomi said that he would begin gathering intel.”</p><p>“I see… this is very dangerous, isn’t it?” Keiko asked as she looked over at Yuusuke and the woman that was staring so intently at Keiko.</p><p>“And to answer you, Miss Yukimura – My staff goes with me everywhere. I am…” Maya paused for a moment and then sighed softly. “You are to be allies, so you should know. My staff is the source of roughly three-fourths of my power, and by holding it I can prevent most damage to my body that my powers might cause. Without my staff… I am twice as susceptible to the damages my powers might do to my body – and I am not really that strong at all.”</p><p>This was a moment for both Kurama and Yuusuke to stare at the staff, both males seemed to be thinking about different things – when those words were said by Maya.</p><p>Kurama looked directly at Maya at that moment seeing her in a completely different way than before – starting to get a better understanding of what was going on with the Miko that was once his childhood friend. “So, we definitely will make sure that you never lose it.”</p><p>“And I’ll help you train, so you can use your powers without messing up your body too much.” Yuusuke said as his hand clapped down on the Miko’s shoulder. “You’re not half bad already – shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>Keiko blinked as she stared at the woman, there was a new image that Keiko had – of the woman before her. She now realized how <em>scared</em> Maya must be – and that would explain why there was a weird leather case hanging from her belt – at the mere thought of not having her staff with her. She smiled at Yuusuke as he did what he did best and stepped forward towards the other female. “And I’ll help make sure this idiot and his friends don’t drive you crazy.”</p><p>“I… appreciate your offers – and will take them into consideration. I will meet you at the Dojo entrance, I am going to say goodbye to Siya and Trouble – and then we can head to Genkai’s.” Maya said as she gave both Yuusuke and Keiko a watery smile. Her eyes lifting as she looked to Kurama, who had mentioned they would have to make sure she did not lose her staff. Her mind flashing to the dream from before – her heart slamming in her chest as she pressed her hand over that black mark on her wrist.</p><p>There were no more word exchanges as the four young adults parted ways to get ready for what was to come.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Gathering at Genkai’s had been easy, and Maya was introduced to Yukina very quickly. It was fast obvious that there was tension hanging in the air, something caused a rift in the energy of the room. That something was the fact that Maya Kitajima had not spoken a single word to Kurama since they had left the Kitajima property and began running to Genkai’s – Yuusuke carrying Keiko to hasten the journey.</p><p>Maya had avoided him when they got there, and she always seemed to have either Keiko or Yukina near her. Making it impossible for Kurama to get a moment to stop her to talk about the things that they both knew needed to be addressed. For the moment Yukina had gone to retrieve a tray for some tea and snacks, while Keiko sat with Yuusuke and Maya – working on ideas about what could be done based on who showed up. Still trying to figure out what they were dealing with overall.</p><p>Kurama jolted against a beam – at the feeling that startled him from the contemplations he was going through on how to get the situations handled as effectively as possible - he felt the communicator device going off in his pocket. He had changed into the garments he would generally use for work of this nature to the device was in its usual spot; he activated the device and cleared his throat. “Yes, Koenma? Any news?”</p><p>“I… have bad news.” Koenma’s words came over the device, and the entire room suddenly fell across the room as every pair of eyes was riveted on Kurama holding the device. “The team sent to retrieve the Kitajima Elders… and Kuwabara… Found their campsite covered in blood – and torn to pieces… We are trying to find out what happened… but it does not look good based on the amount of blood the team found. I think it’s safe to say that the Lord of Shadow is playing a most dangerous game – and may very well have just killed three of our allies.”</p><p>Kurama had already been getting a bad feeling, and then his heart sank further as the words came across the device. The look he had was mirrored by the one that was worn by Yuusuke and Keiko. The silence that had come with Koenma’s words was broken by the sound of shattering china. His eyes lifted and there in the doorway of the room was Yukina – who had just dropped the tray the tea set was one. The next noise that came was the strangled cry of not – one – but two voices.</p><p>As the shock swept through her hot and cold, Maya’s hands tightened on her staff till she could feel the wood biting into her hands. The realization slowly rose through her as the bubble of agony burst inside of her. Remembering her words, to Siya, earlier, about how everyone she loves always dies. The cry that came from her was something caught between a sob of horror and a scream of agony as she curled up and started to cry. When she had her First Shattering – and started to recover – it was her Grandparents that had saved her from the darkness she had wandered in. They had been everything she had left of blood family she had been born to. They had been more of her parents than her own mother and father, and now they were gone. Black energy pulsated around the lotus that burst to life on the back of her left hand, fast followed by the white blossom that bloomed as well – the wail rising from the Miko as if she had been possessed by a spirit of misery.</p><p>In the doorway, the petite Koorime stood – her crimson eyes spilling over as her lip quivered, there was a strange numbness that spread through her. The Ice Maiden had been slowly becoming accustomed to the strange love she had with Kazuma, and just as things looked like they were going so well… Ice crept out from beneath her feet as her eyes seemed to spill over with tears as her face screwed up with the news that had filled the room with silence. The hard clicking sound of Hiruseki stones began to patter and roll across the floor of the room where she had once spent so many evenings laughing with the very man that had just been taken from her. Whereas Maya’s cry was inarticulate and born of the agony of losing family… Only one long cried word left the Koorime’s lips before she slid to her knees on the floor – her hands covering her face as the Koorime wailed the name of her mortal lover - “Kazuma!”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a point at which we all reach that we can no longer find the will to function, the breaking point is part of everything that is experienced in life - and eventually, we all find that moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Seventeen<br/>
<em>Breaking Point</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It was not long afterward that Keiko had joined the crying of the other two females in the room. Kazuma had been a long-time friend, and they had all been through so much together. Her hands fisted in the fabric that covered Yuusuke’s chest as she curled into the protective embrace of his arms. Even she could feel that rage that was building in the room, but she had no anger – only sorrow – for Miss Yukimura lacked the skills needed to rise in such a fight – at least… She had for so long… And now with this shocking development, a hot kernel started to burn in her throat. “Who-Who is going to tell Shizuru?” The soft whisper finally came. The realization struck that the other woman had been arriving here as well – sometime in the future.</p><p>They had all been on this journey together, for so long – except for one, Maya, that was in that chamber. Maya was the singular one that suffered a loss without a trustworthy support network in easy reach. As the cries started to fade the numb came with the pulsating lights that came from the markings on the Miko, the lights fading dimly as she was left staring at the ground – glittering pearls of misery had started to click and clatter across the floor, numbly without even thinking – Maya picked one of those up and stared down at it. This – this was proof of the misery that had filled this room, and the chill that crept through the room was reacting against Maya’s own energies. Her face blank, eyes nearly faded of all her laughter not long before, had faded into a cold numb that filled her with that cold rage of her own.</p><p>Kurama stood there, in stunned silence, his teeth catching on his lower lip as his fist bunched and pressed to the wood of the beam he had leaned against not too long ago. His eyes clenched shut as he fought against the pain that sparked through him. Losing Kazuma was so painful, the male had a momentary lapse of the fine reigned control he had over his emotions. It could not be over, Kazuma could not be gone – Who would <em>dare</em> do this. His hand clenched to his face now, this intense pain causing his resolve to crumble just a bit more as flashing painful images blurred through his vision as if trying to show him long-buried things.</p><p>Then the cold swept through the room as the Koorime lost control of her abilities while experiencing a misery that so few could really comprehend. Kazuma had been a bright shining light, in a dark existence. He fought so hard to keep a smile on his face – even when he was hurting – especially when he was hurting – and Yukina had grown accustomed to her Mortal lover, and in her own strange way had even started to love him. Now – like a candle snuffed by a sudden blast of cold air – that bright warmth was sucked away from the Koorime. The Youkai woman slowly lowered her head and stared at her hands in her lap. The tears had stopped, but there around her, the brilliance of hiruseki stones was scattered all around. More tears than she had ever cried in her life, not in a long time. Now she felt the numb cold starting to spread from her as the ice crept across the floor, and soon the temperature of the very air seemed to be fading to a colder range.</p><p>Yuusuke pulled back, noticing that Keiko’s breath had started to mist the air as if it were – <em>cold</em>. “Shit, Yukina!” He said as he pulled from Keiko for a moment to approach the Koorime that was curled up on the ground, only to find the glowing end of a staff blocking his path – his head turning as he glared at the Miko at the other end of that glowing stick “Hey! What is the big idea! Yukina needs me right now.” Yuusuke growled as he stepped forward to push past that staff but was stopped as Kurama’s hand landed on Yuusuke’s shoulder.</p><p>“The ground… Yuusuke… Yukina is losing control of her power, we need to vacate this room – until she has stabilized – if we are not careful – she could revert to much more primal Youkai reactions.” Kurama said as he nodded to his friend, reaching out a hand to the Miko that was staring with an intense gaze at all the stones that littered the floor. “Maya, come on, we need to get you out of here…”</p><p>The fluctuation of the cold was only growing, and it seemed as if Yukina – to those watching – was just as still as a statue. The Miko’s only movements had to prevent others from coming too close, and now there was a buzzing voice in her ear that she ignored, instead it was as if her mind was in the far-flung past as she picked up one of those tears. It was a hiruseki stone, and then Maya was reminded of the strange things she had learned about a variety of species in the Makai – so many different beliefs and cultures in all the various entities of that realm. There were a few things, that universally were respected and reputed to carry power. The Miko reaching out with a shaking hand, as the strange sensation overcame her – the urge to do something anything – and all she could remember was the words from Kuronue, about the power of tears… and the truths they carry.</p><p>Yukina’s eyes were still closed, and there was no sound other than the sound of her breathing as her hands gripped at the fabric of the yukata that covered her knees. The cold spreading as the Koorime tried to process the pain that was burning inside of her chest – and the voices of her friends around her. Slowly her eyes opened, and she looked up, noticing Yuusuke and Keiko retreating from the room – Kurama seemed to be trying to get the Miko to retreat. The Miko who – as Yukina slowly looked up at – was delicately gathering all the Hiruseki stones from the floor. The koorime’s red eyes were cold – almost distant as she gazed at the human that was gathering the multitude of stones – at least a few dozen of various sizes…</p><p>The fact that Maya was ignoring him, even still – not saying a word to him– as there was a danger of friendly fire frustrated him, but he was afraid that if he approached too aggressively it might cause an adverse reaction in Yukina. No one had any idea what was going to happen, as none of them had any living memory of Yukina ever experiencing anything quite like this. He could hear that Keiko and Yuusuke had made it outside, but he was struggling to get the other human from the room. Maya picked up the Hiruskei stones had Kurama trying to approach again, only to be stopped as he realized his feet were rooted to the ground frozen over by ice. “Yukina, it’s alright… breath, please… We can figure this out.”</p><p>“He’s dead. Or he may be dead. Or he may be captured. It matters not. Someone harmed that which was marked as mine.” Yukina said in a low voice as her head turned enough that she could look at the Kitsune from the corner of her eyes. “If what Lord Koenma says is true, the chances of survival are slim. Humans do not have much of a lifespan, and I knew my time with Kazuma was short enough already.” Long delicate fingers reached out to gather the stones that the Miko was now handing over to the Koorime, staring at the stones that glittered in her palms as she allowed the cold to flow from her – and through her.</p><p>The Miko in question sat numbly as the Koorime took the stones, and the cold continued to seep through the area. She shivered just barely, the air misting from her lips as she stared in shock at the extended hand of the Koorime, Maya held her own out, opening the palm upwards – a numb shock, confusion, caused her to be unable to really comprehend – react as she usually might. Into her palm dropped a round stone, the Koorime was giving her one of the Hiruseki stones… Her mind spun as she tried to remember what she had been trying to learn about Demon cultures and protocols. Was there anything specific, other than the tears of a Koorime were precious things? The only one that stuck through – all the way through almost any demon culture – was the power of Blood and Tears, both substances produced by bodies – that could carry magical or even emotional energy charged within them.</p><p>This was a tear of heartbreak and loss, and the Miko – for some bizarre reason decided to look up at the Koorime. “I cannot consume your tears the same as my own were taken, as a youkai quite close to my heart – once did for me – when my tears were shed.” She said as she took that stone and then consumed it – much like she had the wishing star many years ago. The sudden jolt rushed through her, as that cool seeping ice seemed to concentrate on that stone and started to drain all the cold from her body – till her temperature had returned to normal. “But I can honor the truth of your words that I taste from the tear you gave me and the pain of your heart calls to my own, through this action. We are bonded now, through suffering and pain – and we are Allies against that which has taken what was most precious to us.”</p><p>“Yukina? Maya?” Kurama asked cautiously, his head turning as he felt other energy signatures – familiar ones – arriving not far from the place Yuusuke and Keiko were waiting outside. It was only a scant flickering of energy – his mind too distracted to pick out who that energy might belong to. There was still the worry of what Yuukina might do… What might happen with the unsettled Koorime – but surprisingly the ice seemed to recede. The air slowly becoming warm again, and the Kitsune’s own defenses seemed to start lowering. “Maya are you alright – I am not sure it was wise to eat a hiruseki stone, no matter how culturally – acceptable – it might be for the instance…”</p><p>Yukina – oddly seemed quelled by the consumption of that tear. It was true, the tears of a Koorime were precious – and worth a lot to the right people. Yukina herself knew this as a truth. “I had not expected you to do that with the tear… but it – helps…” The ice maiden said as her hands folded over her heart, the pain still there – but the tears that burned her eyes would not come as if the flame of her anger was making those tears dry up. “I will no longer stay on the sidelines. This Koorime will join and I will fight, and I will go to my family in the Makai – and hopefully try to convince them to join us – at least in finding out what reason there may be for this Lord of Shadow to desire to bring you to the makai for the new-moon.”</p><p>“It’s to awaken something.” Maya said as she jolted at the sudden touch of a warm hand on her shoulder, her head turned as she looked up at Kurama. Her mind ran with the truth of what had happened, her hand clenching over her fist. After losing Shuu- Kurama, after losing Kurama – and by extension, his Mother – Maya had ended up with no one to turn to – it had taken her grandparents to help her overcome that gaping abyss of loss – Shiori had been as important to her as her grandparents became... “Shiori-mama…” That soft voice came, as she saw the look of confusion on Kurama’s face. Her own eyes were wide with shock and fear. “If they took down those three – Shiori-mama is in danger!” And then the Miko was bolting for the door with her staff in hand.</p><p>“What about my mother?” Kurama asked, his head turned to look at Yukina who had stood up and was drifting like a ghost – ethereal and full of sorrow that burned from those red eyes – then the realization struck him. He had been so stunned about the Announcement that Koenma had given them, that he had completely – His eyes slowly went from the emotions already coursing through his body – to ones of anger. There was a glint of gold in his eyes before he pushed up from the ground. The Miko’s words, and then the way she raced from the room caused Kurama to flare up before he bolted after her.</p><p>Yuusuke was almost knocked over as the Miko rushed out and then suddenly there was a blur of red racing after the young woman. “What the hell! Kurama watch where you’re going, you almost knocked me over!” He called after the male that was chasing down the Miko, Yuusuke had barely a moment to regain himself before suddenly he was up in the air – hanging by one foot. A familiar wide grin – a burst of bright red hair -and horn – appeared. “God damnit Jin! What the hell! Put me down!”</p><p>The Wind Master gave a grin as he looked down at Yuusuke. “From what my friends tell me, you’re in a bit of a pickle – Urameshi…” The voice came, the demon grinned from ear to ear as he set Urameshi down. “Oh, boyo – what’s with the long face? And Miss Yukina as well, why so sad?”</p><p>“We came as quickly as we were able to. Rinku and Chu are helping at the Barriers – But it appears whatever the Barrier Groups are working against just… it does not seem to extinguish life.” Shishwakamaru now said, stepping over towards the two women, a smile danced across his lips as he leaned down. “But I too, wish to know… what makes sweet Yukina look so cold? Hm? Whom shall I slay to bring that smile back?”</p><p>Yukina stepped out, just as a few familiar faces made themselves known. The Koorime stepped over to Keiko and just carefully took Keiko’s hand and gently deposited the bag of hiruseki stones into Keiko’s hand. The Koorime quiet, sullen, stared into the trees of the distance, her hands clutched over her chest. “Someone has taken my joy and destroyed it…”</p><p>“Uh, that’s a wee weird – what do you mean, Yukina…” Jin asked as he landed, his face suddenly going sullen – matched by Shishiwakamaru as Yuusuke turned and looked at Jin with that look of pain – loss – suffering. “Not you too! Urameshi, what is amiss?”</p><p>“And why was Kurama trailing after a Miko – heading away from here as fast as we arrived?” Shishiwakamaru asked with a yawn, leaning to the side for a bit and then staring at Urameshi – noticing that look and a serious look overtaking his own features. Yukina’s answer had him also – wondering what had possibly happened to bring them to this.</p><p>“Kuwabara… He… He’s dead…” Yuusuke said finally as he looked to the side, gritting his teeth – his hands clenched at his side as he closed his eyes and felt that rage builds within him. Barely quelled by the touch Keiko put on his arm. “I’m not sure about Kurama – but I think I heard him, and Maya say something about Kurama’s mother…”</p><p>Keiko released a gasp of shock and surprise, her hand gripping tight to Yuusuke’s arm. “You don’t think the – that the one doing this would go after Kurama’s human family? What about my parents!” She said the worry was growing and spreading through her. “Or your mother!”</p><p>“Trust me, I’d be more worried about the demons getting hurt by my mom…” Yuusuke said with a weak laugh, but the seriousness returned as he turned towards Yukina. “You should wait till we get as many of us together as we can – to discuss what we should do – but…I don’t know if you are going back to your family in the Makai – right now – is the best idea.”</p><p>“Go find your human parents and assure their safe delivery to here. With both Mister Jin, and Mister Shishiwakamaru here – I have no doubts we can keep this place safe until we can get more information.” Yukina said, that cold still in her tone – even as she smiled, head cocked to the side. She stepped back and headed into the room – like a cold pale shadow – and went to get things prepared for all the guests.</p><p>“You want us to help out around here so you two can go get your folks? Or would you like Old Jin to just hop on after Kurama and that Miko – all quick-like?” The ginger-haired Youkai said, his hand cupping his chin as he looked up for a moment. “This is a tricky situation indeed.”</p><p>“How much information do your human relatives know?” Shishiwakamaru asked as he looked at Keiko and Yuusuke from the corner of his eyes. His gaze directed once more to the Koorime that had slipped inside. The conversation fell into place – like pieces of a puzzle. “Miss Yukina wishes to make a return to the home of the Koorime? What for?”</p><p>Keiko ran back inside to grab her bag as Yuusuke seemed to be getting ready. “Actually, we should find a way to get in touch with Shizuru! She may be in danger too!” Keiko said as she raced back out to where everyone was getting ready to prepare for the next wave of crazy that had come their way. <em>I am getting better at this, but I think I really need to talk to someone about getting better. I am tired of being scared. </em></p><p>“Shizuru – Shizuru…” Shishiwakamaru said as he seemed to contemplate that name. Then turned his head a bit to look back at Jin. “That’s the human sibling of Kuwabara, correct?”</p><p>“Aye, that it is – the scary human woman – good at drinking, that one is.” Jin said and then he dropped back down to the ground. His usual jovial manner had gone serious. “I can track her down pretty quick if you can tell me roughly where she may be at this time – I have been scouting out the city since we arrived last week.”</p><p>Yuusuke picked up Keiko the moment she came back out, turning his attention to Jin as the question about Shizuru’s location came. “Uh – Probably closing up shop by this time – she has a hair salon.” Yuusuke said before passing on the directions to where Jin was going to go. “I’m going to take Keiko and get our parents.”<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You son of a bitch!” The shout came from inside of a Salon – one that was a little closer to the ‘bad’ areas where the gangs were – but a nice enough shop to go to. Well – it was a nice shop until the body of a massive man was suddenly thrown through the front window – shattering glass – and making the humans in the street scatter from the surprise. The massive man stiffened and moved to get up, his eyes glinted silver as he looked at the shop.</p><p>Standing in the shattered remains of the broken shop window was Kuwabara Shizuru, the owner and main stylist for the Hair Salon. She stood, her eyes dark with anger, her smoke just barely lit – trailing that foggy grey aside her. One hand was over her shoulder, holding her blazer, and her eyes glared down with deadly intent at the one that had tried to sneak up on her while she was working on cleaning up to shut down for the night. “I just got those mirrors.”</p><p>The massive male, in question, was a more human-like youkai – but closer to the ‘oni’ type than anything. Humanoid enough – but still not human enough. “I don’t know who the <em>fuck</em> you think you are, but you have a lot of nerve coming on my turf and starting this kind of shit.” The cold tone came from the tall female.</p><p>She jumped down and walked over to the stunned Oni that was trying to get up, her foot coming down hard and pushing on the creature’s head to slam him back down on the ground. Following it up with her boot pressing over his throat, her smoke still burning as she took a long inhale of the smoke- it billows from the corners of her mouth and nose now as she glared down at the Oni. Tossing her blazer to the side, she uncuffed her sleeves and then rolled them up. A deadly glint filling her eyes. “You came to the wrong neighborhood.”<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Surprisingly, the Yukimura's were not alone – when they had an incident of their own. Atsuko, Yuusuke’s mother – had come over. Apparently, Yuusuke had canceled on plans with his mother, citing something with the Yukimura family, so Atsuko decided to confirm it – considering the fact her little shit of a son was known for lying when something was amiss. All-day Atsuko had been restless, like some strange… trouble was brewing.</p><p>The Yukimura’s for their part in this were just as surprised – as Yuusuke and Keiko had suddenly canceled on plans stating they needed to do something – after Kurama had shown up.</p><p>The moment Kurama was mentioned, Atsuko had stiffened and looked around the living room of the Yukimura residence. “Shit…” Was the words that left the woman’s mouth as Atsuko stood up suddenly, kicking the table in the living room up like a sort of barricade – kicking it over the sliding glass doors that lead into the Yukimuras living room. “Hey! Got any weapons?!”</p><p>The shock of Keiko’s parents was obvious, as they both were suddenly pushed back – tea and plates shattering on the ground as the table was suddenly pressed up against the back door. “What the – Are you drunk Atsuko! Why would we need weapons!” The angry voice of Keiko’s father rose.</p><p>“Shit, he hasn’t told you yet – DAMNIT YUUSUKE!” Atsuko all but screamed in anger. “I don’t have time to explain, we have to get out! Now!”</p><p>“You’re crazy you have to be drunk. I’m going to call the police, you need to leave…” Keiko’s mother started, but a scream exploded from the woman’s lips the moment a <em>sword</em> stabbed through the table, right at the level of Atsuko’s shoulder – slicing Atsuko across the top of her shoulder. “What-“</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain! You need to run, get a weapon something!” Atsuko yelled back at Keiko’s parents, her eyes going wide as she noticed the sword get yanked out, getting stabbed into the table again – the wood fracturing as Atsuko held that block up with all her strength – hearing the strange giggling sounds from outside – not even looking to see what was attacking the door. “Get the gun in my purse!”</p><p>“You brought a gun into my house!?” The shout from Keiko’s father came, only to stop at the ‘honey please’ from his wife. He moved to grab the bag and opened it, a confusing mishmash of strange occult items, and then the gun tumbled from the bag.</p><p>“Now RUN – RUN as fast as you can, towards as populated of an area as possible!” Atsuko yelled once more; her eyes narrowed as she closed her eyes for a moment. <em>Damnit Yuusuke, where the hell are you, this is your thing! Where the hell are you!</em></p><p>“But-But what’s going on!” the man demanded, and his answer came right after as the table finally fractured and splintered and a large foot kicked the remains of the table – and Atsuko Urameshi, back into the wall of the living room. The massive shape of an Oni like creature crouched into the doorway –  silver eyes glinting with malice. “Little humans…”</p><p>There was a laugh that came from the entrance of the home – the sound of heavy footsteps entered the home from the other side. The Yukimura family – and Atsuko Urameshi – now found themselves surrounded on both sides by creatures that were not as human as they should be. “Oh fuck…-“ Atsuko began to blurt – just before the sound of a gunshot exploded through the small room.</p><p>There on the forehead of the one coming through the back door, was a perfect dot on the front of its forehead – but the force of the bullet – something enchanted that Atsuko had asked Botan for – had ruptured the back of the creature’s head and it crumbled down to the ground. Its companion seemed to be in shock, and Atsuko turned to notice that Keiko’s mother was standing there holding the gun and then turned it on the other Oni. “Now now Mrs. Yuki-“</p><p>“Not in my house! I will have none of that Oni trickery – not today! Mud in my house! I just did the floors!” Mrs. Yukimura exclaimed before the gun was fired again – and the second Oni dropped. “Now… “She stopped and smoothed her hair back and fixed her rumpled clothing. “Atsuko explain what is going on-“</p><p>“Oh my god! Mom did you do this!” Keiko called out from the doorway where Yuusuke was now dragging the Oni body out of sight of the unknowing. “Holy crap!”</p><p>“You know how to shoot?!” came the voice of Keiko’s father, his eyes wide as he stared up at his wife.</p><p>As Yuusuke came to the doorway, seeing the second Oni that Mrs.Yukimura had taken out – and he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. “Wait… Mom you’re here-“And then he realized that their last-minute excuses had been made aware to others. His head turned and he realized there were two sets of eyes glaring daggers at him</p><p>“Yuusuke, you better start explaining what is going on, right now!” Atsuko said as she pointed to the body on the ground. “I thought you told the Yukimura family the truth! Keiko has known for ages!”</p><p>“Does this have to do with why your mother has a magical gun, and two Oni broke into my house?” Keiko’s mother said as she just calmly walked into the kitchen and started to make some tea, her eyes stern. Her husband on the other hand was flabbergasted from the situation they had just experienced. “Oh, Atsuko, you might want to patch up your shoulder – dear, I believe that blade cut you.” Keiko’s mother called from the kitchen.</p><p>“Wait mom you got hurt…” Yuusuke started as he stepped closer to his mother, only to be waved off as she clutched the bleeding wound on her shoulder. “We will get you back to Genkai’s and then you can get fixed up – ok?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we be taking her to the hospital, and why aren’t we calling the cops. And WHY is my wife so calm that some sort of mythical creature just died in our living room!” Keiko’s father called out the man now sitting in a chair looking dumbfounded and confused. “How can you all act like this is so <em>normal</em>.”</p><p>“Dad… it’s because… well – it is normal for us. I’m sorry, we didn’t tell you sooner – we were trying to find a way to - … Actually wait..” Keiko said, trying to speak to her father but stopping at how calm her mother was handling this situation. “Mother, why – <em>are </em>you so calm.”</p><p>“Well dear, when you grow up on a farm near the Kitajima Dojo and Shrine, you tend to notice strange things from time to time. We do not talk about it; it is not very polite – and it draws attention. As for how I know how to shoot a gun, I grew up on a farm.” She said from the kitchen, her tone seeming to pick up. “As you were saying dear?”</p><p>In baffled silence Keiko’s father continued to sit, his hat slightly askew. The family had moved out of that two-floor home and restaurant after they had expanded and managed to start doing small pop-up stands thanks to Yuusuke and his help – but now his mind went back to how he had met his wife. The farm he had gone to – to start getting a farm to be his supplier for his upcoming restaurant.</p><p>Keiko cleared her throat, looking at her parents as she sighed. “Well you see it’s like this-“ She began, and slowly – with the help of Yuusuke and Atsuko – her parents were filled in as much as possible before they were packing up to go to the place where Keiko and Yuusuke said that they would be safest.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Maya’s eyes widened as she raced towards the town, her heart pounding – her throat still felt like that hiruseki stone had become a burning weight just between her collarbones. She pushed her body faster now, her eyes narrowing as she poured energy into enhancing her body using her staff to enhance herself to the maximum. The smell of fire was what hit her first, then she could hear screaming in the distance. Her heart clenching as she realized this was becoming a bigger mess than she thought. She knew exactly where she was going, as she had already investigated where Shiori had gone after Maya made her journey back to this place. She had never approached Shiori, but it helped Maya know exactly where she was going.</p><p>Kurama trailed behind her for a bit, but as soon as she sped up, he released the hold he had that kept him trailing further behind her and raced up beside her. He was surprised at her speed – to a degree, but she had mentioned herself capable of such in times of need. “Maya! We cannot just go in without a plan! We don’t even know what we are up against!”</p><p>Maya ignored him as she jumped across rooftops – fire and ash filling her senses as she realized there were people around who were trying to fight the fire, she did not know what was going on, she did not care, all she cared about was – the scream of a woman – a familiar one came to Maya’s sharpened senses as she crashed down in the back Garden that Shiori had so lovingly grown. She heard the shriek, again, and burst through the back door, to find a rather horrifying sight in the living room.</p><p>Shiori stood, with a large fire poker in one hand, her eyes burning with fire as she stared at a strange man that had come to her home – and tried to attack her family. The tall dark-haired male wore a strange metal mask – and a long coat. Behind her the crumpled form of her husband, Kazuya, and her stepson Shuchi - was trying to perform first aid on his father that was collapsed on the ground with blood spreading from a wound on his chest.</p><p>“You mortals and those silly toys…” The dark tone came, silken and smooth, as he crushed the pistol in his hand and then tossed it to the side. “Ah, it appears we have some visitors.”</p><p>It was Kurama and Maya bursting through, calling out to Shiori – both stopped and stared at the dark-haired male. It was Kurama who struck first, rage rippling across his features as he stared at the demon from his past, one of his worst nightmares. “Get away from my Mother, Karasu!” He all but bellowed as he slipped into a defensive position in front of his mother – his head spiking with pain as shards of gold seemed to fill the color of his eyes.”Maya! Get my family out NOW!”</p><p>“My my, what a surprise. Kurama, I come to get your human mother – and you come scampering along like the good little son you are.” Karasu said, and then gave a small sound of interest at the petite long haired frame that filled the doorway after Kurama had rushed past. “Oh, what have we here…”</p><p>“Shuuichi what are you doing here! get out!” Shiori called out her body shaking as she realized that the female that had come in – with that glowing staff was none other than… “Maya? Sweety – what are you… Shuuichi- what is…”</p><p>There was no other words that left her lips because she realized that both of the young adults she had seen grow up for so long – her own precious boy, and the precious child of Shiori’s friend. It was at that moment that Shiori saw it – both of those precious children reached their breaking point at nearly the same time. There was the sound of screams of rage as the sound of an insane laugh filled the air – an explosion ripped around them and the world turned white.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Ah, good… and now here it is…all the ingredients are nearly ripe…” The voice said as long spindly fingers traced over the edge of a mirror – watching the scene unfold as the pieces fell into place, the low cool voice was masculine – but there was a strange edge of emptiness that spoke of the most depraved of magics… “now they need to reach it… the breaking point.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Finding the Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the breaking point has been reached the only thing left is to find the pieces, after many delays it seems Maya is ready to talk to Kurama about what transpired - at least partially - since they parted ways so long ago, but will finding these missing pieces be enough for the two of them to anticipate the real trouble about to come? What parts does this cryptic prophecy play in the future that is being revealed?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter 19<br/>
<em>Finding the Pieces</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Move fast my sweet for danger comes near<br/>
Bright shine my light to quell the fear<br/>
Twin Lotus Bloom both Dark and Light<br/>
Without both so spreads The Blight<br/>
<br/>
Light and Dark both needed to Ascend<br/>
Follow the path that winds and wends<br/>
Twice around and back without Fail<br/>
Follow the path of the Old Shrine Trail</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep in the Heart sleeps the darkest Rift<br/>
Twist fast and deeper till the Veil does lift<br/>
Ground blood-soaked by a tournament of Kings<br/>
The Blossom grows from Truths Wings<br/>
<br/>
Two paths ahead which way to go<br/>
Right or Left – Yes or No?<br/>
When thorned vine meets wicked mind<br/>
The deepest answer those Called must find<br/>
<br/>
The Beast of New-Moon will roar<br/>
Move fast before darkness soars<br/>
When Ice Maiden Weeps<br/>
And Dragon Sleeps<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Trickster Speaks<br/>
‘One more week’<br/>
<strike>The key to the end</strike> (The End to the Key)<br/>
Blind eyes will see<br/>
<br/>
A price to pay<br/>
To lead the way<br/>
Thirteen times<br/>
The Bell chimes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maya’s notes: This maddening puzzle of a prophecy is driving me crazy; I swear this thing was written by someone who spent too much time with the Fae, I know this is tied to The Maiden and The Fox, somehow. Something I have discovered is many prophecies from that time – have intersecting passages – as in some prophecies for other cultures – Kingdoms or even Species – had prophecies with factors that intersect with other prophecy correlation. I am not sure, but the more I work on this the crazier I feel – but the closer I feel to the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I even realized that the ‘pieces’ of the puzzle that has been scattered to the far reaches of the Makai – may be mistranslated, and I have had to spend so much time trying to track down sources for more information.</em>
</p><p>The book was snapped shut as Kurama leaned back against the wall of the room that he had recently been pacing for the last two days. There on a futon – covered in a thick blanket – was the form of Maya Kitajima. This book – had honestly been the only one that he had dared to read – if only because Trouble had shoved it in his hand – and Siya seemed like he would rather rip Kurama’s head off than have him hold something written by Maya’s Hand.</p><p>The creatures at the borders had stopped as well, and that was the strangest part. It was like as soon as the red beam had struck the city – a ripple had gone outwards. Within a few hours of the sun rising – even the creatures in the bamboo forest had expired, their bodies turned to desiccated caricatures of whatever they may have once been.</p><p>The book itself seemed to contain many iterations of the passages that Maya had eventually settled on as the current finalized ‘interpretation’ – Apparently from her travels and questioning of others – Maya had been trying to find information about an old prophecy. Which oddly enough – the documents he had received from Yomi – basically coincided with a portion of what Maya had here. In the pages of this notebook that she had been trying to decipher for what appeared to be years. How long had she been plagued with such maddening lines?</p><p>The New Moon Beast was apparently something that was considered an old Youkai Tale, something from before many of their times – something from around the time of Raizen and those of his ilk; It had a strong correlation as part of the things that even youkai feared.</p><p>Since Maya had collapsed, she was being eaten from within by a fever that nothing seemed to quell. Between the mothers in the home – she had been well cared for, but Kurama worried about the others in the situation – the humans just coming to terms with the truth that had been there all along.</p><p>Until Maya awakened, the only youkai capable of passing between the barrier to the Kitajima land was Kurama and Yuusuke. As such – it meant that Kurama was going to have to leave soon – once again – and return to Genkai’s.</p><p>When Hiei had arrived, the information of Kuwabara’s death had not been taken well. Especially not after Koenma had shown up – beaten and bloody with a familiar old face. Genkai had returned to her Temple – and from what they had been told, the Spirit World had been put on full lockdown. It was fast decided that even though they had been blindsided – but now they were preparing in a way that they had not done in a long time – they would no longer hesitate against this threat.</p><p>They assumed just about anything was possible, so the best option was to try to remote access a special back door – set up in the magic of the Spirit World Prison – that would allow someone to send in five individuals to activate the fail-safe and force all the prisoners back into containment – at least any that remained within the Spirit World.</p><p>Koenma would be the one to make the decision as to who would activate the failsafe – and who would be remaining nearby till Maya awakened to figure out who would be going with the group to the Makai. Today was the day that – since there needed to be at least two days’ time to get all the information of the Spirit World Prison properly on paper. Yukina had refused to wait for that moment – and after a bit of a fight – Yukina had left with Hiei and Mukuro. The two had demanded to guard the Koorime on her journey back to her homeland in the Makai.</p><p>Kurama turned his gaze to the young woman who still slept, his eyes lifted as the door opened and his mother stepped in. Shiori had taken over the Kitajima home with a strange sort of ease, and she moved as if she was so used to this place. How much of the property had his mother known in the years she had been with his father? How many years of her life had she walked these halls? These grounds? How much of her did he still not know?</p><p>“It’s almost time for you to go dear…” Shiori said as she stepped up beside her son, her hand landing on his arm. “I had no idea that our lives would become like this, the day I birthed you – but I do not regret a single moment of it. You just tell me what you want – when you want – about anything that you have not told me. I will not force you; I am your mother, and I will always love you.”</p><p>The man turned to his mother now, reaching out to press a chaste kiss to the top of her head. “And what perchance, did you think our lives would be on the day you birthed me?” He asked, the soft tone growing with affection as he wrapped his arms around his mother and let her hug him tight.</p><p>“When you were born, I cried so hard. You were the last piece of my first love, your father. I didn’t care that the doctors were whispering, I didn’t care about anything else.” Shiori said with a soft laugh. Her eyes lifted as she cupped her son’s cheeks and pulled him down so she could press a kiss to his forehead. “And when I looked into those green eyes – the only thing that went through my mind… “</p><p>“Mmm and what was that mother?” Kurama asked now, his lips pulled into a soft smile, his mother’s words soothed the confusion of his mind. He had a moment of peace before his eyes opened. He was rather enjoying the side of her that he had come to appreciate more the older he got. As Youko, this was a sensation he had little memory of, though he remembered tears and a pleading voice… as Kurama he had come to understand the power of a mother’s love.</p><p>The older woman chuckled, her eyes dancing with a strange sort of mischief. “Oh, great, I’m the Mother of a Protagonist.” She whispered, and then burst into laughter. Her eyes closing as she started to cry for a moment. “I joke, I joke… to be honest – I was scared about how I was going to raise you on my own, but I decided at that moment not to give up – I wasn’t alone.”</p><p>Nearby there was a dry cough – and then a chuckle, that was fast followed by hacking coughs as the blankets moved and Maya sat up, the cool cloth falling from her face as she gripped the sheets – her knuckles turning white as she gasped for air and was just laughing.</p><p>Shiori startled and looked past her son to the young woman who was now apparently awake and laughing. “Oh my…I didn’t expect that to be how you woke up. Were my words so funny?” Shiori asked, a soft chuckle leaving her as she pulled back from Kurama.</p><p>The red-haired male moved swiftly to the side of the young woman that was up and laughing – at least laughing as best as she could through the coughing. “Steady, you’ve been asleep for two days…” he said and watched Maya begin to laugh – harder – at his words. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Kurama, you need to go. Koenma is expecting you by a certain time. Don’t worry, we will be fine here.” Shiori said with a gentle smile, her hands pulling against her child to try to move him from the room, only stopping when Maya’s hand came out and pressed down on Shiori’s elbow. “Yes, Maya?” She asked, that soft motherly tone had returned once more.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the laughing… Kurama isn’t going to be chosen. I just laughed because I woke up – and it was like – just one unending nightmare till I did… and then I get told I was asleep for two days?” Maya knuckled away the tears, and just gripped her ribs with a groan. She was in a simple yukata, the kind for sleeping around the house – or the kind to make it easier to take care of someone. “I need to stop eating weird shit…”</p><p>“I… are you sure? I should go – but do you wish to come as well?” Kurama asked as he extended his hand to Maya, to help the young woman up as she seemed to struggle to get on unsteady feet. “Or would you prefer to stay here?”</p><p>“I need to stay here – I have to say goodbye to Siya…” Maya said as she released a long breath. Catching the look passed between Shiori and Kurama – the young woman just cleared her throat. “Take the book with you, I think people there will have better luck with it than I have… though my head hurts now…”</p><p>“I’ll go get Ren.” Shiori said with a soft laugh, her eyes darted to her son for a moment that soft smile on her face. “Be safe, and I will see you again…”<br/>
<br/>
Maya already stumbled over to a section of her wall – pulling free a panel and then hauling out a special wooden box before she dropped it on the middle of her floor and sat down wincing. “Kurama, you should really go.”</p><p>“Maya, we still need to-“ Kurama started – and then stopped at the look she was giving him. It was as if time stopped for a moment. “I will… see you when I return from the meeting.” Kurama came to the words slowly as he looked away and then moved to the door.</p><p>From within the wooden-case, Maya pulled out garments made from special fabrics; things she had hoped she would not have to put on again for at least another few weeks. They had barely lost the scent of that damnable Wolf ‘King’. With a sigh she grabbed the sash of her garments and started to dress in the garments traditional to her clan, these were made specifically to protect her from the effects the Makai could have on one such as her. “Kurama, I swear to you – when you return – we will talk – alright? I need to say goodbye to Siya…”</p><p>“I… as you wish, Maya…” Kurama said before he stopped in the doorway, his hand pressed to the wood there – fingertips perched on the paper that divided the room from the hall. “Before I go… Thank you – for saving my family.” And then he was gone, leaving the woman to change.<br/>
<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“One more week…” Puck said with a laugh, looking up at the face of the lavender haired male that seemed so intent on getting answers from a mirror that was no longer responding. “I warned you – the more you used the gift of future sight, the more your own journey could cloud… but did you listen to old Puck no no… Too good you thought you were – oh Lord of Shadow…”</p><p>“It’s fine, I know she will show up, I know that as soon as she comes the ground will call to her. As soon as they show up to where the Tournament of Kings was held.” The Lord of Shadow said as he turned his head and gave a bored look to the Trickster. “You know The New-Moon Beast is only one step in the long path ahead, correct?”</p><p>“Correct, but that’s only because I read the author’s-“ Puck started and was stopped with a pout as that stupid brat made a gesture that made the trickster laugh silently.</p><p>“You and that ridiculous blather, one more cryptic line of bullshit – and I will slaughter you where you stand.” The Lord said as he rose from his seat and approached the chain covered Fae. “I dare you.”</p><p>“Do you promise?” Puck asked, his eyes dancing with mirth as he leaned up and smiled with almost manic glee. The moment a hand went around his throat the fae started to laugh and laugh. “Two paths ahead, which way to go? Right or Left – Yes or No?”</p><p>“I have had enough! You try my patience, Fae, I will find you again and you will suffer – you are not that important to this – I just needed you for long enough to make sure the rest of this fell neatly into place.” The Lord of Shadow said as he brought his hand back and speared it through the chest of the fae that had pushed him one step too far. The tips of his fingers were covered in iron claws, and he pulled his hand back before kicking the still cackling Fae to the side. “Karasu, I would like you to gather our new friend – and go to retrieve some guests from a very cold place.”</p><p>From the darkness, a rather oddly gleeful giggle came. “Oh yes, I get to have some <em>fun</em>.”</p><p>“Oh and pick a present from the cells – to take with you, I am quite sure it will be more than lovely to give them a gift as a welcoming to the Makai.” The Lord of Shadow said with a laugh. His eyes dancing with mirth.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’ve decided, it will be – Yuusuke, Genkai, Chuu, Shishiwakamaru, and Jin.” Koenma said his eyes opened as he stared at those that were present in the room. It was a scanter number than it had been before, but they were still trying to figure out everything that was going on. “This way Kurama can remain, accompany Miss Kitajima to the Makai as soon as possible – where they will meet up with Yomi, before heading to King Enki. Based on projections, it should take the team going into the Prison no more than two days to accomplish the task – and that is discounting the Spirit World Prisoners that have been confirmed as sighted outside of the prison. Worst comes to worst – it's two days and then the team from the Prison can head to Demon World and try to stop whatever the Lord of Shadow is trying to awaken.”</p><p>“And if it turns out to be really easy, we can always head to the Makai even sooner – and potentially check up on other leads to what we might do.” Genkai added in a droll voice, the elderly woman had occupied herself with her game console, glad at least that it was still functioning.</p><p>“It is a sound plan, Rinku can remain – and assist the local psychics with any patrols, and since the Miko has awakened she can let him through the barrier.” Shishiwakamaru said as he looked up from where he was intently watching Genkai playing the video game.</p><p>“The Miko? Wait do you mean Sachiko? Or her Granddaughter?” Genkai asked as she continued to play her game, the woman was more than capable of this and the discussion that was at hand.</p><p>“Ah… the granddaughter, unfortunately – the Elder Kitajimas were killed alongside Kuwabara.” Kurama said as he looked over towards where Koenma was now intently reading that book that the madness of the Miko scrawled on its pages. Then again – was it truly madness?</p><p>“Well, that’s sad to hear.” Genkai said as her score only climbed, the three youkai – and her old student – were watching as well, since the decision making was already done. Genkai paused her game and moved to stand up.</p><p>“Genkai, you know the Kitajima Family?” Yuusuke asked, as there was a cough that came from Koenma. “Alright – well if that’s the plan we should all get ready to go. Since Koenma said the access will be open soon.”</p><p>“Yes, ah – here Kurama. Interesting, I will get back to you about what I read in that, and perhaps you should be careful with it as well. I would get that back to the young woman who wrote it – as quickly as possible.” Koenma said as he stood up. “Yes, alright, it is how it will go then. I’ll start trying to create a more stabilized safe house for all of those of us that can’t enter the battle.”<br/>
<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>With the choices made, and the paths laid, the road ahead was becoming more and more mired with the sacrifices that had to be made. Maya Kitajima understood this more than others, especially now as she stood before the Shrine of Inari – the arms of two males were wrapped tight around the mortal female, the trio just standing in silence at the road that had to be followed.</p><p>“Swear to me, Star-Maiden – Swear you will not weep for the loss of my human form. I wish for you to sing with joy, for my wings will bring me to another life.” Siya said, his eyes soft as he gazed down at the Miko. The smooth hands of his lifemate slipped over his shoulders. Ren had been such a blessing for him to find – then again neither of them could have anticipated Siya starting his trials so soon. What was needed – was needed.</p><p>“And I will bind myself to the land here and keep the ground fruitful and fertile – to prevent Siya’s body from decomposing too quickly. We will defend the mortals you hold dear, and we will be together again – sooner than you could ever imagine.” The deep voice of the Fertility God came, his head ducked down as he placed a chaste kiss on the Miko's cheek. “You should go back to the others and tell them to have a celebration – one of hope and joy – of life and love… Tell old memories… and share deep truths. You will not be ready to enter the Makai until the tension that seeps through you like a beast within… has been released and set free.”</p><p>“Ugh, guys come on – we talked about this…” Maya said as she shifted and pulled from their arms, wiping at her face. She wore the garments that would help her through the makai – at least protect her. So, the long sleeves were used to hide the multitude of her talismans and tools. “I – Know I have to… speak to him – I am just cautious of that moment.”</p><p>“Well, either way, go enjoy your evening. Then tonight – when the moon is high, Siya will shed his form and become the dragon that will sleep beneath the mountain.” Ren said, his golden head dipped down once more as he pressed his forehead to Maya’s. “Go in peace, I am going to spend one more evening with my mate.”</p><p>“Oh! ew! No thank you, I did not need that sort of imagery, damnit Ren! I just woke up – don’t put me in a Coma already!” Maya said as she pushed away from them, her tone was playful, but she was giving a soft laugh now as she stared between the two. “I am so sorry, that your story has to start so early…”</p><p>“It’s not early, Star-Maiden… it began precisely when it needed to.” Siya said before he waved the maiden away. Turning to his mate now and vanishing from mortal eyes.<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The idea for a party went over surprisingly well, and considering everyone needed some cheering up – it seemed to work at least a little bit. The others had really seemed to enjoy talking about the moments in their past – that intersected with each other – but Maya found herself standing on the outside, unable to allow herself to move into the light with all the others.</p><p>She stood in the doorframe, her hand clutching the wood as she felt the lump growing in her throat as she turned and walked away. She stepped outside; her mind clearer now than it had been in a long time. She moved over towards the right side of the garden, heading to that open spot that gave her the wonderful view of the place she had grown up – in the distance. “It’s a nice night, you can join me if you want.”</p><p>“I didn’t know if I would be welcome.” Kurama said as he came up beside the young woman. “When I was here, when I was younger – I never noticed how this place… is so brimming with life…The Garden is quite wonderful, you have a breed of fire-spitting tulips – I noticed.”</p><p>“Ah yes, those… they burp from time to time if the soil gets too sulfuric… When you were younger you noticed only what you wanted to notice – and my grandparents wanted you to notice.” Maya said in a voice that seemed almost lost, her eyes watching the distance – the waning moon was halfway to the darkness. “Only a week…before we have to deal with whatever it is, we are to face…”</p><p>“I know…” He said in response, one leg pulled up, so his elbow was draped over his knee, he just looked into the distance with the woman who had changed so much in the nearly ten years they had been away from the lives of each other. “Maya I-“</p><p>“It’s alright, Kurama…” Maya said finally as she kept her gaze locked on the distance. “You don’t need to apologize. You did what you felt was right…” She said in a soft voice, her hands clenching in the fabric that covered her knees. The thick fabric still vaguely smelled like that stupid wolf, but more so – it was a bolster to her defenses and her focus. It made her feel strong and confident, capable of doing anything.</p><p>“I <em>do</em> need to apologize, Maya. I might have felt what I did was right, but I did it the wrong way.” He said in a voice that almost seemed to choke for a moment before he cleared his throat and continued. “And Siya was right… I could have come back – and you were right… I should have said goodbye…”</p><p>“Kurama, I don’t need your apology – because what is done is done – what is past is past.” The woman said now as she braced her hands on her knees, staring off into the distance, willing herself to keep her gaze head, to not let herself crumble. “A lot has changed, between the years that have passed – and I have time lost, that I have trouble coming to terms with.”</p><p>“I… want to know. Maya, I want to know what happened – after…” Kurama said this now, as he reached out, taking her hand as he released a breath. “I want to know what happened after I left… If that is ok…”</p><p>“I will agree, but you must remain silent till I finish telling you – and you cannot ask questions, nor can you make comments.” Maya said as her hand turned, fingers twining in Kurama’s as her head turned, that seething tension was growing like a pulsing buzz – a hornet’s nest kicked over and spilling through her body with an angry swarm that threatened to consume her.</p><p>“I… owe you at least that. You can… tell me as much or as little as you are willing…” Kurama said now, as he settled in. He was an adult now, and the way things had happened between them – he owed her the chance to speak the way that would aid her the most. “I want us to be able to go into this together, and ready to do what we must…”<br/>
<br/>
“Let me tell you a story…” Maya said now, her gaze turned as she looked directly at the green-eyed Kitsune. “About a boy that I fell in love with, and the journey to the truth that I had to unwind… “ She said, the words pouring from her lips now – the tension like a buzz on her skin started to subside with every bit that poured from her lips.</p><p>“I fell into a depression after I finally realized you would not answer my calls. It was after I failed to get into high school that my parents really came to their breaking point… Eventually, I started staying with my grandparents, and when I was sixteen… I came into my powers…” Maya said, her hand clutching his, the fingers tangled with his own. “By came into… I experienced a sundering of my energies, due to a dimensional rift being ripped open in one of the cities.”</p><p>Maya’s words had drawn Kurama into listening, his eyes closed as he nodded his head a little. Keeping his eyes closed now so he could work through the information, without his eyes betraying any micro-expressions, this way he could minimize her seeing any bad emotional reactions. Sixteen, about a year into high school… That reminded him, that’s when they dealt with… <em>Sensui…</em> That was how, that dimensional rift she was mentioning, that made a strange sense.</p><p>“After that, Inari sent me and my grandparents away, we walked across the old trail to the West, and stayed in lots of really interesting places. I got to meet a lot of really cool supernatural and mythical creatures alike. I even bonded to a few Land gods over the years, and I – well to be honest… the night Inari kissed me… was the night I remembered what you had done. I was so angry – I wanted to hit you so hard, I wanted to scream and rage at how you had betrayed me – abandoned me – thought I was not good enough…That was the night the Mugen Blossom first started leaving my system.” Maya said as her eyes closed tight and she just curled up, the words pouring from her lips, so easily, it had always been so easy to talk to Kurama. “And when I was eighteen, I met Siya, that was when I had my second awakening…” Maya said as her eyes closed and her body slumped a little more.</p><p>Kurama could tell that this story was much longer than the young woman was letting him know, but even with the glimpses, she was giving him… It was still a bit of a story to swallow. While she was going through her second awakening… He and his friends were finally settling into being safe once more or getting close enough. His hand squeezed Maya’s as he let her know he was still listening, giving her what she had asked of him – his silence till she was finished.</p><p>“That Second Awakening was… twisted a bit, I slipped into a time ripple… of sorts. As a result, I ended up about two hundred years in the past. I landed in a bamboo grove, where barriers were thin and there was a human-cattle farm nearby. That was where I met Kuronue… and eventually Youko Kurama, and the others there… Including Yomi…” Maya added now, a soft smile spreading across her face as a sharp stabbing pain entered her chest. That heavy knot in her chest was slowly loosening. “I was with them for a few weeks, and the man was there a lot of funny stories I could tell you… when I came back though – to my own time – no time had passed… none… but at that point, I was dealing with the aftereffects of such an awakening.”</p><p>Slowly he opened his eyes to stare across at the young woman across from him. He could see as she licked her lips, the nervousness flared in her scent, and he found himself squeezing his hand once more. He kept his promise, remaining silent, even as it seemed difficult for her to even speak about such things. She had been among him and the others? She had been with him when he was Youko, for several weeks? He could not remember that.</p><p>“Siya said… none of you would remember, that it was something to do with how time adjusted… or something… and that… well honestly… I am just a human, one human… and not very interesting at that… and I’m ok with that, but yes… I was with you there – in the past – for several weeks… and Kuronue, he kept me as sort of his… human pet.” Maya added with a weak laugh, the tears gathering now as she breathed. “I also traveled through the Country with No Name, and I defeated the Mirror Witch – with my grandparents and the Fae known as Puck… after that it was a lot of traveling to get to the Desert temple…” She began to speak, and slowly from there, she gave the vague details of what had led up to that moment. She had refused to let him know she had tried to kill herself, not once… but three times.</p><p>It was slowly, beneath that half-filled moon, that the Miko and the Kitsune began to mend their bridges. True to his word, Kurama remained silent till the Miko had finished speaking – in fact, there was silence for much longer than that.</p><p>By the end, the two of them were staring up at the stars, laid back against the grass, fingers tangled together. The words she had spoken had resonated within him, and he took time to process what she had been put through. “I wish I could remember, the weeks of which you were apparently in a Den of Thieves… I am quite surprised you survived unmolested – but then again, I was a thief – I was not an idiot.”</p><p>Maya broke the silence after he spoke – a soft giggle starting, as a sigh seemed to leave her – as if a heavy tension had lifted and she found herself drifting down closer to sleep, even though she had been passed out for two days. “The only thing, that I am truly angry about…truly regret, is that you took my choice… Kurama… you took my choice to stand beside you – to face whatever would come…” Maya said as she reached out and cupped his cheek, her forehead pressed to his in a gesture that would be extremely intimate for humans – but for those that understood other things – it was simply a mark of affection – of care. “But I forgive you…”</p><p>He turned to face the woman, the warmth of her hand and her forehead on his owns swamped him with a strange calm, the one that had only just come back into his life. As frustrating as she was, and the jabs she could make, he could see the girl she had been – in the way she was still willing to sacrifice anything of herself – if it meant the smile of another. In a way, he valued that sharp tongue, and he could see now – with the mind he had come to develop through his time in their years apart – that even though they had been apart… It seemed Maya bore no ill will towards him. “I am sorry, about your grandparents… I know they were very important to you…”</p><p>There was a sniffle, and the fingers twined with his own tightened as the woman beside him released a long sigh of relief as if she were finally able to move past something that had weighed her down for so long. Long arms pulled her close, and a warmth filled her with a calm she had been needing for so long.</p><p>“Maya?” Kurama asked as he just let his hand rest on the back of her head, holding her close – with the heart that had changed in so many years beating in a soft tempo against his chest – and with a weight that had been burdening him for so long. Though something still nagged at his senses. Some lingering issue, that he was not sure how to address.</p><p>“Mmm?” The Miko seemed to barely grunt out, her half-asleep mind was fogging with the scent of roses and the warmth that Kurama was sharing with her.</p><p>“Why do you smell like a Wolf Youkai?” Kurama asked, his lips quirked into a smile as he looked down at the Miko, his eyes dancing with the mischief of his Kitsune nature – a laugh leaving him as the half-asleep female gave him a grunted growl in response. “Ah, I will ask you in the morning, when you are more awake.”</p><p>“Ask me again, and I’ll cut off all your hair, Kurama…” Maya warned, her voice faded as the soft laughter of the redhead was what swept the Miko into slumber. Her eyes lifted to the sky once more – the forms of silvery light traced the skies. Celestial Dragon and Horned Dragon twined and climbing into the heavens far above.</p><p>For the young man, it was as if there was a change in the way the air felt.<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>That was where the two were found in the morning, curled up against each other – fingers twined, and foreheads pressed to one another. The two slept on their sides, and it seemed as if someone – at some point – had draped them with a thick quilt. They were close, and it was such a sweet image to see – the soft smiles that graced both sets of lips.</p><p>Shiori stood off to the side, sipping her morning cup of coffee while she stared across the distance to the spot where the two young children – the children she had seen grow up to be so strong – were resting so peacefully. Her head turned as she heard someone come out, Atsuko and Shizuru both holding cups of coffee as well. The two moved closer, only to stop when Shiori put a finger to her lips, a soft smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder. “Let’s… let them rest for a bit longer…”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Beginning After The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When it seems like there is nothing left, and that there is nowhere left to go, you will find the beginning that comes after the end. All stories are tied together in one way or another, but how will this story change with all the new players that have entered the game?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Eighteen<br/>
<em>The Beginning After the End</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Jin landed on the street – his eyes wide as he realized the Shizuru – the human he had been sent to rescue – was getting into a slugfest, with an <em>Oni</em>. Not only that, but her knuckles were covered in a hooked manifestation of spiritual energy that was making a core fest of anywhere her fists landed. “Oh damn, that’s downright terrifyin’ if you tell me… but oop look at that…” He said as his lips spread in a grin, ears twitching as he seemed to do a half hop over the body of the Oni as it was suddenly rolled passed him. He turned to look at Shizuru – and as the powerful creature she was the human woman was in the process of wiping her bloody mouth with her sleeve and spitting to the side. His finger twisted around as the Oni was swept up in a small whirlwind and slammed into the side of the nearest building. “oops, musta slipped…”</p><p>“That son of a bitch broke my new mirrors! Those were <em>expensive</em>!” Shizuru said, her voice edged with anger as she had to stop for a moment and pinch the bridge of her nose – taking in a deep breath and exhaling. “Do it to him again, I just finished cleaning…” She said, there was a dead serious look on her face, the kind that let you know you had just fucked up further than you ever realized you could.</p><p>The Oni’s eyes widened as he realized this human was maybe a little more than he could deal with – at least – he would have been able to maybe win - had the wind manipulator not showed up.</p><p>“Let us just throw out the trash, we have a meeting to get to. Though this gentleman here would be a good one to bring back with us to the –“ Jin stopped talking, his head lifted to the wind as his eyes narrowed. “That’s not good at all…” He said before he clenched his fist tight and the winds just crushed the oni into a mash that was deposited into the nearest dumpster. “Miss Shizuru take my hand!”</p><p>The strange feeling crawled down Shizuru’s neck as she turned her head to look in the distance. <em>That’s neighborhood Kurama’s family lives-</em> She started to think as she saw the fire, and then there was a sudden bright flash – and the ground started to shake – Shizuru took Jin’s hand, giving him a near smirk. “Hah, looks like you’ve come to sweep me off my feet, I don’t know what’s going on over there – but we need to get as far away from it as possible.”</p><p>“I… as much as I would like to go help Kurama, I need to get you back to where the others are. You are in great danger.” Jin said as he held the human in his arms and raced up to as high as he could – without straining Shiziru’s ability to breathe.</p><p>Down below them, they could see the twisted wreckage of what amounted to the ‘ground zero’ of where the explosion had happened. There was a writhing mass of shadows and vines, and the tingle of energy that filled the air had left a buzzing sensation on the minds of both Shizuru and Jin.</p><p>“I agree, I’m going to need booze, a lot of booze, and a lot of it needs to be expensive.” Shizuru said as her smoke was flicked off into the distance, she was who knew how high in the air – and the youkai began to race off towards the more forested outreaches of their local area.</p><p>Jin, a twinkle in his eyes, though his lips still had the edge of worry that came from what was happening all so suddenly. Things had been so peaceful, had they grown complacent? He looked down at the mortal and remembered the spiritual energy around her knuckles. “Hey, when did you learn that new trick?”</p><p>“It’s a long story…” Shizuru said as she just covered her face with her hand – trying to get her mind to process everything that was going on. “I am so glad Kuwabara is still on his mission.”</p><p>Shizuru was too busy wiping at her face to notice the look of sorrow that filled Jin’s eyes despite the smile on his face.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Everything happened too fast, too fast too bright. There was the laughter that came – as Kurama’s scream of rage filled the air – and then there was the scream of rage that ripped from the lips of the young woman.</p><p>The air was full of debris, and dust, there was little left of the home itself, and most everything around the property was completely flattened, the good news was – Kazuya was the son of a company CEO – which was the same one that Kurama had been working for – that afforded them privacy enough that their closest neighbors were not as at risk – but there was still a fire burning through the neighborhood as a whole.</p><p>In the center of it all was a pulsing writhing mass of vines, and the tall form of Karasu just staring at the mass with his head cocked. The vines were a dark green and there was a strange trailing of dark energy coursing over them. “My, that is strange. Did my little pet learn a new trick? What does this one do? Kurama this is fascinating, I haven’t seen this sort of plant before.” He said with that low chuckle, his eyes locked on the structure before he lifted his hand. “Enough of the games. Come with me Kurama, and I will let your human family go.”</p><p>Kurama released a growl, his eyes shadowed with darkness as his hand suddenly slammed through the back of the youkai that he had managed to get behind, his hand wrapped in a grass-blade. “You should have stayed dead.” He said in a low voice as he withdrew the blade, jumping back suddenly to put distance between himself and the powerful youkai. This was already a major mess, and there was starting to be an ever-looming realization that someone was very good at manipulating the lives of others.</p><p>A laugh came from the dark-haired youkai, a laugh that continued to grow as he just cocked his head to the side and looked across at the redhead that had grown quite a bit since last they had crossed paths. “Kurama, it has truly been far too long. You seem well. Healthy.” The wound that the Kitsune had made was sealing up now as he lifted his fingers towards the mask on his face. “Do you wish to make me remove this? How long do you think they would survive that?”</p><p>The mass of vines suddenly retracted and pulled back – showing a flickering barrier of glowing black light. The barrier seemed to retreat as well, leaving the panting form of the young woman, her breathing ragged as her staff glowed with a burning dark light that filled that channeling tool. Maya’s head was tucked down, and her body shook – blood dripping and spilling on the ground, sparks of the odd energy coming once more, marking this as a place where ‘holy’ blood had been spilled. Behind Maya was Shiori, and Shuichi – Kurama’s younger step-brother – and the passed-out form of Kazuya – Shiori’s husband. None of the humans seemed harmed any longer – except for the young woman that was breathing harshly as she forced herself to stand up, her feet swaying for a moment as she became dizzy – and then something snapped in her chest, the surge of power rushing through her as she released a gagged gasp.</p><p>“Oh? Are their two curious playthings? What a queer little human…” the youkai said as he dodged back away from the attack that Kurama had launched at him, trying to swing his way out from the Kitsune, they two now leaping around the various parts of the nearby wreckage from the previous blast, it seemed to serve as nothing more as ‘leveling’ the field of which they would fight. “I was not aware that you had such a powerfully little human tool at your disposal, the deal still stands, come with me and they will live.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re outnumbered, Karasu and more reinforcements are arriving. So, leave my family out of this, or I swear I will <em>kill</em> you.” Kurama said, his voice a low gravely growl. Gold splinters only growing within his emerald eyes. The small bits of white starting to filter along within his hair. Kurama had not felt anything like this in a long time, he had thought this part was long dormant.<br/>
<br/>
Karasu was now distracted with his little pet, but he had such a wonderful, delightful treat to release upon the Kitsune. “Well even if you kill me, the devices I planted in their bodies – well… those will end them even you-“</p><p>“About that,” Maya said, her cough was a ragged gasp, her right arm was covered in the flickering fading light of the white lotus – the markings now fading into a glow that sparked every so often. The black bloom on her right hand pulsated with crimson, as Maya held the bloody sword in one hand – glowing staff in the other. The vined sword retreated into her wrist now, blood trickled from where thorns had anchored in her skin. The mark on her wrist had gotten slightly bigger and the outside edges of it had begun to take the shape of thorns encircling that dark black mark that was in the shape of a starburst over where the red seed from her dream had rooted. Her left hand – slick with blood was lifted, the devices in question, little, tiny squirming tiny eyes with wings sat there in her blood. Her lips curled with a smirk before she clenched her fist.</p><p>“How did you-“Karasu asked baffled, his hand lifted to his face and then stopping before he even managed to get his mask pulled down a bit. Then he barely dodged the approach of the red-head and that thorned whip. “Oh, how rude, here I thought we could have such a <em>pleasant</em> conversation, Kurama.” – the same low chuckle poured from his lips as he eyed the surprising new development nearby.</p><p>Maya coughed a ragged hack and tasted the copper that burned against her tongue like a herald of what was to come. She turned to look at Shiori and then the two males with the older woman. “You remarried, I’m so happy for you Shiori-mama… Now… let us get you all to safety yes?” Maya asked as she reached into the pocket of her jeans and held it up. The item was a talisman of sorts, and she drew herself up as she heard the conversation and fighting going on behind her.</p><p>“Maya, sweety, please… We all need to get out of here, I do not know what – this is just… I mean I suspected… but…” Shirori said now and then looked back at her husband and her stepson. “You healed us, truly?” Tears coming to her eyes as she watched the young woman nodded. “What about Shuuichi… My Shuuichi?”</p><p>“I promise, Shiori-mama, he will go back to you as soon as he can.” Maya said as she smiled and activated the talisman, the black burning flames came from her left hand – as her right was used to hold the staff and kept herself ready to spring a barrier at any moment. The talisman burned bright and flickering lights started to surround the humans that Maya was trying to send to safety. Then a small gasp left her, as the talisman crumbled – and the humans remained. “Wh-What…!”</p><p>Kurama took that moment to come in against Karasu as fast as he could. Maya was supposed to be handling the safety of his parents. “I’m right here, I’m the one you’re fighting.” Kurama said as he felt the pulsing sharp pain stab through him again. “You need to leave now… Your last ace is gone!” He snarled as he continued his assault upon the Quest class demon, his movements becoming more frequent as the viciousness of those attacks became more prominent.</p><p>Karasu gave a laugh and jumped so fast that he blurred, landing beside the young woman who had been unable to activate her transportation talisman. “Gotta hate those old things, such archaic magic – prone to failure…<em>you</em> must be the Miko of Inari I have heard so much about.” He said as he leaned in close enough his mask nearly brushed the Miko’s ear – he could hear that pound of fear as her heart clenched, the laugh dying in his throat as he looked up into the distance, there was a spear of red energy that pierced the sky for a moment and then the city over was struck with a beam of light. “Ah, that’s my signal, another time… I shall see you in the Makai.” And with that Karasu vanished in a burst of dark shadows – and silence filled the area.</p><p>The rage pulsed through him, but now he knew that he had a choice to make. The demon had vanished, and for some reason – he felt <em>sure</em> that Karasu had left, something ominous about the spear of red energy – the dread spread as he made his way over to Maya and his family. He went to his mother first and started to check her over. Looking over at his Stepfather, and his stepbrother. “Mother – I am so sorry…”</p><p>“It’s… it’s alright Shuuichi… I…I am your mother, and I am proud of you no matter what. I do think it’s time we go somewhere safer, Kayuza is going to probably be in shock when he wakes up – and I am sure you can probably help your stepbrother through this – process…” Shiori said, her hand lifted to her mouth as she seemed to be focusing on a thought while looking around at the wreckage. “Are you hurt, dear? Maya said she healed all of us anyways…”</p><p>“We need to get them out of here before the human police show up.” Maya said, her voice sounded thick – wet… As if there was something she was holding back, but the way she held herself was firm and strong. The edges of her lips seemed strained though, and there was a pain in her eyes as she stared down at the marking on her wrist. Her body was screaming with the agony of what she had done, the amount of power she had used. The amount of damage she had taken. She hid it all, with a soft smile on her face, trying to lift her mood for Shiori. “We should get all of you to Genkai’s… We have to find a way to get you protection.”</p><p>“Shuuichi?” Shiori asked as she cupped her son’s cheek, her smile soft and weak. “You can tell me about this later, alright? For now – we should probably go somewhere else…”</p><p>“Ah yes, of course, mother… Little Shuu – are you alright?” Kurama asked as he seemed to startle for a moment to look at his stepbrother. The younger male seemed shaken – but not badly shocked. His stepfather was passed out, and they would have to get going and soon.</p><p>Behind Kurama, Maya released a soft cough – her markings fading with their color, and her hand on her staff gripped it even tighter than before. Kurama was so occupied with his family – and Maya was now going to have to figure out what they were going to do – should she take them to the Kitajima shrine? Let them stay where it was the most protected? Her mind spun as they started to leave, recovering what items they could – afterward, they would take Kurama’s family to where everyone could form a battle strategy. As they prepared to leave – Maya covered her mouth and muffled another ragged cough, when her hand-pulled free there was crimson painted across the inside of her palm, she shoved her hand into her pocket as if the action could hide the truth of what that blood in her palm meant.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The soft sound of singing filled the cavern as the figure cloaked in the darkness made their way towards the cavern that had not seen light in so long. There is the twisted wood of the Janen Ju – the Tree of Depravity. A bony hand lifted; an ornately decorated peony lantern filled the cavern with light – the flickers of the eerie glow burning crimson in the cavern – a pair of eyes slowly opened in the depths of that depraved plant. “My, The Lord will be quite pleased about this development… Worry not – your time for revenge will come.” The woman’s voice came – huskier – more alive. In fact, it seemed those bony fingers on the lantern had gained at least some growth of the flesh that once covered this beautiful creature.</p><p>Of course, the creature bound by this tree was wholly incapable of realizing someone was with him. “This may take some time…Ani-Toguro, you have made quite the mess of yourself – haven’t you…” She said with a soft giggle, and then the lantern was lifted, and she made the call. The piercing beam of red light came screeching down from the heavens – as the Hone-Onna called down the power needed to shroud herself – and that tree – in the red light, and when the light faded – there was nothing but a faint crackle of static as the cavern went dark.<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Upon arriving at Genkai’s the various mortals were introduced to many people they already knew – but in a new way, and it seemed – that Shiori of all the adults was handling this the best. Except they knew them in a much more ‘human’ appearance, though Yukina was someone they had met often enough to be at ease with the blue-haired girl. With introductions handled, and food made, the real discussion was about to begin. So far, Shizuru, and the families impacted – had no knowledge of Kazuma’s passing – the only ones that knew heard it directly from one of the five that had been there for the world-shattering news.</p><p>Yukina was not laughing – but was instead sitting quietly, her fingers twisting around and around as she seemed to be twisting some sort of twine, her brows furrowed as she kept herself from reacting to what was going on in the room. The plan had to be figured out, and there were far too many people that needed to be put somewhere safe. Somehow – once again, Spirit World had barely managed to cover up the existence of the supernatural – whether through sheer dumb luck, or that ever-present resistance human minds seemed to have towards the unknown.</p><p>“We can take both the Elder Yukimura’s, Kurama’s human family, Yuusuke’s Mother – Atsuko, and Shizuru… to the Kitajima Dojo, and then we can bring them up to stay on the lands the shrine is directly located on. With Siya there and Ren fast to arrive – there will be more than enough protection if the need would arise.” Maya said finally as she leaned against the wall, she was holding out if she could at that moment, the cost of what she had done was coming to take its toll – soon enough.</p><p>“We also have the problem of what’s going on in the prison, we need to recover it – and find out how many others may have gotten free if this Lord of Shadow has brought back so many.” Kurama added as he furrowed his brow and looked around at the group. “The Spirit World Prison was overtaken by the Lord of Shadow – we are quite certain, and there is the pressing matter of figuring out where in the Makai it is, we need to go.”</p><p>“Maya, are your grandparents home? – I am quite certain they may be of use to us for all this…“ Shiori finally spoke up, her eyes soft when they gazed towards both Kurama – and Maya.</p><p>“I… my grandparents will be unable to join us at this time.” Maya said, using her words the best she could to dance around the answer.</p><p>Koenma – had yet to call any of them, since that fateful call, but now it seemed that many within the room were coming to acknowledge this situation for what it truly was. It seemed as if Maya’s reluctance to tell Shiori about the Kitajima elders, had been noticed by a few others in the room. Those with the knowledge took this as a sign they should probably not mention – since Kazuma and the Elders were on the mission together.</p><p>“So, we have a few issues we are addressing – getting the squishy humans to the Shrine in the distance that makes my ears twitch like ‘m chasing lightning… We also have the Spirit World Prison which is currently been awol for what… a week? Confirmation of multiple dead youkai – being brought back and a returned Necromancer.” Jin asked as he looked around the room, and then he looked at the room around him.</p><p>“Quite right, Jin, on many of that information - but we also need to figure out how we will distribute the forces…” Maya said as her hand pressed over her mouth, eyes closing as she quelled the feeling in her chest. “Infiltration is the best option for the situation involving the Spirit World Prison, the Makai situation is needing more information – of which is still being gathered. So, for now, until we figure out what we are doing and who all can make it – as well as what we even face, we should divide our forces between two bases.”</p><p>“And how should we choose who goes where?” Yuusuke asked, looking over to where the human family members of many of the group were seated. They were looking tired, and the shock and adrenaline would soon wear off.</p><p>There was a snicking sound as Shizuru lit up a cigarette, the thin stream trailing from her lips, there was a bruise across her right cheek – and an angry look in her eyes as she just clicked her tongue. “Look, let us just get the human family members to somewhere they can sleep. You all can figure out the rest when they get some sleep. They aren’t used to the things we are.”</p><p>A silence fell over everyone as it seemed that it was finalized. The details were figured out, a team staying at Genkai’s Temple, while the others were dispatched to the Kitajima lands. Yuusuke and Kurama were sent along with Maya – to head to the temple, and Jin and Shishiwakamaru remained with Yukina.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Surprisingly, it was easy for the mothers of the group to whip the Kitajima home into full working order. The left-wing of the family ‘home’ had been opened and things were being aired out and cleaned up. None of the mothers seemed capable of sleep, but it seemed the males of the group had a little issue with that – as they now slept sound asleep inside of the first room that had been cleaned up.</p><p>It was Shiori that discovered the Akaname inside of the bathroom at the end of the hall in the left-wing. She stood there in the doorway – almost comically as she opened the door, prepared to get it going so they could have this place fully functioning for whatever it may be needed for – and there was a squat gangly green creature licking the grimy wall with a long tongue.</p><p>The creature looked up at the woman in surprise, eyes wide – One hand raised with a lump of something in its – “O-Kay?” The question was raised but the creature was stunned. The strange greenish goblin-like creature cocked its head to the side, still not finishing it’s ‘meal’ – staring at the human woman.</p><p>“I apologize for being so rude, I should have knocked first. I shall leave you to your business!” Shiori said quickly as she stepped back and slammed the door shut – a shudder rolling down her spine as Keiko’s mother rounded the bend.</p><p>“Wait, was someone in there?” Mrs.Yukimura asked Shiori, putting a hand on the door. “I thought were the-“</p><p>“Not someone, something, it’s an Akaname.” Shiori said with a shudder, her face taking on a green tinge. “I have no idea who is responsible for what is in that bathroom, but it’s not my home – not my business…”</p><p>“I… would agree, we should probably get the bedding laid out and get some sleep. I am sure things are only about to get more interesting.” Mrs.Yukimura said, the woman grinned at the other mother – and the two walked off to see what alcohol had been managed to be found.</p><p>Even as they walked down the hall, Shiori looked back over her shoulder – a sly smile on her face as the bathroom door inched open and the Akaname glanced out with one eye on the crack, its hand slipping out to give a wave of goodbye. Shiori gave a smile and a wink and then continued walking back down the hall, her hand giving a little wave to the Akaname in the bathroom behind her.<br/>
<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maya had not stopped when she got home, she had not spent time with others, she did not even speak to anyone. She began to surround the home with burning sigils, activating every single possible defensive mechanism that generations of families had burned into this property – and the many lives that had been used to protect these lands.</p><p>She walked back around to the front – were on the steps Shizuru sat with Yuusuke and Kurama – she had just lit a smoke and had been taking a deep drink from the from what Maya noticed. “The warding is all activated and in place. I will finish the rounds by heading up to the shrine to alert Siya to try to have Ren hasten the path to here.” Maya said as she looked over those there.</p><p>“I gotta go in and check on Keiko… I know her mom shooting an Oni is hitting her pretty hard…” Yuusuke said as he scratched at the back of his head. “It feels kind of weird, ya know? That at least one of each of our parental figures always had a clue about some sort of weird shit – ya know?”</p><p>“Why does it seem weird? My parents and Kurama’s parents were childhood friends in a sense… Our mothers and fathers grew up together, met in high school, and then got married – er well… I have to say… they um… well Shiori-mama’s first husband, Kurama’s biological father…was my father’s childhood shrine.”</p><p>“Maya is… correct. It is true. My biological father, from what I have gathered – did indeed grow up with Mr.Kitajima.” Kurama said with a laugh, almost nervous as he looked at Maya from the corner of his eye – trying to figure out what sort of game she was playing. She had switched back into Miko garbs, ones that were embroidered and thicker than the usual ones. The cinch at her waist was also hiding a variety of dangerous items.</p><p>Shizuru took a long drag from her cigarette. “Makes sense, I always had a sense anyways – knew when trouble was brewing… and come on Kurama – let’s be honest you have red hair and green eyes.” Shizuru pointed out to him. “Your mother knew there was something up the moment you were born.”</p><p>Kurama arched a brow, turning to face the elder Kuwabara sibling, his eyes locked on her now – “Why would you say that…” He asked, genuinely interested.</p><p>“Well, it’s simple. Your father was Japanese and grew up with Maya’s father, right? And your mother – is literally in the other room – black hair – dark eyes.” Shizuru said her brow arching. “Look I guess in the demon world it might not be <em>too</em> weird if a kid is born with hair way different than anyone else in the family – but here in the human world… that means something else… if what Maya says is true that means your mother either knew from the start you were… not what you appeared – or your mother cheated on your father.”</p><p>Flames jumped in his eyes at the words Shizuru said – he was about to retort but then the pieces clicked into place – Shizuru was not calling his mother a whore – she was actually making it clear that she believed it was the later of the answers. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment and sighed. “I… had forgotten – as much as I remembered…. It just never crossed my mind before this – but it makes sense… there are differences in Makai – Youkai – Ningenkai – and Humans… it can be hard to remember sometimes.” He said with a weak laugh, shaking his head a little.</p><p>“So essentially, you two were childhood friends, werentcha?” Shizuru said as she took another drink from the bottle and offered the pack out to the younger woman who reached out with dainty fingers and accepted the cigarette.</p><p>Maya made a noise for a moment and then took the lighter that Shiori handed her. Staring at the pretty gold lighter with interest, seeing initials engraved on it – she carefully lit the smoke and took a drag, the smoke curling through her lips and making a deep stinging burn rush through her. “Thank you… and yes… we were.”</p><p>“We… parted ways about a year before high school, before I met your brother and the others.” Kurama said as he gave a weak laugh. “We ah… just had to deal with different things in life, and that was all it was…”</p><p>Maya gave Kurama a sharp look at the way he spoke about their relationship in the past. “Either way, what is past is past. What is done is <em>done</em>. Right now, we have to focus on the future…” Maya said with a soft sigh. “once we get more information, and the others get back.”</p><p>Shizuru nodded her head and then took another drink. “Speaking of, when are your grandparents getting back with my brother – if that whole Incubus thing was some sort of ruse to lower the power base and all that?” She asked as she prepared to take another drink. Stopping as she noticed the looks on the faces of the two that stood before her. “Kurama. What the <em>fuck</em> is going on?”</p><p>Kurama did not even flinch as Shizuru got up, the stink of her boozed breath washing over his face as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to her. Those eyes locked on his own with a burning fire. “I am… sorry Shizuru, I regret to inform you – that earlier today… -…” He started, his voice choking.</p><p>The tall woman pushed Kurama from herself and stepped away her head dropping – bangs shadowing her eyes as she cleared her throat. “So, what you are saying is…”</p><p>“Both my grandparents, and your younger brother who was traveling with them – are assumed to be dead.” Maya said in a low voice, her eyes locked on the older woman. “Today many tears have been shed – but much blood will be shed in recompense – soon.”</p><p>“I… am going to take a walk.” Shizuru said as she drew in a breath. “I need a quiet place to drink, and a place to sleep off the energy hangover I’m going to have in the morning.”</p><p>“I would suggest following the torii gates up to the Inari Shrine – walk through the garden in the back, take the path through the left side trail and walk up along the garden fence that way – be careful because some of the plants are still jittery from earlier – afterward you should see the Torii gates after a right after you reach the end of the garden fence.” Maya said as she motioned off in the distance. “If you go up to the shrine to drink, I am quite certain you will have companions for your drinking.”</p><p>Shizuru waved her arm over her head, and then walked off, taking the directions of the young woman who apparently was now the proud owner of this entire property.</p><p>Maya turned in that moment and started to walk away, heading around the other side of the house to follow the side trail to the right side of the large Garden they kept in the estate. She did not stop even as she heard Kurama move behind her.</p><p>“Maya waits, we need to talk about things…” Kurama said as he reached out after her. Only silence greeted him as the young woman walked off. What was with her today and the silent treatment, she barely spoke to him – at all – and now they were in a situation where they really needed to get past the shadows looming over them – if they were going to have any chance to save the ones they loved.</p><p>He followed her silently and noticed that Siya was standing not far away from the Garden’s edge, the waning moon hung ominously in the sky – like a countdown to doomsday.</p><p>Kurama felt like an interloper as he viewed the scene from a distance, his hand on the house that Maya had just encircled and activated some rather powerful warding upon. It was truly impressive the work this family had put into this property. He closed his eyes and sharpened his senses to hear what was going on between the two that were off in the distance, far enough it was easy for him to hide just by leaning against the house.<br/>
<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Siya, there is a woman heading up to the Shrine, can you please go keep her company. Her younger brother was the young man that was here when Grandmother and Grandfather went on their mission…” She whispered to the Demi-God that came to give her a hug. She was holding herself together so well, and at this moment – this was the best they could do.</p><p>Siya seemed to pause, he wanted to press on matters, but his head turned as he looked towards the shrine. “I really should, Momo was there and they were drinking nectar wine – I should prevent the young mortal from consuming something forbidden, hmm?” He said finally, Maya would be strong until she could not, but right now she wanted to have privacy for what was about to happen. So, he turned and walked away, too many energies muddling together for him to get direct pings on who everyone was and where everyone was – he was going to have to get adjusted to all these new signatures.</p><p>Maya walked off to the edge – the one that looked out over the distance where the cities were. As she stood there at the edge, the sun started to rise, and Maya shielded her hand over her eyes and looked up at the sky – a weak smile on her face as she let her staff drop from her fingers, a sigh of relief pouring from her lips as she dropped to her knees on the ground, her hands covering her face as she silently cried, her nails clinging to her scalp now as she curled into a ball and silently cried – The pain was eating away at her, and she had to – she had to dispel of what she had done soon. Her shoulders shook as she heaved, gasped – retching, and getting sick as the nausea of everything she had done filled her with the level of pain that she had hit.</p><p>Her body jerked and then she coughed, blood covered her hands now, as she released a heavy groan and slid to the side – crumbled on the ground and passed out from the overwhelming experience of that day. She only had a little over a week to figure out what she was going to do, but the sheer stress of what she put herself through had knocked the young woman unconscious.<br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What <em>the</em> flying pig fucks are you even talking about!” came the familiar tone of a rather pissed off Trickster fae. He was bound – once more in irons, though these were of such low quality he could almost call them <em>kinky</em>. “Look, I already told you – I’m not interested buddy, you are not my type… not my <em>style</em>. I like my partners a little more…alive.”</p><p>“It was once long ago if what my mother told me is true.” The voice said from the large chair that was before a fireplace. “So, tell me, great Trickster, why shouldn’t I just drain your essence now – and leave your corpse to feed my army.”</p><p>“Uhhhh well, maybe it’s because I’m the only one that can read that damn book you are obsessing over?” The white-haired fae said as his eyes glowed and with a snarl, he lifted into the air by the force of magic alone – only to drop to the ground again – baffled and staring down at his hands. The engravings on his golden armbands glowed with a dark light. The symbol of a lotus blossom slowly etching into the bands on each side. His eyes narrowed as a smirk spread across his features. “My my isn’t this quite the surprise for dear old Puck…”</p><p>“What are you blathering on about you ridiculous fae?” The male said as he rose from his chair, slowly making his way across the room, he was shorter than the fae, but that was easily changed by forcing the Fae to his knees. “Why, dear sir, does the Lord of Shadow does not know what has begun?”</p><p>“If I knew your power came with your blather – I would have muzzled you at the start.” The male said with a groan, his hand covering his face as he gave a long sigh and let his head go back. “What has begun, idiotic creature…”</p><p>“Why, it’s the beginning of the end…” Puck said his eyes lifted and locking on something in the distance. “Better buckle up, this is about to be rougher than when Xanatos dropped a castle.”</p><p>The Fae stared, his gaze locked on the one who was viewing the scene that was being revealed. “You know… this is a great point to turn back, it’s not going to get any prettier from here… This is not even part of the overall story.”</p><p>“Oh, for the sake of… Someone get this creature out and throw him in a cell with the other… we need to get ready for what is about to begin. Alert me when the Koorime heads to the Makai.” The lean shadowy man called out now, silver eyes burning with rage as he just stepped from the room and slammed the door. “Stupid gods be damned Trickster; I would kill him if he didn’t just spawn into an even more annoying form each time, I try…”</p><p>“You should really get rolling on that whole – getting the Miko to the Makai… She isn’t looking too good.” The cool voice came as the figure of Karasu stepped from the shadows, following the master of this estate.</p><p>“Good, then it’s almost time – you made sure the ones you made were just above the level of the shield her holy aura gives her?” He said as he walked into another room, staring up at a set of screens, images of various cells – with various inhabitants. Some humans, some demon, even a celestial or two.</p><p>“Indeed, and just as you said – she swallowed them – and told no one…” Karasu said as he lifted his hand, staring at the scratch that was still healing from that vine that had slashed him when he had approached too close to the Miko. The intensity of his interest only growing from the complexity of this individual, and the weaving plans he had been laying into place for what was apparently at least a couple hundred years.“Why didn’t you just let me bring her then? The Miko?”</p><p>“Because she needs to come to the Makai – carrying what she does – of her own free will. Just let me know when the Koorime leaves to go to her people – we need to see where The Ice bitches spawn will fall in this war…” The silver-eyed man said, his eyes closed as he sat down on a chair – the aura of power falling from him as a short lavender haired man with silver eyes lay there. A sigh leaving him. “That form so strenuous… And I have a debt to repay that little maiden… “ He said, eyes glinting with a spark of madness – his fingers pressing over the wound just barely seeable above the edge of his shirt. “She doesn’t even know…”</p><p>“Perhaps the Trickster was not as mad as you perceive…” Karasu added as he turned. “I will check on the bone woman and the disgusting tree”</p><p>“Ah… the beginning of the end he said… Mmm… let us see what’s happening next.” The lavender haired male said as he picked up his mirror and settled back into his work.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Path Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Often the path ahead is not what we anticipated, and the things that happened in the past can cause a ripple of tangled fates to unfold in the future. How can the team cope with the rising truths, the changing understandings, and the path ahead that leads into the Makai and what awaits -</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Chapter Twenty<br/>
<em>The Path Ahead</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand wrapped tightly around his own, her forehead pressed against his. The soft sounds around them were just the sounds of nature and the soft nighttime music that was made when most mortals had gone to sleep. What had transpired was something of healing and bonding.<br/>
<br/>
“I am ever fascinated by you odd creatures; you surprise me at every turn. Are all humans as queer as you?”<br/>
<br/>
The voice came, and there was just the comfort of a hand stroking through her hair. Her hand tightened on his chest, as she just closed her eyes and accepted the warmth of the youkai that had heard the story that she was willing to tell. Kuronue was still so queer in the eyes of the Maiden. “I could say the same of you, but of my own kind I haven’t a clue – I was not the most social of females.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you think you’ll ever love again? Humans have such short lives, so for Youkai that lose a lover that bonds to our heart – we may or may not survive to find such things again in the future… but humans…. You are so frail. Your time… so short.” He said as his fingers stroked through the ends of her hair.<br/>
<br/>
“I…. don’t know if I ever will, but I have other things I need to deal with when I return to my home.” Maya said, her hand clenching tighter at the stab that raced through her heart. The pining she felt for that red-haired boy – what could have been – still burned her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you go back to your own time, will you look for me?” The voice came now, and the Youkai ducked his head down, a grin on his lips. Looking into the eyes of the Miko. “It can’t be too far ahead, I am a long-lived species, if you didn’t know…”<br/>
<br/>
“I… Would you ever wish for me to?” Maya asked confused as she stared up at the bat-winged creature.<br/>
<br/>
“Why wouldn’t I? Kat, you are a wonderful, puzzling human, with more youkai ways than you seem to understand. Why would not I want you to find me again, even if I did not remember – I’d want you to find me again because I get to discover the puzzle all over again.” He said with a rather joyous laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“I will… Um… try to find you… “ Maya said now, her hand clutching on the dark fabric that covered his chest. “I will try…”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you promise?” The response came to an edge of mischief in that tone. One could not spend time around a Kitsune without picking up at least some of their nature.<br/>
<br/>
“I… I promise I will look for you… Kuronue…” </em>
</p><p>“Kuronue…” the young woman’s lips parted, faint and soft – the name was whispered as her consciousness dragged her back to the waking world. The first thing she realized is that her vision was clouded with red and fabric. She was warm, she was holding someone’s hand, and she was more comfortable than she had been in a long time. For the first time in a long time, she did not feel that burning aching tension that made her so irrational around him. She felt instead, a soft warm thrum – like for the first time in a long time her energies had attuned to that which balanced it the best.</p><p>Kurama’s eyes snapped open, as the word was whispered, and movement nearby caused him to awaken rather rapidly. His arms tightened, and he found warmth and the smell of peaches swamping his senses, another of those stabbing pains pierced through his mind as he pushed himself away from Maya, that work – that name – she had mentioned she had been taken on as the Bat’s pet… but had there been more between the two than the Maiden was willing to say. Why was he so interested in who she did and did not care for? Was he so desperate to make up for what he had done – that he was trying to find ways to reconnect with her – to make up for the pain he had probably caused?</p><p>“Well, you two, this isn’t something I have seen for a long time. You know, I used to find you two bundled up like this, inside of piles of blankets, though that was many years ago. You were both quite small back then.” Shiori said with a soft laugh, her arm over her chest, her other arm lifted the cup of coffee to her lips where she took a sip. “You two should get up, I have something I want you to see.”</p><p>Maya was groggy as she shifted and rolled, moving to stand up – but feeling a sharp stabbing pain that ran up her left arm – the marking there pulsing with pain as she sucked in a breath. Her mind spun from Shiori’s words, and she found herself confused. She never remembered waking up like that, not whenever she had been left with Shuuichi and Shiori for extended periods. In fact, it was more often motherly care came from the woman that mothered Kurama – than it did the woman that mothered Maya. “What?” She asked now, her head turning. Her eyes blinking with a bit of confusion.</p><p>“Come on, there's coffee and some food waiting. We put something together…” Shiori said, mischief dancing in her eyes.</p><p>“Wait, mother, how long did we sleep?” Kurama asked now, looking up at the sky. His eyes widened as he saw that it was well past morning and moving into the early afternoon. He moved to stand up, the blanket moving now as he found himself baffled by the situation. Had he just fallen asleep like that? In an open space like this? He was really losing it, even the human part of him thought that was – wait… human part? Why was he even thinking that way? <em>What human part?!</em> What was going on with his mind?</p><p>“Long enough, come on, I promised Koenma I wouldn’t let you sleep longer than noon. I keep my word, right Kurama dear?” Shiori said with a soft laugh, turning her attention to the distance for a moment. Her eyes sad, but that smile coming back as she remembered the good times that had come – even with the bad. “Hurry, before your brother eats all the bacon.”</p><p>“Yes, Mother, you are quite true to your word as for the bacon...not if I have anything to say about it.” Kurama said an easy smile on his face – the edge of ‘sibling’ rivalry of a sort was showing at that moment as he took the blanket and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you there…”</p><p>Maya was even more confused at the way Shiori was talking, it was as if Maya had never left, and she just stared up – and then realized the name. “You… called him Kurama?” Maya said as she looked at the redhead that got up and raced off. “Bacon, really?”</p><p>“I mean, he likes Tofu too, but he tried to hide that.” Shiori said as she waved her hand for a moment. “And yes, dear, Kurama is his name – I may have birthed him, but I do not <em>own</em> my son. If he wants to be called Kurama – then Kurama he will be. I will, of course, continue to call him Shuuichi in more public settings but that’s if we make it past this trial we have to face.”</p><p>“I… that’s really understanding of you.” Maya said as she finally got up, she grabbed her staff from its spot and stopped as she picked it up. Her movements halted, as she saw something glinting in the ground where her staff had rested. She scooped it up, lifting the silver chain – and then giving a soft shocked gasp as the pendant dropped and swung back and forth. “Kuronue…?”</p><p>“What is it dear, oh – that looks pretty…who gave it to you?” Shiori said as she looped her arm around Maya’s shoulders, walking the shorter female off towards where the others had gathered. “You know I missed you, Maya – you realize, that right? I do not know what reason my old friend had for neglecting her child, but I tried to do what I could to make you feel loved.”</p><p>“I… I know… Shiori-mama…” Maya said with her lips curled at the corner, tucking the item into her pocket as she cleared her throat. “Oh, it’s just an old thing…” Maya said in response to the item she had found, dancing around the truth as best as she could. “It’s something that belonged to an old friend.”</p><p>“Oh? I am glad to hear that you managed to make other friends. I was worried – when I got out of the hospital, and I found out that your parents had moved to Korea, I never got to say goodbye – to you or them… what was Korea like?”</p><p>“Ah… I am sorry to say, Shiori-mama, that when my parents moved to Korea I remained with my grandparents.” Maya said and then stopped – seeing everyone that had gathered in the distance. Koenma was there with the humans meant to be protected, the parents that remained – the horned-dragon Ren, a dark-haired kitsune – that Maya fast realized was Momo – and Kurama with trouble in his arms. “Wait… you were in the hospital?”</p><p>“Yes, I had thought Kurama had told you, I told him to let you know that I was sick… I knew you had a bit of a tiff when he started to ignore your calls – and I must admit, as his mother – I did try… but eventually I let him do what he needed to do. He didn’t have friends again, not till Yuusuke and the others…” Shiori said and then stopped for a moment. “Maya, your disappearance for over a night, back when you were fourteen, it doesn’t have anything to do with my son, does it?” Shiori asked – her tone sweet as sugar, but there was something that edged her tone. She might have to have a talk with her son if he wasn’t acting as she had raised him. Then again, given all the new information she had – she was sure that he probably thought he did it for a good reason.<br/>
<br/>
Maya gave a nervous laugh, and then scratched at the back of her head. “Oh hey! Look at that, the gang is all toget-“ Maya stopped, because there beside the old building she had shared with Siya and Kurama not long ago… was two men in suits – wearing sunglasses – and they were moving boxes up near the building. Then as if to avoid the topic Shiori had brought up she darted off to.</p><p>It seemed upon awakening Kazuya had been told everything, and surprisingly enough – he seemed to take it quite well. In fact, so well that he had used the phone as soon as he had woken up – and that call had been to his father – Kurama’s Grandfather by marriage. That call had resulted in the delivery of items that would be needed for the care of those that would have to remain here. He had only told his wife, and now that they were all gathered Kazuya had taken the time to get to know the other adults. Atsuko, of course, he knew – through Yuusuke, a friend of Kurama’s, Shizuru was someone he had already known due to her brother Kazuma – another of Kurama’s friends. Kurama – it would be a weird name to get used to when they were in private – or even in public – but he would figure it out.</p><p>“Well, it appears as if Dad is taking this well… “Kurama said as his hand stroked over the head of the rather edging on obese fox that was in on his arm- a cup of coffee in his other hand. “Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>“Well, Grandpa is a CEO – and before Dad married Mom, we sometimes had to avoid trouble from people that were after Old Man Hatanaka.” Shuichi said, this time turning to look over at his brother. “I always knew you were a weird dude, but a Fox demon. Really? Explains how you always had all those girls falling all over you…”</p><p>“That’s everything, Sir. Senior says to contact him again if you need anything else.” One of the men said and turned to look at the people that were gathered. “And we won’t tell him you’re into that weird dressy fox thing again. Though I’m sure he will be glad to see that you are in contact with Koichi-san again.”</p><p>Momo seemed to jolt at that, a low growl leaving the fox as their tails lashed behind them. “Fox <em>thing</em>!?” The creature growled, its ears going flat to its head as the fox flattened their ears against their head.</p><p>“Shhh, quiet Momo…” Maya said as she came up beside the fox, reaching out to pat the creature on its shoulder. “They are only lackeys after all.” That seemed to mollify the creature, as the fox huffed and stuck their nose up in the air.</p><p>“oh, they are merely the help – I see.” Momo said, their hand lifting as they waved in a dismissive way towards the two men in the tight clothing, a glare as the fox huffed.</p><p>“And we will let Senior know that you are somewhere safe. Good day Sir.” The other spoke before the two left the property. As if they did not notice anything more than the bizarre creature with fox ears – or the over fat fox – in fact – they saw more than one might think.</p><p>At the mention of the weird fox thing, Shiori giggled in a way that drew the attention of the other adults of their range. Atsuko seemed to have taken this moment to turn to Shiori. “Fox thing?”</p><p>“Oh, haha – you see one time he had called Senior for something on our honeymoon– but it took quite a bit of time – and well… when they had arrived, I was in the middle of trying on a pair of ears and tail – and was in the process of dressing up for a little roleplay of ‘the fox wife’.” Shiori said with a soft laugh, and then stopped for a moment, and covered her mouth at the blush that covered her face and a soft laugh that left her lips. “oh… my I am not sure why that spilled out so easily.”</p><p>It seemed that the conversation turned in a way that had Kurama on the receiving end of information he had never wanted to hear before. “I…” He said and then gave a sigh of exasperated confusion. This was information about his mother he had never wanted to ever imagine, much less, just not in this lifetime. He now wished there was something he could use to remove that conversation from his memory.</p><p>“And now that they are gone! I present our supplies!” Kazuya said as he started opening boxes, a variety of household essentials – and brand-new bedding and towels, everything and anything that might be needed. There were even entire crates of medical supplies, and a variety of odd jars and herbs, bandages and sutures. “I didn’t know what we’d need, so I got a bit of everything from the Estate. Also, Shu-Kurama, Kurama – that is your name – I have a crate here with some supplies that you and Maya can pick through for your trip…oh! And I got a bag of some rough stones, pieces of jade – I figured they would be good for money where you were going.”</p><p>“Which needs to be undertaken and soon. Miss Kitajima, are you rested enough for this journey?” Koenma asked as he shifted a bit and cleared his throat. “So, as it stands, the humans will remain – and I with them – at least… until my father contacts me…”</p><p>“I addressed the warding so that talismans can be passed out and bonded to the youkai that you trust, Koenma.” Maya commented as she walked over to him and handed him a stack of what appeared to be blank paper. “It will bond to them and will put their mark and name upon it, so the warding will recognize them. If all else fails…” Maya turned now to stare at the dark-haired Fox that was still moving around the edges of the group to examine those there. “Momo – as the chosen of Inari I task you with the protection of these lands. I awaken you as a Guardian for when the Clan must be gone. Do you accept this?”</p><p>“If I protect these humans from harm, will I be allowed to deal with the enemy however I please? <em>If </em>I take that role?” the fox said, its eyes narrowing as their tails lashed with the glee that was building. Shuichi edged away from the dark-haired fox now and seemed to be moving closer and closer to Mrs.Yukimura – who they had heard been responsible for the death of two Oni.</p><p>You can eat any organ you desire, as long as you make sure that what you do is neither seen by the humans you protect – unless there is absolutely no other way – or will draw attention to the shrine.” Maya said as she turned fully to face Momo.</p><p>“Miss Kitajima, do you really think it is wise to have a cross-breed Guard this Shrine, these people?” Koenma said, his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the human female. The sucking on his pacifier seemed to have intensified. “You are aware that Momo is half-Kumiho…”</p><p>“Kumiho?” Shiori said as she tapped her finger on her lip, trying to remember why that sounded familiar. It seemed Atsuko was still nursing a hangover and had taken that chance to slip away from the group as if the woman were used to sensing shitstorms about to brew. She wasn’t much of one for goodbyes anyways – and it seemed that Keiko’s mother and father had suddenly begun moving bedding and supplies into the Kitajima home, making Shiori quite glad that the other parents had been as on board with this as she had been.</p><p>“Korean foxes, nasty business. They like to seduce humans and eat their livers.” Kazuya said, holding up a finger and then laughing a little. “Ahaha, sorry, my minor in College was Youkai Studies, I couldn’t resist – My grandmothers' stories growing up – were always so much fun. Even still, I realize now she was giving me the tools I needed for something I didn’t even know – Ahah… you see we always thought Grandma had a bit of oddness to her.” He said and then grinned. “But I’ve seen a lot of weird things in my day, and to be honest… Kurama’s red hair.”</p><p>“yeah, I know! I thought it was dyed at first! Like seriously! It was so weird! But then there was that time-“Shuichi said as he turned to look at Kurama now, scratching the back of his head. “You helped me out when I was in a lot of trouble once, didn’t you?” But before Kurama could answer him the toddler started talking again.</p><p>“As I was saying, are you sure it’s wise to do this-“ Koenma said and then was stopped by the look on the young woman’s face.</p><p>“Koenma, you should realize… I have a fascination with the odd and bizarre, and in a past life I was bonded to a pair of youkai – by the name of Kashi and Kenshin, they were of the dove-youkai.” Maya said as she turned her head and looked at Momo. “They too were cross-bred, and they had no more choice in how they were created than you did. I know Inari has asked me to be cautious with you, but these are desperate times with desperate measures needing to be made. Can I trust you, Momo?”</p><p>The dark-haired Fox stopped for a moment, their tails lashing violently before settling. A myriad of emotions crossed their features before they stepped towards the little Miko and crouched down and put their first over their heart – looking up at the Miko. “Momo will do so gladly, and you may trust me with this mission. If I do well enough, perhaps I shall convince you to be my Fox Bride…” The Kitsune said playfully, ears twitching as their eyes went wide. The mark of the Kitajima clan suddenly blazing on their forehead – which they covered and chuckled.</p><p>“Ugh, Father is going to be so angry about this – there are rules for a reason-“ Koenma said, the worry about his father and the punishment at hand was something he was definitely not looking forward to. Already he had enough headaches with some of the stuff that he had done with Yuusuke, now there was another human breaking another rule and potentially impacting the entire shrine network with her actions.</p><p>“And I am a Miko of Inari, a God that is considered the Patron of Foxes – and uses them as his messengers. Do you really think <em>rules</em> is something that will stop me from doing whatever is right to protect what remains of those that matter to me?” Maya said as she whirled on Koenma now, her eyes burning with a deep fire as she turned back to look at those gathered. Shiori and her family, Kurama, Momo, the people and creatures here at the shrine. Her hands clenched tight now around that silver pendant with its red stone -the chain coiled, and the edges of the metal started to cut into her hand that sharp pain causing a clarity that had her shaking. “Haven’t we sacrificed enough! Following your Father’s stupid rules!? It is my shrine! And my land, I will do with it as I please – and none but Inari will tell me that I cannot bond a fox to my lands!”</p><p>“Yes, but you know the energy implications could be dangerous! Whatever you are around when you Awaken – or when you Shatter will influence your growth.” Koenma said as he reached out a hand, stopping at that moment as Kurama’s human father cleared his throat and just stared at the Toddler. “What? You should go to your wife – you’re not part of this discussion Hatanaka.”</p><p>“I perhaps think, sir that it is not-“ Kazuya started, and then his head turned as he stepped to the side. Trying to diffuse the situation at least a little. Then he looked back at his wife who was <em>smiling</em> in a way that chilled his blood. Stepping back now he grabbed Shuichi’s arm and then turned to Kurama – looking at him with a bit of worry. “Come see us before you go, I want to say goodbye to you – son…”</p><p>“No! you do not get to make decisions on MY land! Koenma! Hatanaka is married to Shiori and that makes him someone I will protect even with my life. You do not get to dictate this.” The Miko said now, her step moving forward now as the tears gathered in her eyes, and the feeling of that warmth – from the metal starting to cool. “I have sacrificed EVERY joy – every single person I have loved is DEAD – only those here are what I have left- I have only this few left that I can protect. Shiori is the source of all that I love most in this world – that still exists. I don’t care what effects a Kumiho will have on my Awakenings – all I care about is Shiori-mama and her entire family being able to live!”</p><p>“Well – Miss Kitajima… as much as I would like to-“ Koenma stopped his finger held up and then his binky fell out as the Miko gazed at him with a look that could have ripped the soul from a man’s body. “You are truly serious? Even if it means you might end up craving the flesh of humans like a Kumiho would?”</p><p>“Wait…” Kazuya started, turning to look at Kurama for a moment. “Kitajima Koichi is dead?” He said and then looked over at the young woman that was screaming at the toddler that apparently had such a powerful father that he could control the lives of others.</p><p>Kurama winced for a moment, and then looked down at his stepfather. “Yes… It is so.” He said as he looked to the side, a guilty look on his face. He did not know where to go, or what to do in this situation. He reached out to put a steadying hand on his mother’s shoulder – and then a pulse of <em>fear-filled</em> Kurama’s body as he felt a strange aura coming off from his mother. “Mother, are you alright?”</p><p>Maya stood there her hands clenched at her side, her staff held in one hand as she felt the rage and pain vibrating through her. Kuronue’s words filling her mind, as she grits her teeth and just clenched her left hand tighter on the pendant and its chain – feeling that stone digging into her palm now. The tears of burning rage, coursed down her face now as she looked up at Koenma – her eyes serious. “Yes. Even if I had to be tortured for the rest of my life, if I knew that I could protect just… just this one thing… left to me. then then… It would be worth it all.” Her voice choked as she choked on her emotions. “I’m… Done.”</p><p>“Done, Miss Kitajima?” Koenma said, a confused look on his face. As if he was having a little trouble grasping not only what the young woman had ranted about, but also what her statement about her being done was even about. “What do you mean done?”</p><p>“I’m done working for you, Koenma. It killed my grandparents, and it killed Kuwabara Kazuma. I’m done with your Father’s archaic inane rules made by those that sit on high and manipulate our suffering as if we are pawns for them to play with.” Maya said as she turned and started to walk away, the anger vibrating from her now as she raced passed the people there – hot tears coursed down her face – as she ran from them and up the torii gates, her steps sure and fast as she could for the Shrine above. Each of the gates bursting with a strange light as she passed through them.</p><p>Kurama stood there in silence, turning his gaze to his mother. “Mother? Are you alright?” He asked, that feeling still vibrating through him – as he looked after Maya – catching the glint of silver and red that fell from her hand – smeared with blood – swung on a silver chain. <em>Kuronue’s Pendant…</em></p><p>“Kurama, be a dear, and please make sure that Maya is alright. I think it’s time your mother has a talk with someone.” Shiori said calmly as she stepped over towards Koenma, a smile on her face. “Kazuya, my love – be a dear and take Shuichi inside. There are some books in Koichi’s Main study that would be quite useful for him to catch up on a few things.”</p><p>Kazuya stopped; a look of fear crossed his face as he cleared his throat. “Of course, dear… I will go do – that…I’ll tell the others not to come outside for a while…” He said with a nervous laugh, grabbing his son by the arm. “Let us go Shuichi”</p><p>“Mrs. Minamino – I think this is hardly… She… “ Koenma started as he sat there dumbfounded at what had exploded from the lips of the Miko. He had merely been trying to warn her of how dangerous that action was – but it appeared she was willing to accept those consequences.</p><p>“But wait, I was gonna ask how Momo is supposed to make Maya a Fox Bride when Momo is a girl!” Shuichi said and gave a sigh as he was dragged away. “Momo is a girl… right?”</p><p>Kurama gave a sigh, looking towards Momo. “Make sure my mother doesn’t hurt him too much. I think he <em>likes</em> it.” Kurama said as he cringed for a moment – that was the last of what he said before he raced after the female that had run towards the Kitajima Shrine.</p><p>Ren cleared his throat a little and then lifted a hand. “I’ll get things prepared so that they can leave as soon as Kurama returns.” The horned dragon said, then stopped and looked down at Koenma for the moment. “You do realize that sometimes the rules are meant to be broken. Yes? Momo is precisely where they were always meant to be. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>“Hey! I paid back that stupid Bat that I owed a debt to – and now the Miko can have the strength needed to do what she needs to. Why does it matter how it came about?” Momo asked a smile curled on their lips as they all but sauntered off.<br/>
<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maya crouched on the ground the blood-covered pendant clutched in both hands as she just curled up on herself and started to sob. Her body was healed, and she felt fine – but not in her heart. Just as soon as she thought she had found peace; she was lost again in a new way that had her body shaking and her tears coming. She did not want to cry, but it was too much. She could not take it – everything reminded her of things she could never return to – People she could not even see again – not as they had been, and she was so good at lying – or at least hiding the truth – of how badly she desperately wanted to be selfish and cling to those she loved. “Kuronue… how just how… you stupid… You are stupid… How…It was only two centuries! You couldn’t stay alive that long!”</p><p>“Maya?” Kurama called cautiously, his hand resting on the last of the Torii gates that lead to the shrine where Maya was collapsed on the ground, her words washing over him as he took in a long breath and sighed. How badly had she been damaged by what he had done? Could he ever make up what he had done? Why was it that now that he found himself trying to make up the mistakes of his past? Was that always the way with him? He had run here – to get away from the Demon World – and it had taken him many years to overcome the differences in how humans and demons worked.</p><p>“Kurama please! Leave me alone! You should be saying goodbye to your mother!” Maya said as she curled up, the piece pulled against her chest as she just clutched that pendant and let the pain bubble-free. Losing her grandparents, losing the presence of so many in her life. She had acted, pretended to be alright with everything, even while inside she had been burning and writhing with the need to burst free of her confining bonds. It was so different when she had her grandparents. Now – all she could do – was protect this last piece. “Please… leave me alone…”</p><p>“You should be doing much the same, she’s as much your mother – in a way – as she is mine.” Kurama said as he came up beside her and crouched down. Merely pulling her into a hug, and pulling her close, just holding her as she cried against him. “It’s never easy, watching those you care for die.” He said – his voice echoed with a tinge of misery. His eyes closed as his hand curled against the back of the young woman’s head, cradling her face into his neck as his face buried into her brown hair. <em>If I spend my life making up for my crimes, I will do so. There is no reason to keep my distance from her, she is deeper in this world than I could have ever known.</em></p><p>“I’m so angry! I want to control where my life goes, I want to be the one to decide that! I’m so alone, all of my friends – all of those closest to my heard have gone… so many beyond my reach, and I won’t even see them again if I can’t <em>fix this</em>.” Maya said as she just shifted, against Kurama. “I don’t have anything to come home to anymore…”</p><p>“Well…” Kurama said as he sighed and shifted, reaching up to use his thumb to brush the tears from the corners of her eyes – resisting that odd youkai urge to lick the tears away from his finger. “You have me. If you will have me - I want to be your friend once more…” He said as he put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. “And I promise you, that we will end this together. When we come back, we can have a memorial for your Grandparents and Kazuma...”</p><p>After that Kurama just held her head against his shoulder, just holding her tight with a hand against the back of her head as she trembled in his arms. <em>What else can we do? This is all we have left.</em> “Come, we need to go and say goodbye to everyone, then we need to go to the Makai”.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When they returned, there as supplies packed for them already. Surprisingly, there was not a single mark on Koenma, but the male refused to speak and looked like whatever had been said to him created the worst terrors in the world. It took some time for Maya and Kurama to convince Kazuya that they did not need to take a ton of supplies. He had only left them alone when they had agreed to take at least water and dried food with them. It was only after others had said their goodbyes, that Shiori approached the two.</p><p>“Kurama – Maya – come with me for a moment. I want to show you something.” She said with a soft smile. “After that, you may leave.” The woman turned and walked down along the path that led from the Kitajima home, towards the Dojo that Koichi Kitajima had used for so long. She approached the edge of the building, glad that she still remembered after so long. She crouched down and moved a few rocks to the side, and carefully pulled up the box from the place it had been hidden. Dusting it off as she drew a breath and stood up. “I hope these still work…”</p><p>“What do you mean? Mother? Hope what still works?” Kurama said – having followed his mother, Maya trailing him – just as confused as the young woman – at the way, his mother pulled something from a hidden spot. His brows furrowed as she handed him the box, it was heavy and thrummed with a strange energy – but he realized the only thrum was from the box itself – which was covered in markings to make it be undetectable to any who did not know it was there. “What is it?”</p><p>“A promise, that was made a long time ago.” She said with a soft laugh, her head tilted to the side as she motioned towards it. “I want you to open it…”</p><p>Maya leaned over Kurama’s shoulder as he crouched to set down the box and open it, as the box was opened, she noticed those markings and hummed softly. Her eyes trained on what was contained in the box. She frowned; her head cocked to the side as to her horrified surprise the box opened to reveal a pristine whitetail with a silver tip – and a deep green stone that pulsed with its own light. “Wait… is that… a Magatama?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Shirori said and looked across at her son now. “That is the tail of a Fox that your father, Kurama, and Maya’s Father – saved when they were young boys. They nursed it back to health, and in return, it gifted them with one of its tails and that Magatama. I want you to take them.”</p><p>The moment his fingers came close to that tail there was static electricity that filled the air before that silvery tail reacted to his presence. “Ah, I see…a wish-granting one…” He said as he looked towards his mother. “You could have… why didn’t you use this when you got sick? This could have healed you…”</p><p>“Because I knew that someday I would face such a situation – but these were meant for another time.” Shiori said with a small laugh, her head cocked to the side as she looked at her son. “But you, my dear son is ever the trickster – and that is why I want you to have these. They are yours, by right. The location was told to me – by your father – and shown to me only once – but he said that when they were given them – that the Magatama could be used by any – but the Tail was to be saved and given to his firstborn. According to your father – the fox had quite a giggle about it and mentioned something about…It being good for more than just wishes.”</p><p>Maya shifted, her head turning as she looked down the small road used to get to the Dojo – her brows furrowed as she saw someone walking down the road with something large in their arms, wrapped in what appeared to be some form of a blanket. As soon as she noticed the figure – looking back to see Shiori was looking as well. While they were focused on the figure – it seemed Kurama had taken both items and put the box on the ground.</p><p>The approaching figure seemed to shift a little when he was at the edge of the property, not even ten feet from those by the Dojo. That tall figure seemed to stoop a bit as they carried the bundle closer, the fabric falling away to reveal the pale – bloodied face – of Sachiko Kitajima, one half of her face sliced with multiple wounds – her eyes a bloody ruin of broken flesh. “Is this the Kitajima residence? I was asked by one named Puck to deliver this woman here. She does not have much time left – I came here as fast as I could, nearly busted my wings off in the process.”</p><p>“oh! Oh my!” Shiori said, her hands covering her face as she stared at what was before her. She moved to approach the tall figure – only to have her son stop her. “Oh…” That was right, they were in the middle of a major battle, but they needed to be careful. The Path ahead was shadowed with a mire of darkness – someone that had outplayed so many intelligent and powerful individuals. Shiori would have to make herself more capable of being a help – in situations like these.</p><p>“If Puck sent you, prove it – what was the thing he told me over and over again that I needed to do when I was in the Country with No Name?” Maya demanded as she stepped up – her eyes narrowed a little. There was a strange thrumming hum that filled her, not like the tension from before – something else – something building.</p><p>“He said you’d say that, and he said that I should tell you to drop the mirror…” The voice said before he reached up and threw his head back – long dark hair fell around sharp and angular features. Dark eyes blinked at the trio of people there, there was blood caked and dried on what side of his face, and there was a lopsided smile that broke across his face as his eyes locked on the redhead behind the Miko. “Well – I’ll be damned…”</p><p>Maya stood in stunned silence, even as she heard the intake of breath behind her – as Kurama as well saw what she saw. Maya’s eyes widened; her left hand clenched tight around the pendant she had found when she had awakened that day. There, the arms that Sachiko Kitajima had been carried in – were none other than a figure from her past. “Kuronue?”</p><p>Dark eyes swept down, and their head cocked to the side before a smile spread across his face. “Hello, Kitten, look how you have grown? Nearly fully feral now, are you? Did you get the present?”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Lord of Shadow stood over the mangled mess of the corpses that surrounded him. Some sacrificed as parts of his work, and some killed – others lay in mangled piles nearby. Despite all that, he was angry – he was angrier than he had been in a long time. With Karasu and their new friend gone to the Land where the Koorime was – he had been left with Hone Onna, and a few of his others.</p><p>That was when the Fae had done it. That was when that blithering pain in his ass, had done it. For once, he had been outplayed – but that was because of that wildcard that had entered the scene. Now the Kitajima Matron was gone – and so was one of his most promising mind games for the Miko. He had already sent out a different mind game entirely – towards the snowy plains.</p><p>“Do you know what I had to sacrifice to pull that <em>thing</em> into our time? Do you know how hard it was to keep that boney cunt from <em>eating</em> that old man?” He said now as he turned towards Puck – who was floating above the corpses that littered the ground. His eyes burned with an angry light, the silver color of them seemed to flash. “You think you’ve won – by getting them free to the human world – but all you’ve done is made it <em>worse</em>.”</p><p>“Well, that’s what you get for waking up so many dead things, and while Puck is still too much fractured to be able to end one such as you – I am strong enough to pull off one final trick. A parting gift if you will – now that my gift to Maiden Sweet has flittered off on bat-wings.” The Fae said as his eyes began to glow with an eerie light. His lips spread in a manic grin.</p><p>“I will slaughter you and let that twisted creature feast on your entrails!” The Lord said now as he raised his hand the shadows gathering like a wisp around his hands as the shards of silvery light danced and pointed towards the Fae. “Perhaps you need another taste of what held you before!”</p><p>“I think not you Mad Lad! Puck has had enough of this foolery! I have better things to do with my time – and you <em>bore</em> me to death.” The Fae said, his white hair floating in the air as he focused golden eyes on the shadowy figure that was attempting to restrain the Fae. “A curse I lay on you spiteful thing—Born from Mirror and Suffering – locked here – in blood-soaked grounds – until banshee shriek does scream.” With that, there was a cracking sound – a flash of lightning, and the Fae was gone.</p><p>“It won’t make any difference! It will not! What has already been set into motion can’t be stopped!” He called out with a snarl of anger. It did not matter, the Fae was gone, and with him – the Book – With a sigh he dropped to his knees and stared at the ground beneath him, blood-soaked and full of the souls of the damned.  “The path ahead is already set.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Epilogue - Makai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the journey must go on, and it seems that bonds are beginning to form in new ways - how will this play into the story to come? And will there be some sort of understanding that the traveling teams must now face? What is happening in the land of the Koorime? Why does The Lord of Shadow seem so intent on this long-game plan that has come to pass?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-General Chapter Warning-<br/>The contents of each chapter may vary, but there will always be tough topics touched in almost every chapter. There will be everything from issues with suicide, to violence, to sexual assault. I will try - as time goes on - to edit in warnings for each specific chapter. As a general rule, my series will always have tough topics within, and you should walk into this expecting it to be just as messed up, beautiful, and complicated as the real world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>Epilogue<br/>
<em>Makai</em></p><p> </p><p>It was like standing on the edge of an abyss, the choice that needed to be made was to move forward with the plan. When the shock had worn off, Sachiko was swept up by Momo who had taken the elderly woman up to the Shrine for healing. Perhaps, there would be enough slumbering power – that with the help of Ren – and with care… Sachiko might recover.</p><p>The trouble about Kuronue being real had been answered simply by those words. There were things that one could not know, there were things that one <em>would not</em> know – not without having been there for them.</p><p>Their time was short though, for the arrival of the Kitajima Matron had swept an ill tide through the group. Whoever they were working against, was not the nicest of people. As much as Maya had wanted to stay, they had to go. With uneasy hearts, Kurama had left with Maya. There was no way to know what was going on with the group inside of the Prison, and they had no idea what would happen, how it would happen, or even <em>when</em> it would happen.</p><p>The point they had for crossing would not last long, and time was running out. With the new development, they needed to move, as Kuronue had told them – before handing a piece of paper to Maya that had a sketch drawn on it – which had been hidden away within her garments.</p><p>They had decided to go together, the trio of future and past. The trio connected by strands and strings, of so many varied ways – that even they had only just begun to contemplate. They had to head to Yomi – according to Kurama – and the first day they trekked through the Makai – was nowhere near as hard for Maya as she thought it would.</p><p>They were rarely bothered that first day, and in fact, it seemed like the Makai – the very realm itself – was settling in as if something were brewing in the distance. Kurama had gone to scout ahead – while Kuronue had taken up first watch for their camp. Maya had been putting together a meal using some of the supplies from Hatanaka, Shiori’s husband. She had given the pendant back to Kuronue, who seemed rather gleeful at the return of the item.</p><p>Besides, she felt more comfortable now – knowing that Kurama had those two items that could potentially keep him out of trouble if something too serious happened. Then again this was the Makai – his old home, a place he knew more about than others might. He may have just needed the time to get away, and to clear his head a little – since they would begin moving again towards Yomi’s lands soon enough. She was tempted to start up another Journal if simply to have a place to put her thoughts.</p><p>“Ah, it feels so good to sit down after such a long day of traveling. You should let us carry you sometimes – it’ll make the travel faster.” Kurnoue said now as he stretched out, laying down on the ground behind the female in the process of making food. He yawned, his wings stretching out before folding and rustling a little bit.</p><p>“And you could let me use my own energy in order to do it.” Maya said with a huff as she rolled her eyes a little. The youkai behind her only made that strange heat sink deep inside of her. That flutter in her chest, her aching heart – and the way her day had gone – were all making her a little testier than usual. “I told you before, that I could run just as fast as a Youkai for set intervals – as long as I take enough time to cool down and not overtax my muscles.”</p><p>Kuronue gave a low chuckle as he reached out to pull the woman closer. His eyes opened as he looked up at her. “Oh, we wouldn’t want that, now would we Kat…” He said with a low laugh, and then stopped. “Sorry – I mean… Maya, should I call you Maya?”</p><p>“You can call me Maya…” She said with a small shake to her voice, the sudden pull and the warmth of him against her back had her shivering just a little. “The food will be done in a bit, it needs to sit over the flame for a while…stew a bit…” Maya added as she shifted, already she had laid out her sleeping place, but she was starting to wonder what troubles she was going to be in for – especially considering her present company.</p><p>The youkai shifted behind her, moving so he could pull her into his lap, adjusting his position to sit with his back to the tree near their little campfire. His arms wrapped over the torso of the Miko, almost as if he were using her like a child might a stuffed animal. His fingers idly playing with the ends of her hair as he leaned in to nuzzle against her ear. “Ah, still smell the same…” He said with a soft chuckle, before squeezing the Miko to him a little tighter.</p><p>Maya squirmed, a flush now coming to her cheeks – at the fact that he mentioned something like <em>that, </em>in a moment like this. “And you still annoy me the same…” She said, not sure why that agitation was growing, why she felt such a need to be so reactive to the male that now held her. It was not as if she was not aware of things of nature… but it was more like she had yet to find the time to ever allow herself to do more. “How did you remember?”</p><p>“How could I not?” The voice came, soft – but almost – tired. “You were such a thorn in my side for so many weeks, and the ways you would poke and jab at Youko – especially as you knew he couldn’t harm you because of what you were – are - …” Kuronue said in a way that had him chuckling by the end. “I jest, I jest… Maya… you can thank The Puck…. When that crazy creature started telling me about his plan – I had no memory of you – but as the plan unfolded… He told me that I had forgotten more than I remembered and that perhaps I should enjoy bathing in peaches…”</p><p>“That is… cryptic and odd, that was definitely the Fae known as Puck. “ Maya murmured as she leaned into him, a shiver rolled down her spine as she watched that dancing flames. Her eyes closed as she just let herself float in that haze of heat that had swept through her. The peace she felt, if even for a moment, was enough to let her relax her guard – it felt like old times – in such a weird way. “What happened after?”</p><p>“He shoved my face into the nearest stream and told me that if I didn’t open my eyes – I would never dream. – and then he smeared my face in some sort of weird greasy paste – and… it was like a veil lifted.” Kuronue added, his laughter rising as he released a sigh of relief. “I was in that damn cell with him for gods knows how long, it was the fae that fed me his blood to make me strong enough to do what he needed me to do. From there… it was simple…”</p><p>“And you really did all that because he asked you to?” Maya asked as she looked back now, her head turned so she could look up at Kuronue. Honey-brown eyes locked on to the eyes of the Youkai that held her in his lap, surrounded in his arms and the warmth of his wings around her.</p><p>“No, I did it because he promised me, I would regain not one thing I had lost – But many…That was around the time he reached into the wall and pulled out this.” Kuronue said as he let the pendant drop from his palm, swinging back and forth with that soft light from inside the red stone. “And told me that next time I dreamed I was to find someone that owed me a debt – and ask them to deliver this to my Kat. Now I have both back.”</p><p>“Kuronue…” Maya started but was stopped with a startled squeak as Kuronue made a strange sound before he moved to lay her out on the ground, his hands on her waist and his lips at her throat. Those lips causing her eyes to flutter shut as a hitch came to her breath – and her body pulsed with the strange feeling that seeped to her core. Her eyes closed as she felt the scrape of something sharp against the place where those lips trailed.</p><p>“Now, we have talked long enough – I think my pet. You earned a reward, and I think a few centuries of waiting is long enough – don’t you?” Kuronue chuckled against the throat of the Miko, the scent of those peaches swamped his senses as he moved his hands lower to work on the ties of those garments that the female was covered in. His head lowering so he could look down at the flustered features of the Miko beneath him. “Ah, that’s a pretty shade of red on your cheeks – I wonder what I can do to make it stay there…” He said – his eyes glittered with mischief as he leaned down towards the Miko.</p><p>“Wh-What….” Maya managed to get out, her eyes wide as she stared up at the Demon that lay above her. Something inside of her burned hotter than before, by those words and that look. Before the youkai’s head ducked down – and his lips trailed a hot path along her throat before he began to nip her there. One hand pushed away from the garments that covered her torso, and a hand trailed up the scars that covered her stomach, muscles tensing and flexing under his fingertips. “It’s… it’s ok… I don’t need a reward…”</p><p>“No, you have more than earned it – and even now your body screams of its needs, little kitten… And I aim to head the call – before some other youkai finds the trail… It has been too long since I have had such a beautiful female beneath me since I have had any bedmate, but you have more than earned this reward…” He said with a chuckle, his teeth nipped harder at the place where neck and shoulder met – and he could feel the fluttering of her heart against his chest. “Well, Maya… let us see about making you sing; this will bring a fulfillment of needs we both have and should not deny. Besides, the deeper you travel into the Makai – smelling as ripe and sweet as this… the harder it will be for us to keep you safe.”</p><p>
  <em>“Didn’t anyone tell you why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Didn’t anyone tell you why?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Maya’s breath caught in her throat, a heady moan bubbling from her lips as her mind spun from the way he spoke to her. The heat pooling in her body, the sensation of her skin coming to life – and the budding desire the Bat seemed to easily pull with his words. She released a low whine, the moment his hand started to dive towards the fabric at her waist. “Wait…I can not do this, Kuronue… I can’t… not like this…” She stuttered out, her head turning now – cheeks flushed, and her eyes cast into the distance.</p><p>“Oh, is my little pet getting shy? Do you worry that you will not please me? Do not worry, I will not hold your inexperience against you, that just gives me all the better of a chance to teach you…” Kuronue added, his lips spread in a grin as he nuzzled behind her ear, teeth nipped there as he slipped his hands around to her back, fingers grazing over the scars there as he pulled her tight against his body. His knee pressing down between her thighs as he hummed a bit and gazed down into those honey-brown eyes. “Now, let us hope that this shows you how serious I am about this moment… so my little pet – will you let me prepare you properly? Or are you a mortal that enjoys her pleasure with a bit more pain?”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank everyone for sharing this journey with me, and I am so excited to be able to give this to you, and share this part of my mind. Maya is a character that I have always loved, and while this is one of the major storylines I have had for her, in my head, it is not the first - nor will it be the last. You may see a variety of Maya-centric series/stories and one-shots show up! I have so many ideas, thoughts, and wishes tied into what I want to do with her - to share with the world through her.</p><p>Expect a Compendium in the near future, that will have chapters detailing characters, their previous history, lives, family, and all sorts of stuff! I plan on making a character profile compendium to help introduce all of you to the changes in Tangled Threads of Fate~ It will also include how my headcanon for this Maya formed, how the story evolved over the years, and how I came to some of my choices in how I handled a variety of decisions throughout the story.</p><p>Thank you so much for taking this journey with me, writing this for the Big Bang was a really special thing for me. I can't wait to see you all again, and hear from you when more works come to light! I really hope that this new take on a well loved series - will be taken with a grain of interest. While I may not follow many of the Fandom community's main preferences for character pairings, I try to show the deep intricacies that come with the differences not just between people - but races - cultures - and moralities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>